New Beginnings
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: Starts circa New Moon timeline and twists future events. Bella & Edward made love, Edward tries but the Cullens don't leave. Bella isn't an only child for long, and there are more than Vampires & Shifters in the little town of Forks! Some HP crossover in later chapters. My story features any POV that I think go with the chapters. Now complete. Possible epilogue or sequel to come :)
1. Chapter 1 (With Prologue)

**The characters and their characteristics are all from the beautifully creative mind of Stephanie Meyer ... but this alternate universe & plot line are all mine. :) This is my first story on fan fiction.**

 **Please review & comment ... Constructive criticism is totally welcomed.**

 **I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 'New Beginnings' takes place circa New Moon timeline, but with a twist. Different events and revelations, change the course of the story we know and love. Bella & Edward made love before marriage. There's still a breakup, but the Cullens won't leave her. Bella won't be an only child for long, and there are more than Vampires and Shape Shifters in the quiet little town of Forks!**

* * *

 **NEW BEGINNINGS**

 **Prologue –** Bella POV

* * *

After countless hours of walking, stumbling and searching for _him,_ there I lay on the cold ground, somewhere deep in the forest. Because of my never-failing clumsiness being what it always was, I tripped somewhere in this endless forest and fell … a lot. But, after the realization actually set in, that _he_ left me, I couldn't find it in me to get back up again. Countless hours passed as I just lay there, and all the while, I was recalling all that had lead up to this point.

 _*Memory*_

 _I finally let Alice convince me to celebrate my 18th birthday weekend with The Cullens, since Charlie had to work that weekend. She had already gotten to him, and he agreed because she makes it impossible to refuse her. Alice and the family were planning a family dinner for me on Saturday. In her world, this meant I should stay over since Friday night, and partake in "Birthday-Girl Slumber Party Fest". She's gotten about a dozen chick flicks for us to watch. She may have overlooked that I would require sleep at some point, and probably would finish them all. She's also got a huge assortment of candy and even more snacks which would be impossible to consume... especially, since I'd be the only person actually eating any of it._

 _Esme and even Rosalie join us for a while. I truly felt like just one of the girls, regardless of the difference in our human status. I think even Rosalie defrosted a bit towards me, even if for a little while. I had never had a slumber party, and I knew I'd never fit in like I felt I did, with these women. Still, as the night wore on, I began to miss Edward._

 _Knowing he was there, in his home, but banished by Alice, just like the other men were for the slumber party, I kept wanting to see him and spend time with him. Alice must have noticed or had a vision that'd ask about seeing him, because she jumped up suddenly at the end of 13 Going On 30. I thought she was about to put in a new move, when she made an announcement that we were switching to "Bed Time with Our Favorite Person". We all smiled at what that meant, then she and Rosalie darted away in an instant. Esme stayed to hug me goodnight, and walked towards Carlisle's study, where I assumed he had been. Then, I went to the stairs and made my way towards bedroom._

 _Before I made it to the top of the stairs, Edward was there and he swooped me up into his arms. As he kissed me, I felt a slight breeze and opened my eyes to find myself already standing in his room, by a new bed in Edward's room._

 _"You bought a bed?" I questioned._

 _"It's a birthday present." he shrugged and answered. The look on his face though, gave me the impression that if he could blush, he would. "Is it okay?" he asked softly._

 _"It's great." I smiled, and thoughts of all we could do on this bed flooded my mind. Then, I felt bolder than ever. "You know, Edward, I didn't really ask you for a birthday present". I said, as the feelings stirring within me were turning me into some sort of harlot, but I just couldn't care._

 _He was looking into my eyes and noticed him inhale. His pupils widened and his eyes darkened. I might have been scared if he wasn't turning me on. "Very true. What should I do with the bed, if you don't want it?" and asked me and damn, if his voice wasn't the sexiest thing I've ever heard._

 _"I didn't say I didn't want it… just that I didn't ask for it" I reiterated._

 _"My mistake." he replied, pulling me closer as his hands tightened around my waist. There was no space between us and as my chest met his, I could feel my nipples harden against him. I could tell when felt them, because he slightly rubbed his chest against mine and growled. With his next statement, I knew I'd won. "What shall I get you for your birthday then? You only have to ask and it's yours"._

 _"I want to put this bed to use… I want us to make love." I replied, and tightened my arms around his neck._

 _His passionate kiss engulfed me and I knew I'd never want to be in anyone else's arms for the rest of my life. His kisses, his touch, his body, his soul… he was giving them all to me and I was giving of myself to him._

 _The next morning, we were received with some snickers and jibes from Emmett, as well as not-so-secret smiles from the rest of the family. Luckily, Esme put an end to my suffering. Unfortunately, she did that by declaring it was Presents Time during brunch. I got beautiful stud earrings from Alice and Jasper. Emmett handed me a box and a jibe about being a cougar, because I was officially a year older than Edward. The box was empty, because it turned out the new car stereo had already been installed in my truck. I thanked him, and he told me Rosalie had been the one to install it. Surprised, I thanked her too. She didn't smile per say, but she nodded without malice. I'd take it, I decided with a smile. Next, Esme handed me an envelope. Curiously, I slid my finger under the flap to open it. OUCH, dammit, paper cut – were the thoughts that ran through my head._

 _Before I even registered that my finger was bleeding, I was startled by a loud menacing growl and I felt myself being pushed into something hard and I fell to the ground. I heard shattering glass falling around me and looked around to see I'd crashed into Esme's beautiful vases. I felt a painful sting and looked down to find a large piece of glass sticking out of my skin near my inner elbow, while blood was pouring down my forearm. I was feeling somewhat dazed at the sight of my blood, then the next thing I became aware of was loud thundering and crashing sounds going on around me and I looked up from my arm and it finally hit me._

 _I'm heavily bleeding in a house full of now ravenous vampires! - that thought paralyzed me._

 _Carlisle was almost instantly at my side, making me gasp at his speed and momentarily fear he'd hurt me, but he was holding a towel to my arm and trying to stop the bleeding. Rosalie was trying to hold Edward from hurting Jasper, who was being pulled tightly from behind by Emmett. Alice was standing between them, trying to calm Jasper and pushing him into Emmett's hold. Esme had a look of pure torture watching her children, while holding the kitchen door open, trying to let in some fresh air and urging Emmett to pull Jasper outside._

 _I realized that while I couldn't be sure with all the noise, but it seemed like they were having some kind of conversation but I couldn't make out anything._ _I looked back into Carlisle's face and saw a defeated look upon him and I asked if Jasper was going to be alright._

 _He smiled sadly at me and replied, "I think we're all more worried about you, right now"._

 _He didn't say any more as everyone made their way outside and he worked to clean and sew the cut on my arm. Knowing I was in the best medical care, did very little to help diminish the new dread that started taking root inside me. I couldn't be sure why, but the feeling that this wouldn't just blow over, was very prominent. I just had to wait it out and hope things got back to a happy normal soon enough._

 _Had I ever been more right about a bad feeling, and yet so wrong to hope for normal?!_

 _* End memory*_

Eventually, I began to come out of whatever mind-warp _his_ leaving sent me into. I started to notice things around me. Judging by the cold but rough dryness on my cheeks, the seemingly endless tears I'd been crying, finally dried or frozen on my face. If I had any energy, I'd roll my eyes at the thought of what I must look like. I couldn't be sure how long I'd been there but my body felt so numb. Not that cared much about that or anything else right then, but I didn't know if the numbness was from lying in the same position for so long or from the now very noticeably cold weather, because I was also trembling.

I probably should have been doing or thinking of some way to get back home, but I just couldn't make myself. The only thing going through my mind, as if on a loop was, ' _He left me. He didn't want me. I'm not good enough for him. He's gone'_.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter 1: LOST & FOUND **

**Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Eventually, something other than the thoughts of him leaving, caught my attention. Aside from my shallow breathing, I began to hear crunching leaves and twigs snapping and I felt myself go rigid. I found myself both, hopeful that maybe he'd returned for me, and scared that he had not. Then something clicked and I began to fear that I might get attacked by some wild animal, especially because the ruffling noises were accompanied by a loud howl, which didn't sound too far away. I blinked open my eyes to look around but I couldn't see anything in all the darkness. Next, I thought how I'd probably die out here alone and I thought of Charlie. My poor father might not ever even find my body, and all because _he- he- he left me.._.

That train of thought clouded my mind again and my eyes fell closed again for a while. Oddly, the next thing I became aware of, was movement. It didn't feel as if I were walking, per se, more like I was being carried. Judging by the speed I felt the wind hitting me, we must be moving pretty fast... _very fast,_ my mind clarified. I slowly opened my eyes and I noticed two things. The first was that I was, in fact, being carried away somewhere. Secondly, I noticed that it was by someone I'd never met.

Ordinarily, I might have been extremely embarrassed about either of those facts. Strangely enough, as I tried to process what was happening, I came about two additional realizations. One, I was grateful to not still be laying on the cold forest floor alone and about to be killed by some wild animal. And two, I actually and weirdly, felt safe with this stranger. If for no other reason, the fact that he found me and got me away from whatever creature might have attacked me, I felt safe and grateful. I looked at the face of my rescuer and noticed he seemed so serious and worried, for someone so young. He didn't seem to know I was awake yet, and couldn't help the curiosity from taking over.

Before I even realized it, I heard myself, ask, "Who are you and where are you taking me?"

I must have startled him because he slowed his pace to a regular walk and looked down at me, in shock. Then, his eyes narrowed and he looked at me almost furiously.

"What were you thinking, going out into the forest alone? You've managed to scare m- _your father_ … into a near heart attack!" He asked, or more like demanded.

His response was so unexpected and shocking to me. Whatever look he saw on my face, caused his facial expression to soften. Then, with a softer and genuine tone he said, "Charlie's had all of Forks looking for you for hours. I'm just glad you're awake now."

The new look on his face showed real concern. While still grateful, I also felt confused as to why I was still being held by this stranger. Either way, hearing Charlie's name brought up, I felt a wave of guilt for having put him through all this and I knew I'd need to apologize to him.

"Can you please take me to him?" I asked.

He nodded and softly asked, "I'm so glad I found you. What were you doing so deep in the forest alone, Bella?"

I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't really register that he'd used my preferred name instead of Isabella, because I began to panic about the answer I would have to give everyone else who would be asking me that, soon enough.

"I- I- um, I-" I stuttered, trying to come up with something… anything... but nothing came.

"You don't have to answer me, Bella, but I want you to know that, although you don't know me, you really can trust me." He seemed genuine and harmless enough, but then again...

"I've heard that before." I mumbled to myself, doubting he would actually hear me.

Remembering _him_ , I began feeling something else.

"Listen." I spoke up, "Whoever you are." since I still didn't know who this man was. "I'm not sure why I need to answer to you." I yelled at him.

Anger felt good and way better than sadness, and it helped me think clearer. It dawned on me, that he'd already called me 'Bella' twice now. He hadn't called me Isabella, which is what Charlie might have likely used with any professionals who would be searching for me. Besides, I still didn't know who the heck this mystery man-boy was, or why he was _still_ carrying me through the woods.

"You've fetched me, Dog-Brain, now put me down!" I seethed at him. I felt a bit childish calling him names, but my fury didn't really allow me to care.

"I said - Put. Me. Down!" I yelled more forcefully, while trying to kick my legs. "How do you even know the name I go by?"

I was getting ready to continue my rant when he didn't immediately answer me, but his loud booming laughter completely caught me off guard, and stopped me. He stopped walking and bent slightly at the waist. He was shaking me with the heaviest laughter I'd ever witnessed and his behavior was seriously confusing and pissing me off.

"Easy there, Angry Kitten." he said between laughs, making me glare at him and curl my lip at the unwelcome knick-name.

Eventually, his cackling calmed. Then, with an amused and almost affectionate smile, his brown eyes met mine and said, "My name is Jared Inak and I'm with the Quileute Reservation Police Force. I've work with Charlie on many occasions too. I'll put you down when we get closer, but we're still pretty far."

I wanted to stay mad and ask him just who the hell he thought he was by calling me 'Kitten', but his smile made me realize he really didn't mean it in a bad way. Additionally, I did manage to remember Charlie mentioning him in the past. I reluctantly smiled and nodded at him, and he began walking again.

"Thank you, Jared." I whispered, then continued. "Thank you, so much, for finding me and bringing me back." He only nodded with a faraway look so I went on, "I guess he was right about you".

He abruptly stopped all movement at that and I was jolted by his unexpected stop. I looked up to question him and he was looking down at me with the most intense gaze.

"Charlie's mentioned me before?" He asked in such a small breathy whisper that I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes, I've heard of you before. Dad told me you're one of the best cops he's met." I responded, recalling what Charlie mentioned about Jared in passing, before continuing. "he was right, because you because you actually found me, even way out here. That helps me feel safe with you." I told him with a smile.

He absolutely beamed at my words, with what appeared to be a mixture of pride and happiness. Nothing else was said from either of us but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all, as he continued to walk us to safety.

During our quiet time, I was left to think and process yesterday and today's events. It hurt too deeply to remember last night with Ed- _him._ Then, I didn't want to think of the earlier aspects this afternoon or relive the way he left me this evening. Wanting to block all that out for now, it only left me to think of my rescuer.

Naturally, that led to noticing somethings. First, was the huge change in his current demeanor, compared to the angry vibe I had first gotten. He still hadn't put me down, and it didn't really bother me anymore, since we both seemed pretty content at the moment. Jared was so serene, protective and I felt safe and warm in his arms.

 _Warm -_ That word jumped out at me. I did feel warm now and I was surprised it took me so long to notice the change. _How had I not picked up on this sooner?_ – I wondered. With his arms holding me around my back and under my knees, the previous numbing cold I felt was gone and replaced by… heat. Jared was hot and I wasn't thinking of looks either, although he was a nice looking guy. I mean, he was hot-hot, body temperature wise; almost fever like. _Such a difference from 'their' kind -_ My inner voice noted.

Another difference, was that I noticed I could feel his heart beating softly and rhythmically in his chest. This confused me because I recalled his fast running earlier. All that running, and full on laughter earlier, and even all this walking would have certainly accelerated any human's heart rate. I also I imagined his breathing should be labored at least. Jared however, showed no signs of exhaustion or fatigue, what so ever. He just kept right on walking steadily, with me still in his arms, and completely at ease. _How is that even possible, and without breaking into a sweat either?_ \- My inner voice asked.

As my suspicions began to stir, I began to pick apart the differences about him. Aside from his body temperature, heart and breathing rate, the next thing I took notice of was his clothes. Shockingly, he was only wearing a faded white wife beater and what felt like denim shorts. _How is he not freezing in that, let alone feel warm to me at all_? – My mind questioned further.

I might have tried to chalk it all up to my distraught state of mind or maybe even claimed to be in shock, but there were too many differences. I've been far too exposed to the mythological world to let some things pass as mere coincidental oddities. Along with all those differences, I'd have to be a special kind of stupid, not to notice he was also extraordinarily strong. I mean, he's been carrying me all this time without showing any visible signs of muscle strain, like even a strong and ordinary human man would.

 _Human._ That was another word that jumped out in my mind, or rather, _un-human._ Even though he visually did appear human, he was different. Aside from some similarities he shared with vampires, Jared was clearly different from _them_ as well. _He is too different; he must be something else entirely -_ I concluded to myself _._ I felt safe with him, but Ed- _he_ had once told me I didn't have any self-preservation at all, so I decided to just go for it.

"So, not to kill your good mood or anything - and please don't take this the wrong way or anything - but I'd really like to know something. And, before you freak out, I promise I can keep a secret … really, really well." I stated calmly.

"Alright…" he looked at me curiously but I also detected a bit of hesitance. I noticed how he narrowed his eyes at me at the part about keeping secrets. He also held me a bit more protectively for a moment, I took that as another detail I'd add to my 'JARED' mental file.

"Um, I'm not sure how to ask you this but … _What_ exactly are you?" I asked as casually nonchalantly as I could muster it.

I was hoping to be right about trusting him to hurt me. I figured, he could have easily killed me when he found me, if that's what he had wanted to do. I must have stunned him or something, because he slowed to a stop. While staring blankly ahead, he lowered his arms slowly, in an almost deflated and unconsciously manner.

Luckily and more gracefully than I've ever been, I managed to put my feet on the ground and stand upright, before landing on my behind. I would have gotten mad that he nearly dropped me, but I noticed the haunted and worried look on my young rescuer's face. I worried that I'd somehow managed to scare or upset him. I didn't understand how someone I'd made out to be a super-strong non-human being, could suddenly appear this way. It was almost as if he shut down.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter one, down! I hope you like it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Truth**

 **Jarad POV**

* * *

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. Her question could have knocked me over. _Why would she ask me that?_ I couldn't even force my brain to think of what to say, let alone make my mouth work. She asked about as casually as you'd ask someone their favorite sandwich. _Why would she ask me that so calmly? It's not like I can answer her... can I? Wouldn't that totally freak her out and push her away? –_ My mind felt like I was drowning in questions.

I tried to look at her for some indication as to whether or not this was a joke of some kind. Maybe I could try and play it off, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring intently at her fingers that she was ringing together. She appeared nervous and so unlike how she'd managed to sound during her question. That's when I noticed I wasn't holding her anymore. _When had I put her down?_

She finally looked up to me, her eyes full of questions and something akin to concern. But, I didn't know if I could give her the any real answers. She would probably flip out or run from me if she knew the truth, any of it. _So many the secrets I've been hiding._

"Um…" I tried to say something... anything. "What do you mean?" I asked, dumbly.

I wondered what could have prompted that kind of question from her. _I must have understood her wrong._ – My mind tried to convince me. I couldn't consider the idea that she had any clue about the truths I'd been harboring for so long.

"OK … I can see you're obviously not handling that question very well at all." She commented, with a wry smile that I couldn't identify.

 _Damn it, she had me pegged_ – I realized, even though I realized she couldn't _know_ the truth. I shouldn't have overreacted; I should have played it cool. I sighed, knowing I'd have to give her something.

"Bella, it's just that… um… that question … caught me off guard. I'm a police officer. What else could I be?" I said out of nowhere, and thinking it was a genius reply.

 _That could work, it has to_ – I told myself.

But then, _damn!_ She went from being Bella to Angry Kitten again, in an instant. She narrowed her eyes at me and even scrunched her nose up at me. _Man, I never want to get that look from her again._ As I mentally prepared myself for some kind of physical or verbal ass-kicking, did the opposite. Instead of lashing out at me, she simply turned and began walking away. Well, stomped away, is a more accurate description. _What the ...? Nooo!_

"Bella! Bella, please don't leave me." I shouted before I could stop myself. I wasn't sure if the desperation I suddenly felt could be expressed in words, but I couldn't stand to watch her angrily walk away from me. It made my heart ache, to see her walk away from me like that.

She turned around and even in all the darkness, she must have seen something in my face that made her come back to my side. As she got closer, she looked up at me with nothing but sympathy where there had only been anger just moments ago. She didn't say anything but she took my hand. That gesture alone, it made me feel so comforted and not as alone as I'd always felt.

By that point, I knew I would need to find a way for her to want to stay. I needed her to accept me in her life and I didn't think I could just be one of Charlie's estranged coworkers either. I needed to keep her in my life, for me. Yet, I was so scared of what might happen if or when she learned the truth. _Multiple truths -_ My mind added.

As I looked into her kind, but questioning and yet trusting eyes, neither of us said anything for a few seconds. And in that time, I realized that I was at bigger risk of losing her if I continued to hide what I needed to tell her. The truth might be hard to get out and for her to accept, but it was the only thing I could give her that might actually allow me to keep her in my life.

"I'll answer your question, Bella." I whispered while looking into her eyes. I felt like I was silently begging for her acceptance, even if I couldn't voice it. She looked into my eyes too, and I knew I had to continue.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

I looked up at his tall frame and into his eyes. For someone so tall and strong, he looked so vulnerable. I kept trying to convey to him that he could tell me anything and that I'd understand and accept whatever he told me. It wasn't like I hadn't already been swept into the crazy mythical world. A world that normal humans don't even get a glimpse of.

I already had my suspicions regarding his un-human status even if I didn't have a clue as to _what_ he could be. Regardless, his vulnerability proved he wasn't a danger to me, and I trusted my gut on that. I had been so close, for so long, to a whole family of the worst kind of predator. Leaving out my emotional wellbeing and putting aside a few close calls, I survived them virtually unscathed, so whatever Jared's secret was, I wasn't too scared.

He still hadn't said anything, but I knew he probably needed a few moments to gather his thoughts. I knew enough to know that some mythical stories can be hard to explain, just as there might also be consequences to revealing them. He might be more scared telling me, than that I might be, of whatever he is. With that in mind, I remained hopeful but calm and open minded.

"Bella, although there are several answers to your question, you need to know that I'm not sure how much I might be physically able to say." He paused then, almost as if trying to gather his thoughts or strength.

I could pretty much understand that, based on past experiences. I nodded at him to continue, and he did.

"Bella, I hope you can believe me when I say that I don't ever want to hurt you, even though some of my answers might. I promise you that, Bella. I'm also begging you - and I've never begged anyone for anything - but I'm begging that you please not run from me." He said pleadingly.

I thought about his words and to be honest, some of it was starting to remind me of _him_. _He_ would always ask me to trust that he wouldn't hurt me, and then he did. But even in the darkness, the vulnerability and honesty that shone in Jared's eyes, couldn't be ignored. I needed he help calm his fears a bit, if he was ever going to get anything out.

"Jared, I promise that I won't run from you. I don't know why and I can't even try to explain it. Somehow, I do trust you, and I don't believe you would intentionally hurt me. I ask that you, please, not make me regret my trust in you. I hope telling you this, makes whatever you're going to tell me, a little easier." I told him honestly, and then went on.

"If I asked you that question, it was only because this wouldn't be my first encounter into the ... supernatural world. I guess you could say I've learned to be perceptive about things that others might dismiss. I didn't run from _them_ and I promise not to run from you." Told him, trying not to give away to much, but allowing him understand I wasn't knew to this.

I watched as he listened to my words patiently and saw comprehension slowly dawn on him. I was expecting for him to feel more at ease, knowing that I'd been through something similar before. Instead I saw his hopeful expression change into one of shock, indignation and then anger. _Woops!_

"Them?" He questioned harshly. " _Them_ , who, Isabella?

His anger surprised me enough to almost scare me. But then he went and called me Isabella. That pissed me off, until I realized that his anger probably meant he had some idea of who ' _them_ ' meant. Clearly, he disapproved ... which only infuriated me further. I would never betray _them_ and _their_ secret. But also, this guy had no right to speak to me that way.

"By your tone, I get the feeling you might already know who I was referring to and I'd like to know whatever you think you know about them. Also, I'd like to know who the hell you think you are, to reproach me about anything." I responded, having to ask.

"Clearly, we both know more than the other realized." He answered lower now. "Please tell me who you're referring to because my worry for your safety won't let me calm down. That's why I reacted the way did towards you." He said, matter-of-factly.

Him saying that he knew more than I thought, made me a bit nervous. I knew I wouldn't just 'out' _them,_ especially before knowing what Jared is first. He promised to answer my question and I knew he would, but I wondered what the hell was wrong with Jared now.

"Jared, please _try_ to calm down. You're shaking now and you're starting to scare me." I told him honestly, and I found my hand reaching for his tan, warm, and muscular arm. I wasn't sure if I was trying to comfort him, or if that would even help matters. It just felt like the thing to do.

"Oh, sorry." he sighed. Immediately, I noticed the change in him. His temper seemed ebb off, at my contact. I was glad, because he was starting to frighten me. I still didn't know what he was, or what he was capable of if he got too angry. He could be some sort of Hulk, for all I knew. _Folklore has so many inaccuracies about vampires… Maybe Hulks aren't green. Maybe they're tan, Native Americans from Washington._ \- I mentally rolled my eyes at myself, at that one.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't be afraid of me. I didn't realize I had gotten this way. I'm just upset and scared for you, and I just don't want to think what I'm imaging could be true, so we'll get to that later. First, I suppose I need you to know what I am because you have every right to know, so I'll tell you… I'll tell you everything." He slid his hands over his face trying to remain calm.

He then slid his hands up towards his hair and tugged a bit. _Okay, maybe he's not so calm after all,_ I noted. Slowly, he brought his hands back down to mine and held them while looking into my eyes. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I was raised by a single mom. Her name was Nevalyn Inak." He looked at me, almost waiting for a response to that but I had none, so I nodded my head for him to go on.

He sighed and continued, "She was Billy Black's half-sister."

 _Wow! He's Billy's nephew … Double WOW – he's Jake's cousin_. My face must have shown a spark of recognition, because he continued.

"They had the same dad, just different moms. She didn't share their last name because her mother didn't allow it. That's really not my story and I don't really know all of it, but it's sort of relevant to my story." He paused, before going on. "Basically Bella, long story short, I'm a descendant of the original tribal chief, Ephraim Black." He looked at me expectantly, and while I was intrigued, I still couldn't see what any of this had to do with anything. He must not have seen me connect the dots of whatever this all meant, so he continued.

"Has Jacob ever mentioned any of our tribe's legends to you? I don't think he believes them yet, but I'm sure he will soon." Jared asked.

"Well yeah." I replied, still not really understanding. "Jake's told me all kinds of crazy stories before, like the cold ones and um, about some ancient wolf spirits, and wolves. But what does any of that… have to do… with"

 _Wolves_! - My mind yelled. _Spirit or shifting wolves_ \- I think my brain just overloaded.

Or maybe it just kick-started. _Oh my goodness, did he mean wolves as in … he couldn't mean what I thought he meant! Wait, he's related to Jake… why did he say Jake would believe soon? Did that mean that he might also… Oh my goodness, what the kind of place if Forks anyway?!_ I had so many questions and no actual answers. I figured I'd have to vocalize them, but before I could, he spoke again.

"Bella, you look like you're starting to understand what I mean, so I want to repeat what I told you before... I. Will. Not. Hurt. You. I promise, but there's more that I need to say now, or I just might have the courage to tell you later on." Jared said, making me focus on him once again.

With my eyes wide open, I quickly shut my mouth because I hadn't realized I'd let it fall open. I set my jaw to keep it shut and I nodded for him to go on.

"Before my mother died last year, she confessed her husband - the man that I believed to be my father that died when I was a kid - was not my father. She told me that her first boyfriend was my biological father. Apparently, she became pregnant by him but they broke up before she knew of the pregnancy. By the time she learned she was pregnant, they had each moved on and were happy with other people. Not only was she engaged, but my biological father had gotten married as well. Because of that, she never sought him out or told anyone his true identity." As he spoke, he looked so sad and haunted. I thought he was done, but then he took a long and deep breath and stared right into my eyes. Somehow, for those few seconds, I felt that what came next, I wouldn't ever forget.

"She also told me the name of my biological father … His name is… Charles Swan."

Time stopped. Sound stopped. Feeling stopped. Breathing stopped. As I stared into his eyes, and I saw the truth in them. They are the same brown eyes that I have. _The same brown eyes I got from my father … The very same Charlie that is also Jared's father! … We have the same eyes, from the same father … Jared is my brother!_ My head was dizzy with the truth of his words and my observation. And also floating in the deeper parts of my reeling mind, was the fact that he was some sort of 'wolf'. _This is too much too much!_

"Oh," I heard myself say, almost like a faraway echo, right before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awake**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

Beep… beep… beep.

I felt dizzy but still sort of numb, so I didn't open my eyes. My head felt foggy, and there was an annoying beeping coming from somewhere. I couldn't determine the source of it, but there was also a low, sort of comforting mumbling too. I felt so tired and groggy. _What happened to me?_ I wondered. Then, I remembered my birthday at _their_ house and the incident with _Jasp_... Ok, never mind that. I also remember _he_ took me into to the forest just behind my house to talk and then _he- he left…_

"Sweetheart, I hoping you'll wake up soon. I wish I knew what happened to you out there…" The low and comforting mumbling was a voice I now recognized. Charlie. _It's Charlie,_ _he's here… I'm ok_. - I thought to myself, as he continued but sounding choked up and I hated that I caused this.

"I wish I understood why you went in those woods by yourself, baby girl. I was so scared honey. Thank goodness Jared found you when he did."

 _Jared. Oh my goodness, Jared! How could I forget? He's Charlie's… He's my… and he's a wolf!_ – My mind recalled, and I knew I needed to talk to him!

I tried blinking my eyes. I managed enough to realize I was in a hospital room, and it was too bright, so I quickly closed them. I felt Charlie was holding my hand, with his head down on my arm, quietly sobbing. I opened my eyes again, slowly, preparing for the light. I couldn't stand this, I needed to end his suffering; I had to speak.

"Da-Daddy." I croaked out. His head flew up to look at me with his teary, red-rimmed eyes.

"Oh Bells, thank God!" He quickly stood up, and tenderly kissed my forehead. It was just like I remember he used to do, when I was a little girl and my daddy's kiss could fix anything. It was a feeling I hadn't realized I'd forgotten and it warmed my heart, and I exhaled peacefully.

"You had me so worried, Bells. Is there anything I can get you, how are you feeling, baby?" He rushed out.

"Water?" I asked, since my throat was bothering me. "How long have I been here?" I asked him, trying to clear the tightness in my throat.

"Of course sweet heart." He brought a small cup with a bendy straw to my mouth, before answering my question. "You've been here since 4:30 in the morning, when you were found. That was about 14 hours ago, more or less." I nodded so he asked me, "How are you feeling honey? You have some visitors in the waiting area, if you're up to it, or I can tell them to go..."

I immediately thought of _them,_ but thought there was no point in kidding myself because _they're_ gone. Then, I thought of Jared, my newly found brother. Him, I really wanted to see. I wondered if he was out there.

"Sure dad, I'm feeling better now. Who's all here?" I asked.

"Some of your school friends, and some of mine from work and round town." He answered. "Everyone really rallied to find you sweetheart. I'm so grateful to them all, for their efforts." Then he said, "Jared, the officer from the reservation that found you; he's here too. He said you passed out shortly after he found you. Would you like to meet him, officially?" He asked and I was glad he did, so I wouldn't have to think up an excuse to ask.

"Yes, Dad, of course. I owe him so much! When he comes in, do you think I could have some time alone with him... I'd really like to thank him, properly. Please, Dad?" Charlie nodded, so I continued.

"But I'm not really up for too many other visitors just yet. Could you please thank my friends for me and let them know I'll call them later on, instead?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't inquire too much.

He just nodded again, "You got it kiddo, I'm sure they'll completely understand."

Charlie kissed my forehead again before heading out the door and I closed my eyes for a bit. As I waited for Jared, I processed all my thoughts and emotions over the last 24 hours.

A couple of minutes later, I opened them again when I heard the door shut quietly. Staring at me and looking scared out of his mind, was… my brother… my wolf of a brother. That thought alone, made me smile at him. I needed to break the tension and show him we could be ok.

"Hey Dog-Brain, what's a girl gotta do to get a hug from her big brother?" I asked softly, with a small chuckle, as the tears started gathering in my eyes.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Jared POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I finally exhaled, at her words, realizing that I have been holding it. I had to chuckle at her question, and the utter relief I suddenly felt. The moment was so intense, it brought tears to my eyes. It seemed that she, not only accepted what I was, but who I was as well. What was more, she wanted a hug from me. I wasn't about to deny her, so I smiled back and rushed to her and squeezed her as tight as I could, still cautious enough not to hurt her. She really was so tiny in my arms. _Wow_ \- I was finally hugging her as my little sister, and she knew everything! – My heart and mind relaxed.

"You're family now and I'm so… weirded out but glad to have a brother, Jared. I can't wait to hear more about you, but I'm pretty sure I love you already." She whispered in my ear and squeezed me harder than I thought possible for her.

At those words from her and - She. Owned. Me.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed but couldn't form any other words over the huge lump that formed in my throat. I pulled back just enough to look at her face without really letting her go. I breathed this moment in, and told her what I'd been holding in since the day I found out about her. "I love you too, little sister; so much. I have wanted to tell you for so long, especially after learning of your friendship with Jacob. But, I was so scared I'd never be able to tell you, and especially with everything else. But Bella, I love you so much!"

I might have wondered or worried over the tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling brightly at me. I just reached over and wiped them for her. She padded the space beside her, so I sat there without releasing each other's hands. For a while, we talked about random things, and got to know more about each other. We spoke about all kinds of mundane things - school and work, friends and family members, but neither of us touched the supernatural side of things just yet.

A timid knock on her door some time later, brought us out of our little bubble. She asked the knocker to come in, Jake walked in. _My cousin_ – my mind echoed. That fact was still unknown to him, of course. Bella knew he wasn't aware of that yet, and I was sure she knew he hadn't yet phased. I trusted she wouldn't mention either of those things to Jake.

"Hey Jake, how've you been?" she asked him brightly. If I didn't already know, I'd be able to tell they were close friends right away.

"Hey Bells, of course I'm fine. I came to see how _you_ are. How are you feeling? I see you've met Jared." He replied just as happily, but I detected a little bitterness when he got to my name. I couldn't help wonder if he had a problem with me. We'd met a few times, but I couldn't think of anything I'd done to upset him.

"Yeah, Jared is… he's really great." She answered and I beamed at her. She noticed my reaction and rolled her eyes at me before continuing. "He found me out there and carried me back to safety. Dad, had mentioned him being a great cop before, so now we've been getting to know each other."

"Great bells, I'm sure he is." He said with obviously false enthusiasm and a fake smile. His eyes tightened when he spared me a glance sitting on the bed beside Bella. _What the heck was this punk's problem with me?_ Bella, of course, noticed his attitude and called him on it, but not before I saw him glance at mine and Bella's joined hands.

"Jake, what's up with you? I thought you'd be nicer to him. He did save me, after all." She said curiously, but I could see the Angry Kitten starting to flare up.

I held back my smile, realizing this wasn't the time for it, but I was so happy she was defending me this way. I also couldn't help notice Jake was trying to keep a smile towards her, but the hostility towards me kept growing. It was especially evident after several glances towards mine and Bella's hands, followed by pointed looks at me. Then it hit me. _Jealousy!_ He was jealous.

"Nothing's wrong with me Bells, it's just… well I can't believe I'm defending him or his side at all, but what would your _boyfriend_ , Edward Cullen think of your new friendship with _Jared_ here?" Jake asked her. I couldn't tell which name he sneered more, but that was the least of my problems.

Cullen must be what she was referring to when she mentioned supernatural world when we spoke in the woods. The word _BOYFRIEND_ was ringing in my ears as one though ran through my head. _"My little sister is dating a bloodsucker?"_

"My little sister is dating a bloodsucker?!" I seethed out loud, without even thinking.

"What?" / "What?" They both gasped at the same time. Even through my rage, I noticed the confusion and shock on both their faces.

"Bloodsucker? Why would you call him that… you know about…? Oh my goodness!" Bella was finally able to stutter, while Jake was starting to boil up beside her.

"Sister? How? What are you saying, how could she be your sister? And bloodsucker… as in the cold ones from our legends? Those can't be true, are they?" Jake was on a roll, too.

I was going to try and find a way to backpedal myself out of this one, but I noticed Jake began to shake with tremors that I knew, all too well. I had to breathe deeply and to calm my own temper and shaking as best as I could. Now was not the time to lose control and give into the wolf in me. I had to assess this and handle it. _Shit! We're too close to Bella._

I hopped off the bed towards Jake, knowing that he needed to get out of here, and fast. I called out to Sam, not loud enough to alert others, but knowing Sam could still hear me. Sam showed up within moments, took one look at Jake and he pulled a trembling Jake out of the room. He moved quicker than even I knew he could move. _Emily_ – came to mind, and I figured that might explain Sam's quick response.

As I shut the door, I was finally able to breathe again. Bella was safe, from him at least, which reminded me. I turned back to Bella, who had remained stock-still and quiet throughout the whole scene. She was staring at me, heavy breathing and eyes wide.

"Bella, are you really dating a leech - a vampire?" I asked her as calmly as I could. There was no telling how she'd react to my questions now. At this, her impossibly wide eyes only got wider and she opened her mouth twice to answer, but nothing came out.

I sat beside her and tried again. "Is he who you meant in the forest, when you mentioned previous experience with supernatural beings, the ones you didn't run from?" She reached and gripped my hands tightly in hers, but wouldn't speak.

Nothing… She wouldn't say a single word. She just pleadingly stared at me, with her mouth tightly closed and biting her bottom lip. Still, her actions pretty much confirmed what I was thinking. The girl could hold her secrets, of that, I was now sure. Both of us sat there, not talking for what felt like an eternity. During those moments, I began recalling what I knew of the Cullens.

They were, supposedly, harmless and didn't hunt humans, that we knew of them was, surprisingly, a doctor at this very hospital. Some of the others attended her school, I recalled. Finally, I conceded that she was as safe as one could be, around those vampires. Besides, I would be there from now on, to make sure none of them got out of line with her. I started to calm my breathing and saw when she exhaled too. I couldn't help but snicker at the whole mess. Then, she smiled a little at me too. I knew then, that we'd be alright, if we could find a way communicate properly.

"OK Bella, okay. You can hang on to that secret for now. Although, the lack of denial, along with your actions, basically confirmed my suspicions. Regardless though, you need to know what _I'm_ thinking" I told her. "We really need to communicate. Otherwise, this won't – it can't work. Especially, with all the supernatural aspects that have to be cleared up." I informed her, and continued after her nod.

"You seriously need to let me in on the inner ramblings of that twisted mind of yours too. You promised me you wouldn't turn away from me, and I'm gonna hold you to that, little sister." I smiled at the smile she rewarded me with, then I continued.

"I also promise the same to you now, but as I said, this can only work if we can _trust_ each other to be completely honest together." I said, hoping she'd agree.

She looked a little worried but nodded. "Okay, you're right. Let's talk, big brother."

I was sure she'd soon realize that I melt at those words, from her. If she's as smart as I believe, she'll be using that on me quite often, so I'll have to watch out for that. Regardless, it worked, so I brought her in for a tight hug. In any case, I didn't think hearing her call me that, would ever get old.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Protectors**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

"So, do you want to start or should I go first?" Jared asked me with a smile, not shaking at all.

By now, I was figuring that meant something wolfy, and probably dangerous, based on his reaction to Jake. _Jake! How could I forget about that?!_

"Oh no, Jake! Jared, is Jake gonna … is that why he was shaking like you do?" I asked desperately but deep inside, I was almost sure of the answer.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, "Yes. Well, he hadn't phased before today, but I think his anger may have triggered it. I'm so sorry about that, because I know you two are really good friends." He answered without looking at me.

"Will he be OK? I mean, I know what you are and I know I feel safe with you. But, I've only ever seen you in this form and I have no idea how any of that works. Will he be dangerous? Are others safe while either of you … um… change?" I asked since I was so worried, only to have him laugh at me.

 _"She's in hospital bed, girlfriend of a vampire of all things, and worried about her werewolf friend and newfound brother."_ I heard him rambling to himself, between his laughter.

This caused me to shoot daggers at him, even if he wasn't looking at me. When he finally noticed the look on my face, he started laughing again, even louder. He managed to further piss me off when I heard him say, "Better avoid bringing out the Angry Kitten again right now." If I didn't think I'd only hurt myself, I would had have clonked him over the head.

"Bella," he breathed out while trying to calm himself. I couldn't understand why he found my concerns so funny. "When we change, it's only dangerous for a human if they are standing too close. We are still ourselves after we change; just in wolf form. We remain completely in our right minds. We are known as The Protectors of our tribe. We don't hurt people, we protect them." He explained, and I breathed a sigh of relief and managed to smile back, relieved that no one would be in danger.

He went on, "Jake will be fine, it just takes some getting used to, at first. That's for sure. It's sort of hard in the beginning, trying to learn how to change back, but Sam will take good care of him."

"WOW!" I exclaimed, but felt like I need to know more. "So who is Sam, is that who took him out of here? If he is gonna take care of Jake, I guess that means he's one too. How many of you are there?" I asked, fascinated.

"Counting Jake now, that brings the pack up to 5." He answered and I was floored, but he continued. "Sam was the first of us to change, so he's our Alpha. He endured it all alone for almost a year, too scared to mention anything to anyone. He never imagined anyone in our tribe would believe him anyway. Second, came Paul and I was third. After me, came Embry and now Jake."

"I know I already said this but, WOW!" I said, making us both laugh. "You said you're The Protectors, which is entirely too cool for words, but what do you protect people from? This is Forks after all, not much happens here". But as I said the words, I burst into a full-on laugh attack and corrected myself.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Forks has Werewolves and Vampires; what else have I been missing out on?" I asked not really thinking there could be any more. Unfortunately, his smile dropped and I realized there must be more.

"Bella we exist, solely, because of and to protect humans from vampires." He answered me softly.

"What?" I asked, his words having sobered me quickly. Scared of the answer, I had to ask. "But how, they are too strong, incredibly fast and basically indestructible?"

I could already tell that I probably didn't want to hear the answer to that. _Were these two species enemies? If so, how bad was it?_ – I wondered.

"We exist, because they do. It's a long story, and you'll probably learn it all one day. Ultimately, we are just as strong. We're also fast, if not faster in wolf form, than they are." He said, and paused for me, obviously seeing that I needed to let all that sink in.

"We can and we have destroyed their kind before." He whispered, and had I not been so close to him, I may not have heard him at all.

"Y- You…" I tried to breathe, I did. "You can kill a vampire?" I wasn't sure I could really wrap my head around this... but I knew that I had to try to force myself to breathe. I could not afford to pass out again, not at a time like this. "You're actually telling me that you can actually kill a vampire?" I asked with a nervous edge of fear.

"Yes, Bella, it's what we are here for. We protect our Tribe, our land, and its people from harm. And what's more harmful than vampires?" He stated calmly as if he were informing me the sky was blue, but he wasn't done.

"We're taught that as the world's magic forms a species, the balance must be kept. For any creature or being, there must be one that can defeat it. We like to think of it as the Checks and Balances, of the supernatural World. No creature can ever truly be immortal." He said, and while it seemed to make complete sense, part of me wanted to go on believing that Ed- _that he_ couldn't ever be hurt, and much less killed. This new knowledge was earthshattering to me and it completely terrified me and broke my heart, all at once.

"Does that bother you?" Jared asked me, while I was still trying to process everything he'd just told me.

"Of course!" I shrieked, automatically.

This means the wolves could go after _them_ , and hurt them! I needed to warn them, but how could I get to them? _Think Bella!_ \- I urged myself. I had no idea where they could be headed. This breakup couldn't have come at a worse time. Jared was looking at me like I'd grown a second head. I just couldn't stand the possibility of _them_ being hunted or killed... especially by brother, my friend and the wolves. I felt on the verge of a panic attack.

"WHY? Why does it bother you so much?" He demanded, and starting to shake. How could he ask me that... didn't he know? Sure, James had been pure evil at its worst, but …

"Not all of them are evil, Jared. They, um, some of them are…" I trailed off not really sure how to explain.

Granted, Jasp - or _that one_ tried to eat me and then _he_ broke my heart, and told me _they_ all left me, but that didn't make them evil. Then, my thoughts brought something to light, which distracted me from what I was trying to explain. That realization kicked my brain into almost overdrive.

 _Edward left because Jasper_ almost _attacked me… not for the stupid reasoning about Carlisle's job… and not because he didn't want me… not because I don't belong in his world… and not because he didn't love me._

First, I was stunned that I could think all their names again without pain. Secondly, I was overwhelmed by how _true_ this concept was. Edward always told me he would do anything to keep me safe. _What should I really believe?_ The many times he'd saved me, said and showed me he loved me, just as they'd all gained my trust... or him and them leaving… coincidentally, the very next day after the birthday fiasco?

"Some of them are…?" My brother asked, urging me to finish what I was saying before my little epiphany.

"Wonderful." I confidently answered. "The Cullens are kind, generous, intelligent, strong, brave, and loving… they are wonderful, Jared."

"Wow sis, were you brain washed? Granted, we don't attack them because of the treaty, but a leech is a leech. You shouldn't be around them, much less be dating one of them." He said pretty accusatorily, but with less shaking.

"Jared, if you haven't learned this about me yet, you will soon." I told him. Then, I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted him to understand the truth behind my next words.

"You might be a Protector, Jared, but I am as fiercely protective of those I love, just as well." I waited until he nodded at me to go on because I wasn't done, and he knew it.

"Charlie, my mother Rene and her husband Phil, along with my closest friends, including Jake – and now, you – all fall into the category of people I love and will protect in any and every way that I can. But Jared, please understand and accept that The Cullens, every last one of them, is also in that category for me." I stated as firmly as I could, and I sure he could tell my patience was running pretty thin.

"Do you understand me, Jared?" I asked him, knowing I couldn't have been any clearer on the matter. Before he had the chance to answer, I continued, "I love Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice of course, even Rosalie and Jasper too. They are family to me. That said, I'll also add for your benefit, that I will never love anyone as I will always and profoundly love Edward Cullen. Them leaving, doesn't change anything in heart." My heart pounded heavily with the truth of my words.

"They left?" He asked confused, and at that, I deflated.

"If they're so wonderful, why did they leave you?" he asked me and I knew I'd have to explain what happened, along with my recent epiphany. This might not end well, knowing how protective he already was of me.

I looked at my new brother's face and could see no hint of judgment at the moment, only concern for me. My heart swelled because of that and I held his hand to answer him.

"If you loved someone, but it was dangerous for them to be around you… would you keep them around you anyway?" I figured I'd have to let him in on my little epiphany. Maybe hearing it spoken, I might get a sense of whether I was right or if I whishing against hope.

"Jared, I'm not entirely sure, but I'm starting to think he may have been scared for my safety." I looked up into his eyes and asked, "Would you sacrifice your feelings, to keep someone that you love, safe?" I asked in a small voice. This was, after all, just a theory and I was hoping his answer would help me feel better.

"Absolutely." He said reassuringly and smiled, making my heart soared.

He went on, "About a year ago, soon after my mom died, you moved Forks. I finally worked up the nerve to try and become a part of your life. Unfortunately, I soon phased for the first time. After that, my apprehensions magnified into actual fear. Instead of worrying about whether you and Charlie could accept me or not ... I also had to deal with the fear of what might happen to either of you, if you were brought into this world. So, I stayed away, as much as it hurt to be alone." He said softly.

With his confession, I realized a bit more of just how good my brother truly was. He looked out for me, before I even knew of him. This was just another side of him I got to learn about. My brother was definitely A Protector, and sacrificially protective of me and Charlie, as well. My heart swelled with love and appreciation.

Then he added, "I guess you were meant for this world one way or another. I was so stupid, Bella. I've hurt so much being alone and I missed out on knowing you and letting you know me, for so long."

"We'll make it right Jared. We will." I told him, trying to fight back the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm also grateful for your protection and sacrifice you were making for me all along, even if I didn't know you yet. I love you, all the more for it." I hugged and tried to comfort him, as best I could.

"We'll tell Charlie and I know we'll all make this work. I just know it. We're family and you won't be alone again." I stated firmly. I know Charlie and I'm sure that after the shock, he wouldn't or couldn't turn Jared away.

Just then, I knock came from the door. We looked up to see Charlie himself opening and walking in. He was putting down some bags on the chair by the door and hadn't really looked our way yet. When he did, he immediately went from calm to panic and approached me.

"What's wrong sweetie, why are you crying? Are you in any pain or something?" He asked me, then looked to Jared and asked him. "Did something happen to her while I went home to get her things?" He was almost frantic.

I almost laughed at the comical deer-in-headlights look on Jared's face. As it were, a small giggle did escape me before I could hold it in, and they both turned to me. I tried to think of something to say, but at that moment, they shared the same 'what's-so-funny' look. I was able to really notice the actual resemblance between them, for the first time. Regardless of Jared's tanned skin and Charlie's mustache, there was a resemblance. My laughter calmed out into a peaceful smile as I looked between the two men before me.

I took one of their hands in each mine and said to my dad, "I'm OK Dad but…" I looked to Jared silently asking if I should proceed. He unfroze, sighed and then nodded, so I continued. "But Dad, we have some important things to talk about."

Charlie looked beyond confused and maybe a bit apprehensive when he saw my hand holding onto Jared's tightly. He kept his _Daddy-means-business-and-I-can-take-it_ face on.

"Ok Bells, shoot." Dad said as he kept looking from me to Jared, then to all of our joined hands and back to me again.

It didn't seem as though Jared could form words yet, but he nodded mostly to himself. Finally, he seemed to snap out of whatever his mind was wrapped up in. Jared looked at me as if asking if he should do this. I smiled with encouragement and nodded, then we both turned our gazes to Charlie.

"Did you know that Nevalyn Inak was my mother?" Jared asked my dad, and I saw him freeze at Jared's words.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Charlie POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I momentarily startled at the name I hadn't heard in years, but I didn't know what to make of that question. Just as these two, looking at each other cryptically and this whole Bella-lost-in-the-forest thing… I suddenly felt so tired.

Naturally, I assumed because of his last name that they may have some sort of relation between them, but I hadn't really thought of Nevalyn in so long. At least, not until I heard of her passing, and not since then. What in the world could she have to do with whatever these two were cooking up?

"Well Jared," I looked at him still trying to understand and answered him, "I, um… never really thought about it. I guess I figured there might be a possible relation because of your last name, but I never really gave it much thought." I answered truthfully and added, "I did hear of her passing away, and I'm sorry for your loss."

Jared didn't say anything at first but nodded his head solemnly. He looked like this talk was started to take its toll on his emotions, then Bella jumped in.

"Dad, the reason we're bringing up Jared's mom is because she confessed something to him, before she died." She said so slowly as if talking to a child. I couldn't tell why, but I was beginning to get uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Um, well I don't know what any of this has to do with us. Nev's private affairs and what she told her son is between them, Bells." I told her trying to end this awkward conversation.

There were just certain things these kids didn't really need to know about. I had a happy marriage with Renee, while it lasted. I believe Nev's husband was good to her before he died all those years ago, too. I couldn't understand why, but I started to feel a clammy, so I tried pulling my hand back from where Bella held all our hands together. She didn't let me, she just held on tighter and kept talking.

"Dad, I can see you're starting to get uncomfortable and although I can imagine a couple of reasons why that would be, we need to get certain things out." She said.

"Chief, my mother confessed to me before her death, about my dad. He died when I was 8, and although he was good from what I remember of him, Mom told me he wasn't my biological father." Jared spoke so low for the first time since this all started.

He wasn't looking at me when he spoke, he was looking at where Bella held our hands. Inexplicably, some sort of instinctual reaction caused me to pull my hand out of the bunch as memories flooded my mind.

Nev and I were high school sweethearts, but it didn't last after graduation. Soon after, I met and fell in love with Renee. I do remember, sometime after I was already with Ren, Nev came to me, needing to talk. I remember her telling me about the new guy she had started seeing, and I told her how great things were going with Renee in our new marriage. I had thought she only wanted me to know she had moved on with her fiancé, and never thought of that day again. _Did she have more to tell me then?_ I remember hearing she married soon after that, and never hearing much from them again. _Could this boy … be … oh my god … is he trying to tell me … could he be mine?... my son?_ – My head felt like it was spinning.

I stared at Jared, seeing his face as if for the first time. I searched it for any form of recognition. I looked terrified but hopeful. I kept looking at him and felt something trying to click, but I was so overwhelmed. Then, he sadly looked down, appearing deflated... probably at my lack of response. I felt so lost and switched my gaze over to Bella.

She wore the same expression Jared had only moments before... and what's more, the recognition I was looking for on his face, it finally clicked as I stared into Bella's brown eyes. _My eyes – They both have my eyes_ \- I gasped.

"I have a son?" I asked myself, not realizing I'd spoken out loud until I heard my choked up, dry voice.

I was now staring at him, but he hadn't raised his head yet from where only his and Bella's hands held on tightly to each other.

"Yes." they both whispered. When his eyes finally looked up at mine, I knew the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Visions**

 **Alice POV**

 ** _****_ _Following the disastrous birthday brunch_ / then real time _****_**

* * *

While Carlisle was tending to Bella's arm and we were trying to get Jasper outside, Edward spoke low enough for only us to hear. He started off by saying we hadn't ever had to move because of him before, that he was sorry and would take responsibility for uprooting us this time. He said we were risking Bella's life and humanity if we stayed. He said we had to leave for Bella to have the chance at the normal human life; the life each of us were robbed of. Rosalie immediately agreed and although the rest of us were reluctant, it was Carlisle's final decision that sealed the deal.

Right after Carlisle said, "Fine, we leave." low enough for only us to hear, I had the vision of Edward breaking up with Bella in the woods. Edward saw it play out in my mind and told me to stop looking into Bella's future. Naturally, I totally disagreed. He may have chosen to end things and forced us to leave her behind, but I would always look out for her, no matter what. He waned to rip my head off for thinking that, but I was not budging.

When he left to take her home, the rest of the family started packing the essentials, knowing we would be heading to Denali shortly. During the packing, I got another vision.

 _*Vision*_

 _Bella wandering alone in the woods, for hours. She was crying out for Edward and calling out all of our names, as loud as she could muster._

 _** End Vision**_

I didn't have enough time for my un-beating heart to break for her, because another vision rapidly followed. This one actually scared me, deeply.

 _*Vision*_

 _Bella lying on the cold forest floor in fetal position, looking almost dead in the darkness of night, still wearing the same clothes as when Edward left her in. She became startled by an animal type of noise and then ... BLANK!_

 _** End Vision**_

My vision didn't fade to black … it just ended. Bella was there, something was approaching her and then she just… she was gone… blank! I questioned what it could mean, not wanting to believe what I was starting to think. I had to prevent this from happening. _Bella can't die_ \- I thought to myself.

Since Edward wasn't home, he couldn't see any of these visions first hand. I wondered if he would want to help her if I told him or showed him these visions. I called to my visions to find the outcome of my question.

 _*Vision*_

 _"Edward, please listen and see what will happen if we leave her.", I said calmly._

 _"No Alice, you'd probably conjure just about anything to try to make us stay. My decision is final." He snapped back._

 _"But, Edward, please look, it's bad and…" I tried but he cut me off._

 _"ENOUGH ALICE!" he demanded. *_

 _** End Vision**_

I sighed in frustration and I kept slipping in and out of visions, trying to find what would work best, but they only kept getting worse. Involving the rest of the family, didn't work either. The worst vision by far, was what would happen if I involved Rosalie. _That girl, I swear!_ – I rubbed my temples. That vision led her to telling Edward that Bella was dead, so he ran off to the Volturi and asked them to end his existence. I shuttered at that and Jasper was at my side within moments. He asked me what was wrong, but I already knew what I had to do and I couldn't waste time.

"Jasper, I need you to trust me. What I'm going to do, it's in all of our best interests. Jaz, it's a matter of life and death." I said as calmly, and low enough for only him.

"Darlin' you never have to ask for my trust, it's yours. But you're worrying me and your emotions aren't helping with that." Jasper responded just as low.

"I can't discuss this any further. I fear that the outcome of this getting out too early. Please trust that I have found the only way for this to possibly work. I will be safe and you needn't worry over that. Please shield this conversation from Edward when he returns." I whispered, and kissed his lips. _I love his lips –_ sighed to myself.

He nodded and whispered, "Anything else?"

"Let Edward and the family think I left early to Denali, to prepare for all of your arrivals. Its life and death Jaz." I said and his eyes became wide. Jasper nodded but didn't question me further. We continued to pack, as to not alert the family that anything was wrong.

Through the night, while the family was packing, Edward returned for what seemed like only moments. He said he would ask Bella to skip school in the morning, so they could talk. He collected some of his belongings that fit into a box and left again. I understood his fears of Bella getting hurt, because no one loves that girl like I do. But, I also know Jasper didn't mean to lose control. I also didn't need his powers to see that Jasper felt distraught over his reaction to Bella's blood earlier.

I also felt responsible because I didn't get a vision of the accident, until it was already happening. If only I had, I could have prevented it. Now Jasper is inconsolable with guilt and self-loathing. I also didn't need his ability to know the whole family was also broken up about this, even Rosalie. Of course, she might've only be sad because Emmett had been taking this badly. I can also tell Carlisle and Esme were already missing their _almost_ daughter as well, but they were trying to put up a strong front.

 _*Vision*_

 _Edward returns home for a change of clothes and goes to get Bella before she can go to school… She agrees to skip with him… they head towards the woods behind her house._

 _* End Vision*_

I snapped out of that vision with Jasper already at my side. I looked into his beautiful eyes that always comforted me. Within seconds, we heard the house door open and shut. _Edward is here._ – I realized.

"This is it. Continue thinking only about packing and what we spoke about." I mouthed to him so he'd snap his thoughts in that direction for Edward's benefit, and he nodded.

I shut my eyes and kept focusing my thoughts on moving, packing, and a few thoughts of preparing the next house before everyone's arrival. After a few minutes, we heard the house door open and shut once more. I opened my eyes to my husband and nodded more to myself, knowing this is where I'd have to part ways with him and the rest of my family.

"It's time Jasper." I mouthed to only him and then spoke allowed. "Jasper, Everyone… I'm leaving ahead of all of you. I will get things ready for our arrival in Denali." I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

This is what everyone needed to believe, for Bella's and all of our sakes. Jasper pulled me to him and I took solace in his embrace. I tried to fill my entire being with all the love I had in me for him, and he returned my feelings. No words were needed between us. With one final peck on his lips, I turned and left.

I knew Edward was headed towards Bella's house, so I would to stay clear of that area for the next while to make sure he wouldn't sense my presence or hear my thoughts. I headed towards the treaty line deep in the forest, far enough from anyplace I might run into anyone, but still close enough that I would be able to help Bella without giving myself away. Then, I waited.

 _*Vision*_

 _Edward tells Bella to be safe and kissed her forehead. He turns and leaves her there with her eyes closed. By the time her eyes opened with the most painful expression, she begins to call out for him and walking in the direction she believes he went, away from the path and away from her home._

 _*Switch visions*_

 _Edward returns to the house looking like a shell of himself and hides away in his room until it's time to leave. Esme knocks on his door and explains my early departure and even though he doesn't verbally acknowledge her, he nods._

 _** End Vision**_

 _Perfect -_ I thought to myself. Then, I began running towards Bella's house, so I could follow her scent from there.

* * *

After almost an hour, her scent was leading me further and deeper into the woods. I couldn't help notice that if I had been human, I wouldn't be able to find my way back out. After a couple of hours, I found that her scent was much more potent than if she were still moving. I concluded that she must be motionless somewhere nearby, and I could already hear her faint sobs and murmuring. I began walking very slowly and quietly, probably even too quiet for vampire ears and then I saw her.

 _Poor Bella_ \- I lamented. She was lying on the cold ground in fetus position and crying. Even with the overhead clouds that always surround Forks, the faintly remaining daylight meant that she would be there for several hours before danger lurked its head. I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up, tell her that I was there and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I wanted, so badly, to stop her suffering but I had to honor some part of Edward's request. I wouldn't interfere, but I would prevent anything from hurting her. _Dammit Edward, you really did it this time, and I won't soon let you forget it_ – I silently fumed.

Having nothing to trust but my visions, I had to settle for waiting this out. I chose to stay nearby, and I stealthily climbed the nearest tree up to the top, where I'd wait on lookout. While I waited, I found it increasingly difficult to refrain from jumping off that branch, to console her from all the sadness and pain she was going through. I wondered if maybe having Jasper here might have helped her, but I shuttered imagining how much it would affect him to feel what I was sure, she was radiating. So while I sat, I endured her suffering along with her and began recalling my memories of Bella. I began replaying them, from the first vision and all the way through, during the time we've known her. She was already such an important person to us all.

Suddenly, faint shouting started breaking through my concentration. There were people in the woods. They were still far enough away, but they were searching and calling out for Bella. A search party, I presumed. I worried whether I'd be enough to help protect Bella from whatever threatened Bella's life, as well as anyone else that might get close enough. I looked towards the ground where Bella lay still and quiet, almost in a catatonic state in the middle of this dark night. She had stopped sobbing and calling out hours ago, and I realized she probably couldn't hear the people calling out to her, since they were still far enough away. I tried calling my visions to determine how this would all go down, factoring in the people in the surrounding forest, but nothing came.

I tried focusing on Bella, and still nothing. Well, worse than nothing. I knew she was there, but she and any visions I attempted, were blank in my mind. I tried to calm my rising panic at having my vision blocked somehow, but that became impossible to do the moment I detected a foul odor slowly wafting through the woods. It wasn't human and it was approaching. I immediately suspected that, whatever creature it was, it was also likely responsible for blocking my visions. _Could this creature be deadlier than me?_ I wondered in fear, not having my visions to aid me. Still, I braced myself to fight and protect Bella as best I could.

Then I saw it. Somehow, I managed to hold in my sigh of relief and remain silent and unseen. I recognized the beast as being a Quileute Wolf. I know they could be extremely dangerous to us, but they considered themselves protectors. I knew I would need to get Bella to safety soon, because this weather couldn't be good for her. But, at least I knew that dog was relatively safe and wouldn't purposely hurt her. Bella must have detected its proximity too, because she snapped her head up momentarily. Unfortunately, she returned to her position when she couldn't see anything in the dark.

The beast howled into the night, then went behind a nearby bush to return to his human form. Within moments, he pulled on a wife beater and jean shorts. I didn't think he'd detected my presence yet, and I figured that was because he was so focused on Bella. Even from a distance, I could see that he wore a tortured and sorrow filled look, as he neared her. He tried coaxing her to speak but she was zoned out. _Probably in shock –_ Edward will never hear the end of this from me.

The Quileute picked her up and hugged her to him, then proceeded to shock the hell out me with his next words. It was a whisper, but being a vampire I heard it clearly.

"Dammit, baby sister… what happened to you?" He asked, not really expecting to being heard.

 _Baby Sister? How could that be?_ I couldn't remember the last time something shocked me! I had hundreds of questions swirling in my head.

I decided to follow them from afar, but close enough to figure out what all this meant. Luckily, I was up wind from them so he never seemed to sense me. From a distance, I heard when she seemingly awoke from her almost comatose state and questioned why he was carrying her and who he was. He seemed angry and hot tempered. He, sort of snapped at her a bit, but I knew my girl would never take that too well. _Besides, I'm here for back up_ – I thought.

She didn't disappoint and it took more strength than I knew I had, to avoid bursting into laughter when Bella snapped right back at him. I couldn't believe what she called him. _How fitting_ \- I thought, even if she didn't know yet. That girl always did have a temper on her; _it's always the quiet ones_ \- I mused. I worried but was also proud when Bella questioned his humanity. It was almost as comical to hear his reaction and watch him go stiff. I heard him try to brush her off with the whole cop line, but I knew she was a smart cookie.

I felt my un-beating heart nearly crack when he pleaded for her not to leave him, after she got angry at his reply and tried to leave. Bella must have observed his sadness and immediately returned to console him. It was a beautifully heart breaking sight to witness. She couldn't understand why her leaving would have that effect on him, but she still tried to comfort to him. She tried to reassure him that she could handle whatever he told her. That set off some of his temper, when he probably realized the experience she could be referring to. I worried then, that he might not be able to control himself and braced myself to help her. However, once again and without even knowing how, Bella was able to calm him enough, for him to begin his story.

My frozen heart went out to him once more, while he told her his sad tale. In her defense, she handled the werewolf part like the champ I knew she was. _That girl is good with weird, she's totally made for it –_ I smiled to myself. Contrarily, when explained how they are related, it pushed her over the edge. She barely responded, swayed a bit and finally just slumped into his arms. He seemed so afraid then, and he took off with her in his arms. Naturally, I followed, not too far behind.

When he neared the edge of the woods behind Bella's house, he pressed her tighter to him and whispered, "You promised not to leave me. I love you so much, please hang in there, baby sis." He took a second to compose himself before breaking through the tree line into her yard. From where I was, I could see Charlie was leaning over an outdoor table, anxiously reviewing maps with a few other people. There was a man in a wheelchair talking into walkie-talkie and a teen-aged boy about Bella's age, nearest to him. Jared called out to Charlie, and all their heads snapped to him and Bella's body in his arms.

"Oh God… Oh no… What happened to her? Charlie bellowed as he ran towards them.

"Chief, I'm so sorry for how this must look, but I think she's fine. I found her wandering aimlessly and when she caught sight of me she… she just passed out. She was probably exhausted and maybe dehydrated, not to mention cold." Jared rushed out.

"Thank goodness! Okay, we should get her to the hospital. Thank you, son, for finding her. Let's go." Charlie took Bella in his arms and headed towards his cruiser, leaving behind a now motionless Jared staring after them; no doubt because Charlie called him _son._

Eventually he snapped out of it. I followed them all as they made their way to the hospital. While Bella was being admitted and while she slept for hours, I snuck into Carlisle's old office to remain close by, because with Jared's proximity, I had no visions to rely on. I texted Jasper and told him that it looked like the danger had passed but that I still had a few loose ends to clear up. I asked him to continue covering for me and stick to our plan. I told him I'd check back in later, and he agreed. I was glad that Carlisle's office wasn't too far from the room they put Bella in, so I could monitor the goings on.

My cold heart broke again, while Charlie sat with Bella and I felt so relieved when she finally woke up. I was so happy Bella was out of the woods _, literally and figuratively_ \- I giggled. I continued my eavesdropping while Jared told Bella how he'd learned his truths. Things got crazy when her friend Jake showed up. And then … I was equally stunned, and truly touched by Bella's unwavering love and devotion to my family. She truly had a beautiful soul. I already loved the girl like a sister, but I loved her all the more, after hearing her words to Jared. There was no way I could let Edward push us away from Bella, and I knew our family would back me up, especially when I told them all this. I couldn't wait to share all that I'd learned with the family and I was sure it would do them all some good. _Might even thaw out Rosalie's demeanor towards her_ – I giggled to myself.

Things only got more intense when Jared and Bella spoke to Charlie. I was so beyond glad for the new happiness in Bella's, Charlie's, and even Jared's lives. Even if his being a werewolf prevented me from 'seeing' it for myself, ahead of time… I knew this would be a great turn of events.

With the satisfaction of everything I'd learned and understanding the blanks in my visions didn't spell disaster… I accepted all the blanks in Bella's future would be okay. I kept searching for her future, bypassing any blank spots. When I finally saw the one I had been hoping for, I sent Jasper a text saying, "S _top the move - NOW_! _Explain to the family that I've been texting you and get everyone to Forks Hospital. It's Bella - We are not leaving."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: STOP**

 **Edward POV**

* * *

Sitting in my room for a torturous number of hours, I desperately tried to tune everyone out. Their thoughts were filled with gloom because of the move I thrust upon them. I felt so broken and just overwhelmingly shattered at the thought of what I had to say to get Bella for her to let me go. The reminder of her screams for me as I cowardly ran from her, were still haunting me. I wanted all this pain, all their voices, and all their thoughts … to stop.

My pain made no difference to me, really. Even if I'd have to endure this forever, I would, if it meant she would be safe. That was the only thought keeping me from running back to her or off to the Volturi, to end my existence. Carlisle could never bring himself to end me and neither would Emmett. Jasper might consider it, but I couldn't put him through that, because I knew how he suffered over his past. I brought this suffering onto everyone, so with this move, I hoped to make things right.

Speaking of Jasper, he was mentally troubled all of a sudden and began shouting out for everyone to _'Stop everything, and to halt the move'_. Their curiosity and anxiety doubled as their thoughts became jumbled and worried. It seemed Jasper began projecting his feelings out onto everyone. I couldn't find it in me to become scared or worried like they were, but my concern came from him calling off the move. We _needed_ to leave Bella… We had to be gone, so she'd have a chance at a vampire-free and normal life. Why didn't they get that?

After listening to all of them frantically asking Jasper to justify his outburst, he was trying to calm and hush everyone with the promise of an explanation. He called my name, with his mind.

"I don't care what's happening Jasper, but this move needs to happen." I said just above a whisper, knowing they'd all be able to hear me.

"Edward, this is serious." Jasper spoke evenly, but I could hear the edge of that comment in his mind. When he realized I made no move to get up and didn't answer him, he continued.

"Edward, it's about Bella and you need to hear this. Please come down here at once." He stated still vocally calm but his mind was shouting out to me about Alice and visions. It irritated me, to no end, that Alice wouldn't agree to avoid visions of Bella.

"Edward." Carlisle said out loud, but his thoughts went on, _"Whatever this might be about, doesn't necessarily mean we won't leave as you have asked, Son. But if Bella is in any kind of danger, then we must help. Please come down to discuss this properly."_

It was always hard to refuse Carlisle, not only because he was my maker, but out of the respect I had for him. Figuring this was probably because of one of Alice's schemes to stay, I didn't want to participate. However, when Carlisle mentioned Bella's safety, I couldn't just ignore it. I sighed, stood up, and made my way to the top of the stairs to find them all waiting for me. I nodded at Carlisle and he mentally thanked me. Then, he motioned for Jasper to begin. _Why couldn't this all just stop?_ I wallowed.

"Alice had a vision of Bella being attacked in the woods where you left her, Edward, but then her vision went blank..." Jasper was telling us all, but I didn't hear anything else.

I heard enough. Finally, everything seemed to just… stop... Just, not at all how I'd hoped. _Bella cannot be in danger!_ – my mind roared. I didn't stay to listen any further, I just ran. I didn't realize put much thought into which direction I was running, until Bella's house came into my line of sight, in the distance. Alice was standing on the porch, seemingly waiting for me. I wanted to be irritated at her but I was too scared of what might have happened to Bella once I left her.

Still far enough away, I saw Alice send a text and put her phone in her pocket as I made my way towards her. She must have been blocking me, because I heard nothing from her until I arrived the house. She hopped off the porch and landed just one foot in front of me at the same moment and in the very spot that I came to a stop. She looked up at me bitterly, and then…

 _"DO YOU HAVE … ANY IDEA … WHAT YOU'VE PUT BELLA THROUGH … WITH YOUR LIES … AND YOUR CHILDISH … COWARDLY BEHAVIOR?"_ Was the first words she mentally shouted at me, leaving me stunned, but she kept on.

 _"_ _HAVE YOU ANY CLUE … OF WHAT I ENDURED WHEN I VIVIONS WENT BLANK … KNOWING YOU LEFT HER ALONE … IN TH EWOODS … AND IN POTENTIAL MORTAL IN DANGER?"_ I had never seen Alice this way and I was at a loss for words, which didn't matter because she wasn't finished.

 _"_ _DO YOU EVEN CARE … ABOUT THE PAIN YOU LEFT HER IN … OR THE TORTURE … OF NOT BEING ABLE TO HELP HER … AT ALL … THROUGH ANY OF IT … ALL … BECAUSE … OF … YOU!"_ Alice mentally yelled at me.

I could barely form a coherent thought or ask about Bella. Of course I cared, but I had no idea, and Alice was so furious that although I opened my mouth to try an apologize and ask what I needed to know, she cut me off.

"Save it! I don't want your apologies, Edward. Not yet! You have a lot of apologizing, graveling, and making-up to do - and you will start with Bella - before I would even consider thinking of forgiving you. You _HURT_ her Edward, really hurt her... and way worse than any creature I thought I would have to protect her from!" She spoke to me furiously.

That gutted me deeply, but just as I was going to ask her to elaborate on what she was talking about, she mentally said, _"See for yourself."_ Then, she opened up her mind to show me everything.

Alice started with the first vision she had of me breaking up with Bella and me telling her about our decision to move. Subsequently, that led to the hurtful things I said to Bella, to get her to let me go. It was immediately, followed by the painful unbearable scenes showing Bella crying while she walked and stumbled through the forest calling out for me and my family, in desperation. Lastly, she showed me how the visions of Bella's future disappeared.

"Keep watching!" Alice scolded me, just before I could open my mouth to ask what else happened.

She went on to show me the multiple outcomes of her trying to decide what to do, and I shuddered at how bad more than one of them turned out, based on the way I would have handled things. Alice showed me how she made up her mind to help Bella, when I selfishly wouldn't. She showed me everything that went on that day and through the night. At more than one point, I felt my knees almost buckle, as I watched her memories of Bella lying on the ground, sobbing and looking so broken.

When she got to the part where that she heard the search party in the distance, I realized her visions were becoming impaired. She replayed the terror she felt when she noticed something un-human was approaching, and her thinking she'd have to save Bella and protect any humans from the search party, on her own against an unknown threat. I felt her fear as my own, and quickly realized just how much I owed Alice. _What the hell else happened out there?_ – I wondered to myself.

Finally, Alice showed me the Quileute wolf and how it approached Bella. I was frozen in fear until she showed me that he changed into its human form, in order to help her. Even still, I couldn't suppress my growl at the sight of that mutt anywhere near her, but Alice's growl towards me sounded more menacing.

 _"It would be your own fault. Finish seeing what you need to know, before you judge."_ Alice mentally scolded me, then showed me what he said about being her brother after he picked her up off the ground.

I was floored but Alice didn't let me derail from her memories. She went on to showed him trying to run her to safety, her waking up, her calling him out on not being human, them arguing and I couldn't hold in my chuckle at her choice of words when she called him ' _Dog-Brain'_. Alice smiled at that too, then continued on to show them finally talking. She handled the werewolf news perfectly. _That_ _figures -_ both Alice and I thought together. Then, her memory went to Bella passing out when she found out he was her brother. She showed me how she'd followed them to Charlie, and then to the hospital. Alice had supremely outdone herself… all because, and in spite, of me.

I didn't know if I should commend or thank her first, when she bitterly thought, _"Don't you dare thank me. I didn't do any of it for you, it was all for her."_

That stung but I knew I she was completely right, and that deserved it. She showed what she overheard at the hospital, including her fear of Jacob almost shifting too close. I wasn't sure, but it appeared she skipped some things, because the next thing she showed me, was her vision of me arriving at Bella's house moments ago.

I would question her later, because I was still reeling over everything she showed me. Mostly though, I was stewing in my guilt for having caused this entire heart breaking mess. I must have been deep in my mind, because I never saw it coming - the hard smack Alice landed of the back of my head. It was strong enough, that I literally felt the cracks forming on my skull. But I didn't saw a word, knowing that, only, the very least I deserved.

"I asked Jasper to have the family head to Forks Hospital. I'm meeting them now." She told me briskly, then vanished. She left me sitting on the ground, where I had landed when she hit me. I stayed there, allowing my skull to heal while I processed everything her mind had shown me.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, but i felt it covered the encounter, quite nicely. #AliceIsMyHero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Family**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

I couldn't remember another time in my life when I'd seen as much emotion on Charlie's face, as I was seeing the moment Jared and I whispered 'yes', that Charlie had a son. Dad pressed his eyes closed tightly, before opening them and searching out Jared's eyes. I was still looking at Charlie and saw the moment recognition dawned on him, by the way his eyes softened and watered. That, was a moment I knew I'd never forget.

Charlie, as if still stunned into silence, swallowed deeply and moved from my right side of the bed, to the left side, where Jared was standing. Jared still held my hand in his, almost in a death grip, but still acutely careful not to break it. Charlie stood, almost motionless, in front of Jared for the longest seconds I had ever endured. Then suddenly, he embraced Jared, in what seemed to be the tightest hug I ever witnessed. Manly sniffles could be heard from both of them, but it was a full-on sob that escaped me. At which point, they pulled apart to looked over to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I interrupted that." I sniffled uncontrollably. "It was so touching and I couldn't help myself." I rambled on, still crying pretty heavily. Today had been so emotional, that I couldn't believe I had any tears left at all.

"Shh, sweetheart, don't cry." Charlie whispered, placing his hand on both, mine and Jared's hands, which were still gripped to each other. The three of us kept tight hold on each other's hands for a bit, none of us seeming to know what to say next.

"Jared, I..." Dad spoke softly, "I don't really know much about your living conditions or your life at all, except that you live and work on the reservation. I would like to… I want to… if you want …" Charlie seemed unsure, but I believed I knew what he was trying to say, so I jumped right in.

"What I think my dad is trying to say" I croaked out, having to clear my throat after such heavy crying, "is that he, well, _we_ would both like to get to know more about you." I said, hoping that's where Charlie was going with all this.

I looked up to Charlie for some sort of sign. After shooting me a grateful glance, Dad looked back to Jared, who had already been looking at him. Then, Dad nodded, confirming my words.

"Do you really mean that?" Jared asked in a small and hopeful voice. "I've wanted you both to know … I've really needed a … a family … for a long time." Jared was finally able to say, in a choked up whisper.

"Oh, son. My son." Charlie sighed and exhaled sadly then embraced him tightly again with one arm, while they both kept one of their hands on mine.

"Dad." Jared barely choked out, as he was being held in our father's hug.

That one word had me seeing blurry again and fresh tears filled my eyes, and spilled over. But, despite my tears, it was impossible not to notice Charlie's arm tighten around Jared, at that word.

"I've wanted to call you that for so long." Jared breathed out.

Not that I was anywhere near finished crying, but that kept me going. They both turned their heads towards me, smiling softly with their red-rimmed and teary Swan Eyes. I could only shrug unapologetically and smile, as I wiped the continuous but very happy tears.

When they gave a slight tug at my hands, so I scooted onto my knees and towards them both, while being mindful of the IV I still had attached to my arm. Then, they both closed their arms around me, tightly. I felt so warm and so loved. This perfect moment and this feeling, would be deeply embedded within me, and I knew this would be another one of those moments I'd cherish forever.

"I love you, both of you, so much." I told them.

"Me too, Bells." Charlie murmured at the same time Jared said "Me too, Baby Sis."

Then, we all laughed. It didn't need to be said, but I'd like to think that in that moment, we each seemed to know that everything would work itself out, no matter what. We eased into conversation, letting the familial bonds build.

Sometime after we'd managed to physically let each other go, the doctor came in. He removed the IV and took some blood samples. Then, he told us I would be okay to go home in a few hours, as long as my blood levels came back normal.

None of us seemed ready to be go too far from each other, so when Charlie suggested it, Jared all but jumped at the chance to stay at the Swan Residence for a few days. After reassuring them, multiple times, that I was fine, they left together. Charlie was going to drive Jared out to the reservation, so he could pack an overnight bag to bring to our house. I thought about the way both their eyes sparkled at idea of Jared stay for a couple of days, and I suspected this 'temporary' move had the potential to become very permanent, and I had to admit to myself that I really loved the idea of that.

However, despite all the happiness that had just fallen into my life, I couldn't help but remember the sadness that had overwhelmed earlier. I sat in my hospital room with the TV playing low in the background, and I allowed my mind to wander over everything that led up to Edward and his family leaving.

The thought didn't cripple me this time, but that's because I felt the anger bubbling inside me. The more I recalled my theory of Edward leaving _for my safety,_ the more probable it seemed. _Grrrr -_ I felt my mind growling like I was one of them. _As if he never existed - H_ e told me and I snorted at the memory. _What a jerk!_ How dare he just remove himself and his family from my life, without as much as an honest explanation? _Without leaving me any choice in the matter!_ – I mentally growled again.

I realized, of course, that it was entirely possible that he didn't really love me the way I would always love him. But, even if that were the case … Was an actual conversation or a rational explanation for the break-up, too hard for him? I asked myself. However, if my theory was correct, then that would mean Edward took matters into his own hands. As his usual, he figured he knew what was best for me and everyone else. Hell, he probably convinced them all to leave me _for my safety_ , too. _What an_ idiotic _jerk!_

 _What if Jared hadn't found me?_ \- I shuddered to think. Granted, I was the one that wandered off, so deep and far into the woods, so I couldn't really blame him for that part. _Wouldn't Alice have seen that? And, wouldn't he have seen it in her mind?_ \- I wondered. If they knew I'd get so lost, I wondered why neither of them, at the very least, help me find my way home before leaving me… if that's what they really wanted?

Then thought of Alice leaving without so much as a 'goodbye', really hurt me too. Didn't she care about me, like I care about her? Didn't any of them?

A knock on my door interrupted my hurt and angry inner ramblings. When I looked up, I saw the last thing I thought I would. A short head of black spiky hair with two beautiful golden eyes looking worriedly, but directly at me.

"A-Alice?" I breathed out her name and questioned if I was now delusional, since I'd just been thinking about her. Sadly, she smiled at me and walked in my room somberly. That alone, was such a change from her usual chipper self. I remember once thinking that her beautifully happy face should never frown.

"Hi, Bella." She spoke softly and looked to the ground before looking back up at me and continuing. "I, um, I know Edward told you we left … but well … and that we wouldn't bother you ever again, but I … I just couldn't do it." She was rambling.

I had never seen Alice so unsure of anything before, and I noticed that she seemed remorseful. It sounded as if she were trying to apologize to me. _Was she really apologizing to me, for being here?_ I wondered, but that made no sense to me at all. _Or, is this her goodbye? –_ The thought came to me.

"Alice, are you trying to apologize for being here?" asked almost curiously, and she nodded.

"Why? Alice, that makes no sense... I was just thinking how hurt I was, when Edward said you had all left without saying goodbye." I gulped, trying to swallow the pain.

I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt, without a doubt, before she said her goodbyes. I figured I wouldn't be able to talk after I heard that, recalling that Edward's goodbye was hard enough.

"Since I met you and your family, I've always wanted you all in my life. You don't have to apologize for staying behind to say goodbye." I gulped again, trying to loosen the tightening in my throat. She looked pained, and I couldn't figure out why.

"You don't have to keep Jasper or the family waiting, I know how you miss him when you're apart." I said honestly, thinking that was what was bothering her. I looked into her eyes, urging her to understand that I didn't want to cause any of them any suffering. Since she still hadn't replied, I tried to find a way to reassure her that she could go on, guilt free.

"I'll be … I … um, I think I'll be … ok … without …" I had to look away now as I tried to speak. I couldn't finish my words because I felt like I was choking on the sobs I was trying to hold in. _Keep it together Bella! -_ I mentally scolded myself.

* * *

Just then, the door burst open, startling me. When I looked over, I was shocked to see Emmett slowly headed straight towards me, as the rest of the Cullens filed in into my room, behind him.

I was so stunned that it didn't immediately register it, but Emmett just picked me up of the bed, like a child picking up a teddy bear. He was hugging me carefully, but tight against him. When my mind did catch up, I hugged him back just as strongly.

"Emmett, I'm so glad you're here … But … I can't breathe." I choked out, using the last of my oxygen.

He softened his hug but didn't release me just yet. He just turned and sat on my bed, placing me on his lap. He didn't say anything, and no one else either. I looked up at the big lug, that I loved so dearly. He glanced down at me and nodded, as if this – placing me upon his lap - was a routine thing. I would have questioned him, but I was so grateful they were here with me.

I absentmindedly grabbed Alice's hand from where she stood beside us, and I looked at all of their smiling faces. Even Rosalie was smiling, making her even more beautiful than she always was. They were here … all but one… but I pushed that thought aside for now.

"What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled, but Edward said…" I trailed off not really wanting to go there again.

"Bella, I believe you misunderstood me, from the moment I first came in." Alice said, smiling a little. My confusion must have been clear on my face, so she spoke gain. "Edward is an ass!" she exclaimed, pretty crossly.

That was the last thing I thought she'd ever say, but I laughed and nodded in agreement. I was more in line with calling him a Jerk, but that definitely fit too. My reaction started a low rumbling laughter among the rest of the Cullens too.

"Agreed, but then, I'm really lost. He told me you all left. What's going on?" I asked still smiling. Leave it to Emmett, to clarify things, in the way that only he can.

"Belly Bean, the pixie here, apparently had a vision of what would happen when 'Assward' decided we had to all leave. She didn't tell us…" I didn't miss the low growl he through her, but he continued.

"She later told us it was because of the different outcomes she saw ending badly, if she intervened too early or involved any of us. Long story short, she secretly formed a plan which included her making us and 'Dickwardo' believe she had left for Alaska early…"

I wanted to laugh at the names he was giving Edward, but my face must have shown my surprise and confusion, because he elaborated. "That's where we were headed." He told me, and I nodded for him to go on.

"Anyway, she made us all think she left early, and avoided Edward. Then, she followed you the whole time, keeping you safe, until you were brought here." He finished, while looking proud of his story-telling.

"What?" I asked truly shocked and turned my face from his, to look at hers. "You followed me after he left? You were there? Why didn't you stop me from wandering off, or answer me when I was calling out you … for any of you?" I asked looking to see all of them wearing somber faces, and then I looked back to her.

"You were there and didn't stop me from getting lost? I scared myself and everyone half to death!" I didn't want to seem ungrateful… she hadn't left me after all, but she did leave me all alone, crying, and allowed me to get lost for hours. Just then, calming waves enveloped me, and felt myself smile at Jasper. That turned his frown upside down. And then I looked back to Alice for answers.

"Bella, that's what I mainly wanted to apologize for earlier. It broke my heart to watch you during those hours. In my vision, I saw you crying and then it seemed like you were going to be attacked by something I couldn't see, only to have my vision go _BLANK_. I thought you were going to be killed, so I had to follow you and protect you. I stupidly wanted to honor Edward's wishes to let you live a normal vampire-free life, so I forced myself to remain hidden. I planned to protect you from whatever danger was out there, but no matter how many times I tried to find different ways to help, all my visions kept going black. Please trust and believe that if I let you suffer at all, it was only because I couldn't find another way. I had to sit and wait it out, suffering along with you, or I would have probably wound up fighting _your rescuer."_ She rushed out all at once, while begging me with her eyes and the face... _geese!_

I understood, immediately, the consequences of what could have happened if she and Jared met under the wrong circumstances. "Oh Alice, I understand I guess, and I'm grateful no one was hurt. And, of course I forgive you." I smiled and she beamed. "But Alice, I'm sure you realized that I wasn't going to be attacked…" I told her.

"Well, no, thank goodness, but your werewolf brother apparently blocks my visions. I had to wait it out, because I didn't know anything beforehand." She huffed bitterly. Then I froze.

Because she followed me, she had seen and heard, and now they all knew about Jared. I began to panic... _what does this mean... will they fight? I can't – I won't choose sides..._ I must have spoken out loud, because I faintly heard someone answer me.

"Bella, honey, please try to relax. This is not going to lead us into a massacre. At least, not on our side. We're not looking for a fight." Alice tried to soothe, but I was having a major freak out.

I could also feel Jasper trying to work his calm over me, but right then, I didn't really want Jasper trying to falsify my emotions. I understood and forgave Alice's reasoning. _How could I not?_ I even understood her keeping her distance after Jared had found me, since they're natural enemies. And, I was grateful the Cullens were all still here. _How could I not be? But how long would they stay before they did leave, just like Edward appeared to have left._ I felt my emotions taking over me, and my thoughts began spinning my head around.

Edward must have really meant what he told me, when he left me in that damn forest by myself. My theory had been wrong and that was causing an almost slashing feeling deep in my chest. Even though I believed him at the time, a small and stupid seed delusional hope, had hoped that he had lied.

I could faintly hear voices talking to me, but everything really felt so far away. It felt like I was drowning underwater and I couldn't really understand what they were saying. I figured drowning in despair didn't matter anyway, because I didn't matter to him at all.

 _I opened up to him. I trusted him. I loved him and I, I … made love to him… but he still just… he left me. He's gone… And now, I have Jared and the Cullens… unless they fight. Then who will I have?_

Eventually, I started to wake up from my stupor. I noticed I felt cold on my right arm and pressure too. _What was that?_ I heard some whispering that I couldn't make out. I also felt I was being poked and prodded by something cold. Then, I felt something hot on my left arm.

Momentarily, it felt like I was the ribbon tied at the center of a tug of war rope. _Cold versus Hot_ _tug of war. Vamps versus Wolves_ … _Fangs against Claws_ … My inner musings sort of entertained me, but I couldn't giggle or laugh like I felt I wanted to. Eventually though, it registered that someone was talking directly to me, so I tried to focus.

"Shh, Baby Bell. Keep it down… you're rambling things that others shouldn't hear about... Do you think she can hear me yet?" Asked a very low but comforting voice, causing something in me to stir. _I know that voice_ \- _Jared_.

"It's hard to really know for sure, but her vitals are reaching normal again. That was some panic attack she slipped into." Whispered another male voice that also sounded familiar too. It wasn't as deep as Jared's and it was smoother but very comforting as well... _Carlisle._

The memories started coming back to me; everything and everyone included. _But what were they doing in here together? One on either side of me and speaking so, calmly, as if they weren't enemies?_ _When would this day ever end?_

I just wanted to melt back into my mind so I wouldn't have to deal with any of this mess anymore. I felt like I would probably die if they started fighting. I needed to tell them I was awake and that I needed some time alone… I had to send them to their respective corners or something, but that was when I heard it.

"Alice isn't exactly sure but thinks Bella's almost awake and can hear you both, or will soon enough. I need to speak to her and clear things up, before she gets any more wrong ideas." I'd recognize that voice anywhere, even if I never thought I'd hear it again - _Edward._

"No!" Jared said harshly.

"Jared, I know we have a pre-disposition to hate and distrust each other, but you know we don't feed from humans. You don't need to protect her from…" Edward tried to reason.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Head!" Jared said quietly but forcefully.

"I know you're one of the Quileute Protectors, but I'm not a threat to her…" Edward tied to clarify but was, once again, cut off.

"Just STOP!" Jared demanded. "You caused all this, so I WILL PROTECT MY SISTER from letting you hurt her again, you Bloodsucking Leech!" Jared spoke with a fierceness I didn't yet know he was capable of.

"Okay Jared!" Edward said cautiously. "Okay, you're right and I'll leave for now, if it will calm you, but you need to leave now too. You don't want to lose control while standing so close to her." Edward sounded off, almost frightened.

I realized my left hand, which was being held by Jared, was shaking and it was probably, due to his wolf tremors. I knew I had to stop this, so I fought the fog my brain felt I was in.

"Hey big brother" I tried to say while I blinked open my eyes and squeezing the hand he was holding. My throat was so dry and Jared must have noticed. He quickly released me and reached for a cup of water, and put the straw to my lips. I sipped some and grabbed his hand again, in order to try and calm him.

"Hey, Baby Bell. You really need to stop scaring the life out of me like this." The softness in his voice was such a contrast to the way he spoke to Edward, and it revealed his worry.

"I'm sorry for…" I tried to apologize for scaring him, but Jared's low growl, which was directed at Edward, stopped me.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize, Bella, for everything. I need to apologize profusely to you, to Jared and to Charlie, as well as my family. I also need to explain some things to you, if you'd let me." Edward said genuinely and in such a tender and velvety voice, it _almost_ dazzled me.

Honestly, however, I didn't feel like hearing any apologies, right then. But, I wanted answers, so I nodded. Jared seemed to tense up at my silent affirmation, so addressed him.

"Jared, I know this might be hard for you, but I do need to speak to Edward…" and then his hand became almost hotter, if that were possible and I could detect some trembling starting, so I continued. "Where's Dad, anyway? Does he know that I kind of lost it again?" I asked, partly because I was wondering where he was, and what he thought of the Cullens all being here. But mostly, I was trying to distract Jared's anger.

"He got a call from the station and dropped me off here …Fine, but I'll be just outside, Ok?" He replied and I nodded at him, gratefully. He went outside the door and the rest of the Cullens followed him, leaving just Edward and alone. I looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time since he left me.

"You're amazing." He said breathily looking at me, almost in awe, but I nipped that in the bud real fast.

"Explain!" I forcefully told him, surprised I could speak at all, let alone sound as determined as I felt at that moment. I wanted answers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Apology & Forgiveness**

 **Edward POV**

* * *

It amazed me, how just her words and her touch could stop Jared from losing it. Unfortunately, her tone with me didn't leave me time to relish in any aspect of being with her again. I had never heard her use that tone before with me, or anyone else for that matter. I didn't need to hear her thoughts or have Jasper's ability, to grasp just how pissed she was. The thought of a vampire being as scared as I felt, especially of any human, would be laughable, except I truly was completely terrified. _Again-_ my mind said.

"Bella, I want – no, I need to explain my reasons and my actions to you. Without doing so, I couldn't ever hope to ask, or plead for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but I need to try to…"

"Stop, Edward. I do not want apologies from you right now. I'm sure your perfect vampire memory can recall that I've only asked for you to explain." Bella said calmly, but with sternness in her eyes and in her tone.

I inhaled some unneeded air, and tried to swallow a non-existing knot in my throat before I could find the words to go on.

"Bella, by nature, vampires are not accustomed to fear. There isn't much to dread in our world…" I tried to explain further. "Except for the Volturi or the loss of a mate of course, there isn't anything I've ever had to fear before." I was rambling now and I didn't know if she could understand where I was coming from.

"Carlisle has explained both, The Volturi and Mating to you before, but let me see if I can explain what I mean…" I tried to start at the beginning.

"Edward!" She said abruptly and I wondered if I'd angered her more, but she sighed, exhaled, smiled gently and then softly said, "I didn't know vampires could ramble like that… Just spit it out." I knew she couldn't be anywhere near as okay with any of this, but her smile was encouraging. Suddenly, I realized I should just simplify what it all boiled down to.

"I was afraid, Bella, so desperately afraid." I sighed.

"Afraid?" she questioned in a whisper, almost as if trying out the sound of the word before going on. "Afraid, Edward…That's your excuse…your reason… Fear?" She asked in a stronger voice. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say because that was the fundamental truth. It wasn't going unnoticed by her, which seemed to upset her further. "That's all you have to say for yourself, you were scared?" She asked menacingly.

"Bella, I've never felt fear like this before… especially as a vampire. I know it's not much of an explanation, but it's the root of it all. There is no other reason on Earth that could cause me to leave you. Your wellbeing is of the utmost importance to me, and if it meant I'd suffer an eternity, as long as you were safe from me and my world, I had to at least try." I realized just then, the stupidity and selfishness of my actions, just by just saying it out loud. I'd taken her choice away from her, which caused her pain and that was unforgivable… and I wanted her to know that I knew that now.

"But Bella, I realize what I did - not talking to you about my fears in the first place. I not only caused you pain and shattered _us_ , but I also took away your choice in the matter, and thereby condemned you to suffer at my hands." I stated solemnly and let deepest remorse come to light.

"I know you don't want apologies, but I'm begging for your forgiveness anyway. I know I could never live long enough to deserve you after this, but I'm hoping against hope, that we might find a way to repair what I've wrecked". I sobbed and felt the tears I couldn't shed, filling my eyes.

I looked into her teary eyes, "I'm so deeply, and so immensely sorry, Bella… for all of it." I caused her all this and I deserved no mercy, but I still hoped.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I looked into those devastatingly beautiful, golden, and now glossy eyes. I had to think about all this and everything he'd just said, before I jumped back into his arms where I desperately wanted to be. I had to acknowledge that he realized his mistakes and seemed sincere in his apology.

 _Could I really forgive him for what he put me through and for taking away my say, in all this?_ Honestly and maybe pathetically… _Yes._ I knew I could survive without him, but I knew I didn't want to. Did I still love him? _Yes,_ o _f course_. The real question was, if I could trust him again?

That answer was harder to work out, because there was no way for me to know if he would do this again. I knew my clumsy tendencies too well. Therefore, I know something else could inevitably happen to me, possibly leading him to jump to all the same conclusions and try to leave again. Then, once again, I'd be powerless to stop him…unless…

"You have to change me." I concluded out loud and saw his pleading eyes go wide, and his jaw loosened, letting his mouth to fall open.

"Be… Bella." He exhaled the breath he was holding. Brokenly, he asked in an almost stunned voice "How… I mean… now you have… a brother, and he's a… and your father… you still want that?" The beautiful, yet stuttering vampire barely managed.

"Okay Edward, I know you don't really need to, but please breathe or I'll get Jasper back in here. Are you having a panic attack, is that even possible for vampires?" I laughed, having given up trying to hold it in, but it was impossible.

My laugh must have shocked him back into the wide-eyed, slack jawed, state from before. This, of course caused my new round of laughter. A knock on the door sobered me some, but not enough to hide the laughing whimpers escaping me because. Although we both turned to look at the door, I noticed he hadn't lost his expression of shocked confusion.

The whole gang walked in mostly smiling except for Rosalie and Jared who were both, serious and tight lipped. Alice of course, was absolutely beaming. I knew I should be worried about having them all in here with Jared, but her happiness had to mean she knew something good. Truth be told, it was hard not finding her brightness contagious, so I just smiled at everyone. Edward's face still hadn't changed and I couldn't help chuckle at it, until Jared spoke.

"Bella, I couldn't help over hear what you asked the … _him_ to do." he said. "Please don't do this." He pleaded, sounding so unhappy.

"Hey, don't be sad just yet. I only just asked him before you all came in here and I don't know if he'll even agree." I tried to soothe him but I was glancing at Edward, because I honestly didn't know if he'd agree to this.

"But how… How could you want to go off with them and become a vampire for him, even after what he did?" He asked, but he must have known my answer before I spoke. Then, he asked heart-wrenchingly. "Why even now, Bella? Why now, that I finally have you and Dad?"

"Jared, I love you, I do and I can't imagine how hard this must be hard for you, but I'm sure we'd find a way for this to work." I promised. Even though I was speaking to Jared, my eyes flew to Edward's still shocked face. "I love Edward, and his family too. I can't live without him. I'm still upset with him, but I can and _will_ forgive him."

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I stared into her eyes, fearing any sign that she didn't mean what she was saying, that maybe she was confused or unsure, but I could only find unyielding truth. _First, I became a scared and spineless vampire, then an insecure and stuttering vampire, and now I was finally stunned stupid – and all by this girl._

"What are you doing to me?" I managed to ask out loud, while still gazing into her eyes.

I was trying to drown out everyone's thoughts and focus solely on her, but it was hard to ignore the fact that nearly everyone had broken into a laugh at my words.

"I am loving you, Edward" Bella responded seriously, but with a hint of a small smile.

I was slowly grasping her words and I felt a smile creeping onto my face. She said she would forgive me and wanted to be with me for eternity. She wants to be changed and we'll have to discuss that later on, but... _She loves me and_ "That makes me the luckiest bustard in the world." My brain surmised and I spoke aloud.

"And you'd best never forget that again." Jared snapped at me, then he grinned at the look on my face, just as everyone else had.

I wanted to growl at everyone for laughing at my expense, but I realized I just didn't care. I wanted nothing on this Earth, but Bella… and now I practically had her again. However, there was still a serious and protective edge in Jared's thoughts that I had to address.

"Jared, in my short human life, I didn't have any siblings and I barely have any memories of my birth parents. In this new life, which I, for too long, considered a curse and still often do, I've acquired four siblings along with a new set of parents. I probably don't say it enough, but they are remarkable and have individually and collectively, made this un-life bearable for me. We've endured some struggles in this very long life, but we've pulled together and helped each other through all of our difficulties." I paused to allow this all to sink in for him and everyone else, before carrying on.

"Jared, it might have something to do with our different in diet, but although we are what we are, I believe that those characteristics are what build and fortify a family... we're not just a coven." I heard the approval on my family's minds and the admiration in Jared's too. But, I wanted him and my family to know where I was going with this. I looked from Jared, to my family, and then into Bella's eyes, before looking back to Jared.

"I don't need Jasper's ability to know that my family loves Bella, nor do I need my own. I know it, because they show it. That's how I know we'd all do anything for her because _she is family._ " That brought a smile to his face, so I went on.

"Jared, I love Bella so profoundly, so completely and so irrevocably ... And, I see the love she already has for you, and you for her. Because of that ... I dare consider _you,_ family to me as well, like brother… if you'll have me." I said slowly and hopeful that he'd accept.

Jared remained quiet for a few moments thinking over everything I said. I knew I'd shocked him, and some of the members of my family too. I looked over to Bella, hoping to convey the honesty of my declaration. In her water eyes, I saw the utter joy and relief on her face and I tenderly wiped a fallen tear from her cheek.

While my family was silently, but mentally support my statements, only Rosalie's spoke out loud.

"Jared, if it's any consolation, I don't think Bella should forgive my moronic brother so soon, and even though Bella might never believe it…" Rosalie paused and looked from Jared to Bella before continuing. "Which is entirely my fault and I hope we'll discuss that privately later…" receiving a nod from Bella, Rose continued on, shocking the rest of us with her next statement. "That said, I happen to agree with what Edward just said. Shocker, I'm sure… but we do all love you Bella, like the family you already are to us, and we would do anything for you."

When no one moved or spoke, Rose sighed and added something else. "Therefore, by extension, this apparently means stinky-tribal-wolfy-brothers are accepted into our family as well." Then, she rolled her eyes at Jared. There was no malice or falseness in her words, which was so… bizarre... for Rosalie.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing… and from Rosalie. I would have to thank her for making my brother smile the way he did at her words. It did lighten the mood after Edward's deeply moving and beautiful speech to my brother.

"Edward I've only been living in _this_ _world_ for about a year and like you, I've already considered it a curse on multiple occasions. Most especially, when I thought it would forever shut out the possibility of having my father and sister in my life." Jared responded and looked at me tenderly.

"I do have my pack brothers, none of which will never believe this when they see in my mind later but … I went from having zero family, to having my dad and sister … and you're adding an extended vampire family into the mix." He continued, and sounded a little unsure and flabbergasted.

"I mean, based on everyone's faces, it appears that, Blondie over there isn't always so… nice." Jared finished sarcastically, while motioning to Rosalie.

I briefly feared she'd rip his head off, but I relaxed when I noticed he was snickering and everyone else was chuckling along. She rewarded his comment by narrowing her eyes him.

"Is it time to put the dog out yet?" She retorted and then, in the most childish act I never thought I'd witness from the likes of Rosalie Hale, she stuck out her tongue at him, and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

Everyone doubled over in laughter after that. It honestly felt so good just to laugh again, especially after the day I'd had.

"I knew all along that we were the better species, and I guess it was only a matter of time before our natural enemies wanted to be related." Jared grumbled condescendingly while nudging me. He must have not been done ragging on Rosalie, because he plastered a very sickly sweet smile on his face and continued. "The Ice Princess just sealed the deal for me … Let's hug it out." He said, motioning to Rosalie.

Emmett, unable to pass up the vibes being put out, jumped in and hugged my brother and said, "Welcome of the Cullen Clan, Bro." He might have said it as a joke, but I knew this was Emmett's way. He meant those words and he confirmed it when I saw him wink at me after releasing Jared.

Emmett's hug and stunned Jared and the look on his face made us all laugh. All of us, were cracking up except Rosalie, but I could tell she was controlling the fact that she wanted to laugh too. Instead, threw another barb at Jared by speaking to Emmett. "Now you'll stink up the sheets if you don't immediately shower when we get home". But Rosalie wasn't done, because she turned to Carlisle next. "Just what exactly is the hospital policy on flee infested mutts in patients' rooms, Carlisle, and what do you intend on doing about this?" She asked him with mock indignation.

"Good one, Babe" Emmett was cracking up, as he stood behind Rosalie and pulled her against his chest.

"Children, please, let's not act like children." Carlisle tried to scold, but it was completely ineffective during the middle of his laughing fit and Esme tried to soothe him while trying hold back her own laughter.

Rosalie and Jared practically melted the hatred between the two species with their childish jabs at each other. They seemingly diminished any reservations the rest of us might have had about this situation. I just sat there holding my arms around myself while looking at the faces of my family.

Esme and Carlisle looked even younger while laughing joyously.

Emmett was placing kisses on Rosalie's cheek as he stood hugging her from behind, while she grinned happily. A happy and grinning Rosalie is truly more beautiful than should be allowed to exist... it just isn't fair to humanity.

Edward silently moved from The Cullen side of my bed, over to stand by Jared on the other side of me. When Edward approached my brother, he clapped him on the back. It what was clearly a sign of welcoming and brotherhood, and I could only beam at them both.

What caught my attention and curiosity, was Alice quietly sitting on Jasper's lap in the corner. They were gazing into each other's eyes and smiling lovingly. I assumed Jasper felt my curiosity or Alice knew I'd ask, because they both spoke before I could ask.

"We're basking in the happiness." They answered in unison, still smiling and without looking away from each other.

I'm pretty sure Jasper shared the feeling with the rest of us, because I was slowly being filled with the pure and happy feeling. It was a beautifully mixed sentiment of happiness and love. _If only we could bottle this feeling up._ We all stayed and enjoyed the happy bubble and chatted among ourselves for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Home**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

When it was just Edward and Jared with me in my hospital room, the nurse came to tell me my labs were normal and I could leave. I called Charlie to let him know that Edward would drive Jared and I to the house, and he agreed and said he'd meet us there. Jared, of course, made sure to tease Edward about the Volvo, then fist bumped Edward. He conceded that it was better than the Reservation's clunkers, and the moped he was driving around.

I caught the look in Edward's face right then, but I kept it to myself. I probably wouldn't be able to change his mind about buying _his new brother_ a gift. _He's so predict_ able - I mused to myself. I was so glad they were acting like family and I loved them both for it.

Jared mentioned he'd be fine on the couch for the few days he stayed here, but I just knew and I hoped this would become a permanent move. I think Edward figured out what I was up to, because he decided to stay for a while. It served perfectly, to distract and entertain Jared, while I "settled in my room" upstairs.

In actuality, I was fixing up the spare bedroom for Jared. It wasn't much and but it had a bed, and a side table with a lamp on it, as well as a small closet. I made up the bed with fresh linens, dusted around a bit, then pulled a couple of clean towels from the hallway closet and placed them on the bed for Jared.

I couldn't exactly hear their conversation, but I could hear that it was continuous and there were occasional laughs between them. It was honestly the best sound in the world, and I decided to head downstairs since I had just finished the room. On my way down, I heard Charlie come in and ask where and how I was. Then, he asked what Edward was still doing here.

"I'm just fine Dad, well perfect actually. We got home a little bit ago and I was about to head to bed but I realized I'm not sleepy." I said as I made it to the bottom.

I couldn't help suddenly feeling slightly aroused as I remembered the last time I shared a bed with Edward. I thanked my lucky stars that Edward couldn't read my mind, as I tried to shake those thoughts for now. I plastered on an innocent smile, and looked up at all three men of my life.

Charlie had his arm around Jared's shoulder and was mid-hand shake with Edward. Suddenly, Jared and Edward's heads both snapped to me. Jared raised an eyebrow at me in question and Edward's eyes smoldered at me. I was about to wonder what that was about when it hit me... _Shit! They both have heightened sense of smell._ I felt my face burning hotter than ever, as I stared wide eyed at them both. I would soon find out if dying from mortification was possible.

Jared scrunched up his face and tried to look anywhere but at me. The sexy predatory look in Edward's eyes wasn't helping to diffuse my arousal situation, however. Edward made it nearly impossible, in fact, for me to shake the feelings off, but, he managed to wipe that sexy smirk off his face before getting caught by Charlie. Edward simply turned back to my dad, and spoke as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Good evening Chief Swan. I hope you don't mind that I'm still here so late. My family and I were at the hospital for a while, after finding out what happened." He explained calmly, and mimicking the tone a nervous teenager might have when addressing his girlfriend's dad.

"We were in Port Angeles for the day, while Carlisle was looking into a possible position at their hospital." Edward prattled on the cover story we'd come up with, to explain their absence while the search parties were looking for me. It also explained why they weren't around when Charlie called to ask if they'd seen me.

"When we returned and found out what happened, we got to the hospital right away. We met Jared there." Edward finished, executing his lines to perfection.

"Yeah, so I've been getting to know Edward here… to make sure he takes good care of our Bella here." Jared jumped in once again, able to lighten any somberness.

"Good to know, son." Charlie replied and the pride shining in his eyes was clear, then he continued with a jibe at Edward.

"Heard that, Edward? My boy and I will be watching you." What made it hilarious, was they both did the V with their fingers from their eyes and pointed them at Edward. It was almost as if they'd rehearsed it.

We all laughed except Edward, who continued to play the role of a nervous boyfriend so well. Jared and my dad headed into the den, probably to catch up and give Edward a chance to say 'good night'. I doubted his 'sleepovers' would continue, now that my brother would be staying here and I felt a little sad about that. Then, I remembered that I did still want to think things clearly and I knew having Edward there wouldn't allow for that.

"Bella, I don't think I'll be able to stay with you this evening." He whispered.

"No, you're right... with Jared home now and after everything else … it's definitely not a good idea." I agreed and I saw his eyes turn sad for a moment at my words.

"Bella I would like to say…" he tried but I interrupted what was probably some kind of apology or deep thought. I was just too tired and so done with this long day… I needed rest, but I had to make myself clear.

"Hold that thought, please Edward. I've pretty much forgiven you, and you know that I love you… But, I'm seriously beat. The amount of upheaval that I've endured since yesterday and all through today… it has been way more than I think anyone could take. I'm truly exhausted – physically, mentally and emotionally." I explained honestly.

"You're absolutely right, Bella." He conceded, but made no move to touch me… probably fearing my response. _Silly vampire._

I moved forward and hugged him tightly. Immediately he tightened his arms around me. _This is home_ – My heart and mind echoed.

"Just promise me one thing, before I let you go." Ii told him and I looked up into his golden caramel eyes.

"Anything." He reverently whispered his reply.

"Promise me. Promise that you won't leave."

"I promise you Bella, I will _never_ leave you. Never again. You're my home." He promised and echoed my earlier thought.

* * *

The next two months found me happily adjusting to the new chapter of my life in Forks. The Swan Home that formally only housed two, was now home to Jared as well. One might think that took some major adjustments, but Jared fit in naturally. Sometimes, it was hard for me to imagine he had not grown up with me, or that Charlie hadn't raised us both together.

When I told Renee about Jared, she was ecstatic and said she couldn't wait to meet him. In fact, any time she called me, she always set aside a few minutes to speak to Jared as well. She often told him she was happy Charlie had a son to share 'the boy stuff with' and that he was an extra set of eyes to look out for me, even if she didn't know how right she was.

Jared covered up his Shifter status from Dad very well. The Pack shared patrolling shifts, and as far as Dad knew, those were his working shifts. He and my father seldom mentioned his apartment on the Reservation, but when they did, it was usually only to mention something Jared needed pick up from there. I think they liked to think they were easing into our new living arrangement slowly, but as far as I was concerned, it was a done deal the moment I finished making Jared's bed that first night. _Men –_ I figured and rolled my eyes.

I sometimes hung out with Jake and Jared on the reservation. While there, I got to know the other members of the wolf pack pretty well. They had gained another wolf when Quil phased, bringing their number to 6 wolves. Jake had learned the truth of Jared's past after he shifted those months ago. Together, Dad, Jared and Jake to Billy who his mother had been, and informed him Jared was his nephew. Billy was thrilled about Jared, but saddened that he'd never had the chance to meet his half-sister. Jake and Jared were more like brothers now, than the cousins they actually were.

The Pack welcomed me, since they had already learned a lot about me, thru Jared & Jake's minds. Mostly, I think they really liked my cooking, but I didn't mind. They were my brother's family before I could be, so I appreciated them. The majority of them still had strong aversions to anything _Cullen_. Though, I'd like to think that as my brother shares his Cullen experiences with them, it might eventually help them accept that The Cullens weren't a threat. Dad and Billy often planned "Boys-Weekend" for them and usually invited Jake and Jared along. During those weekends, I stayed with my Cullen family.

Speaking of… Rosalie and I did have our conversation. She told me about her life, her death and her feelings about her after-life. After her heartbreaking story, I felt I had a much deeper understanding of Rosalie. I wouldn't say we were as close as Alice and I, but she was a sister to me and I was glad we were getting along much better. Sometimes, I even felt she understood me in more ways, than Alice.

Emmett remained ever a true brother. I wasn't often sad or upset lately, but I knew he'd be there to bounce me back if I needed it. He and Jared actually 'hung out like bros do', quite often and I sometimes wondered what the heck those two got up to, during their hang outs. Eventually, I learned there was a lot of video games involved Games of any kind, really, along with the occasional sparring matches. Edward and Jasper joined in the fun frequently, as well.

Esme always cooked up a feast for me, but it seemed she'd triple her efforts for Jared when she knew the boys were having a Game Night. Carlisle would sometimes join the boys, if a poker game was planned. Later, I learned Carlisle offered Jared and the pack medical visits, since they couldn't really see or afford general medicine, outside of the reservation. They were weary, but Carlisle made sure to always remind Jared to extend the offer. It really touched my heart, all the different ways they often included and looked out for Jared and made him feel, as close to a family member, as me. I truly didn't believe Esme or Carlisle's kindness had any bounds.

Jasper, I had noticed, tended to shy away if I was around. I couldn't stand the thought that he felt any discomfort in his own home, especially because of me. So, I asked him to please meet and speak with me, during one of my weekend sleepovers. He reluctantly agreed, but asked that we remain in a neutral and open part of the house. He also asked that a family member present, in case I was scared he would slip again. I was appalled, to put it simply, with his he reasoning.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, I demanded that you listen and listen well." I told him, having learned that was original name and title. I had a point to make and I wanted his resolute attention. "I do not fear for my safety in your presence, Jasper. And while the conversation I'd like to have can be said plain as day, I'd like to speak to you, one on one." I said while asking everyone to agree and glaring at Edward until he agreed.

Then, they went hunting, leaving Jasper and I to talk things out. He began apologizing profusely for his part of the disastrous birthday events. Knowing had been weighing on him, I accepted and forgave him. Then, I also apologized for being careless that evening, but he really didn't want to hear that, claiming humans shouldn't have to exercise such forethought into opening a simple envelope, if not for the likes of him. I realized his self-loathing ran deep and I knew I had to break through, somehow. So, I thought about the events for a second, before speaking again.

"Jasper, I don't know what it's like being like you. Not just a vampire, but one that fells everyone else's emotions on top of it. We've been around each other countless times, and you've always been in control. I think … I think that maybe your own thirst must have been multiplied by everyone else's that night." I told him, and his eye met mine.

"That's no excuse, Bella. I behaved deplorably." He responded, but I thought I could see that my words were hitting their mark.

"Jasper, I truly don't blame you at all. You have to admit, I'm not wrong. You weren't just dealing with your thirst that night. Everyone in the room, save for Carlisle, was sporting black eyes and that pushed you over the edge." I told him, knowing I was right.

"I – I hadn't thought of it that way. Thank you, Bella, for bringing it up." He told me, and I was glad to see a smile playing at his lips.

"In the future, trust yourself more. I know I do. We spent all those hours in the car driving to Phoenix. And I remember when I was heavily bleeding in that ballet studio… you didn't attack me then. Instead, you helped protect me when my life was really on the line. I love you for that, Jasper." I told him honestly, and I was glad he could feel the honesty of what I was saying.

"That's what family does." He told me, and my heart swelled with gratitude. Then, I slowly approached him and hugged him. I knew he was shocked by my actions and my trust, but when he hugged me back, I knew we'd be okay.

My friendship with Alice grew even stronger than before, after that. It was also fortified after we spoke about everything she endured, in order to keep me safe and stop everyone from leaving me. She, really, is the best sister anyone could ask for and a true friend with a beautiful non-beating heart of gold. She and Edward were still working to repair their sibling relationship. I knew she loved him and that she'd forgiven him, but I looked forward to them fixing things soon. I knew how their rift still weighed heavily on Edward's shoulders. They once had a beautiful bond, and I'd love to see that again, for both of their sakes.

And Edward, over the past two months, had been accepting and welcoming of my brother. He also respected some new boundaries I set, because I felt I needed them. While there wasn't any other place in the world I'd rather be than in his arms, I practiced a bit more restraint. Deep in my heart, I was sure of my feelings and of his, and I had honestly forgiven him, too. Yet at times, no matter how many times he promised, it was hard to trust that he would never leave me again. He had often started talking of marriage, as well, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that, at all. I hadn't ever really thought of marriage, especially not at my age. I tried to keep in mind, that during Edward's human lifetime, it would have been perfectly natural for 18 year olds to marry. Regardless, I planned to leave that on the back burner for a while.

Returning to school at Forks High was pretty much the same, and yet it wasn't. Nearing winter break, everyone was practically buzzing for the two week break from the monotony. I usually sat with The Cullens during lunch, but I made a point to sit with my human friends as least 2 or 3 times. I opened my eyes and paid more attention to my friends than I had before. It felt important to me, for maintain my friendships with them.

Angela was the friend I grew closer to, and I was so happy I did. She had one of the kindest souls of anyone I ever met. Sometimes though, I felt like she was holding things back from me, like something was worrying her mind. I often wondered if she was okay, so I asked Edward to check in on her. He told me that while he could hear her mind, he would sometimes only get a static-sounding mental readings from her. I checked with Alice, but she never seemed to see anything amiss. Whenever I asked Angela if she was alright or ask if things were going well between her and Ben, she would immediately brighten up and say that she just had stuff on her mind. So I did the only thing I could, I let her know I would be there if she ever wanted to talk. Rather than opening up, she genuinely thanked me, told me she would keep it in mind, and told me not to worry.

Jessica and Mike officially started dating. A fact, she often boasted about, as if making sure all of us girls knew he was off the market. I giggled to myself, but never anything of it. She wasn't so bad while she was preoccupied with Newton, of all things. Speaking of Newton, Mike had also been acting shady lately. He would miss out on school and practice often; enough times, that I heard Coach was thinking of cutting him from the team. According to Jessica, Mike told her he was often helping his family at their store. When I asked Edward if Mike was in trouble, he told me he knew the situation, but it wasn't his place to share. Edward reassured me that Mike was okay and that I shouldn't worry.

Edward said he didn't want to betray anyone's trust, just because he had the ability to do so, and I understood. With that, I dropped it for the time being. _I probably was too curious for my own good –_ I told myself. I recalled the days when I had to research and dig around, trying to discover Edward's secret.

 _This feels familiar. I wasn't exactly a gossip type, but I did tend to worry. I mean, why all the mystery? What other secret could still be hidden and left to discover in Forks? -_ I wondered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: WINTER**

 **Angela POV**

* * *

Growing up, I knew this was an important time of year. My mom and all the female members of her side of the family's bloodline, always gathered for a week, before the last full moon of December. I loved the robes they wore, the afternoon and nightly chants, the foods they prepared, and the overall ambiance. As a little girl, I didn't exactly know what it was all about, but I longed to be a part of it. After my brothers were born, I was put on babysitting duty, to make sure they didn't interrupt or cause havoc.

As a Lutheran Pastor, my father didn't join them, but he never questioned them or prevented any of it. It was an accepted ritual in my household, and I loved it. As my little brothers got a little older, I wasn't above bribing them. I would convince them to go to their room and behave. Then, even if I only got the chance to watch and listen from the top of the stairs, I didn't mind, because I could still felt the magic stirring within me. While the majority of my friends were excited for Christmas, I was too. However, I mainly looked forward to what for me, held the real enchantment of the season, _Taglamig Grasya (Winter Blessing)_.

At midnight, during the year's last full moon, the women of my family would go out into the forest, only to return after sunrise. I didn't know exactly what took place while they were out, because I was usually left at home with my dad and brothers. Yet, I imagined it to be magical and wondrous, and I longed to be included.

This year, I finally would be participating and I was nervous, but thrilled beyond words. Before this year's _Pagtitipon (gathering)_ , Mom decided to leave the Christmas decrating to Dad and the boys, while we went Christmas shopping. It made for a busy week, but we knew that once my relatives arrived, there wouldn't be any time left for Christmas preparations. This December's _Puno Busan_ _(full moon)_ would take place on the 25th of December; Christmas night as it were. After dinner, the women, myself included, would head to the forest until after _Araw Tumaas (sunrise)._

Mom began teaching and preparing me over the past couple of weeks. She explained everything about what I had always wished to be a part of, so I would be ready. It came as a shock, to learn the truth of my non-human family heritage. However, it also felt like I had finally been given the missing piece of myself. The women on my mother's bloodline are _Diwata (Fairy/ Nymph)_. We were _Gubat Diwata (Forest Fairy/ Nymph)_ , to be precise, and we're descendants of the great _Gubat Diyosa_ _(Forest Goddess)._ There are other forms of Diwata that I learned about, and each with their different sets of powers. Through our family particular Diwata bloodline, the powers of Gubat Diyosa's spread to each woman individually. I learned that as part of our world's evolution, the first born daughter of each generation, would inherit stronger powers. Once I took part in this year's _Taglamig Grasya Seremonya (Winter Blessing Ceremony),_ I would officially inherit mine.

It was practically all I could think about, over the last couple of weeks. Where ever I was, I'd often catch myself daydreaming of all that was to come. It was such an important time in my life, and I often wished I could talk to my friends about it. Sure, I knew I could talk to Mom about my doubts, but since this was all new to me, I still felt pretty overwhelmed. Bella was probably the only one of my friends I felt would accept me. _Ben too_ \- I thought to myself. I knew my feelings for him, and I believed he felt the same. Still, the thoughts of my friends finding out or being labeled insane or a freak, were enough to kept me quiet.

My grandmother, her two sisters, and Mom's two cousins, all arrived after I got home from school, on that last Friday before break. They were all smiles and had a special twinkle in their eyes. When they looked upon me, I realized I was the reason. They hugged me and whispered " _Grasya" (blessings)_ , as they kissed my cheek in greeting.

"Are you ready _Panganay_ _(First born)?_ " My grandma asked me, as she took my face in her hands.

She was looking straight into my eyes, and I felt it… A feeling so beautiful and glowing, calming and peaceful, and it was also very strong. Grandmother had also been Panganay of her generation, and her strong magic was flowing and stirring within every part of me. I felt like I could float and like I was shining bright, within every cell of me. It diminished any doubts I may have had and solidified my confidence.

"Yes, Grandmother. I think I've been ready my whole life." I answered and I felt how true the statement was, deep inside. She smiled wide and so did all the women, and then she nodded.

"I know, Dearest. Now Ladies, let's get to work." She replied with obvious pride, and set about gathering the other women.

As Grandma stepped away, I felt slightly deflated as her magic moved away with her. I looked at my mom and while her eyes looked a bit teary, she was also beaming with pride. She must have noticed my change when Grandma walked away, because she walked over to me and hugged my me tight. Then, she whispered, "You'll get your own soon enough."

Her words brought a smile to my face and she kissed my temple, then headed towards everyone else. _This will be epic –_ I thought to myself as I followed behind.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

The first Saturday of Winter Break, I usually had plans with the Cullens or at the Reservation, but I found myself bored at home. Charlie was scheduled to work nights this weekend, and my Vampire family had gone hunting. While they tended not to all go at the same time anymore, I found myself encouraged it. They never said so, and I was sure they would deny it if I asked, but I felt like whoever stayed behind, was tasked with Bella-Sitting. When I notice all of their eyes were darkened, I reminded them that it wouldn't be wise for any of them to stay with me. It took a bit more convincing for Edward, but I assured him I had Pack protection, so he finally relented and they left last night.

Unfortunately, I wasn't aware that the Pack had plans for Quil's bonfire initiation. They hadn't yet done one after his transformation because one of the Tribe's Elders had been sick. Jared and Jake told me I was welcomed to go, but I didn't feel like it was my place to be, since it was a very special night for Quil. I told them I'd catch the next regular bonfire and they agreed.

I called Angela and Jessica, thinking we could get a group together, and maybe watch a movie in Port Angeles or something. Jessica said she was stuck babysitting and Angela's father said she had plans with her mother. So, those plans went out the window. I thought about catching a movie on my own, but decided against that when I recalled the trouble I got myself into the last time I tried exploring Port Angeles. It seemed I was in for a quiet night at home.

For lunch, I made myself a small salad and munched on some pita chips, while a read. I finally started reading The Hunger Games, and I was totally into it. The story was getting good and I often wondered if I would have the courage to volunteer like the protagonist did, in order to protect someone that I loved. A _bsolutely, yes –_ my mind echoed. I had already done so in Phoenix, when I thought James had my mother. I shuddered at those memories, and unconsciously put the book and my fork down. I absentmindedly rubbed the nearly invisible scar on my wrist.

I knew I would never forget the predatory look in his black eyes. Not even Edward's black eyes the first day I met him – hell, not even a blood crazed Jasper - had terrified me like James did. I remember feeling a second of relief that he didn't have Renee, but it quickly vanished when I was faced with James. I sometimes wondered what ever became of Victoria. She had seemed wildly ferocious, then Laurent confirmed it to Carlisle and Edward, before his departure to Alaska.

Thinking of them after all this time, was filling me with dread. I knew James was destroyed and I knew that Laurent had not left the Denali Coven, based on their recent conversation, and it appeared he was taking the new diet well. However, not knowing or hearing anything about Victoria, was suddenly starting to nag at me. We knew she was close to James and Laurent, and we had learned that she had been helping James obtain information about me and my family. But we knew nothing of her since, but it was a given that she was still out there, somewhere. _But, where and doing what? –_ I wondered and shuddered again.

Finally, I had enough. I wouldn't allow myself to go down that rabbit hole of fear or panic, for no reason. Edward often joked that I was a danger magnet, so if danger was headed my way, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it by sitting and worrying. I needed to get my mind off of Victoria, but welcomed distractions were limited, leaving only one at the moment. I didn't like it and I was almost sure that it would probably lead to more trouble than it was worth, but I really needed to get out of my house. So, I picked up and dialed my phone.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice I recognized, answered on the other end.

"Hi Mike, its Bella." I said, then felt myself biting my lip, I wasn't exactly looking forward to this, but desperate times and all that. When he said nothing for a couple of seconds, I wondered if I lost the connection.

"Mike, are you still there?" I asked.

"Um yeah… yeah. Hey Bella… What's up?" He replied awkwardly, so I decided to just come out with why I was calling in the first place.

"Not much, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to get a group together, and hang out." I said and had to wait a few seconds before he answered.

"Sure. Um. Yeah I think… no, yes. I'm sure we can do that… did you mean tonight?" He replied, and I was wondering what the hell was wrong with Mike and why he was acting so strange, but decided to ignore his weirdness.

"Great! I'm at home, and I'm bored, so I just need to get out, you know? I called Jess but she's babysitting and Angela is busy with her mom tonight. Can you get a hold of the guys and ask if they'll join us, or should I do it?" I asked hopeful, and making it clear that this would be a group thing. I knew he and Jess seemed happy, but I wouldn't put it past him to make cornball assumptions.

"Yeah, Bella. I'll call them, no worries. Do you want me to pick you up, or meet up somewhere?" He asked.

"Let's just meet at the Diner and see what we all decide from there. Thanks Mike. See you in about 20 minutes." I told him, glad at the prospects of going out but also wondering what I'd just gotten myself into. _This should be good –_ I thought to myself.

When I pulled up to the Diner, I saw Mike's car was already there and I hoped he had convinced the others to join us. I only briefly thought about it in my rush to just get out of the house, but looking at it now, I really hoped I had been clear enough. I really didn't want there to be any weirdness or for him to get any wrong ideas. Then I hoped that when Jessica found out, she wouldn't read more into this than there actually was. With a deep sigh, I got out of my car.

Naturally, being my usual graceful self, I managed to slip on some black ice. I was still holding onto my truck handle, but I couldn't get my feet to stop slipping underneath me. I was, quite literally, dangling from the side of my car. I began mentally preparing to let go and brace for a hard landing. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto mine, while I felt another hand on my back, trying to help with my balance.

"Easy there, Meryl Davis … We're not at the Olympics." A recognizable voice chucked from behind me.

He helped steady me so I was able to release my car door handle. I carefully stepped away from the _deadly_ ice patch, which was now cracked and melting, after my failed attempts to stand. Once on dry and solid ground, I turned to my rescuer. Ben was bending to pick up my bag and keys from the ground, then he handed them to me with a smile. I noted my bag was wet, which I thought was weird since they'd landed on ice, but dismissed it.

"I'd outscore Meryl … perhaps more along the likes of a Tara Lipinski, wouldn't you agree?" I replied sarcastically, in response to his comment, which mad him chuckle.

"Oh yeah, you're far more graceful." He said, making me laugh, then went on. "I think I'm partial to Michelle Kwan … Don't you think she looks like Angela a little bit?" Ben asked me, with a wistful look.

His comment and the look on his face, made me smile. I loved that he was so in love with her. He and Angela were so good together, and both were truly amazing people.

"You showed some impressive moves back there, too. Would that have made you the Charlie White, of that scenario?" I asked, and we both laughed as we walked towards the Diner's entrance.

"Well, I don't know about all that." He replied, chuckling.

"Well, either way, thank you for helping me out." I said as he was opening the door and held it for me. "Although, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, when I suggesting _hanging out_ tonight." I said and at my words, we were full-on laughing as we entered.

Mike walked up to us and asked, "Care to share what's so funny?"

Neither of us could answer yet, while we were still laughing so hard. My eyes tearing up and I felt my stomach getting a work out. I looked up at Mike though watery eyes and tried to catch my breath, before responding. I was prepared to share my embarrassment from the parking lot but before I could, Ben spoke up.

Between his laughter, Ben said, "Nothing Mike, Bella and I were just talking about _hanging_ out."

Just like that, he and I burst into another fit of laughter. I was in for a serious abdominal work out with all this laughing, and I wasn't sure I'd ever breathe again. _This is exactly what I needed, it feels great._ – I thought between breaths.

"Allll-right, then." Mike said while smiling at us, but I notice it seemed a bit forced. "We should get a table. Tyler should be getting here soon."

I took as deep a breath as I could, and exhaled slowly, then walked to a nearby table, and we sat. I wanted to explain so Mike wouldn't feel left out, especially since I was the one that orchestrated this get-together.

"Okay, okay. Phew… I'm sorry Mike. It's not even such an interesting story, really. It's just… I nearly fell coming out of my truck. I slipped on some ice." I started and Ben finished, while still cracking up.

"She managed to grab the truck's door handle… but couldn't seem to keep her feet from slipping all over the place. Bella was, literally, hanging from her truck. When we were walking in, she says _, 'that wasn't what she had in mind by wanting to hang out tonight'_. Mike, there was no way I couldn't laugh at that." Ben recounted for Mike, struggling to control his laughter.

"I was just hanging there, trying to decide, a countdown if you will, for letting go, knowing I'd probably break a bone in the process." I said to him, rolling my eyes at my misfortune.

"Damn Bella, that's pretty funny. I'm sorry that happened, but I'm a little more sorry I missed it." Mike told me, while smiling as well.

"Dude!" I admonished in mock anger, but then I said, "I'm bound to repeat itself when I leave, if you want to catch the encore performance." I responded with a smile and a shrug, making them both laugh.

What I hadn't realized, was that Tyler walked in behind me. Suddenly, he put his hands on my shoulders and yelled, "Hey, Bella!", scaring me half to death. Then, he moved to one of the empty seats and sat down grinning at his own cleverness.

"Geeze, Tyler… you almost gave me a heart attack." I replied, trying to laugh it off.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" Came the mocking voice of Lauren Mallory, also walking up from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. I didn't dignify her with a reply. I was hoping her presence was an unfortunate coincidence, but that was proven wrong. Lauren gingerly sat down beside Tyler, and they held hands over the table.

 _Ugh, that's just great. Thanks a lot Tyler_ – I thought bitterly.

"And then there were five." Said Ben, and shot me an encouraging smile. In that moment, I was sure he knew my feelings on our latest arrival, and I mentally thanks him for being there as a buffer.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **In my story, I see Angela being of Filippine decent, so did some Google research. I apologize if anything is incorrect or written out of context. I have never studied Filippine Language, but what I found online was so interesting, but complicated. If you have any corrections, please let me know. The words I used *** ** _in italics_** **, I also wrote their English translations (*in parenthesis), per Google Translator.**

 **I've also been researching ideas for additional species of different mythical backgrounds that I plan to introduce. So far, I'm thinking the best way to do that, is by making some of my favorite human characters, not so human after all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Interrupted Fun / Hunt**

 **Alice POV**

* * *

We were deep in the forest nearing Canada when a vision came. Jasper had gotten so good at sensing when I got them, because even though we were running at full speed, he reached his arm out to steady me, while safely bringing me to a stop.

*Vision*

 _Bella home alone having a salad and reading. She stops and starts rubbing her scar with a worried look on her face. Then she's reaches for the phone and dials. She calls Mike and they make plans to meetup in a group, at the Diner and hang out._

*Vision Switched*

 _Bella getting out of her truck at the Diner, and slipping. Ben comes to her rescue and something about him vibrates. Then, they are joking and laughing while going inside. Together with Mike, they sit and tell Mike about Bella's accident. Tyler shows up and he's with Lauren. The waitress takes their drink orders and they continue chatting._

*End Vision*

 _Well, that was certainly interesting -_ I thought to myself. I turned to Jasper to tell him everything was okay, but before I got the words out, Edward interrupted. He must not have been too far, and saw the vision in my mind.

"Why isn't she with Charlie or Jared? She wasn't supposed to be alone while we're gone. I've already fed, I'm heading back. Please tell the others." Edward rushed out, but I quickly moved to block him before he ran off, knowing I wouldn't be able to catch him if he got far ahead of me.

"Edward, I happen to know that Bella doesn't want to feel as though she's being babysat. If you show up now, you'd probably spoil her fun and make her feel like you're smothering her." I tried to reason with him.

"I understand Alice. I get it, but she needs protection. If her father and the pack aren't around, she could be in danger. I'll go and be near, without showing myself. She won't even know I'm there." Edward said hopeful, but the tone of his voice had raised. _A hysterical vampire, just what I need –_ I thought to myself and to him, then he frowned.

"That would be stalking and smothering… And you'd probably tell her anyway, wouldn't you?" He lamented, so I mentally replied, "YES!"

"Edward, and my sweet Mary Alice. You both seem to forget I'm not privy to my wife's visions or Edward's telepathy. Yet, I gather from what little you've both said, that Bella was left unsupervised and you want to go back early. If you so, you'd be spoiling some kind of fun that I can only imagine she cooked up, unless you go and watch her secretly. Does that about cover it?" Jasper spoke calmly, while looking between Edward and me.

"Yes." Edward spoke, while I nodded at Jasper before turning my furious gaze back at Edward. _Will you ever learn?_ \- I questioned in my mind.

At that point, the others had heard the commotion and Jasper's abridged version, and came to weigh in on the matter.

"Are you mental?" Rosalie shouted, unnecessarily since she was practically in his face, and Emmett was shaking his head at Edward, but smiling at Rosalie's temper.

"Edward, if I may …" Esme's respectful voice chimed in as the voice of reason. "Alice, do you see if Bella is in any immediate danger?" When I shook my head, she continued.

"She's far younger than any of us, it's true. But she is not a child, Edward. She doesn't require constant supervision. Is she alone or upset about us being gone, Alice?" When I shook my head again, she spoke to all of us, but mainly to appease Edward.

"Then, I think it's best to leave her be. However, for Edward's peace of mind, and since we've all fed some, we can finish our hunt in the woods, closer to Forks. We'll be close enough to get cell phone reception, without interfering with Bella's night… not unless we're needed, or she calls us."

After we all agreed, Carlisle embraced her and complimented her compromise. Edward thanked me for helping him. I nodded at Edward, and embraced Jasper. Emmett said we should have a race, and we agreed, but only if we all got a 5-minute head start before Edward. Then, we were off.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I caught up to my family as we neared Forks, and I would have beat them is I hadn't been distracted by an unknown mind. I heard someone's mind saying, "That ought to send her a message". If that those thoughts weren't chilling enough, then there were several images of a bloody and mutilated body with multiple bite marks around the neck. Whoever this person was, they seemed to heading away from our direction. However, just before they were out of my powers range, I caught an image of Bella siting at the Diner and laughing. Seeing her in his mind, along with those gruesome images, made me stumble and land hard.

Jasper got to me first, and was trying to move me and snap me out of it. When I blinked and focused my eyes, I saw my family standing before me with extremely worried faces.

"Edward, what in the world made you so petrified?" Jasper questioned, while I could feel him trying to calm me.

I began to breathe in my surroundings, deeply... Partially to trying to use my sense of smell and find the stranger, but mostly to try and calm myself. I was just finishing relaying to them what I'd heard, when I heard Alice gasp and get thrown a vision.

 _*Vision*_

 _Bella playing darts with her friends, when a wild throw sent the dart through the open window beside the cork target. She and her friends all laughed. She offers to go back to retrieve it, and Mike offers to go with her when he finishes his phone call with Jessica, but Ben tells him not to worry, and goes outside with Bella._

 _They round the side of the building while laughing at her poor aiming skills. When they turn the rear corner, they start looking around the floor for the dart. Bella finds it beside trash bins and turns back towards Ben, holding it up triumphantly, but Ben isn't focused on the dart. Instead he calls out her name in a serious tone and she notices his seriousness and questions him. He tells her to walk toward him and hand him her cell phone. She does as he says and he dials 911. He does it without moving his eyes away from something behind Bella._

 _When she realizes that, she tries to turn around, but he holds his arm to her shoulder, preventing her from looking. He speaks to the 911 operator and asks that they send an officer and an ambulance to the Diner. At his words, Bella moves out his hold and turns around. Her eyes focus on a dirty jean clad pair of legs wearing dark boots, laying near the tree line. It didn't seem to register at first, that the stains on the jeans is blood, until she heard Ben describe the nature of the emergency. Ben tells the operator there was a person behind the Diner, that didn't seem to be conscious and was covered in blood._

 _He tells the operator he can only see the lower part of the body by the tress, and that he and his friend have not approached it. He tells the operator he can already hear the sirens and hung up. He softly tells Bella to stop crying, that she is ok and he won't leave her side. Bella's eyes snap to his, appearing surprised be crying and mumbling about calling her dad and Edward. When he hands her the phone, she closes her eyes and says "Alice"._

 _* End Vision*_

Jasper had been carrying Alice while we ran towards Forks, and I was relaying Alice's vision to everyone, as Alice was seeing it. I was about to ask Alice when this would be happening, when Alice's cell phone rang and jumped off Jasper's back and we all stopped so she could answer immediately.

"Alice, there's a body. I think it's a dead body and there's a lot of blood." We heard the terrified whisper of Bella's voice.

"Bella. Calm down sweetie. I know what happened, I just saw it. We're already on the way and we're close, okay? Stay with Ben. It's going to be okay. Here's Edward." Alice spoke calmer than her thoughts, and handed me the phone.

"Edward?" Bella questioned and I could tell she was barely holding it together.

"Bella, my Love. We're almost there, I promise. You know how fast I am, I promise to be there very soon. You're still with Ben?" I spoke softly to her.

"Yes, Edward. Ben's with me." She said and I heard Ben speak too.

"I'm here Edward. She's okay, I didn't let her get close. Besides, the officers should be parking any minute." I was grateful she wasn't alone and for Ben's update. He must have known I'd be frantic.

"Bella, please stay with Ben and tell him I'm about 5 minutes away." I told her.

"But Edward, there's blood. And you're …" She said, but I interrupted before she could finish what she was about to say.

"Bella, Shh. It will be Okay. I will be Okay." It was evident she wasn't thinking clearly and I couldn't blame her.

"But Edward, there's too much blood… You'll smell it and there are too many people…" Bella sounded increasingly out of it, and I worried she was close to saying too much. Before I could cut-off her hysterical rambling again, Ben spoke up.

"Hey Edward. Look man, don't freak out, okay? But, I know about you guys and I have for some time now. You can trust that I won't say anything, I promise. But, before I get into that right now, I'm gonna hang up and move Bella away from the body. I'll keep her quiet, so nobody accidentally hears anything they shouldn't. You have my word." Then, he hung up.

As my family and I ran, we shared incredulous looks between us at Ben's words, and I heard their minds panicking. I had to trust Ben at the moment, but ran ahead of everyone else, just the same. My girl needed me and she was my priority. I would worry about Ben, later.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Ben POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

When I hung up with Edward, I looked at Bella's face and noticed she appeared to be in shock. Her teary eyes were open wide and she was still mumbling about 'blood causing them to lose control'. I needed to move her or find a way to shut her up. Maybe I could snap her out of it. I wondered if she would be as accepting of me, Angela or even Mike, if she knew. _She will_ – my ability told me.

I figured my secret would to come out soon anyway, especially after speaking to Edward. Although, I was still pretty sure Angela didn't have any immediate plans on sharing her secret, neither did Mike, for that matter, I'd keep their secrets to myself. It wasn't like either of them told me either. Had it not been for my ability, I would be just as clueless as most of the population of this weird little town.

"Bella, look at me… please." I rushed out as quietly as I could, because I heard the officers' walkies approaching. "BELLA!" I forced out in a harsher whisper. _Asking for help will work_ – my ability chimed in.

She was facing away from me, but turned her head to me, and I took that as a good sign. "You're safe, okay? But I need you to listen. Please pay attention!" She kind of nodded, so I went in for it. "I really need your help, here Bella. I'm … I'm not entirely human and I need your help." I said, in hopes of snapping her into focus.

She shut her mouth, turned her entire body to face me and her already wide eyes seemed to widen further, and I knew I had her full attention.

"You're not?" she asked, and I shook my head. She must have sensed my urgency so she didn't ask me to elaborate but thankfully, she seemed more herself. "What do you need me to do? How can I help?" She asked determined, and I was grateful she was that kind of a person.

"I need you to remain alert to what you're saying." I told her and tipped my head at her, hoping she'd catch my drift, and she didn't disappoint. "The police are here and we need to make sure there aren't any accidental slips… Here they come."

When I said that, a lady officer turned the corner and came towards us, jumping right into business. "We got a call about a body, but neither the owner nor anyone inside seem to know about it. Did either of you make the call?" She was looking us both over and sizing us up, and I noticed the moment she recognized Bella.

"Hi Sharon, I mean Officer Tomlin. Yes, my friend Ben and I made the call." Bella jumped right in.

Officer Tomlin's focus remained on Bella, and she asked where it was, what we'd seen, and if we had touched anything. By that point, Chief Swan came around the corner as well, and I saw he was being followed by several other officers.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, and pulled her into a hug. I saw Bella breathe deeply and when she exhaled, she seemed much calmer, even if still on edge.

"Yeah, I'm ok, as good as I can be Dad. I'm just a little scared… Luckily, my friend Ben from school, kept me from overreacting or making anything any worse." She told him, and shot me a grateful smile, which I returned.

"Good, good. Okay." He said and turned to the Officer Tomlin. "Sharon, where's the body? Have we confirmed death or located any I.D.?"

"I only arrived a few minutes before you. I made sure the kids were ok, and was questioning them when you got here." She replied, and he nodded.

"Kids, I'm going to need you to head to the front of the Diner and wait out there for me. Please try to avoid answering anything to anyone, about what you've seen. It might be important for the investigation." He said to us and we nodded, then walked toward the front of the Diner, like he asked.

Before we got too far, he stopped us for one last comment and request. "Ben, thank you for looking after my little girl. Please, have one of the officers contact your parents for me." When I nodded, we resumed our walk.

On our way, we passed the Diner's owner that was speaking to one of the officers. When we turned the corner, I saw a large crowd of people that must have come outside when the police arrived. In the center, Edward was standing with a not-much older blonde man. _Vampire, Animal drinker, Non-threatening, Carlisle_ – my ability informed me. In an instant, Edward's eyes met mine and he looked stunned. _Mind reader_ – my ability told me. And I noted his face hardened towards me, as Bella and I approached them.

She hadn't been paying attention while I was leading her, so she hadn't seen him yet. But when she did, she gravitated towards him and melted into his arms. I was glad she finally seemed to be getting the comfort she needed. Edward must have heard me think that, because he shot me a grateful, albeit still stiff nod. Edward must have known we weren't supposed to share any information with the crowd, so we seemed to move away from any prying ears.

"Bella, Love… are you alright now?" He asked her softly.

She stayed in his arms, took a breath and responded. "Edward, I was playing darts and I was doing so well… Me, can you believe it? I was having a good time but then I accidentally threw a dart out the window. Mike offered to come outside with me, but he was on the phone with Jessica. I hope she isn't mad that we came out without her. Anyway, Ben came with me to look for the dart. I finally found it when Ben called me over to him. His tone scared me, because I had already been nervous earlier, because of Victoria. So, I immediately walked over to Ben to ask what was wrong, but he only asked for my phone. Then, he called 911."

That was the longest I'd ever heard Bella ramble, without taking a breath. She was better, but she was clearly, till I shock. She took a breath, and kept right on going, as I stared on in amazement.

"I still wasn't sure what was happening, but when I heard Ben talking to the operator about the body, I turned to look. Edward, Ben was great, I swear. He tried to prevent me from looking, but you know me. I agree with you, that sometimes I'm too suborn for my own good. Anyway, I saw him Edward, he … he had blood everywhere. There was so much blood… It was everywhere." She began sobbing towards the end.

"Shh, Love. Shh, It's over now. You're okay." Edward was holding her and soothing her.

I took the opportunity to take a good look at the silent Carlisle. He didn't really appear too much older that Edward, but I knew he was much, much older, in creation terms. He exuded the poise, wisdom and maturity that only centuries of life could provide. He was looking sadly and worriedly at Bella. _He's kind and compassionate_ – I noted. I didn't think Bella had noticed, but Carlisle had one hand flat on her back, and the other by her inner arm near her wrist. _Monitoring her breathing and taking her pulse_ \- I recognized.

"Ben, this is definitely not the time, but I'm very interested to know how you seem _to just know_ so much. It's interesting, how your mind just provides you with information." Edward said to me, while looking right at me, over Bella's shoulder.

"I've always been a good observer and as for the knowledge thing…" I started out loud, but finished in my mind _"…My family and I are Panlong."_

"Panlong?" Edward whispered in question, clearly at a loss, but Carlisle's eyes flashed over to stare into mine. _He knows –_ my mind said.

"My name is Carlisle. I'm sure you're aware that my family and I mean no harm to anyone." He said.

At my nod, he bowed his head minutely, but noticeably and said, "It's an honor to know you, son. Please know, myself and my family can be available to you and your family, if ever called upon." He said, and I knew he meant those words.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

 **Edward POV**

* * *

 _What the hell is a 'Panlong' … and why was Carlisle bowing and demonstrating such a high level of respect towards Ben?_ \- I wondered. I had never witnessed a time that Carlisle was disrespectful, but this seemed like marginally extreme behavior.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for the offer. I will make sure my father knows of your kindness by offering. However, it is I, that feels I must extend the same offer to you and your family." Ben responded, respectfully as well.

He spoke a lot more mature and confident, than I ever witnessed from the shy and average high school student I'd come to know.

"Is that so?" Carlisle questioned, but before Ben was able to give any further information. Mike, Tyler and Lauren approached us.

"There you guys are! We were over by the other side of the lot, trying to find out if something happened to you. You guys never came back in, and then the police showed up." Tyler rushed out, grateful to know his buddy and Bella were alright.

 _"Guess it would have been too easy to have Bella out of the way. Geese, the way they all fawn over her is sick."_ – Lauren's malicious thoughts were poisonous as ever, while she merely stood with a sneer in Bella's direction.

"Sorry Guys, Bella and I can't really talk about anything until after we've spoken to the police." Ben spoke to the group.

"Something happened, and you guys are going to be questioned? Did you witness something going down?" Mike idiotically asked, fascinated at the potential for gossip.

"Yeah Mike, but we can't talk about it… at least not yet." Bella told him.

Mike looked at her as she spoke. As usual, his thoughts always became lustful towards her. He noticed Bella was wrapped in my arms and mentally growled. He gave a look of disappointment, but his mind was on a roll, _"If only she'd drop that damn Cullen… She could be rubbing up against me, like she's doing to him right now… mmm. I wonder if I got something in my book for this…" –_ Mike was thinking, causing me to tighten my hold around Bella.

I would need to keep a better eye on Newton, and monitor whatever he planned to cook up from his witchy book. I knew what his family was, and I knew he was still learning his craft. I hadn't mentioned it to Bella for all the reasons I told her, but I would probably need to, soon. I would keep their secret, if I had any indication that Mike wasn't considering inappropriate things. But knowing that he intends to try something to help his cause with Bella, all bets were off.

Further conversations were, thankfully, stopped when Chief Swan came and addressed our group. "Hello Kids, Dr. Carlisle, I'm glad you're here, actually. I was going to ask Bella to call and ask you to come down. I wish this was a social call, but I'm afraid we need your help… around back."

The gruesome pictures of the body in Charlie's mind, were very disturbing, and I picked up on how unhappy he was that Bella had to see it. He was thing something along the lines of _"Nasty part of this job… Not for his baby girl's eyes"._

Carlisle agreed immediately, and Charlie somberly continued. "I'd head back there with you, but uh… I've got to speak to the kids. Could you please tell Officer Tomlin there, setting the barricade, that you're Dr. Cullen and that I sent you? She'll fill you in." At Carlisle's acceptance, Charlie turned back to us.

"Guys, I'm going to need just Ben and Bella for now. Unless any of you have any information about what happened here tonight…" He questioned, then at the negative shakes of their shaking heads, he concluded. "Alright, then, I think it best if you each went home." Charlie said to Tyler, Mike and Lauren. Based on the seriousness of the night's events, none of them argued and headed to their cars.

I knew I would be dismissed next, so I told Charlie I'd wait in my dad's car. Luckily, Alice had conveniently brought and parked it, at the far end of the lot. Alice was nothing, if not quick and stealthy. Charlie nodded at me, I kissed Bella's forehead and released her into her father's arms… noting of course, his eyes roll at my gesture.

"Kids, we need to have a chat now, okay? Ben did you have an officer call your parents?" I heard Charlie ask by the time I reached Carlisle's car, regardless of Charlie having walked them away from the crowd.

"Chief, I texted my dad. He responded that he and Mom are on their way." Ben informed him.

"Good, ok good." Charlie spoke to them. "Now, I can't question you both together. And Ben, even though parents aren't required since you're over 18, I can imagine tonight might be pretty scary and I'd like for them to be here for you."

"Thanks, Chief Swan, I appreciate that." Ben responded and Charlie continued.

"Ok, so no questions about what happened just yet … I'd like to know if you're both OK. Have either of you been hurt, have you eaten... Are you hungry or thirsty?" Charlie asked them. His thoughtfulness could never be called to questioned.

"We're ok." They both replied at the same time.

That made them chuckle, somewhat weakly due to the circumstances, but I noticed it helped Charlie feel better. He sighed with some relief and softly chuckled along with them. _Thank goodness... Seems ok_ \- his static mind read.

As they chuckled, in Ben's mind I saw him picturing Bella's earlier incident with the ice and truck's handle, from Alice's vision earlier. Only, in his mind, I saw what Alice's mind didn't. He was recalling how he manipulated the slippery ice below her feet. He'd melted it into a puddle, making it easier for her to find her footing and regain her balance.

I will need to speak to Ben and Carlisle as soon as possible. He didn't seem dangerous, but I needed to make sure that whatever a Panlong was, he wouldn't be dangerous to Bella.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **From where I stood with Dad and Ben, I could see Edward leaning against Carlisle's car, and I wondered when the car got there. I was positive they ran here, from where ever they were, and I doubted either of them had stopped to drive the car here. _Alice_ – I figured. Yes, she probably knew they'd need it here, to avoid any suspicions.**

To anyone who looked at Edward, he might appear calm or even bored; entirely sexy of course, but I was positive none would notice how tense he appeared to me. His focus followed his gaze, as it shifted from person to person. I had no doubt he was doing some major mind reading, trying to get to the bottom of all this.

"Bells, are you even listening, or are you too busy with the googly eyes for Edward?" Dad joked, getting my attention. I realized I had been, once again, completely enveloped in all thoughts Edward. When Dad and Ben chuckled, I felt my cheeks burn.

"Sorry Dad, you were saying?" I asked, turning my attention to my dad.

"Nothing much Hon, Ben here was just telling be about your ice-skating capabilities, based on your earlier demonstration. Really Bells, sometimes you're too much." He and Ben continued to chuckle. "You weren't hurt, right?" I asked kindly, afterwards.

I did feel my cheeks warming, but I giggled too. "No Dad, just my pride. My Olympic Ice Skating career, however, took a hit."

Dad smiled, but then straightened up and I noticed where he was looking. Mr. and Mrs. Cheney were approaching, and they both seemed worried, while surveying the crowd and Ben with me and Charlie. They came up behind Ben, and he turned to them. His mother opened her arms, and he went into them. Even though I'd learned Ben and his family were something more, the action seemed so normal.

"Chief Swan, what seems to be the problem here? Is Ben okay or in any trouble?" Mr. Cheney asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, he's fine and in no trouble at all, from what I gather. Mr. and Mrs. Cheney, there was an incident here tonight. We're hoping it was an accident but we won't know more until we're finished investigating. Unfortunately, the kids stumbled upon a deceased body at this establishment, earlier this..." Charlie was explaining, but was suddenly cut off by Mrs. Cheney's gasp.

"Ben, oh my goodness! That's horrible, are you alright, Honey?" She asked him frantically.

"Yes, Mom, I swear. Bella and I are alright." He responded. Then she looked over at me.

"Oh Bella, you poor dear." She said to me. "You're sure you're alright, honey?" She asked me worriedly, and I was touched by her genuine concern for me, since I'd only ever met her in passing.

"Yes, Mrs. Cheney. I was a bit shaken up by what we found, but Ben was really great. He made sure I was okay." I told her and Mr. Cheney, and they both beamed in relief and with pride. I didn't miss the look of appreciation Dad sent Ben's way, either.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cheney, I know Ben is 18 now and by law, I wouldn't be required to have either of you present for my questioning. But, knowing that Bella is also 18, it wouldn't sit right with me if some someone questioned her without notifying me, at least. For that reason, I wanted you both here." My dad said to them. Ben's parents agreed, and thanked Charlie.

"Okay now. Bells, since I'm your dad, I shouldn't be the one questioning you. I will have Officer Tomlin do that… If you're comfortable with her?" Stated, but it was more like a question.

"Yes Dad, of course. Whatever you need." I replied.

Dad stayed with them, by his car, while I was guided a little further away by Officer Tomlin. She asked me about my entire day. Naturally, I left out the part about being scared in my own home, due to thoughts of Victoria. That wasn't relevant to what happened, not is that world meant for the average human. So, I just told her the basics and human-friendly version of my day. I mentioned my brother had plans, so I called two of my friends, but they were busy. Next, I told her that I read for a while, but after that did little to help my boredom, I called up another friend. I told her that I asked him to get a group together, which he agreed to, and how we decided to meet up at the Diner. She asked for their names, and I provided them.

I got to the part of us playing darts, and I told her that mine accidentally went out the window and was heading around back, to retrieve it. I told her Ben offered to go with me, so we made our way around the Diner. I told her how we looked around nearest to the window, and that I'd found it near the corner of the trash bins. I felt my nerves spike slightly, as I told her that Ben suddenly called out to me, asking for my cell as I approached him. She asked if I had seen or touched the body at that point and I told her I had not, because my back was to it, so she told me to continue. I explained that it wasn't until I heard Ben speaking to the 911 operator about the body, that I realized what was going on, and turned to see it. I also mentioned that Ben tried to keep me from doing so, but I had seen boots and bloodied jeans.

Lastly, I told her how I started to feel close to hysterics and my best friend, who is my boyfriend's sister. She did ask why I called Alice, and I told her I wasn't sure, because I just dialed. I also mentioned to her, Ben and Edward, after Alice ad put him on the phone, were the ones to help calm me, while we waited for the police to arrive. Obviously, I left out that Ben confessed to not being human and that Edward was running full-speed, to where I was.

She asked if there was anything or anyone else I remember seeing, or if I'd touched anything at the scene. I responded, _No_ , to both and she told me to call her or let my dad know, if anything came to mind later. After I agreed, she told me that we were done and I should get back to my dad. I looked and saw that Dad had just finished up with Ben, and his parents were leading him away, but Dad headed towards the other officers when they called for him. He did look towards me, in question, but I gave him two thumbs up, so he went to his deputies.

Before I had time to seek Edward out, he was in front of me. He enveloping me in his loving arms, and I finally felt whole and like I could breathe again. "Thanks for coming so soon." I told him.

"Of course Love, there isn't anywhere I'd rather be." He responded, just hold me tighter to him, allowing me to breathe him in and letting that relax me.

His words also comforted me, deeply. And while I knew there would be a lot to discuss about tonight and everything with Ben, I was just so resoundingly happy to be in the only set of arms that could bring me such serenity and love. I decided to let everything go, for now, and just be in this moment with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Quileute Pack Attack**

 **Jared POV**

* * *

We were all seated by the fire, listening to our Chief and my Uncle Billy, recounting our tribal history. Billy was seated on a makeshift chair, that had been carved out of a very large tree log. Also present, were the other ten members of our Tribe Council. They were seated on the logs, which always remained in a makeshift half circle, surrounding Uncle Billy. The Pack was scattered on the sand, listening along with the council members, as Billy retold our tail. The tall flames kept us all warm, although it was more for the humans' benefit than us, the shifters.

Our Tribe Council was primarily made up of The Pack's family members. They were direct bloodline descendants of the original founders and shifters, because any male children in the bloodline, had the potential to shift. Even if they were still too young to shift, their parents were put on the council and informed of the current state of things. It was for the best, in case the possibility became a reality.

Our current council members were Joshua & Allison Uley, Sam's parents. Emily Young, as Sam's imprint and fiancé, had become the newest member of the council. Adel Lahote, Paul's grandmother; Joy Atera, Quil's mom; and Tiffany Call, Embry's mom. Also on the council, because they had children that were potentials, were Harry & Sue Clearwater, Harry's sister Lucy, along with Connie Black, Billy's cousin. Although the rest of the Quileute Tribe was unaware that shifters existed, the council and us, by extension, were known and respected among our tribe, as the decedents of the Tribal Founders.

As the human members of our group pulled at their sweaters and fur wrappings when a sudden gust of cold wind blew, each member of The Pack tensed at the very specific odor that came with it. We each sprang into protection mode in an instant, because we recognized the smell. _Vampire –_ I mind yelled.

"Vampire!" Sam's rough voice rang out, echoing my thought.

If the Council members had been startled we leaped up so suddenly, but they were certainly scared after Sam spoke out loud.

"Sam, are you sure? On our lands?" Came the formal but firm question from our Chief.

"Without a doubt." Sam answered.

"It isn't any of the Cullens, of that I am certain, since I am familiar with each of their scents." I felt the need to clarify, and defend, because I didn't want anyone to make assumptions about them. "And, I don't believe it would be a friend of the Cullens, because they would have warned us, and anyone they knew, to remain off our land."

At Sam and Billy's nod of understanding, Sam gave the orders in his alpha tenor, leaving no room or any arguments. We were each already shaking in our human skin, awaiting instructions, and itching to phase because of the imminent danger. "Everyone but Jake, Phase, Now! We must all remain in contact!" We followed through in an instant.

All of our wolf minds were quiet as we listened for our orders. "Jacob, carry your father to the car and drive him to the nearest home, with the Council in as many cars as possible. Quil and Embry, trail and guard them on their way. Quil, you will remain there and keep everyone safe. Once you arrive, Jacob will phase and with Embry, will run rounds surrounding the homes. Try to avoid being seen, but remember that no one if to be attacked. Quil, you will stay to guard the Council. Paul, Jared, and I will follow the scent and destroy it." He paused as he noted everyone'd frightened appearances. "If anyone comes across one of them, do not attack alone, we will all know and will come at once. Chief, do you or the council have anything to add?" Sam asked, and I could tell he was vibrating wanting barely holding onto his human form.

"Chitakaido _(It's a killer)_. Quileute Kwoli _(wolves)_ , must Protect, but be safe!" The Chief told us assertively, and then were we were off.

In our connected wolf minds, I saw Jake putting Billy into his truck then going to to the driver's side, while and Sue got in the front seat beside Billy. Harry, Lucy and Connie hopped into the bed of Jakes truck, along with Joshua and Allison. Emily helped Adel into her car before getting in behind the wheel, while Tiffany and Joy got into her back seat. Quil was leading the way to Harry's house since it was closer, Emily was following Jake's truck, and Embry brought in the rear.

Paul and I followed Sam through the woods for several minutes, as we tried to pick up the scent trail, more accurately. Almost at the far end, near the shore, we found it. We immediately began to track it through the woods. The terrifying fact wasn't going unnoticed, that we were being led back towards our village. I couldn't help thinking that if we stayed on this path, we might make it to Harry's house, before the cars did.

Two things happened almost instantly. As Sam picked up on my train of thought and tried to warn Quil to change directions, Quil's mind was screaming at us all. They'd made it to Harry's and everyone was rushing inside, when he detected the strong leech smell.

 _"The Vampire stench is heavy on this street… it has got to be close. Hurry!"_ His thoughts were stopped when a loud howl was heard, even from the distance we still heard it and we saw it all play out in our heads, as if on a movie screen.

Most of the council had made their way into Harry's house. Embry had gone around to guard the rear of the house. Quil remained by Jake's truck, protecting Jake and Billy, while Harry was standing by the front door waiting, for Jake to bring Billy inside. Jacob had just finished getting Billy out of the truck's seat and was about to turn around, when Quil howled. A Vampire with red eyes and dreadlocks, stood across the street with a menacing smile. In an instant blur, it had moved towards Quil, whom was growling and blocking him from Billy in Jake's arms. In Quil's mind, he was aware Jake's strong tremors behind him, fighting to maintain control while he still held his father in his arms.

"I knew if I followed the foul stench, I would find and destroy you beasts." The leech spoke condescendingly, as Embry came out from behind the house. "Here I thought you'd make it hard. I must thank you for grouping this appetizing group of individuals, for me to feast upon… this should be fun." He said with a heavy accent and an amused chuckle. He raised his arm to strike against Quil, not-at-all appearing worried that Embry was nearing him from behind.

Quil wasn't about to give the upper hand and decided to strike at his feet, while hoping Embry would go for its head. They struck in unison, and the leech kicked at Quil, and turned to block Embry. While they tussled, Jake moved Billy towards the house door. Billy kept yelling at Jake to him to drop him on the ground and go, but Jake took him inside anyway.

Sam, Paul and I were approaching, but still had a-ways to go. Jake phased as soon as he got back outside, and joined the fight. The leech was still fighting strongly, but had one less arm and was limping. Embry and Quil appeared to be taking him apart, pieces at a time. While we ran we were focused on the brawl between them. Then suddenly, there was a new howl; it was a new wolf.

A female wolf mind entered ours and we were all pretty shocked. _"Dad, oh no! What the hell is happening? What is this? What is this fight, I see, whose minds am I in? Dad! Someone, help him!"_ Her mind was loud and chaotic, like any new wolf would be, but in her mind we saw she was referring to Harry when she yelled out for her father.

Sam used the alpha command to tell Leah to stop screaming and stay where she was, without moving. Leah, Harry's daughter and Sam's ex, tried to fight it, but found she had no choice but to obey. She was mentally confused at the new restriction and about everything she saw in our connected mind.

When we broke through the tree line by the house, we saw the vampire had finally been taken apart, but the pieces were still wiggling about on the ground. _Gross –_ I thought. Embry and Quil were tasked with gathering the pieces in the back yard, so we could burn it.

Leah's mind entered ours again, as she was still worrying about her father. We looked towards the door to see that Harry had collapsed, and was lying unconscious on the floor. She was whimpering at his feet, nudging him with her nose. _Oh no_ – I thought worriedly.

Sam phased back to human, as did Jake and I. We made our way inside, to check that everyone else was okay. Joshua, Sam's dad, started throwing t-shirts, pants or towels at us, as we entered. Jake grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as he walked to Billy. I saw Sue crying heavily just inside the door, while trying to soothe her shaking and crying son, Seth. As I pulled on a pair of shorts I was handed, and Sue was trying to keep Seth calm, but neither of them could tear her eyes from Harry's form on the ground by the door.

"Sam, help. It's Seth." Sue called out amidst her tears. It finally dawned on me, why she was so desperate to calm him. He was shaking, but it wasn't only in tears. _Seth is so young, and she's standing way too close to him –_ My mind shouted. I was closest to them, so I tore him away from her, and quickly pulled him outside. Just outside the door, he phased. I saw Sue run to her Harry, who was still laying on the ground, while Mrs. Uley was trying to tend to him.

Emily hung up her cell and said, "The ambulance should be here in a few minutes." She said somberly. "Sam gather the wolves, get them out of here. We should avoid anyone seeing them."

Sam agreed and went outside, dropped the towel and phased. He gave a bark, which got Leah and Seth to follow him around back, where Embry and Quil already were with Paul. _Would this night ever end?_ \- I wondered, as I leaned against the wall.

I was letting my mind review everything that happened in such a short amount of time, tonight. The bonfire meeting, the vampire smell, and all the commotion as we split up. The fear that drove us to protect our families and our tribe, and how we watched as the dreadlocked vampire was torn to pieces. Not to mention, the fact that we now had two more wolves in our pack, and one of them is female, which none of us even thought possible. Unfortunately, what still remained to be seen, was if Harry could pull through this. I know Dad and Uncle Billy would be devastated if he didn't.

Suddenly, Billy's cell phone rang in his pocket and it was my Dad. He asked Billy to tell me that I should go to the Forks Diner, because something happened with Bella. Jake rapidly tossed the truck keys towards me, and I turned to apologized to Billy and Sue. They wouldn't hear it, and urged me to get to my dad and Bella. I left in a rush, still on edge of everything that had transpired and anxious to find out what happened to my sister, to make Dad call for me the way he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Long Night**

 **Carlisle POV**

* * *

I approached the rear of the Diner where Charlie had sent me, and I immediately picked up on a vampire scent in the area. It wasn't familiar to me, but as I neared the body, I detected traces of a scent I did recognize. _Laurent!_ – My mind shouted at me and towards Edward. I knew that he'd be listening in.

 _"I don't believe he caused this directly, but his scent is mixed in with the perpetrator. Of that, I am certain._ " I thought out to Edward. I wondered why we hadn't heard from the Denali, informing us that Laurent had left them. Something was certainly going on here, and I knew it couldn't be a simple coincidence that Laurent, and the unidentified vampire, were in Forks.

I examined the body and declared him deceased, officially. I inspected the several bite marks around the neck, as well as the deep gashes in the abdomen. The bites were harsh, which created tearing of the flesh. That, along with the abdomen injuries, gave substance to conclude the man had been mauled by a wild animal. However, it was evident to me, that the bites were vampire made. Oddly, the vampire did not drain the victim, as almost all of the blood was accounted for. This meant, the vampire did not drain the victim and covered their tracks, making it look like an animal attack.

This vampire had obviously been around Laurent, whom surely, would have mentioned our presence in Forks. Laurent must have known we'd detect their scents and recognized the truth of the injuries to the body. This all begged the question, _why would a vampire attack a human this way and not feed?_ After I'd finished examining the body, I gave the medical examiner the human-friendly results of my findings. When I made up my mind to call Alice and ask if she'd seen anything new, my cell phone rang.

"Hi Carlisle. You rang?" Asked Alice, as soon as I answered, but before I could say anything. I could tell she was trying to be her usual perky self, but it was subdued by the current situation.

"Hi Alice. I'd only planned to call, I didn't actually 'ring you'." I tried to joke back, but I couldn't muster up enough merriment at a time like this either.

"Carlisle, things are bad and it's unfortunate that my visions keep hitting so many blanks. It might be the proximity to the wolves, or perhaps their involvement, I can't be sure. But, while I can't see what's coming, Carlisle, I can feel it and it's bad. I fear it may be bigger than we could handle." She said, in a more somber and worried tone, very un-Alice like.

"That worries me too, Alice. I've just examined the body and there's much to discuss. Please make sure the family is gathered when I arrive. I'm hoping Charlie will allow me to bring Bella with us. After what Edward heard this evening and what I've learned here, she must not be left unprotected." I informed her.

"Of course, Carlisle. We're gathered anyway and have been waiting on information. See you soon." She replied and hung up before I could thank her or say goodbye. _That girl –_ I shook my head with a slight smile.

I headed towards Edward and found him with Bella, safely and lovingly in his arms. Even under these circumstances, I couldn't help smile at the pair. Their love was so pure and deep; a true soul connection. I was so, profoundly, happy for my first _child_. He had waited too many years without his true love. He looked up at my thoughts and sent me a thankful smile. He turned Bella in my direction, and spoke as I reached them.

"Carlisle, I heard everything. I haven't had a chance to inform Bella, but I agree that she should come home with us. We need to fill her in and keep her safe. I only wish there was a way to bring and protect Charlie as well. Any thoughts?" He asked of me.

At his words, Bella became alarmed. "Protect Charlie? Why, what is it Carlisle? What's going on?"

I held her hand in, what I hoped, was a soothing way and I whispered to her. "Bella, it wasn't an animal attack like the body's appearance suggested. It was a vampire."

"Jared, thank goodness, he's OK." Sighed Edward beside Bella and I, so we looked to him. "I can hear his mind, he's almost here. It seems they ran into some vampire trouble on the reservation as well, but he's OK. Bella, I believe your father will be protected tonight, most likely on the reservation, based on Jared's thoughts. And, while I hope and prefer you came with us, I'll understand if you want to join them." Edward informed us, his tone seemed nervous but sympathetic, making me wonder what else he heard in Jared's mind.

Not knowing what he meant, but acknowledging his words, Bella nodded at him. I looked to him questioningly, but he shook his head towards the parking lot entrance. We saw Jared turning into the lot, driving a truck. We walked in that direction and I saw Jared's look of relief, when he spotted Bella with us. He parked the car and got out, still apprehensive about the remaining crowd. He went straight for Bella, who practically jumped into his arms.

"What happened?" They both asked each other at the same time, and lightly chucked as they came apart.

"You first." Jared said.

Bella, Edward and I, rushed out an abridged version of the night's events. Then, Bella asked him to tell us what happened on the reservation. He told us about the dreadlock vampire that attacked, and we identified him as Laurent. He also told us about one of their council members' sudden illness. I offered to meet them at the hospital if needed, but he sadly told us he didn't think Harry had made it, and I could see how that deeply troubled him. He told us that if that was the case, it would be handled on the reservation.

"I need to talk to Dad. They were close friends and I know he'll want to be there." Jared told us.

"I'll go with you to tell Dad and I'd like to be there with him, in case of the worst. But, I'd like to go to the Cullen's house afterwards. Do you think you can come with me later, so we can all discuss what all this means?" Bella asked.

"Sure, sure." He replied and I saw Bella form a small smile at his words. I recalled Edward mentioning Bella had often taken to using that phrase similarly, due to her friend Jacob.

As we walked towards Charlie, Bella asked Jared if Jake and everyone else was okay. He told us they were, and informed us about the two new additions to the Pack. They were the children of the ill-fallen friend of Charlie's. And, we were as astonished as he was, that a young woman had phased, as well as her younger brother.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

After we found Dad and Jared told him about Harry, Dad passed the remainder of the case to Officer Tomlin, since the death had already been ruled an accident, via animal attack and they had found an I.D. All that was left to do, was let the coroner take the body, clear the area, and notify the victim's family.

Before Carlisle and Edward went home, Carlisle extended an invitation to me and Jared, by telling Charlie that we were welcome to spend the night with them, if Charlie needed to stay on the reservation for his friend or their family. Charlie looked to us and both, so Jared and I nodded our heads. Dad agreed and thanked Carlisle. He's always so great and on an impulse, I hugged and thanked Carlisle, before kissing Edward goodbye. Jared and Charlie shook hands with Carlisle and Edward, before we went our separate ways.

Jared drove me in Jake's truck, as we followed Dad in his cruiser. It had been a tough night for both of us, so we were silent while he drove. I found my thoughts drifting to the family of the dead man. My heart went out to them and I had mixed feelings about them never knowing the truth of his death. Also, I couldn't help feeling that I could, somehow, be responsible for his death, even if I couldn't exactly pinpoint how.

"Jared, do you really think Harry didn't make it?" I asked sadly, and he sighed.

"I was in a hurry, Bells… But I don't recall seeing labored breath or hearing his heart beating anymore. I feel terrible now, that I left in such a rush like that, but I was so scared when Dad called Billy. All he said was that something had happened to you, and knowing there had been a vampire in town, I… I was so… I feared the worst." He said, and I noted the way his voice got emotional at the end, so I put my hand on his shoulder, right near his tattoo.

"I'm sorry I scared you that badly, but I'm even sorrier that any of this happened in the first place." I told him.

"Bells, don't be sorry for things that are out of your control." He said softly, and briefly glanced my way. "Vampires have been around, long before either of us, and aside from the Cullens, they have been doing evil things all along."

I nodded and laid my head against his side. He pulled a hand from the wheel to put his arm around me, enveloping me in his warmth. I recalled thinking Jake was like the sun once, but it seems there was another. After a few minutes, we pulled up to the Reservation Medical Center. The majority of the Pack was out front, sitting or standing about. They had extremely sad looks about them, and I knew Jared must have been right. We parked beside Charlie and made our way to the entrance. Charlie just went straight inside while Jake stood from where he had been sitting by Quil, and gave me a tight hug.

"Hey Loca, I'm so glad to see that you're okay." He said, trying to lighten the mood. I loved him for it, but even I could see the sadness in his eyes as he released me.

"Jake, how's Harry?" I asked softly.

When his usually warm and bright eyes filled with tears, I knew Harry was gone. I could only ever recall seeing such sadness in Jake's face, one other time. It was when I visited Charlie about 8 years ago, and Jake's mom had recently passed away.

"Oh, Jake… I'm so sorry." I said and embraced him again. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him sniffling.

When I released him, I silently asked if he was ok, and he sadly nodded. I hugged the rest of The Pack and I told them how sorry I was for their loss, and I noticed Jared doing the same. I had spent loads of time with these people, so I knew how tight of a community they were, and how much they cared about each other. I also got a few " _glad you're ok_ " from them, and I thanked them. Jake and a few others asked what had happened, but it wasn't the time and I told them we could discuss it a little later.

Jake led Jared and me inside, and when I turned the corner, my heart broke immediately. I saw Dad crying and hugging Sue with one arm, while his other arm rested on Billy's shoulder. Billy too, was shaking in tears. Instinctively, I grabbed hold of Jared's hand and he latched on to mine, as if he'd been reaching for mine as well. Beside them and leaning on the wall, was Leah and Seth. They were the epitome of sadness sorrow, and yet both seemed so much stronger than the last couple of times I'd seen them at the reservation.

I went to them first, since we had built a friendly relationship because I spent time at their house, whenever Dad visited with Harry and Sue. I put my hand softly on Leah's back to get her attention. She and Seth turned to me wide eyed, and I thought I noted a bit of tremors in them both, so I became alarmed. Jake noticed their reaction and explained to them.

"Chill guys, Bella smells of them sometimes, but it's okay. You're smelling the Cullens but they are not like the one you saw tonight." Jake's words were soft and hushed, to avoid Charlie or any other human ears.

They both calmed down, and Leah nodded, but still seamed wary. Seth was a different story. He released her and came right for me. He hugged me tightly, and brokenly thanked me for coming. I hugged him just as tightly and was in tears in no time.

"Shh, Seth. Of course I came, and so sorry this happened." I told him, as soothingly as I could. After a few moments, and only when he felt ready, I released him so I could make my way over to Sue.

She was still sobbing pretty heavily when we hugged, and I told her how sorry I was for her loss as well. She nodded sadly and told me she was glad I was okay, at least. After releasing her to her other family members, I hugged Billy and went into Dad's arms. He was so broken up, so I just held him and let him hold me.

Eventually, Sue decided it was time to leave the Medical Center and everyone just headed to Sue's place. I didn't notice anything out of place or any sign of what I knew had gone down at this home. We stayed in her living room, and everyone took time to tell Sue, Seth and Leah their favorite Harry stories. There were some smiles and small laughs, but the sadness was weighing heavily in everyone's hearts. Adele Lahote was making coffee and tea, while Emily was baking some muffins and bread rolls for everyone.

Sue said the doctors told her Harry had suffered a sudden, but massive heart attack. They also said that even if he had been rushed straight over, he couldn't have made it. I noticed the Pack seemed relieved at those words. When I quietly asked Jared why, he told me they had been feeling guilty, wondering if they'd destroyed the vampire quicker, they might have been able to help Harry sooner.

Charlie said he'd stay a while longer, while Jared and I were ready to leave, we said our goodbyes. We went outside and the Pack followed us out. I noticed that we'd been there almost all night, as the sun was just starting to rise. I was practically dead on my feet and still needed to go to the Cullens house. A few moments later, Leah came outside with Seth. They told Sam they needed to release some of their emotions, so he nodded and assigned Paul to phase with them. Before they did though, Leah came up to me.

"I know we've known each other a long time now, and everyone keeps telling me your leeches aren't responsible. But, I feel I should be honest and tell you I believe they are, indirectly as it may be, but responsible just the same. I just can't get passed that right now and might never be able to." She said bitterly and then ran off. I saw her phase into a mostly white and light grayish wolf, just near the tree line.

"Don't worry Bells, Jake and I will talk to her." Jared told me, but I shook my head at him. She was grieving and she had every right to feel however she did.

"We have many things to discuss but everyone needs rest right now. This evening, Bella, do you think you can arrange a meeting with Dr. Cullen?" Sam asked, surprising me.

"Yes, I'm sure it won't be a problem." I told him, and then Jared and I were off to the Cullen house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: SHOCK**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

Riding on Jared's moped was exhilarating most of the time, but I was so tired. It had been a hellish night, and I felt I could barely keep my eyes open while Jared drove. Edward was on the porch as we drove up to the Cullen house, and at my side once the moped came to a stop. He helped me off and with his arm behind my back, steered me to the door and Jared followed. Once inside, I turned to Edward and smiled. _He's always so beautiful_ – I thought to myself. He smiled back and kissed my lips, and I sighed into the kiss. _Home_ – came to mind.

Suddenly, he pulled back. The separation was so abrupt, that it caused me to open my eyes in confusion, so I searched his face for the reason. He was staring, wide-eyed at me and I noticed his already surprised his face became even more severe, so I asked why.

"What is it?" I questioned.

Nothing. He stood un-moving, appearing frozen still.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

"Edward, what is the matter?" Questioned Jasper, coming in the foyer behind me. When Edward didn't answer, he spoke to me. "Bella, what happened?"

I turned to Jasper, "I have no idea. One moment he was kissing me, the next, he'd pulled back and had this look on his face. What is he feeling?"

By that point, Jared and all the Cullens had heard the commotion and came to investigate the problem.

"Bella?" Edward, seemed to have unfrozen and was staring at me with an almost pained look.

"Edward, what was that? What happened to you? You're scaring me" I said to him.

"Bella, I'm sorry to have scared you, but I was at a loss for words. Carlisle, everyone, listen." Edward rushed out.

"What is it Edward, I don't hear anything." Carlisle responded.

"Well come here and listen. How is this possible? This should not be happening." Edward said forcefully, and verging on frantic.

I had no clue what Edward was going on about, but I knew it had to be serious, by the way he was acting. Carlisle must have felt the same way, because he humored him and came to stand closer to us. He closed his eyes, I assumed, to listen for whatever had caused Edwards panic.

"Inconceivable!" Carlisle whispered in shock after a brief moment.

"Exactly!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! This is incredible! Bella, this is amazing!" Shouted Alice, in glee.

"Have you gone insane?" Edward shouted at her, shocking us all. The look of hurt on Alice's face, struck my heart.

"Watch it Edward!" Warned Jasper, as Carlisle also said, "Edward…"

"I'm sorry Alice, but what part about this - this Monstrous situation - do you find exciting? Tell me!" Edward said, exasperated. I reached for his hand. _That's enough_ – my mind shouted, and I was about to say that to him, but his reaction cut me off.

"I'm sorry, you're right, Bella. But you don't even know…" He started, but then his reply made me interrupt him, in return.

"Wait… What am I right about?" I questioned. _This is not happening_ – I thought to myself, and asked out loud, "What don't I know?"

"What _don't_ any of us know? What exactly is this freak-out about?" Questioned an irritated Rosalie.

But Edward only stared at me, and answered. "Bella, I meant you're right in saying this is enough… and yes Bella, this is happening."

"Edward… I… I didn't say… either of those things out loud." I choked out. "Are you saying… can you hear my thoughts now?"

"Yes I did, and I wish I could be happy about that … but I'm afraid I heard more than that. I'm so sorry Bella, so very sorry. I'll make it right; I swear to you. I'll get it out of you, I won't let it hurt you!" He said to me, almost like a vow but I had no idea what he was talking about.

I was still pretty shocked at his new ability to hear my thoughts. "Oh", I said. Then, I thought about what he'd also said, so I asked "Get what out of me?"

He looked tortured and almost afraid to answer me, so Alice jumped in. "You're pregnant, Bella!" At her words, I felt like should got very far away and the room grew increasingly dark.

Her words and then Rosalie's angry scream yelling "NO!", as well as several gasps, were the last things I heard, and then I was out.

Next thing I knew, someone was sweeping the hair at my forehead and speaking softly to me. _Esme –_ my mind recognized. I also heard lots of loud yelling from somewhere far away.

"It seems crazy right now, since we're not sure how it happened. But, Bella, Carlisle will take care of you, you'll see. We'll figure it out and everything will be fine, sweetheart." Esme was telling me.

It was all coming to me and I was about to open my eyes and speak, when there was a knock at the door. I opened them in time to see Alice at the door.

"Hey sleepyhead, crazy day, huh? You fainted and have been out for about 9 hours. It's the middle of the day." Alice's jovial voice said as she came to stand by Esme at my side.

I could still hear the fighting going on somewhere, but even if I couldn't make out their words, I was pretty sure I knew exactly what it was about.

"Alice, who's fighting?" I asked but immediately realized that wasn't the most important question I had.

"Am I really pregnant?" I asked, in a whisper.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are. We can all hear your baby's heart beating." Esme replied, with the sweetest smile, as I saw Alice nodding with a beaming smile.

"A baby? Oh my… Edwards baby…" I tried the words out, mostly to myself, but I must have spoken them out loud, since Esme and Alice both said yes.

I hadn't really thought about having children. Hell, I was only eighteen, and I fell in love with a vampire. I guess it hadn't actually sunk in, that I wouldn't have children. I only briefly thought about children when Rosalie and I talked months ago, and she told me that would have been the only thing she'd change if she could. _This is going to hurt her_ – I realized.

Then, I started thinking about what the baby might look like… my baby… and Edward's baby. I imagined a little boy with bronze hair and the cutest nose. _Or would it be a girl?_ – the thought occurred to me. My long brown hair with my brown eyes, or Edward's human green eyes. My thoughts trailed off as I realized I didn't know what color eyes the baby might inherit.

"Brown, green… golden, or red…?" I questioned, mostly to myself. I must have been speaking out loud, since Alice answered.

"Are we thinking nursery colors already?" She asked enthused.

Edward must think or assumed the baby wouldn't be human. _Why else would he want to get it out? –_ I realized. I couldn't let him, I wouldn't. I brought my hand to rest on my lower abdomen. _When did this bump start to grow? –_ I questioned to myself. I had to find a way to protect this baby, even if I knew I'd be no match for Edward's strength. Edward, I realized, made up most of the yelling I still heard going on somewhere in the house. Jared made up the other part, along with Jasper and Carlisle's voices throwing occasional responses.

"Alice, please… Get Rosalie." I asked urgently. She nodded and left the room.

"Esme?" I questioned, but I felt the tears in my eyes. I was so scared for my baby.

"I know, my sweet. We'll figure it out." She soothed, and I nodded, hoping she was right.

x0x0x0x0x0x

A moment later, the bedroom door opened and Alice came in, followed by a murderous looking Rosalie. _Oh boy_ – I thought.

"Rose…" I started, and wasn't sure how to word myself.

"Yes Bella, I know… you're pregnant… and probably planning to throw that away, too. Whatever Edward says, right? Save it Bella. I thought you were crazy for wanting to throw your humanity away, but this. This, I won't soon forgive, so don't bother trying to apologize." She berated me, assuming incorrectly, the reason I asked her to come.

"No, Rose. You're wrong. That's not why I called you here." I had to go for it, and quick, before Edward heard or stopped me.

"Rosalie, I need your help. I need you to help me protect my baby from Edward and anyone who might want to harm it. I'm begging you Rosalie, please." I was begging frantically and saw the look of shock on her face. Esme looked proud and Alice was beaming.

Rose still hadn't responded, so I implored, "Rose, please!"

"Yes, Bella… Of couse, I promise." She finally answered with conviction.

Finally, I felt I could breathe again and I smiled, shakilly. "Thank you, Rosalie. You have no idea what this means to me. I already love this baby, so much. Maybe … well, maybe you can be the godmother."

Rosalie smiled a genuine and almost blindingly beautiful smile, and hugged me tightly. When she pulled back, I saw the tears in her eyes that I knew wouldn't fall, but it brought tears to my eyes as well. But pretty soon, all four of us were giggling.

"Bella, I'm sure I also speak for Alice, but I want it said that we will do whatever it takes to keep you and the baby safe as well. Now, are you hungry?" Esme said to me.

I nodded yes, but before I could answer verbally, the door flung open revealing Edward. His eyes were nearly black and he looked almost crazed. Rosalie stood straight and tall at my side, with Esme and Alice on my other side. Jared came in behind Edward, and he was breathing hard.

"Bella, it's been arranged and it will be taken care of. I have convinced Carlisle, and Jared agreed it is for the best. It can be handled immediately. Please, come." He was forcing a smile, as he reached for my hand.

It was difficult for him to reach me since Rosalie was partially blocking his path. I saw him look to her, expecting her to move. When she didn't, he looked at Esme and Alice, and then finally to me with questions in his eyes.

"No." I said simply, and his eyes widened. It would have been comical, if this wasn't such a serious matter. He seemed … so stunned by me.

"Bells, what do you mean, no?" Jared questioned, warily.

"I mean, no. It's simple enough." I said to Jared and the faced Edward. "I will not _get this taken care of_. I will not allow any of you to harm my baby. Your baby, Edward."

After a short pause, he took a deep breath and stormed out of the room. I heard slamming and breaking, from somewhere in the house, then we heard the door slam shut. Everyone in the room with me wore grimaces, except Jared. He looked incredulous at me.

"Bella you can't. You can't keep it. Bells, it could kill you and who knows how many others. Please be reasonable." He implored.

"I'm sorry Jared. I just can't believe my baby would be capable of any of that. Why are you and Edward so sure my baby is evil?" I asked, mildly irritated.

"Bella, it's an abomination that should not exist. How can it be anything but evil?" He stated strongly.

His words gutted me, but I wouldn't cry. I knew this would only be the beginning comments of that nature. I may just be a human girl, but I was this baby's mother now, and I would protect it. I had the vampire strength of Rosalie, Alice and Esme to back me and I would develop the mental and emotional strength to endure this, as well.

"Get. Out. Don't come back, unless you're returning with a change of heart and prepared to apologize for your words." I said deathly calm but very clearly, to Jared, not leaving any room for misinterpretation.

With a sigh, he left as well. I felt my body shaking, but I would control myself and not cry. _Breathe –_ I told myself, _Breathe_. Rosalie took hold of my hand and I squeezed it in appreciation, then gave her a watery smile.

"Well, I'll go pick up the remnants of Edward's tantrum." Said Alice, just as cheerful as ever. "And I'll go find you something to eat." Esme chimed in.

"Never a dull day with my Belly Bean in da house." Emmett said from the door, which brought out a nervous chuckle from me. Jasper stood beside him and shot me a wink and a smile.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, and I was cleaning my bedroom and bathroom at Charlie's house. Rosalie was with me, and trying to stop me from doing anything too strenuous, _due to my condition_. I rolled my eyes again, at the same excuse she gave for everything she prevented me from doing. I had stayed the weekend at the Cullen's house, while Carlisle performed any medical tests he could think of. Edward eventually came back, stood at the door, and asked if I'd reconsidered. When I'd said no, he stormed off again.

When I had asked Dad about the viewing and burial for Harry, he told me the tribal burials were sacred and for the tribe only. He said people showed their support by passing by the family's home, and offering help with the home, food, or children. I wanted to see Sue and offer my condolences to Leah and Seth again, but I didn't think I'd be welcomed. I hadn't heard from Jared so I assumed he was still against my pregnancy. The Pack must have already learned of it when they phased, so I hadn't heard from Jake either, which led me to believe that meant they were all against me.

This thing with Jared hurt my feelings, but I could not back down. This baby was happening, it was coming, and everyone had better get on board. Speaking of, I was telling Charlie today. Esme offered to be here with me, as well as Alice and Rosalie, but I told them I would be okay. They said they understood, but Rose declared she'd still be there, even if she had to remain out of sight. I loved her even more for her meticulous protection, even if it was slightly overbearing. I only wished Edward would share, even an ounce of it, and wanted to be at my side when I told Charlie. It wasn't like I conceived this baby on my own.

Rose and I heard my dad's cruiser pull up to the house and I mentally prepared myself for whatever might be unleashed here tonight. Rose told me it would work out and that she'd be here, no matter what. I went down the stairs to greet Charlie, and told him we had to talk. He must have seen the look on my face, because he asked if he should sit down, and I nodded.

He sighed and went to his recliner. Just then, the doorbell rang and it felt I had a reprieve. I gulped and told dad I'd get it. Edward stood on the other side, and I was shocked he was there. Naturally, and as always, I was also struck by his beauty. Still, I had to remember that he wanted my baby destroyed, so I called Rose's name under my breath, knowing she'd hear me.

"It's okay Bella. I'm not here to hurt you or the baby, you have my word. I've told Rose as well, when I got here. I'm here to face your father with you. While I don't agree with the decision you're making, it is my responsibly to stand by your side at a moment like this." He said, calmly and completely different than the crazed maniac from a few days ago, and I was grateful.

I smiled at him and thanked him for coming. We came back inside and Charlie gave us both a look. It looked like he was working out what we were going to tell him. Yet, Edward shocked the hell out of me with his words.

"Good evening Chief Swan. It's not an easy topic of conversation we're about to have. Frankly sir, I'm scared out of my mind right now. Please know, that it was not our intention, for things to turn out this way." He said to my dad, but looked to me and I saw the honesty in his words.

"I love your daughter, deeply and immensely so, and I would do any and everything, for her and her wellbeing. In light of that, I would like to formally ask you for your blessing, so I may ask for her hand in marriage." Edward said, stunning me and my dad.

Dad cleared his throat before speaking. "Edward, I believe you and I believe in your love for my daughter. I know you and your family have become family to her, just as I know she cares deeply for you, as well. But I have to say, I'm glad you're only asking for her hand… I had thought … I thought you were going to tell me you'd knocked her up." He said relieved and with a snicker, but it quickly died out when he realized neither Edward, nor I were laughing with him.

"Bella?" My dad questioned me

"I swear, Dad, I didn't know Edward was going to ask you if he could marry me…" I said to my dad, and sent Edward a look, before looking back to my dad. _Like a band aid_ – I thought.

"But Dad, yes… I'm pregnant." I said quickly.

When he remained quiet, I felt I had to explain more… I didn't know, maybe get him to speak.

"Dad, I'm sorry if this disappoints you. Edward is right, though. Neither of us meant for this to happen. We were careful. We didn't even believe Edward could have children. It was a pretty shocking revelation, actually." I said and was prepared to continue rambling until dad spoke.

At my words, Dad looked to Edward. I would have thought it'd be a hateful or scornful look, but it was a concerned look he gave Edward.

"You didn't think you could have children?" Dad questioned Edward.

"No Chief, it was a medical condition from my youth." Edward replied.

"It's sort of a miracle, Dad, totally unexpected but a miracle, just the same. Naturally, Edward has his reservations and he's scared about the baby. But, he also fears for me being so young… But Dad, I want my baby, I'm sure of it. I love it already, and I want you to accept it. Please don't hate me, or Edward." I said, and was on the verge of tears, thinking how real the possibility could be that Dad might not accept me or the baby.

"Oh Bells, don't cry sweetheart. I'm shocked, I'll give you that. And, I'm not entirely sure I'm quite ready to be a grandpa yet…" he said with a chuckle, which was making my heavy heart feel lighter, as he continued. "But Bells, while this is a lot sooner than I thought, I knew this day would come one day. Honey, I love you … no exceptions. This new little rug rat will also be loved and cared for."

He kissed my forehead, in that special daddy way, and my heart found peace, at least for the moment. "Thank you Daddy, so much. It means everything, absolutely everything to me, to have your support." I told him.

"Oh course, Bells. Now, what are you gonna do about Edward over here? He's looking kind of pale, more so than usual. You plan to put him out of his misery by accepting to marry him, or what? I'm good with whatever you decide, Bells. Don't go marrying anyone because of your conditional alone, sweetheart. You know how that ended between you mom and me. Speaking of - telling Renee – it's all on you, honey." Charlie said while chuckling. _Great –_ I thought.

I looked over to Edward and realized one important thing. While he had brought up marriage numerous times, and had officially asked Dad for his blessing and my hand … He hadn't ever officially proposed.

I answered my dad, while looking at Edward. "That depends, Dad … He hasn't actually asked me yet."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Proposal**

 **Edward POV**

* * *

I hadn't had the chance to speak to Bella about all I'd learned over the past couple of days. And, I was sure she thought I was angry with her over the baby, but she was wrong. I had been initially, for her not being reasonable. It took Emmet, literally, knocking me on my ass, to make me see sense. Jasper clued me in, on the feelings Bella had been feeling when she found out about the baby, and then the ones she felt when both Jared and I walked away.

I hurt her again and I walked away from her again. In doing so, I had broken two promises I'd made to her and to myself. Yet, while I remained away, it wasn't out of anger or spite. I was researching. Bella was dead set on having this baby, so I needed to learn all that I could, to keep her safe.

In my research, I learned of several South American human-vampire hybrids, male and female. As it turned out, male vampires are still able to procreate, but as vampire females' bodies are eternally frozen, it was them that couldn't bear children. It is so incredibly and highly uncommon, because Human / Vampire couples aren't an everyday thing. Once I learned there were ways to keep Bella safe until delivery and I accepted Bella's pregnancy, Alice found me and showed me she'd finally seen the vision of the children. Yes, children - it would be twins, a boy and a girl.

Before I could feel the joy fill me, she reminded me what an ass I'd been… again. She told me what Bella was planning to do today. Then, she told me she would accept my gratitude by way of a new convertible, and then sent me running to Bella's house.

After speaking to Charlie and Bella stating the obvious, I knew this was my moment. Every other time I'd brought marriage up, she would shoot the idea down. This time, there was a gleam in her eyes and I knew she was finally ready and open to listening to my proposal. I was hoping she'd accept and make me the happiest being on Earth. I heard Jared approaching the house, but I couldn't let this moment pass me by. I would not be interrupted, so I stepped forward, and grasped her hands in mine. Then, I told her what was in my heart.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. Before you, my life was like a moonless night, dark. There were stars, points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Without you, the meteor falls over the horizon and everything would be black. My eyes were blinded by the light, by your light. I wouldn't see the stars anymore and there'd be no more reason for anything." His words were taking my breath away, but still, he kept going.

"If we lived in another time or in another era, when and I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I would have courted you. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls, and drank iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two. Then, only after asking your fathers permission, I would have gotten down on one knee, and I would have presented you with a ring. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations." The vision of him on his knees before me, holding out a tiny box … it was blurring, as tears filling my eyes. In my mind, I could picture it all; a human Edward back then, loving me, getting married and having a family. It's all I wanted now, and only ever with him, forever.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, and as they fell from my cheek, as he spoke again. "This is my birth mother's ring. I've kept it in my pocket for a while, waiting for the right moment. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment, forever. I will cherish, love, and protect you and our children. I'll be the father and the husband you each deserve. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I was overcome with emotion, but managed to answering him anyway. "YES! Yes, yes!" My entire heart, mind and soul were chanting, as I spoke the words out loud. Then, instantly, he was kissing me and we were both laughing into the kiss. I was feeling pure happiness, the likes of which, I couldn't recall ever feeling before in this magnitude.

"Damn, boy. That was some speech! I wasn't sure you'd ever pop the question." My dad joked and we turned to him, still smiling widely.

"I'll say…" We heard Jared say from behind us, and I realized he must have come in through the back of the house.

I slowly turned to face him, not knowing what I expected to find when I looked at him, but smiling broadly wasn't it. He approached Edward and me and hugged us both, tightly.

"I don't want to bring the moment down, but we've got to talk. It's important, but you have to know that I've got you backs, both of you." Jared whispered in my ear, knowing Edward would hear him.

When he released us, I didn't think I could care whatever he wanted to discuss. It was probably Pack stuff and I didn't want that to bring me down. Edward and I were okay, he accepted the baby and we were _engaged_! Charlie and Jared were okay with the engagement and the baby, and I have the Cullens on my side as well. I just wanted to bask in this moment.

"Charlie, I know Bella was planning dinner for you and Jared tonight, but I'd like to take Bella to share this with my family. Would you like to join us?" Edward asked.

"Nah, you guys go on. I'll be just fine. In fact, I think I'll head over to Billy's and spread the news myself. My Baby's having a baby and getting married!" He said excitedly, kissed my forehead and reached for his jacket and keys by the door.

"Dad, I'll go with them." Jared told my dad, who yelled _"okay"_ from outside.

Rosalie came down stairs and ran straight for me, and I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten she was upstairs. She was hugged me tightly and congratulated Edward and I. She told me how Alice called and asked to be put on speaker, so the entire Cullen family could listen in during Edward's proposal. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I was much too happy to. As Edward and I held hands, I looked at the exquisite ring on my left hand. _We're engaged –_ I gushed to myself.

"Yes we are." Edward chuckled happily, responding to my thought. _That's gonna take getting used to –_ I thought.

"I have a theory… It seems to only work when you have your guard down, specifically when we're touching." He told me and it sounded reasonable enough.

I was still flying on my engagement high and didn't really care at the moment. "Let's just go, we have forever to figure that out." I told him, walking out of my house, hand in hand, as Jared locked up.

"As you say, Mrs. Cullen." He joked to me. _I love that_ – I thought.

"And I love you." He responded, making my heart flutter.

 _"_ _I love you too, so much Edward"_ – I thought to him. His bright smile, lit me up inside.

"You're both nauseating me right now." Jared chimed in behind us.

"Really? Your smell is what's nauseating me right now." Rosalie jibed back at him.

"You wanna go, Blondie, we'll go…" Jared resumed his bickering with Rosalie.

"You guys can take the car or whatever, Bella and I will make our own way." Edward said to them, threw his keys, without even taking his eyes off me. The glint in his eyes told me we might take the long route. I was about to put my arm on his shoulder, prepared to climb on his back, when he took my hand and stood in front of me.

"Take a run with me?" He asked and the smoldering look he gave me, almost weakened me at the knees. I just nodded dumbly. _Looking at me like that, you can take me anywhere._ – I thought.

He smiled and picked me up against to his front, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt my cheeks warm, and my mind flood with the reminders of the last time I'd had my legs wrapped around him so deliciously. I felt my hormones raging and I knew his were too, just by the nearly black look in his eyes. In an instant, he was off and running. I pressed myself tighter against him and settled for kissing his neck and inhaling his scent, while he ran. _It has been way too long –_ I thought and enjoyed his responding growl, as I lightly bit his ear.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 _I had no idea where he was taking us, and I didn't care. I only cared how it felt to be molded to his body as he moved lithely, while he ran. I almost felt like a harlot because I was shamelessly pressing tightly against him and boldly rubbing myself against a very hard part of him. I felt so carefree and enjoyed how his growling vibrated through my chest. I loved this man. He owned my heart and soul and I was looking forward to him owning my body again. He heard my thoughts, of course, and I laughed when he growled loudly and squeezed my behind in response._

 _Eventually he slowed to a stop and leaned me against a tree without putting me down. He attacked my mouth passionately and I felt his hands all over me. Yes – my mind echoed._

 _"Do you enjoy that, my Bella? Teasing me and rubbing against me while I run? There were a few near misses, did you know… would you have cared?" He was asking me seductively, between kisses. "You're making me lose control and I'm not sure we'll make it to our destination. What shall I do with you, huh?"_

 _He was making me crazy with his words and his hands. He was everywhere, all at once. He pulled my shirt down at the collar and was licking and nipping at my upper breast. He was holding me at the waist while thrusting his harness against me, just right. It was cold outside, and so was his body, but he was creating heat between us. He pulled off my jacket and sweater, but I still felt like I would burn from the inside if he wasn't inside of me soon._

 _He licked his tongue along my neck to whisper sexily in my ear. "Is that what you want? For me to rip off your clothes and plunge into you?"_

 _"Yes! Yes, please, hurry."_ _I was saying and continued to rub against him impatiently, while pulling at his shirt._

 _"Not out here."_ _Was all he said and then we were moving again. I felt myself growl in frustration, but couldn't make myself stop moving against him. Need him, need you – my mind was calling to him._

 _When he slowed, I noticed we were inside what seemed to be a wooden cabin of sorts. He was laying me down on what felt like a bed and he was lowering himself above me. I still had my legs around him and I used that as leverage to pull his hardness to where I needed it most. Take me Edward, please – I told him mentally, since I couldn't form any words._

 _With an echoing growl, he finally ripped my pants, shirt and bra, and tore them from my body. Rather than caring about them, I was encouraging him mentally "Yes, yes, please, yesss."_

 _I only protested when he let me go, momentarily, to rip off his own clothes. I used that time to pull at my hair and squeeze my legs together, still trying to dull the ache and create friction for myself._

 _"I smell you my Bella, and it's like a beacon I can't ignore. I need to taste you." He told me._

 _He could have been talking about my blood, but for all I cared, he could have wanted to bleed me dry, but I didn't care as long as he brought me pleasure. Instead though, he pulled my thighs apart and his mouth dove to my panties, ripping them, clean off from me. I gasped but it quickly turned into a loud moan as I felt his tongue moving against my clit._

 _"Yes, oh, mmm, yessss!"_ _I was mumbling and moaning, especially when I felt his fingers entering me. They were hitting a wondrous place within me and I didn't last long. Between his magical tongue and talented fingers, I was soon crying out in ecstasy. "Oh Edward, yesss, so good."_

 _He kissed his way up my abdomen, stopping at each breasts long enough to tease and nibble at them. He had brought me to orgasm, and was working me up again. His fingers still slowly working me below and his lips nearing that spot by my ear. "I feel you ready for me, my sweet, do still want me?" He asked, never stopping his movements._

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 _"Yesss, Edward, always."_ _Her mind responded to me. I wasn't sure why or how I was finally able to hear her mind, but I loved it._

 _I wasted no time moving my hand away and aligned myself at her entrance, and she was moving her pelvis, urging me on. I wanted nothing more than to plunge into her, with wild abandon. She seriously overestimated my control, she had to know I could easily hurt her if I lost myself. Yet, she didn't seem to care. I eased into her warmth, rhythmically and slowly._

 _"Grrrrrwwlll…" I heard myself as Bella moaned. I was torturing her and myself, moving so gently. "Flip us." her mind called out and I complied, surrendering my already slipping control, to her._

 _The vision of her moving above me, was one I was glad my vampire memory would never let me forget. She was glorious and determined. Bella held herself up with her hands braced against my chest, with her knees on either side me. She was chanting deliciously naughty words in her mind, and driving me wild. She moved, seeking her pleasure, and I loved the sensations it brought me as well._

 _This time together was different than our first time. The first time had been tender and careful, since every sensation was so new to us both. But this - this felt raw, urgent and passionate. We were wildly consumed with each other. I guided and encouraging her movements with my hands on her thighs and waist, and I could feel her muscles tightening, so I knew she was nearing her point._

 _I also noticed she was beginning to tire above me. It was time to take over for her again and I would make sure she got hers. Without breaking her rhythm, I grasped her ass in my hands and supported all her weight on them, and continued her movements for her._

 _She gratefully yelled "Yesss, faster!" and I knew this is what she needed._

 _I bounced her onto me while plunged myself into her from below, and she gasped and moaned "Ohhhh, Ohhhh… harder!" at her request, I began punctuating each thrust into her, and pushed her a bit harder onto me._

 _"Right… there... ohhh…"_ _She called out and then loud and long moan, as she went stiff while tremors shook her body. I heard her stop breathing for a couple of seconds as I pumped twice more, emptying myself into her with a roar._

 _Then, she collapsed onto my chest when her arms gave out in exhaustion. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her scent, and gave her little kisses by her hairline, her ear, and pretty much anywhere I could reach, while soothingly rubbing her back and shoulders._

 _She remained above me trying to regulate her breathing and her heart seemed beging returning to normal. "That was amazing, Edward. I love you so much." She was telling me in her mind, and cuddling into me. "Never go so long without you again…" she murmured sleepily._

 _"Agreed my love, but you can't sleep now. We still have things to do, and people to see."_ _I reminded her._

 _"Uh huh", She hummed, but suddenly bounced up almost immediately. She looked startled but before I could ask, she told me. "You ripped all my clothes, Edward… what will I wear?"_

 _"You told me to…" I replied cheekily but at the look on her face, I confessed._

 _"This is one of our cabins. We're deep in the woods, but still close the Cullen house. I would sometimes use this place when the couples… got… occupied, and I needed an escape. Alice must have known this might happen at some point. Look over there on the chair, there's a new set of Bella-Styled and Alice-Approved clothing. I have clothing here too."_

 _She sighed gratefully and mumbled thanks to Alice. She got up and walked to the chair, as I watched shamelessly. She was a sight to behold._

* * *

 **A/N:** **This next part in italics, is pure lemons. If that's not your thing, you can skip to the next chapter,** **without** **missing anything of the story!**

 ***Also, this is the first I've ever written anything like this, and I didn't want to come across vulgar ... I hope it does suck, but I'm sorry of it does. LOL :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: 411 & Imprinting**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

While I got dressed after our little rendezvous, I rubbed my little belly, caressing my baby in there. Edward was watching me and swiftly got up and kneel before me. He put his hand to my belly and kissed it my tummy.

"Bella, with everything … I haven't had a moment to tell you; something I learned and that you must know. Bella, you're carrying twins. These are our babies in here." He said reverentially and looked up into my tearing eyes, but I blinked away the tears.

"Edw … Really? That's …" Words eluded me momentarily as the news surprised me, until I felt it warm my heart. "That's incredible and a double blessing." I laughed and blinked away the happy tears. "Let's go… People to see and all that!" I exclaimed happily.

He picked me up carefully and hugged me to him, then took off. When we entered the Cullen home, we were met and greeted with knowing smiles from everyone except the scrunched-up face of my brother. I tried to act casual and I noticed Edward did too, but that came to an end with Emmett.

"Did you two have a nice… stroll?" Emmett questioned, while wiggling his eyebrows, and bringing everyone to laughter.

"Real mature, Em." I replied and he just snickered back. "Alright guys, what's the what? I know there's tons to go over … no time like the present." I said to everyone, while reducing my laughter.

I knew this was going to be a long conversation and I was mentally preparing for any bad that came of it. We decided to start at the beginning, and took turns as everyone contributed what they knew. We would make heads or tails of this, no matter how long it took.

I told them all about my Saturday morning and afternoon, leading up to my decision to call Mike and get some friends together. I included my clumsy moment and Ben's help. I pushed through, despite their giggles and snickers at my expense. I went on to the darts, and going outside. I gave them the details of the body, which Ben and I had found. I explained how Ben had taken charge and called the police, which led to my decision to call Alice.

Edward jumped in, to inform me and Jared, about the stranger's mind he'd heard right before I called them. He said he realized it was about me, because he saw me in their mind, while I was laughing and joking with the guys inside the Diner. He told us it wasn't a mind he recognized, so it could only mean there was another vampire, besides Laurent, that night in Forks. He also said we needed to discuss how Ben could melt the ice below my feet, to help steady me when I'd arrived at the Diner, and asked Carlisle to explain.

Carlisle then explained he didn't recognize the scent at the crime scene, but had detected Laurent's scent mixed in. He said they must have been in contact at some point. Then, went on to tell us what he knew of Ben's non-human status. Carlisle informed us a Panlong was Chinese for "coiled dragon". He said the Panlong Symbol is an aquatic dragon, that resembles a river dragon; commonly known as a crocodile. According to Carlisle, Ben's ancestry is ancient, more so than himself, which explained why they barely live on in mythology. Only a miniscule few, know of their existence. Those that do, believe their name derived from the early meaning of "person of unrecognized talent", so they revere the Panglong and respect them as royalty.

We were all fascinated to learn all this, and amazed as well. There really was a lot more to Ben Cheney, than anyone would realize. He was the latest in an ancient line of Chinese Royalty, and apparently, he had some abilities. I wondered if Angela had any idea. Then, because I was holding Edward's hand, he heard my thoughts. This led to some more new information.

Edward told us he'd heard in Ben's mind that Angela wasn't exactly human either. That shocked the hell out of me, and I wanted to ask how he didn't know himself. Apparently one of Ben's abilities is to "know things"; only Edwards hadn't put any thought into how Ben knew. He'd only heard it, but didn't pursue the matter. Through Ben's mind, Edward learned that Angela is Diwata, which was Philippine for "fairy or nymph", which protected the forest and its natural creatures with spells and magic. _Angela is a fairy?! –_ I was flabbergasted.

I needed a moment, and I was sure we all needed to let it all sink in. Except Edward wasn't done, and he told us that he learned a secret about Mike. He said he intended to leave well enough alone, but heard Mike's intentions towards me and decided we should all know. Edward said Mike and his family were Polish Wizards or Warlocks, although he wasn't sure what the correct term was. I gave him an incredulous look, and noticed everyone else was looking at him with doubts. Still, he stuck to the story, explaining all the missed classes and practices, were due to ceremonies and training he was going through with his parents.

Edward also mentioned that he heard in Mikes mind, that if he didn't learn his training properly, his parents planned to send away; to some Wizarding School in some far away castle, where their British "Malfoy Cousins" lived. Although he wasn't sure what that meant, he knew Mike didn't want to go. He said Mike thought his cousin was into some dark stuff and was creeped out by his uncle's group of friends. Regardless of all that, what Edward feared, is that Mike said he intended to use something to 'get me'.

 _Ewww, I should kick his ass –_ I thought.

Carlisle said he knew of the school Edward was referring too, and confirmed its existence, claiming to have met the headmaster. He said the headmaster was a wonderful man, who had invited him to stay there for a while, but Carlisle declined because it was on another astral plane, which sounded far too magical.

"What the hell kind of place is Forks, anyway? Are there any humans in this town, at all?" Questioned Emmett, and I was sure he spoke for all of us, at that moment.

"Well guys, I'm sure Edward might have picked up on some of this already, but I also have some additional 4.1.1. from the Pack, and it's bad." Jared informed us, while looking at me and I felt my stomach drop.

Jared told us how he was unable to keep the news of my pregnancy from the pack when he phased. He apologized for his initial harsh words and confessed that he had misjudged the situation; mainly, out of fear of losing me. He told us the Pack reacted the way he had. He said it wasn't until Sam declared, "the _creature_ must be destroyed before coming into this word", that he realized he couldn't just sit back, while they attacked me. My hands went to my belly, as if to protect my babies from his words. Edward growled and put his hands above mine, which comforted me. I was glad to know he would stand by me to protect our children.

Jared told us that only Jake and Seth tried to intercede on my behalf with him, but Sam gave an Alpha Command, which is unbreakable by any wolf under his command, and forced them to bow to him. When I asked how he could come and warn us, he said he wasn't entirely sure. He said it was hard but he fought it, trying to find a way around it, because he _had_ to protect me. He remembers thinking 'Protectors' are meant to protect against any harm, and remembers feeling that Sam was the harm I needed protection from. He also recalled thinking he was the oldest Ephraim Black descendant regardless of whether he carried the name or not, and that the Black Bloodline ran through his veins. He remembered thinking that a Black should never bow to a Uley. He said that just as the thought crossed his mind, it seemed to brake the control Sam had over him, so he ran off to find me.

"Ephraim Black was not only one of tribe's chiefs, it was the that last chief that was an Alpha. He is my uncle Billy's grandfather, the one that initiated the treaty with you all, if my information is correct. It was always said, that Jacob would become the next Quileute Chief, after Billy. However, there must be something in out bloodline that allowed me to break Sam's control over me, which I'm glad for." Jared explained and continued. "My biggest concern now, is that once I broke the connection, I could no longer hear any of them in my mind. I know I must have shocked them all, but now I don't know if their plans remain the same, or if they'll change their plan of attack."

"I don't believe it was something to do with the bloodline, Jared. If what you're saying is true, I think what allowed you to break his control over you, is the fact that you're the eldest wolf shifter and descendant of Ephraim Black. I believe that, not only qualifies you as the next Chief, but also as the rightful Alpha." Carlisle said calmly, but making a lot of sense.

"Chief Inak-Swan, new Pack Alpha … that's so cool man." Emmett said reverently, but with a smile.

"I'm no Alpha, much less Chief." Jared's eyes widened in apprehension. "Besides, I have no Pack now … I guess that makes me a lone wolf." Jared joked back, but I saw the nervousness and noted a hint of sadness in his expression.

I felt horrible for my brother, because I knew that even if they were at odds now, the Pack was family to him, and he sacrificed his place among them, for me. I moved towards him, wanting to hug him tightly, but was startled in my spot, when I heard wolves howling, not too far from the house. Everyone jumped and braced themselves, for whatever fight they were bringing, until Edward spoke.

"Relax everyone, there's no cause for alarm. Its only Jacob, Seth and Leah. Jake is thinking out to me, that they come in peace and need to speak to Jared." Edward told us.

Jared told us he'd go outside but told everyone to keep me safe, in case it was a trick. He kissed my forehead and wen outside, leaving me terrified for him, in Edwards arms. The rest of the Cullens surrounded me at every side in case they breached the house.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Jared POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I stepped outside and saw Jake approaching in human form, while Leah and Seth were in their wolf forms at his side. Between the three of them, I knew that only Seth had no problems with Bella or the Cullens. Meanwhile, Jake barely tolerated the Cullens and was jealous of Edward. Lastly, I knew without a doubt, that Leah broke her friendship to Bella and made no secret of her hate towards the Cullens. I couldn't imagine any reason they'd be here, unless this was a trick. I highly doubted they were here to beg me to return to Sam or the Pack. They had to know I would never take part in a plan that held my sister as their target for destruction, regardless of what was growing inside her.

"Jared, I'm sure you're wondering why we're here." Jake spoke and I simply nodded.

"We left Sam's Pack. You left us, breaking Sam's control, shocking us all. In all the confusion, I realized _how_ you must have done it, and managed to break the compulsion as well. It's our bloodline, isn't it?" He questioned and once again I nodded, so he continued.

"After you left, I asked Sam to be reasonable. I asked if he could at least wait until Bella delivered before…" He was cut off at my growl, but kept speaking. "Hold up, okay… I was only trying to buy Bella some time. I know you that know, and I assume that Cullen also knows how I feel about her. But, I put my feelings aside, Jared. That's not what's important here, and I know that much. As a Protector, I feel that means Bella too. She may or may not be carrying a monster, but there's no way to know for sure, that until it's born. I'm willing to wait and see, but Sam wouldn't even budge. Somehow, after you broke from the Pack and I realized how, and thought I could do the same … But there was a catch."

"Which is?" I spoke for the first time, needing to know.

"Calling on my bloodline didn't do it for me… I had to accept you as my Alpha. The minute I did that, it was a done deal, and I was mentally cut off from Sam." He informed me, stunning me.

"Jake no, I'm not anyone's Alpha. I don't want that responsibility. I was fine with Sam doing it, and I assumed as Billy's son, you'd become Alpha after Sam." I told him, emphatically.

"Yeah, well, me too but that's tough for you, Cuz. Like I said, it's a done deal. You're my Alpha, like it or not. Apparently, Leah and Seth heard and agreed with my thoughts before I broke the connection. They figured out how, and did the same. Seth is all too happy to be Team Bella in all this, although Leah's reasons are different." He informed me, and cautioned at the end.

"Explain, because even if I were to accept you and Seth, I have no way to trust her around my sister or the Cullens." I replied.

He looked to Leah and she nodded her head. I figured she was agreeing for him to pass her message along, so he did. "Leah has two very important reasons. Firstly, she cannot stand to be apart from Seth, knowing he would be near the Cullens, without her to protect him. Secondly, she couldn't bear to have Sam as her Alpha and be in his head. Jared, you know it was constant pain for her, to endure Sam's undying love for Emily. Before you left us, she had no choice, but now … now she has a second option. She asked me to beg you, to not turn her away. She's prepared to _play nice_ or do whatever you asked of her. She needs you to accept her, Jared. She does not want to return to Sam's pack." At Jake's words, I felt for Leah, I really did … but this was a lot … maybe too much. The responsibility of being their Alpha was huge, and probably more than I felt I could handle.

"So, what? I'm just supposed to accept the three of you? You'd renounce our prior Pack, in exchange for vampires? At my sister's side, by them, is where I stand. You'd submit to my control, as your Alpha, even if it means a fight against our other Pack Brothers? That's what you choose?" I questioned forcefully, wanting them to understand what they were in for.

"Essentially, yes. We already have. Will you have us?" Jake asked and bowed his head. Seth gave a bark and bowed his head. When I looked to Leah, she gave a nod, then she also bowed her head.

"I…" My heart pounded heavily in my chest and I wasn't sure what to say, but as I looked at them with their heads bowed in deference, I spoke. "I accept." I told them.

They looked up at my words, Jake with a smile. Before either of us could say anything, Emmett come out to stand next to me, loudly humming "Hail to the Chief". I just pushed him away from me, with a laugh. "I'm not the President, you moron." I told him.

"But you're their Alpha, their Big-Guy-In-Charge and their future Chief." Emmett snickered.

Seth ran behind the nearest tree, so I assumed he was planning to shift back into human form and get dressed. All the Cullens came out to the porch, to welcome _my Pack_. Esme asked if anyone was hungry, and I shook my head. She was a true mother- hen, but I doubted she realized how much wolves can put down.

 _We may single handedly bankrupt the Cullens –_ I chuckled to myself.

"It's okay, we can cover it." Edward told me with a smile as he bumped my shoulder. "I want to thank you, Jared. Thanks for choosing Bella's side, and for making sure they would be loyal and safe to be around her. I know you did it because she's your sister, and not for me or my family, but I still appreciate it." He told me, and I nodded.

"Did someone mention food?" Seth questioned, as he came back wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He waltzed right up to Bella and hugged her tightly, before giving me a high-five.

"Yes, of course. I made meatloaf for Bella and Jared. There should be plenty, but I could fix up some sandwiches, if you'd like." Esme told Seth.

"Sweet! Meatloaf is my favorite." Seth replied, then gave Esme an appreciative hug as well, not caring at all that she was a vampire. Then, he shook Carlisle's hand and walked right inside, asking Emmett if he had the newly released Xbox game. "Whew, nice house you guys!" He called once he was inside.

We were all left stunned, but marveling at his character. Esme was smiling fondly in the direction Seth had walked in, Carlisle and the rest of us were chucking at him, as Emmett yelled back. "Hell yeah!" and chased in, after him.

"So, that was Seth." I told them, with a laugh. Jake laughed as well, he said a respectful hello to Bella and everyone else. He also thanked Esme and Carlisle before going inside, with everyone. I saw Leah was looking at the door where Seth and everyone was filing into, and I felt bad. I knew this had to be eating away at her, so I approached her and spoke quietly.

"I know you don't want to be here, and that you're uncomfortable for many reasons, but worrying about Seth in there, shouldn't be one of them. I give you my word, Leah. He's safe." When she yipped after a moment, so I continued.

"Listen, I didn't particularly want to be anyone's Alpha and I didn't mean to cause the Pack's division, but here we are. Just as you want to protect your brother, I want to protect my sister. I'm asking – No, I'm begging you to help me protect _my family_." I told her and when she looked me in the eyes, I continued.

"That is how I see the Cullens now, and how they see me. They're my family, like Bella and Charlie - and now, you, Seth, and Jake, as well. I need for you to look past your hate of all vampires, to help me and stand by my side. I don't know much about being a leader or Alpha yet. Leah, I can promise to be fair to you guys, and I will do my very best, to make be a great Alpha. Jake said you'd do whatever I asked, in order, to stay in this Pack … but I want you to understand what being a part of _my family_ means." I told her as she stared at the ground, then she looked me in the eyes and nodded.

I asked if she wanted to come inside, to eat, shower or relax. She gave a small bark and a shake of her head, before getting settled on the front porch, choosing to remain in her wolf form, so I let her be. Before I went inside, I told her she would be welcomed to come in, whenever she felt ready.

Several hours later, Bella was already sleeping upstairs and Edward was keeping her company. Jake and Seth had taken one of the spare rooms, and were also sleeping. The rest of the Cullens had wandered off, but I had no idea where. Since everything was quiet, I decided to try talking to Leah again. I figured the best way would be to phase, so I could hear what she wanted to say in return. I went outside, and saw she was sleeping in the same spot I'd left her. Something about that, just didn't seem right, but I pushed the thought out of my mind for now. Instead, I quietly undressed, and phased a few feet away. The moment I did, she woke up and stared at me.

Suddenly - in an instant - she was everything. As I looked in to her beautiful eyes, I felt the connection. It felt like my world shifted on its axis and gravity stopped working. Only she could keep me from floating away. It was only a moment, but when our minds connected, I heard or rather, felt her imprint on me, too.

 _"Jared, was that … Did we just imprint… on each other? I feel like… like…"_ She was thinking and moving towards me, and I was moving towards her, pulled by her gravity, and replied.

" _Yes Leah… I felt it … I still feel it."_ I confirmed as I caressed my nose into her neck, inhaling her scent, just as she was doing it to me.

 _"I thought that could only happen at first sight, but I've seen you, millions of times. Why was this time was different?"_ She questioned, but I didn't know and she heard that in my mind.

I didn't know anything, except that I wanted to stay close to her and feel of her against me. I was feeling an urge to mate, not just make love her. I felt like I had to… to mark her. It was getting harder to control. She heard that in my mind, but she was not fighting it. In fact, she was encouraging me. Neither of us understood why, but we both felt it growing inside of us.

As her need grew, her scent seemed to change, becoming irresistible to me. The impulse couldn't be denied and it wouldn't be. Without further deliberation, we ran off, away from the Cullen porch and into the woods. The all-consuming need to mate, was pushing far in to the woods, and we let it. We ran, side by side, hard and fast, until it suddenly felt like the perfect spot. Then, we flung ourselves onto one another. She was nipping at me, just as I was doing to her. Without really knowing or caring what was driving us, I soon mounted her and we mated. At culmination, she submitted her neck to me and I bit her, marking her.

 _Mine –_ I howled.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Leah POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 _WOW! That was … -_ I thought, trying to find the words, but I was failing.

 _"Yeah it was."_ I heard Jared think, in response.

We were laying down beside each other, still in wolf form, and spent from our activity. We both seemed to be trying to understand what we had just done and why we had been compelled to do it.

 _"What do you think it means? The whole thing feels … significant, somehow."_ I questioned him, but knew he didn't have any better idea than I did. While I felt completely sated, in a way I never thought I would, I was starting to worry what the repercussions of this might be.

 _"We'll figure it out, Leah. I'm sure we can figure it out… together?"_ He told me, but it was more of a question. I wasn't sure of anything anymore, except him. I wanted to remove any doubts, because his vulnerability made my heart ache. So, I sought a way to comfort him, in any way I thought might help.

 _"Of course, we will, together. I don't think I could keep away from you anymore. I know this is beyond fast and entirely unexpected, but I don't want to fight it. I feel happier than I thought I could ever be. That's because of you."_ I told him, as I scooted closer to his body and cuddled into him. I felt the truth in my words, as I thought them.

 _"Good."_ He sighed in contentment. _"Leah, I swear. I feel the same way. I don't know why or what brought us together, but I won't fight it either. If being Alpha means I get to keep you, then I'm all for it. I wouldn't change it, even if I thought I could."_ He thought to me.

 _"So, we're in this together, no matter what, no backing out?"_ I questioned, loving the idea, but still bit unsure of it all.

 _"Yini'at'eegi (Promise, I'm sure). Together?"_ He assured me and questioned me, making my heart pound heavily.

 _"Yini'at'eegi."_ I confirmed.

Even if we had already mated, at our promise, I felt I wanted to make love to him, in human form. I heard his mind agree with my train of thought, and I would have blushed if I could. The thought made me nervous, because although we had seen each other nude before, this would be different. I had never made love to anyone before.

 _"Mine… only mine!"_ His mind called to me, and he confessed that he had not been with a woman before, either. I was glad to learn that, even if it surprised me. I felt a giggle in mind, because I was being just as territorial of him and he was being of me.

 _"Yes, only yours… and you're_ mine _in return!"_ I told him.

Just as we were about to shift back into our human forms, we heard thumping paws running in our direction. We looked around, and realized we were on Quileute Lands, meaning we ran past the treaty line, in our haste to mate. It was probably someone from Sam's Pack, running patrols, or someone that heard Jared's howl at the end of our… _mating_. Whomever was approaching howled, and thought it sounded like Paul. We thought about leaving before he arrived, but felt the need to stay and face him. We heard a second set of paws joining the run toward us, so we braced ourselves for their arrival.

They came out of the tree line after a few moments, and stared at Jared and me. I found the encounter somewhat ridiculous, since we couldn't communicate in this form, because our minds weren't connected any more. Jared gave me nod and told me he would shift, to try to show we weren't here as a threat. I vowed I'd protect him, should they attack and he nodded at me, then replied the same to me. When he shifted, Sam did the same.

"What is the meaning of this? You fled the Pack and the tribe, to side with the enemy. Why are you here, on _our_ land?" Sam questioned roughly, and I didn't like his tone against my mate, not one bit, and couldn't contain my growl at him.

"My mate and I were compelled here. Besides, _you_ have no right to question _me_. You seem to be forgetting the reason I was able to break your command." Jared replied, just as forcefully, causing Sam's eyes to widen in disbelief.

 _That's right Jared, remind him who the rightful Alpha is –_ I mentally cheered him on.

"You… you both… You've mated?" Sam seemed dumbfounded by the word. "Leah? You didn't! With Jared?" He asked, inhaling deeply. "You even smell of him now." He stated angrily staring at me, like I'd reply in this form.

That's what had shocked him? Did he not hear Jared remind him of his birthright, and rightful title? _Idiot -_ I concluded.

"You don't address my mate in that tone, is that clear? In fact, you don't address her at all. I'm sure I don't need to remind you _again_ , of who you're dealing with." Jared cautioned.

I noticed Paul seemed to back away from Sam by a foot or two. I wondered if he was recognizing Jared's rightful place by not backing Sam, or just being a coward.

Sam snapped his attention back to Jared "Are you challenging me?" Sam questioned inflating his chest and his own ego.

"We both know, I don't have to challenge you for Alpha. As Ephraim's eldest descendant, its rightfully mine, by birthright. Only with my death, could it pass on. And in the event of my death, it would go to my children or Jacob, if I didn't have any. Even my little cousin Collin, has a better chance at becoming Alpha one day, than you do." Jared boasted, as he took a menacing step forward.

"If you are here to claim your _birthright_ , then you should do so properly... Without dividing the Pack. You would also eliminate the threat growing in your sister's womb. Protect this land the right way, or forfeit, and remove yourself from our lands." Sam said losing control, and I saw the tremors threatening to take over Jared as well.

This was going nowhere good, and fast. It wasn't that I thought Jared might lose against Sam, but this was not the time for a fight. We needed to get out of here before the situation got any worse. Sam was right about only one thing, and that was avoiding any further Pack division. A fight right now, would do just that.

I moved to stand beside Jared and growled at Sam to back away. This caused Sam's eyes to snap to me, I saw him focus on my mate's mark on my neck, and he grimaced. He looked ready to talk trash, I was sure, but Jared stopped him.

"You don't address her, remember that! Must I add that you don't look at her, as well?" Jared threatened.

At his words, Sam must have recognized it was time to retreat, because he backed away, towards Paul. He didn't turn his back to us until he reached the tree line and phased. After a howl in our direction, they ran off.

Once they were gone, I shift and hugged Jared to me for the first time in human form. The feel of his naked skin against mine, seemed to ignite us. No words were spoken from either of us, but our kisses and caresses said plenty. We were filled with desire and passion, hopes and promises. We made love in our human bodies underneath the full moon, without another care in the world.

The first rays of the rising sun, greeted us as we lay molded and tangled in each other. We sighed, knowing it was well past time to head back to the Cullen's home.

"Leah, will you… Do you think you could try … will you please give Bella a shot?" He asked adorably, before continuing. "There's truly no reason to believe her child will be a threat and as I've said, the Cullens aren't either. I just don't think I can bare to leave you outside on the porch again, or be away from you again."

"Jared, I'm still distrustful about the Cullens. To be honest, I'm not sure that will ever go away for me, but I do trust _you_. It will be hard for me, but I can try, but I make no promises about them. Bella… she and I used to get along, so if she accepts me, us… then, that I will do the same with her." I responded truthfully.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I was seated on high stool at the kitchen counter, having breakfast with Jake and Seth. Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me, and his hands resting on my belly. This seemed to be a new favorite spot for him, and I loved it. I was just about to ask where Jared was, when Edward spoke.

"He and Leah are just outside and will be coming inside shortly." His words broken by a sudden laughter, which he was filing to hold in.

I wasn't sure what was funny about that, but I was glad Jared might have convinced Leah to come inside. I hopped off my seat and went to retrieve two bowls, wanting to serve them some cereal. I heard them come in behind me and turned to greet them.

The vision of them looking so _unkempt_ , wasn't at all what I was expecting. Leah was wearing Jared's long shirt and he only had on his shorts. They appeared to have - _was that mud_ \- on them, and leaves in their hair.I was only stopped from asking my question, when the sound of a spoons clattering against the table, startled me. I saw Jake and Seth both stood up and were staring, seemingly in shock, at Jared and Leah. I knew I was missing something, and for what felt like eternity, no one spoke or even breathed.

"Hey guys, good morning. How was the roll in the hay, or was it bushes?" Emmett asked tastelessly while wiggling his eyebrows, after coming into the kitchen.

Jared and Leah's blushes were enough confirmation for me, and seemed to unfreeze me. "You guys? Really?" I asked surprised, because I hadn't known they liked each other.

"Leah, you smell like …" Seth started, but was cut off by Jake.

"You've mated!" Jake said astonished, making us turn to him while he explained.

"You are the rightful Alpha, Jared, we know this. But, if you've completed the mating ritual as that bite shows, it makes Leah _your Wife_ , for lack of a better term. It also means, you're now, the rightful Chief of the Quileute Tribe as well." At Jake's astonished words, Jared and Leah's eyes opened wide, and so did all of ours.

"I don't want to be Chief, I barely wanted to be Alpha, Jake. Billy is the Chief, I would never dispute that." My brother said, desperately.

"No Jared, not anymore. Last night was a full moon… you completed the ritual, didn't you?" Jake asked, but at Jared's loss for response, Leah jumped in.

"Jake, we don't even know what the ritual entails. How could we have completed anything?" Leah asked curiously, with a hint of anxiousness.

"Full moon, check. Mating, check." Jake listed, then pointed to the still healing bite on Leah's neck, before continuing. "Marking, check! Only to more things would have been needed. Were you on Tribal Lands … And were any promises or declarations made between you both?" Jake questioned them, excitedly.

The look on both Leah and Jared, were priceless. They stared at each other, before smiles started slowly blooming on both their faces.

"You're the Chief Jared." Leah whispered in admiration.

"You're my Wife." Jared also whispered, in complete awe of Leah.

And then they were kissing, heatedly. None of us really needed to witness that, so we all went to leave; all except Emmett. He just sat on the edge of the table, completely engrossed in Leah and Jared.

"Get 'er tiger … Uh, get 'er wolfy!" Emmett exclaimed, causing us all to laugh and the couple to stop.

I figured there was no time like the present, so I walked up to them slowly. I wanted to welcome Leah into the family, but was unsure if she'd even want me to, based on our last encounter.

"Leah, can we talk later, clear some things up?" I asked and she nodded with a smile, making me smile back. Jared just hugged me and kissed my forehead, before grabbing hold of Leah again.

"So, can we ask how this all came about?" Seth asked, after giving Jared a bro-hug.

They took turns explaining how they'd both imprinted as soon as their eyes met in wolf form. They told us how they felt the urge to run, as if fate had taken things out of their control. They told us how they ended up on Quileute lands without realizing it, thankfully leaving out the mating details. They only said the mating was like an uncontrollable urge that neither of them could or wanted to fight. Then, they recounted their mutual declarations and promise of protecting each other. I was fascinated by their story, and pleased that they both seemed a lot happier for it. They also told us of Sam and Paul's appearance. Luckily, that hadn't put a damper on their joy.

I was also glad Leah had found her soul mate in my brother, after the heartache Sam's imprinting on Emily, had caused her. I looked between them and I could see how their newly formed bond had solidified their closeness. And Jared, he even seemed to stand a bit taller, more self-assured than he already did before. My brother is not only Alpha, but the new Chief of a whole tribe. _Holy crow –_ a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Jake … If Jared is the new Chief, couldn't he make or even amend old treaties?" I questioned, bringing everyone's eyes flew to me. Jared suddenly gathered me in a hug, while spinning me around, before answering my question.

"Yes, Bella, and his word could not be disputed." Jake said, with a chuckle at Jake's demonstration. "He just needs to go before the council, to inform them of all this. At which point, my dad would officially proclaim Jared, _Naat'ee'anii_ … our people's new Chief."

* * *

 **A/N** **: Translations, per Google translator of English to Navajo.**

 **Yini'at'eegi - To know for sure; Guaranteed; Without a doubt.**

 **Naat'ee'anii - Leader. _*There wasn't an actual word for Chief_ **

**_*_** ** _If this is wrong, please don't crucify me. I've researched the Quileute native language, but it is nearly extinct. There aren't any translations available online, that I could find. This was the closest I found, and it sounds pretty to me (:_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Girl Talk, Baby Talk, Scary Talk**

 **Alice POV**

* * *

It was early on Tuesday afternoon and we were still reeling over all the new events. Leah had a chat with Bella and I could tell Bella came away from it relieved, knowing she and Leah were going to try to repair their friendship. We all understood Leah's reluctance towards us and her apprehension over Bella's babies, but it said a lot, that she was willing to try.

If for no other reason than, Leah would help protect Bella and the babies, Rose was civil and offered Leah a change of clothes. She was the only one of us, tall enough to have clothes in Leah's size. Leah was reluctant to accept, but she did, knowing how important their next step would be. Emmett, gladly, gave Jared a change of clothes too, saying _The Chief Man_ needed to dress the part.

Jared had called a council meeting for this evening, so he and Leah could inform them of their news, as Jake told them to do. However, they still had to get through dinner, first. Jared and Bella invited Charlie over, so they could tell him a human friendly version.

As far as Charlie would be concerned, Jared and Leah had become close after her breakup with Sam. They'd been there for each other, and after Harry's sudden passing, they realized life was too short and eloped. He would also be told that, as the oldest descendant of the Black line, he was to become the newest Quileute Tribe Chief. This would be addressed and made official, later that night, during a council meeting.

While we waited, we were all lounging around, not doing anything of importance. Carlisle was called to the hospital for an emergency. Then, the boys all descended to the den, joking around wanting to play video games. So, Esme, Bella, Rose, and I, began chatting with Leah. She was visibly stiffer after the other wolves left the room, but she tried to not let it show. We wanted to get to know a little more about her and I was also hoping to convince her to let us – me – plan a wedding reception for her and Jared.

"Bella, how have you been feeling, with the pregnancy?" Leah asked, and I noted a hint of something I couldn't yet identify, in her tone.

"Oh Leah … it feels … magical so far. I've heard nightmare stories about pregnancy, and I can only imagine this one might cause quite a stir. Heck, it already has." She giggled. "But, so far, things feel okay, almost normal even. I would have thought, with this being such a unique pregnancy, that it would be nearly impossible, or maybe even deadly… but I genuinely, feel great." Bella said exuberantly.

As Bella replied, I noticed a bit of sadness in both, Rose and Esme's eyes. Then, while it was a quick glimpse, I saw it in Leah's eyes as well. Bella must have picked up on the shift, because she was quick to elaborate.

"I um, I know how scary this could turn out, and I'm aware that I had never planned on motherhood, like many women do." Bella said slowly, and looking to Esme and then Rose's eyes before continuing. "But, even if it was unplanned and so completely unlikely, I know how lucky I am, how blessed I am, to be carrying these babies. I love them already, and I'm so, very grateful, to have you each in my life, to help keep them safe."

"Babies?!" Both Esme and Rose questioned at the same time, and with happy and hopeful faces.

 _I had forgotten that Bella hadn't told anyone yet. –_ I remembered.

"Oh, Esme, Rose … I'm so sorry. Edward and I had planned to tell you all, but things just got so crazy. Yes, babies. Edward and I are expecting twins." Bella gushed.

Rose and Esme were a ball of activity and filled with joy, as they pulled Bella up from her seat, and started hugging and congratulating her. Immediate plans for a double nursery were being thrown out between them, and while I would be all over that, I noticed Leah wore a sad smile while looking at them.

"Leah, what's the matter? Are you okay?" I questioned, delicately.

"Oh, me? I'm fine. Just fine. Really." She replied to me. Then, she plastered on a not-so-convincing smile and faced Bella. "Bella, I really am happy for you. You really are lucky and you can count on me, as I've already said, to help keep you and the babies, safe."

Bella must not have been fooled by her artificial happiness, and neither were any of us.

"Leah, please tell me what's going on. You look ready to burst into tears. What has you so upset? I know our friendship, is only just renewed, but you're my sister in law now, for lack of a better term, and I'd like to know if something is really bothering you. Maybe I can help, and if I can't, I could listen, if you just want to talk." Bella said to Leah, and it was clear she meant what she said.

"Us too, Leah." Esme, Rose and I chimed in, bringing a small but teary smile to Leah.

"I'm just… I'm happy for you Bella, I swear I am. It's just that, well, I'm not sure I'll be able to have children. That was a dream of mine, you know? I had envisioned it, the family I could have had … I didn't think it would be him at the time, but now that have Jared, I want it more than I ever dreamed before." Leah told us, then lost the fight against her tears.

We tried to console her and ask her to elaborate on why she thought she couldn't have children. She brokenly explained the little she'd learned in her brief time as a wolf. Apparently, they felt that due to her shifting, her body would not allow her to become pregnant. At her words, Rose took charge of the situation.

She pulled Leah out of her seat, held her by the shoulders and stared her right in the face. She was breathing heavily and it would have appeared an offensive move, if not for the venom tears swimming in Rose's eyes.

"Leah, I know _exactly_ how you feel … with one very big exception. I am _guaranteed_ to never bear the children I had dreamt of, my entire human life, because of my eternally unchanging vampire body. I promise Leah, we will get Carlisle and whatever specialist we can find, to research this for you. If there's a way or any chance at all, we will find it. You have my word." Rose told her, emphatically.

This caused us all to tear up, because we knew how important motherhood had always been to Rose. Leah thanked Rose, as her tears were fell down her cheeks. I tried to lighten the mood by suggesting we crash the boys' games downstairs. After Rose blinked away her tears, and Leah finished wiping hers away, they all agreed. Rose and Leah headed to the bathroom to freshen up and Bella followed them. I helped Esme tidy up the couch, and I was taking Leah and Bella's water glasses back to the kitchen, when I heard the boys heading upstairs.

Just then, a vision hit me.

 _… and another._

 _… and the next._

 _… and another._

 _Oh … No, No!_ – I thought, alarmed at what I'd just seen. As I was coming out of the vision, I realized I could still hear the glass remnants bouncing and shattering on the floor, where I had dropped them, as well as the boys' thundering footsteps running towards me.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper reaching my side, trying to comfort me from the sheer terror I felt and found Edwards eyes, wide with horror. Everyone else filed in moments later.

"What's wrong my Love, what did you see?" Jasper asked desperately.

"Edward… Edward, is it the babies?" Bella asked terrified, at the same time.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

"It was several things… but it's not the babies… at least not yet." I found myself saying, but found it difficult to get the words out. I looked to Bella's beautiful, yet worried face, and directed my questions to Alice.

"Alice, did you get a feel for what sort of time frame we're looking at? Are there any indications as to whether these events can be influenced or avoided?" I implored of her.

No one else vocalized their mental questions just yet, because they could tell by our reactions, we were facing something grim.

"Edward…" Alice started but shook her head, sad and frustrated, not to mention scared. "Esme, please try to get Carlisle home. We'll need to discuss everything. Edward, from the looks of things, we might have until just before the New Year. That's only a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks until what?" Carlisle said from the doorway, surprising us all.

"Oh Carlisle, thank goodness you're home. I was just about to try you on the cell. Alice has seen something terrible. She was just about to tell us about it." Esme rushed out and hugged herself to his side.

"Well, I'm here now, what have you seen?" His thoughts echoed his verbal question, as he turned to Alice, giving her the floor.

Alice, still wide-eyed, tried to formulate the words in her mind, but couldn't. She was trying to be mindful of Bella, trying to avoid scaring her too badly. Unfortunately, she was still very shaken herself and wasn't finding the words to speak.

"Carlisle, if I may…" I started and waited for his nod of approval, getting everyone's attention. "Alice is still frazzled herself, and trying to find a less frightening way of putting things." I said and got a small grateful smile from Alice, before continuing. "But Alice, there just isn't any way to sugarcoat any of it."

I didn't need to be Jasper to feel everyone's dread, because I could hear it in their minds. The tension was thick and everyone was on edge, just waiting for me to let them in, on what we were about to face. I looked around the room and into the nervous faces of everyone that I cared about, took an unnecessary but deep breath, and launched into it.

"Alice has seen four consecutive visions. In the first, she saw Victoria." I spoke solemnly. I didn't let their shock stop me from getting this all out, because there was a lot to say.

"Victoria, along with a companion, has gone to the Volturi to present her case against us. In the vision, I noticed he is the missing college student, Riley Biers, from last year. She explained to the Brothers, that we have broken several laws. Primarily, she is accusing us of revealing our secret to Bella, without changing her. Secondly, she is accusing us of killing her mate, unjustly, because of the human. Lastly, she is accusing us of allowing Bella to become pregnant, and planning to make it an immortal." I told them, and everyone's collective gasps and comments of outrage, prevented me from continuing, so Alice jumped in.

"Everyone, that is not all. There are three additional visions to go over, so please settle down." She said and continued after everyone had quieted. "In my second vision, the three Volturi Kings deliberate. Aro, their leader, decides to turn this into a trial of sorts. Aro's decision will be to send three of his guard - Alec, Felix and Demetri - here to Forks, to investigate the claims. This is highly unusual behavior for the Volturi. Ordinarily, Victoria's claims would have justified a quick death sentence for all of us, no questions asked. I'd like to think he's doing this because of his and Carlisle's old friendship, but I seriously doubt it. It's my belief that he's got an agenda, one I'm unaware of, but I'm sure of." Alice's words echoed adamantly in her mind, ringing true with everything we know of the Volturi.

"Alice, what were the other two visions?" Carlisle questioned worriedly, but Alice deferred to me once again.

"In that same vision, when Aro informs Victoria of his decision to send members of his guard to Forks, she got a gleam in her eye and went for the kill. She feigned concern and informed them to take precautions, because we're in control of werewolves in this region. She told them that we're trained them to attack vampires, if they got too close to our precious human. She told them how we sent the wolves after her dearest friend Laurent, ultimately resulting in his destruction." I told them all, and had to wait for everyone's anger to simmer down before explaining further.

"Caius is one of the Volturi Kings, which holds an ancient and very deeply seeded hatred of werewolves, and she must have known that. That's why, werewolves have practically been eradicated from existence. We know, just by looking at the Quileutes, that they aren't werewolves, but that won't matter to Caius. She is manipulating them, hoping Caius will destroy first, and not bother asking questions later. In fact, she seems to be counting on that." I elaborated.

Then, Alice jumped back in. "My third vision takes place after Victoria's last accusation regarding the wolves. Immediately, Caius demanded that the Volturi Army, attack Forks, leaving no vampire or werewolf alive. He argued it would be too dangerous to send three valuable guard members alone, making them vulnerable targets for the wild werewolves to attack. Marcus, the third king and more benevolent of the three, believed Victoria's claim. Hoping to avoid the loss of any guard members, Marcus was swayed to Caius side. Together, they overruled Aro's original plan." Alice concluded, then motioned for me to tell them her last and scariest vision.

"Everyone, the fourth vision is unavoidable, based on the chain of events Victoria has set in motion. Aro, not to be outdone, even by his brothers, has made one final decision." I said and paused, letting that sink in for them. "He agreed with his brothers about the army, but still stand by his decision for trial. He declared, they are all coming to Forks." I finished.

Even a human could probably hear a pin drop, because it was so quiet in the Cullen household. But I heard everyone's minds, running miles a minute, filled with all kinds of worries. As if my own fears weren't enough to plague me, I felt I could soon prove vampires could get migraines. Then, Alice spoke again. This time, her voice was commanding, a far cry from her scared attitude from before.

"Listen up everybody! In roughly two weeks, the entire Volturi will arrive in Forks, for our trial. This includes the three kings, their wives, the entire army guard, and their witnesses, along with that bitch Victoria and Riley. Even though the wolves' involvement prevents me from seeing any outcomes after their arrival in Forks, I do know that we cannot fall apart now. There is much to be done, and in a very short time. Bella and the babies, the Quileutes, our friends, and our lives aren't safe. We have to be ready." She said and looked to Carlisle.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Carlisle spoke. "Alice is right. However, since Charlie is here for dinner, we will put all thoughts of the Volturi aside for now. We will act like the family we are now, happy and united. Nothing, aside from the twins and Jared's news, is topic for tonight. Is that clear? We will not risk him questioning anything or becoming suspicious. This should keep him out of danger, upon the Volturi's arrival." Carlisle spoke with genuine concern, but with stern finality. We all nodded and Esme went to open the door, as Bella and Alice began setting the table. The rest of us waited in the living room, chatting inconsequentially.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Charlie POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Mrs. Cullen, or Esme, as she kept asking me to call her, opened the door and took my coat as she welcomed me in. _This is some house_ – I thought. I thanked her and she told me to follow her to the living room, where everyone else should be. I followed her and couldn't help noticing a couple of pictures included Bella, on a side table near the door. There was even one of Bella hugging Jared, with the rest of the family appeared to be engrossed in some game. _They've truly welcomed both of my children into their family_ – I thought gratefully and sentimentally, before continuing after Esme.

When we turned the corner into the living room, I noticed it was a full house. I knew Jared would be here, but I was pleasantly surprised to find Jake, Leah and Seth here too. I was glad they seemed to be putting the silly Quileute prejudices aside. The Cullens really were a wonderful family, proven time and time again, by the way they've cared for Bella, and even Jared as well.

"Hey guys, full house, huh?" I said, lightly. They all smiled at me and waived their greetings. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Right here, Dad. I was helping Alice set the table." Bella responded, coming from the other room, and heading towards me with a wide smile. She gave me a tight hug, that I returned, and looked to Jared.

"Hey Son, you good?" I asked in greeting.

When I focused my attention on him, I noticed something I had missed when I walked, finding so many people. Jared was sitting beside Leah, with their hands held, which just caught my attention. I was about to question him, but he spoke.

"Dad, we gotta talk. It's nothing bad, I promise. All good…" He said and turned to smile at Leah. It was her responding smile that gave me an idea of where this conversation might be headed. But, something in the look they shared, also told me this might be deeper than a new relationship, for either of them.

"Uh-huh…" I stated with a smile, urging him to get on with it.

"Well, um… Please don't be upset… As I said, it's all good." He rambled and I raised my eyebrows, in question. "Dad, I know this might seem sudden to you and everyone, but Leah and I, well… um…" He was stuttering, like only a fool in love could, and I couldn't help but chuckle and throw him a bone. Edward chuckled along with me, and I was reminded of his own love sick declarations for my Bella.

"You two are together…" I stated, trying to help him along.

"Yes, we are, but it's more than just that, Dad." Jared said confidently.

"Have you knocked her up, like Edward did to Bella?" I questioned lightly, both hoping that was and wasn't the case. _How great would that be? Twice a grandpa!_ – I had a quick thought. At my words, Edward choked out a laugh along with everyone else, but I noted a quick frown on Leah's face.

"Gosh, Dad. No, that's not it." He said, drawing my attention back to him. He took a pause, then dropped the bomb. "I know it is sudden, but Leah and I sort of eloped."

Everyone was quiet for a beat. When his words sunk in, I reacted. "You and Leah did what? Jared, why? If you two wanted to date, then fallen in love and then decided to marry. Why not wait to plan a ceremony, with friends and family?" I asked because I would have wanted to be there, and I know Sue would have too.

"Leah, honey…" I addressed her softly. "Wouldn't you have wanted your mom there?"

"Charlie, I…" She started, but began tearing up, causing Jared to jump in.

"Dad, I realize our happy news might sadden our families. Leah and I were close before and really bonded after Harry…" He paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "We just came to understand where the other was at. We both, mutually, realized our love for one another. It was fast, I agree, but it is real and deeply profound. We both have learned just how short life can be, and couldn't wait. Maybe we rushed it, but we both know without any doubts, that we are it for each other." He spoke sure and strong.

 _My boy is a man that knows his heart_ – I thought proudly.

I approached them and held my hand out to Leah. When she placed her hand in it, she and Jared stood before me. I cupped my other hand over hers warmly. I felt my eyes fogging up, but I cleared my throat, and smiled as spoke to her. "Welcome to the family, Sweetheart."

I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, saying I knew Harry would be happy and proud of them. When she pulled back, I saw a tear falling down her cheek, so I gently wiped it with my thumb. _I got eyes on Leah now, old friend_ – I quietly mumbled to myself, thinking of Harry, letting my eyes close for a quick moment.

When I opened my eyes and turned to everyone else, I noted all the girls wiping their eyes and holding tightly to their men's hands. I didn't think they could have heard me, but I assumed it was the gesture that got the womenfolk in tears.

"Alright, alright… enough of the mush." I declared, trying to shake the heavy emotional vibes I had caused. My words made the guys to cough out some laughs, and the girls giggled.

"Well, Dad, I truly appreciate you accepting Leah as my wife. Believe it or not, there's more." Jared told me, as I took a seat in the nearby chair.

I raised my eyes in question. _What the heck else_ – I wondered, and sat up in my seat.

"Jared seemed to be unaware until Jake filled him in earlier, but he's our new Quileute Chief." Seth chimed in excitedly, for the first time tonight.

"What? How?" I questioned turning to Jared and Jake.

"Well…" They both started, but Jake continued at Jared's waive.

"Charlie, the eldest men of the Black Family line, have been Chiefs since the start. It is the bloodline that carries the title, not necessarily father to son. How do I explain this?" He paused and then he continued. "My great-grandfather was Chief, but not because of his father. The Chief before him, was his uncle, who didn't have kids. So, the title was passed to him, then his son, and his after that, and then my dad. The custom follows from son to so son, unless an older direct descendant of the Black line marries first, then it goes to him." Jacob tried explaining, leaving out the Shifter Gene and the Alpha mating, which Jared and completing with Leah.

"While everyone assumed Jacob would, become the future chief, the title became Jared's upon the completion of his marriage to Leah. This would have been the case regardless, since Jared is the oldest living descendant of Billy's, but even more so, after getting married." Seth simplified for me.

 _Holy moly! -_ I thought and turned to look at my son. _My son… the chief of an entire tribe… WOW!_ – That was all that came to mind.

"Jared… wow!" It was all I could say, but then I thought of Jake and looked to him.

"Jake, are you okay with all this?" I asked, somewhat concerned.

"Heck yeah! It's our custom, it's his birthright and way better than me having to take charge." Jake's good nature knew no bounds.

"This is incredible! Son, I'm happy if you're happy. Have you spoken to Billy or Sue yet?" I asked.

He told me he called a council meeting, to make things formal, but would stop to speak to Billy and Sue privately, beforehand. I agreed that would probably be best. I offered to go, but they told me it they'd be okay on their own. It had already been a long couple of days, and then all this. _WOW!_ – I thought to myself again.

"Dad, you appear to be handling all this alright … Got room for one more piece of news? It's a doozy, but just as wonderful." Bella spoke and I noticed, she was truly glowing.

"Hit me, Bells." I said with a smile.

"I'm expecting, Twins!" She said happily, and I was beside myself.

How truly wonderful, and I suddenly knew Renee will have a field day with this. The rest of dinner consisted of talk about a double nursery, and mention of a ceremony or reception to celebrate Jared and Leah's wedding. I was all for that, and I knew Sue and the rest of the family would also love it.

When it was time for Leah and Jared to go, I offered again to go with them but they promised it was unnecessary, saying that everything would be perfectly fine. I gave Jared a tight hug and a proud pack on the back, then I hugged Leah as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _Say that five times fast:_** **Vicious Vindictive Venomous Vampire - Vicious Vindictive Venomous Vampire - Vicious Vindictive Venomous Vampire … Never mind, I couldn't do it! Five points if you did, no points if you didn't.**

 ***Just kidding, LOL! I've been working too many hours today and my brain is kind of loopy. I'm hoping it won't affect what I'm trying to say in these chapters. _(Please forgive me if it does)_ Anyway, on with the story!**

 ** _"I got eyes on..."_ I _borrowed_ from the Fast  & Furious franchise. I loved the statement from the moment I heard Vin's character say it. I thought it fit well.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Rallying the Troops**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

After Jared, Leah and Charlie had gone, the rest of us decided to start building our defense plans. We would fill Leah and Jared in, when they got back. For now, we were going to need all the help we could get. So, Alice respectfully but forcefully told Jake and Seth to take a run, not too far, but just far enough for her to try to call her visions.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett agreed that we would need numbers to fight on our side. While Carlisle agreed, he declared that anyone we invited, must be warned about what they were up against, up front. He only wanted them to serve as witnesses for our defense. It was his hope to avoid a fight with the Volturi, but to have numbers, to make them stop and listen before attacking without cause.

Our witnesses would be shown medical results performed on Bella, indicating the pregnancy to be evolving at a steady, albeit a slightly accelerated rate. We all knew the fetuses weren't entirely human, but there was nothing to support them being anything like immortal children. Our guests would learn the difference between Shifters and Werewolves, and we would explain that it was a shifter that divulged our secret to Bella, not any of the Cullens. We would also clarify to them that the reason James had been killed, was because of his obsession and torture of Bella, and in defense of Edward's true mate and mother of his biological children.

We would extend an invitation to the South American Hybrids that Edward had learned about in his research. Carlisle wanted to prove to the Volturi, without a doubt, that all of Victoria's claims were unfounded and request an amicable resolution. Edward also mentioned asking Ben and his family along with Angela's, if they would also serve as witnesses. I hated the thought of risking anyone else I knew and cared about, but Carlisle also agreed with Edward.

He said that despite the danger, the believed they could serve as second wave of defense, as protection of the human lives of Forks, in case it did come to a fight. No one wanted to think about that, but we were all aware of what the Volturi were capable of. Apparently, the Volturi weren't above burning entire villages or towns to the ground, just to prove a point or get what they were after.

Carlisle contacted the Denali Coven from Alaska, since they were the only other vegetarian vampires that I was aware of. They were also the closest to the Cullens in both distance and friendship, and were considered extended family. Then, he contacted some friends, from other covens around the word. Jasper called his oldest and closest friends from Texas, and Alice reached out to any nomads they'd met through the years. By the time, Jared and Leah came back and wearing smiles, Jake and Seth also returned.

According to Jared, everything had gone well at the reservation, or about as good as could be expected. Billy and Sue were shocked when they explained the ritual they unknowingly completed. After that, the council ultimately accepted the turn of events. Billy asked if Jared was sure he was up to the task, and Jared accepted. Sue was sentimental but looking forward to the promised reception. When they got to the council meeting, Billy made the announcement, then he respectfully declared Jared the new Chief and rightful Alpha. Everyone agreed and accepted Jared's new leadership role, except Sam. He refused to concede his Alpha title.

Jared refused to physically challenge Sam, wanting to avoid making matters worse. Instead, he declared Sam's pack to be secondary to his. Sam could not refuse that offer, even if it meant official leadership would still be handled by the Jared, as Chief and main tribal Alpha. Jared reminded Sam, that any action or attacks done without his approval or behind his back, would be considered treason. He said the entire pack would suffer the fate of its conspirator. Sam would no longer be an issue, thanks to Jared's decree.

Jared informed the council of the impending arrival, of the evil ruling vampires, and their plans. He made a motion, for the secondary wolf pack to follow his example, in protecting the reservation along with the town and its people. He clarified that the Cullens were looking for an amicable resolution, but prepared to fight if it came to that. He also said his pack was willing to protect as their duty called, and asked that Sam's secondary pack, do the same. No one could or would argue, so it was decided.

On Wednesday morning, Alice woke those of us that slept and rushed us all to get dressed, and ready for the day. _Lots to do, lots to do_ – I remember she said, in her ever-chipper voice. The vampires of the group, were already seated and waiting in the living room, by the time the shifters and I shuffled in.

Everyone found seats while I moseyed on towards Edward, just hoping to find a spot to land on. Growing babies was tiring business, and I was really dragging this morning. I was sure it didn't help, that we were pretty much, sitting ducks under threat of imminent attack. I was yawning as I reached Edward, and he tugged my arm, bringing me onto his lap and cuddled me there.

"Alright Alice, the human incubator has arrived… you may proceed with whatever you've gathered all of us for." I told her, after another deep yawn.

"Great!" She exclaimed happily, and not at all bothered by my snarky words. Then, she launched into it. "Everyone, I know the threat we're under and I know this is a serious time because dangerous days approach; probably deadly…" She was saying.

 _Sheesh, very cheerful Alice… I wish I'd stayed in bed_ – I thought to myself, forgetting Edward could hear my mind when we touched. He chuckled and addressed Alice, voicing my opinion.

"Alice, while we're all positively riveted by your bright outlook on our potential deaths… could you please get to the point? Perhaps, without terrifying Bella and everyone else." Edward commented.

"Please, Alice." Carlisle concurred.

"Sorry, you're right - My point is, it's very nearly Christmas, people! Nothing has been done and if we're going to d-… That's to say, with the bad things are coming our way, wouldn't it be nice, to have to good things before then?" Alice stated and partly questioning.

We all remained quiet as we processed what she'd said, and I was sure we were also thinking of what she _hadn't_ said. There was a real possibility that these might be our last days together or possibly alive, at all. _She's got a point –_ I thought. Immediately, Edward tightened his arms around me in comfort, and I noticed everyone else wearing somber looks.

"Guys, I'm not saying this to worry or sadden you. Actually, I was hoping to do the opposite. We should stay positive to find a way to prepare for what's to come; no doubt about that. I was hoping we could have a great holiday and just enjoy each other, happily; before anything bad happens." Alice explained.

"You're right, Alice… You're completely right, about all of it." I told her, and when she smiled at me, I smiled back and voiced how I felt.

"We have each other, we aren't defenseless. Maybe we can avoid a conflict with them, or maybe we'll have to defeat them, unscathed and suffering no losses." I said optimistically and wishing it true with every fiber of my being.

"But, if that's not the case, I would like to have great memories with all of us in great spirits, to keep … or take with me. What better time or what better way, than a beautiful Christmas with my loved ones?" I said to everyone, and saw them all smiling at the prospect.

 _Maybe a Christmas wedding … I would love to be married to Edward –_ The thought ran through my mind, and I felt Edward go rigid against me. I was about to elaborate, but I was interrupted.

"Agreed." I heard several people say, and then, I was pulled up from my seat by a beaming Alice and engulfed in a tight hug from her.

"That's exactly what I was trying to say!" Alice said to everyone, not realizing what Edward heard in my mind just moments ago, and we all laughed.

I looked back to Edward and saw him looking at me, intently, his eyes appearing hopeful. "Edward?" I questioned softly, while everyone around me was loudly planning a Christmas shindig. He didn't answer, but he stood up and placed his hands softly on either side of my face, and leaned in close.

"Regardless of the fear of what's to come, is that really what you want?" He asked in a a breathy whisper, just high enough for me to hear.

 _"More than anything."_ I said mentally, knowing he could hear my thoughts.

Then, he kissed me so sweetly, pouring all his love and passion into our kiss. Suddenly, we were then interrupted by a loud shriek, causing us to pull apart. _Alice –_ I realized.

"Oh, my goodness! Oh. My. Goodness! It will be perfect, I swear. Why didn't _I_ think of that? You'll let me take care of everything, won't you? Please, oh please, Bella?" She was talking at such a high pitch and so fast, I probably missed a few words. Apparently, I wasn't processing fast enough for her impatience, because she turned to Edward. "Edward?" She questioned him as well, but he was only looking at me with a wide smile.

"Yes, of course." I was finally able to say, then Edward said "OK." Our words were quickly swallowed by Alice's chanting, "Yes, yes, yessss!"

"What is it?" Esme questioned, while everyone was laughing at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Bella and Edward have decided to have a Christmas Wedding, and they're letting me take charge of the arrangements." Alice burst out, before Edward or I could speak, causing us to laugh.

Everyone's excitement doubled and they began cheering and congratulating us. Jared hugged me and spun me around happily. When he put me down, Emmett did the same the same thing. Then I had another thought. I mentally asked Edward if he'd mind, and he shook his head, giving me the Okay. So, I asked Jared and Leah if they'd like to share the day for their reception, after Edward and I married. Alice was vibrating with excitement, when they asked if she could handle that part as well. Since Christmas was on Friday, we would have the wedding and reception on Saturday.

I managed to pull Edward, Jared and Leah away from the chaotic happiness, to call Dad. Jared and I told him of our decision and he was overjoyed by the news. Alice called us back to the living room, and told us that Edward and Jared had been assigned to Christmas food shopping. Meanwhile, Leah and I were on dress-shopping duty with Esme and Sue.

I called my mom to inform and invite her, and explained as much of everything as I could. I told her of my pregnancy, my engagement, Jared's marriage, and the upcoming wedding and double reception. All of Forks could probably hear her excited screams, as she yelled for Phil to call the airlines, STAT. Edward took the phone from my still ringing ear, and told her the flight would already be arranged and taken care of. He told her they just needed to get to the airport, whenever they could. She thanked him profusely and then gushed to me, for a few minutes after he gave the phone back to me.

Then, Leah called her mother to ask if she would attend my wedding and our reception on Saturday. She also asked if Sue wanted to go dress shopping today. Sue was ecstatic and joyfully agreed right away. The rest of the Cullens had settled and were on their ways to complete the tasks Alice had assigned them. She had covered everything from wedding preparations and decorations, giftwrap supplies, Christmas trees and decorations, sparkly lights, cake & catering, and everything else that I wouldn't have remembered.

Since there wasn't time for written invitations, Rose and Emmett were headed out, to personally invite Angela and her family, and they were going to ask if her dad would officiate. They were also going to invite Ben and his family, as well as Jessica, Tyler and Eric. Jacob and Seth were going to the reservation, to personally invite Billy, and the other Quileute family and council members, as well as the other pack.

Afterwards, Leah, Esme and I, met with Sue at Dad's house, so we could drive to Port Angeles together. Sue was apprehensive about Esme, which made me nervous that the whole day would get spoiled. Yet it was Leah, of all people, that told her mom how welcoming Esme had been since they'd met. Leah reminded us all that if any situation would arise, she was more than capable of handling it. Still, she stressed just how she knew it wouldn't be an issue. She said if she could control her natural response and her tremors, that it should count for something. She said she didn't consider Esme a threat, so Sue tried to apologize to Esme, but Esme waved her off. Esme said she completely understood, and asked Sue not to worry any further. _Esme's grace had no limits_ – I knew this.

From then on, we chatted amicably as we strolled by the store fronts, headed towards the Bridal Store. Once we got to the store and I walked inside, I spotted it almost immediately.

It was truly a vision of a dress. It contained scattered silver beading over a white satin corset top and a shiny white organza flowing skirt. It also had a periwinkle and silver jewel encrusted decoration belt at the waist line. _It's perfect –_ I thought. I couldn't take my eyes off it, memorizing every little thing I could see about it. _This dress had to work with Alice's plans_ – I hoped.

My sudden stop caused Esme to question, "What is it, Bella?" Her question alerted Leah and Sue, so they came to stand by me. I just couldn't find the words to say anything, so they turned to look at what I was seeing.

"Do you like that dress, Bella?" Sue asked, while Leah giggled her answer. "I think she does, Mom."

I tore my eyes away from the dress and turned to Esme beside me, who was still quietly appraising the dress. I felt almost nervous she would tell me it was too expensive or that it wouldn't go with Alice's color theme. _I should have paid more attention to her rambling –_ I mentally berated myself. When Esme turned to me, she wore a questioning smile.

"You should see your face Bella, you look about ready to burst." She giggled at me, causing me to giggle back.

"Esme I just don't know if… Could we call Alice?" I asked, hopefully.

Esme didn't have a chance to answer, because both our phones rang within seconds, with incoming texts from Alice. My message read, _"GET. THE. DRESS. BELLA. It's perfect and will fit like a dream. You'll look even more beautiful than you already do. Love you! Xoxo."_

 _How did she know, how could she see with Leah right here? -_ I wondered.

"She couldn't have seen this, with Leah here. She probably had that text ready to go, knowing I'd have doubts, right?" I asked Esme.

Esme giggled and showed me her phone screen. It said, _"Tell Bella to stop asking silly questions. It doesn't matter how I saw it, just that I did and that I'm right. Get. Her. The. Dress. Esme… oh, please & thx. (: Xoxo."_

I decided to stop questioning it. This is my dress. Esme called the associate over, so I could try on the dress. Sue was happy for me, and so was Leah. They decided to walk around, in search of a dress for Leah, while I headed towards the dressing rooms. I was in the dressing area with Esme, as the associate was still preparing the dress for me to try on, when I heard Leah's excited voice.

"Bella, I think I've found it." She yelled and I heard Sue laughing and telling her to keep her voice down.

Another woman's voice also chimed in, "It's no problem at all. Happy Brides are our business here. I take it you two ladies are here together, would you like the same viewing rooms that share the mirrors?" The lady asked.

"Yes!" Leah exclaimed, at the same time I yelled "Yes, please." That made us all laugh together.

Once I finally had my dress on, I walked outside to hear Esme and Sue both gasp in unison. They both looked at me in awe, and for once, I felt beautiful.

"Oh Bella… the only word that comes to mind, is Beautiful, but you surpass that, by far. It's perfect, you're a vision." Esme said with her eyes misting up.

"Yeah?" I questioned shyly, then she and Sue both nodded.

"I'm coming out." We heard and turned to Leah.

"You look beautiful!" We both told each other at the same time, causing us all to laugh again.

"Really Leah, my brother will love you even more, in that dress." I told her genuinely as the laughter died down.

"Bella, you look stunning. And thanks, but do you really think so? You don't think it's too much? It's just for the reception…" Leah questioned, turning to her mom.

"Oh Sweetheart…" Sue whispered with difficultly, because she was choked up. "You're so beautiful… I only wish your father…" at her words, Leah and I rushed to her side and Leah embraced her mother, while I held Esme's hand.

"Leah, Sue? If I may … I've been around a very long time, and so, I learned quite a bit. For instance, our loved ones don't truly leave us. We carry them in our hearts…" She said, also tearing up. "They may be on a different plane of existence that won't allow us to see them, so we miss them terribly… but they're here, with us. Let that knowledge, give you strength to go on every day." Esme said emotionally.

Sue nodded and wiped her tears and spoke to Leah, while holding her close. "I have absolutely no doubt that Dad is with us now, and he sees how beautiful you look. I'm also sure he would be so proud of you and Jared, as you move forward in your new future together."

After a breath or two, Leah and Sue murmured their gratitude to Esme, as did I. The sales ladies came back after having giving us some privacy, to deal with our little emotional session. Then, once again, we were back to the joys of having found our perfect dresses. Leah and I changed out of them and proceeded to look for shoes and accessories with one of the sales ladies. The moms went with the other associate to the checkout counter.

"I've never seen two brides shopping happily together, for a same day event. You both seem genuinely happy for the other to look beautiful on the big day. Neither appears to secretly wanting to outdo or sabotage the other." Commented our sales lady with a few giggles.

"Well, we're about to be sisters…" I told her, sending Leah a smile, which she reciprocated.

"Yeah, happiness over any negative thoughts." Leah replied.

Then, we heard Sue saying loudly, "Esme, please … you cannot be serious. It's too much already."

We turned to the moms and made our way over, with our selections in hand, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Please Sue, it's really not a problem. Besides, Edward insisted I do this." Esme replied to Sue and turned to us brightly. "Oh wonderful, you've each found all you need. Miss, please ring these up on the same card." Esme said as she took the shoes and accessories from Leah's and my hands, placing them on the counter.

"What's going on?" Leah and I both asked.

"This is madness, Esme. The dresses alone, will cost a small fortune. Girls, Esme has insisted on paying for everything today." Sue said to us, exasperated.

"It was Edward's idea. Christmas and belated wedding presents, were the words he used. Honestly Bella, I would have done it myself, even if he hadn't given me his card. The dresses are really, very beautiful, girls. Good job!" Esme said cheerfully to Leah and me, before turning to sign for the payment.

I sighed, "Leah, Sue… The Cullens… they're not _just_ what you think they are." I spoke slowly and seriously, building the suspense, and I saw it working on both their questioning faces. Then said, "They're… tremendously… rich and very generous." I finished with a smile.

Esme's tinkling laugh almost became a snort, but the only movement Sue or Leah made were to blink their eyes. Then Leah began laughing, and Sue finally did to.

"It really, really, used to bother me. But now, I just go with it. They won't change, I've tried. Believe me." I told them, as I joined in on their laughter. Afterwards, Sue and Leah accepted and thanked Esme, with a promise to thank Edward when they saw him.

I got a text from Alice that said _"Good one, Bella. You had me in stiches. Now, head back soon. I can't wait to show you and Leah everything we've already accomplished. Bring Sue. Xoxo."_

 _How the heck is she doing that?_ – I wondered, but relayed Alice's message, and then we were on our way to the Cullen house.

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _I was thinking Winter Wedding, but not necessarily Red & Green, as a Christmas wedding color scheme. I also wanted something that could work for both, Bella & Leah … yet still maintain something along the lines of the movie's wedding colors._**

 ** _I'm thinking white and silver, with frosty snowflakes – meets – flowers, candles, and meadowy look, like in the movie._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Invitations**

 **Angela POV**

* * *

Dad and my brothers were finishing up some of our last Christmas shopping. Mom was about to put food out for our relatives, since we'd just finished our afternoon chanting song. There was a knock at the door and mom yelled for me to get it, so I walked over to answer the door. Just as I was about to open it, I coldness ran through me and caused me to back up a step.

I stared at the door, wondering what this feeling was. _I'm being weird_ – I thought to myself, still feeling unsure about opening the door. "Who is it?" I questioned loud enough to be heard from the other side. I wasn't sure what caused this feeling in me or why.

"Hi Angela, its Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. We're here to see you, on behalf of Bella and Edward." I heard Rosalie say.

 _Oh… I'm such an idiot_ – I thought to myself, relieved. I sighed and shook my head at myself, then reached to undo the lock.

"Don't open the door, Angela!" My grandmother said forcefully at my side in an instant. And then, I heard my mother and the other women headed in our direction.

"What? Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"They aren't what they appear, Angela." My mother answered, coming to stand before me but facing the door, while my grandmother stood protectively, blocking the door.

"What business do you have with my granddaughter, _Bampira (vampire)_?" I heard grandmother ask, menacingly.

 _Bampira? I know that word… it means… –_ I realized, and then I heard myself gasp.

"Ma'am, as I said, we're here on Bella and Edward's behalf. Angela, you know us and while your grandmother is right to be protective, you should all know that we mean no harm. None of you will come to any harm from us." Rosalie's determined voice said.

I felt my heart beating double time throughout this whole thing, but I did feel that I could trust her. Besides, if they're here about Bella instead of her coming herself, it must be important.

"Mom, Grandma… Rosalie and Emmett are my friends. If they really are … bampira …" I said out loud and gulped before continuing, "Then, they could have hurt me dozens of times before. They never have and I feel I can trust them; especially if it's about my best friend."

Both my mother and grandmother turned their heads to look me in the eyes, and finally nodded. My grandmother opened the door warily and stepped aside. Only my mother remained in front of me, partially blocking my view of Rosalie and Emmett. Yet, even from behind my mother, I gave them a critical once over. _Wow! They really are … vampires. How could I never have noticed before today?_ – I marveled to myself.

To anyone else, they would appear completely human. Still, I could now see the paleness for what it was, along with the slight darkness under their eyes and unnatural eye color. Also, they both appeared poised to move quickly, as they assessed my family members. _To attack or protect –_ I wondered. Then, almost immediately, I noticed Emmett shift, just a bit. He had moved up and angled his body, as if to put Rosalie behind himself. _Protect –_ I realized.

"Hi Rosalie, Emmett. Um… how are you?" I asked, trying to sound completely relaxed and in hopes of breaking the tension, but it felt awkward at best. In an instant both Rosalie and Emmett's eyes shifted to me behind my mother. Rosalie smiled and waved tentatively. I smiled back and cleared my throat.

"Mom." I said. When I spoke, my mom turned to me, and appeared to be asking if I was sure. When I smiled lightly and nodded, she stepped aside slowly. "Hey guys what's up? You mentioned Bella and Edward?" I asked, letting out a breath.

"Hey Ange, grow any cool wings lately?" Emmett asked with his typical smirk, causing me to laugh. They clearly knew what I was, and just like that, the tension broken and I felt myself relax.

"What about your fangs… Show me yours and I'll show you mine." I joked back, causing them both to throw their heads back in laughter. My aunt giggled, but mom and grandmother shushed her.

"Hi Angela. I hope you've been well. We actually have some news and an invitation to pass along." Rosalie said smiling widely.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yep! Bellini and Eduardo are getting hitched on Saturday, the day after Christmas." Emmett said cheerfully.

"Oh. M. G! You're serious?" I asked while getting excited at the prospect. "That's so great! But, why the rush? Wait, she knows right… about you guys? Is Edward also?" I questioned excited and felt I already knew the answer, but still apprehensive for my friend.

"Yes, to all of the above. And the rush, well… it's a bit more involved." Rosalie stated with a worried look on her face. I also noted Emmett looked like all the happy had been sucked right out of him, as Rosalie continued.

"We wouldn't even mention it, if it wasn't dire. Our father and coven leader Carlisle, has asked us to inform you and your family of everything. Angela, danger is headed to Forks, and soon. That's why Bella and Edward want to be married, before what could potentially be, the end for all of us. My family is preparing to prevent it, or fight to stop it, if need be. But, we're worried about the possibility of being unsuccessful, and what that could mean for the innocent lives of Forks." Rosalie finished, somberly.

"Explain." My grandmother said. After Rosalie and Emmett told us the long and short of everything, I was dumbfounded. I had no idea how to process everything I'd just learned or what to say, but my grandmother stepped in again.

"Diwata will _Umampon (protect)._ " She spoke with finality and nodded her head at the rest of us.

 _Oh boy_ – I mentally exclaimed, thinking – _that settles it._

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Ben POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

Mother and Father had just returned from picking up some groceries, when there was a knock at the door. _Rosalie and Emmett Cullen… It's important._ – My mind knew.

"Mother, Father… We have guests with important news to share." I called out to them in the kitchen, as I made my way to the door.

"Hey guy, what exactly brings you by?" I asked them, as I heard my parents reaching the door behind me.

"Carlisle sent us to share what we've learned, about a threat heading to Forks." Emmett spoke, genuinely and more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"Please, come in." My father spoke and gestured for them to come in.

"Thank you very much. Ben, before we get into the heavy stuff, Bella and Edward plan to get married on Saturday. They asked me to extend an invitation, on their behalf. We've just come from seeing Angela as well." Rosalie informed me.

"Really? That's great news. I know they will be very happy. Yet, I sense you're both burdened, despite the happy news. What exactly is the threat you mentioned?" I responded.

After they'd relayed everything and answered some questions for my father and me, we volunteered our help. We explained the types of abilities we have. They explained how they hope to dissuade the dangerous vampires or fight it if came to that. They said they weren't asking us to fight, and that they only wanted us and Angela's family, informed and prepared to protect Forks, if they failed. Emmett and Rosalie didn't believe the Volturi were aware of any other supernatural beings in Forks, aside from the Cullens and the Pack, it could work in our favor.

My parents and I, readily agreed, and told them we should arrange a summit, of sorts, tomorrow night. We would contact the cousins of our family, and knew they would assist as well. I told Rosalie and Emmett to make one more stop at the Newton's. I knew Mike would be a hard-sell, but his parents would understand what was at stake. They would be an asset on our side as well. They agreed, thanked us, and went on their way.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Rosalie POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

"If I were human, I'd be tired." I grumbled staring through the windshield as Emmett drove.

We had gone to Jessica Stanley's house after leaving Ben's house, then we went to see Tyler and Eric. Tyler asked if he could bring Lauren, and although I wanted to say no, Alice texted, saying Bella had reluctantly agreed, so I told him he could. Luckily, their regular human wedding invitations had gone much faster and a whole lot easier. Unfortunately, we were headed to Mike's place next.

"I hear you, babe. If I were human though, I'd be drooling over how hot you look today." He replied, so I turned to look at his gorgeous face and saw him wiggling his eyebrows at me and licking his kissable lips.

He always seemed to catch me, before I drifted too far into one of my moods. With a smile, I took his hand in mine, hoping to convey my love for him. His rewarding, dimpled smile, would probably cause my heart to skip a beat, if it could.

"I know you're tense. Every time we get into the catastrophic topic at hand, I feel you pulling away a bit more, Rosie. I get that you are very good at hardening up, when the situation gets dangerous, but Babe, this is me. You don't need to pull away from me. I understand how bad this could all get, but I'm here Rosie. Just, don't shut me out. Let me share your burden and your fears, I can carry that load, I'm strong enough. I can and will protect you, and that includes your heart as well." He spoke softly and steady, then offered me a tender smile.

"Thank you, my love. You're right." I sighed before continuing. "You know me too well… just like I know you're strong enough, my sexy monkey man." I commented, lightening the mood.

He laughed while squeezed my hand in his. He brought my hand up and kissed my knuckles, then held it securely on his lap while he drove. I leaned my head back against the seat and tried my best to shut everything out, except for the feel of his hand around mine. Enjoying my reprieve, before we explained everything to Mike's family, we drove in silence.

When we pulled into their driveway, I got a text from Alice, _"Invite the Newtons to the wedding as well. They will be on board, and so will Mike. They will contact several of their wizard friends, enlisting their help. Ask them not to involve their Malfoy relatives, tho. Rose, ignore Mike's annoyingness but let Emmett MAKE HIM AWARE that he is to remain on his best behavior at the wedding. Love ya. XOXO. -A"_

"That settles that, I guess." I said, showing Emmett the screen before and we got out of the car, and made our way to their door.

Emmett kissed my lips lightly but the look in his eyes held a promise for later. I smirked and nodded at him before the door opened, revealing Mike's confused face.

"Here we go." I heard Emmett mutter just below his voice. "Hey Mike, my man!" Emmett said in his goofball persona.

He reached for Mike's shoulder and asked if we could come in. Mike, still confused and unable to process anything much, just nodded his head. When he walked in, Emmett turned to him and told Mike not to check me out, but then laughed moronically like it was some big joke. _Better not check me out_ – I mentally amended menacingly, but kept a smile on my face.

"Mike, we're here to invite you to Bella and Edward's wedding, it's on Saturday." I said nicely enough.

After he sputtered in shock, his mom came to find out who was at the door. We took that opportunity to ask her to call Mr. Newton home, only to have him arrive seconds later. We discussed matters and after what felt like an eternal conversation, it went just as Alice had said, so Emmett and I made our ways to the door.

Mike walked us to the door, allowing Emmett the chance to set him straight on the expected "do's and don'ts" for the wedding.

"Got all that, Newton? Any mistaken hocus pocus or bibidy-bobbities from you, and our alliance is over." Emmett said jovially smiling, but slowly drawing a line across his throat with his finger, looking like some kind of socio-psychopath.

It took major vampire strength to hold in my laugh and maintain a serious face, but I added a menacing smile for Mike's benefit. _Stand by your man and all that –_ I figured.

Mike's silence and terrified look, as he nodded silently and walked backwards into his house, as Emmett and I waved goodbye manically, was priceless. Then, we heard him lock the door twice, to be sure. Emmett and I waited until we'd driven half a block away before we both lost it, and laughed hysterically on our way home.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

Jared and I had spent a small part of the morning, getting our tuxes for Saturday. Then, we split up to finish our Christmas shopping. Bella arrived with Esme, Leah and Sue just moments after I did. She was wearing one her special smiles, as she walked through the door. Her eyes spotted me, getting up to greet her, and she beamed at me before running to meet me, half way. She all but tackled me and I let us fall to the couch with her enthusiasm, as we laughed.

"Happy to see me?" I questioned, smiling and loving the sight of her happiness.

She was laughing and trying to lean up to get up, but I just held her down on me. I was aware others had followed her into the house, but I couldn't tear my focus from this beautiful creature in my arms.

"Always." She answered as her laughing was coming to an end, and she went on excitedly. "Edward. I found it. It's the most perfect dress, and you know that's high praise for someone that doesn't care about fashion. Oh, and Leah found hers too and it's absolutely beautiful."

"Don't even try to search our minds to get a glimpse either, we're all set to occupy our minds on other things." Esme said sternly, but I could see the smile she held as she walked towards the kitchen, thinking only about preparing some snacks for Bella and Leah, before dinner tonight.

Bella finally leaned up and away, setting her jaw at me, agreeing with Esme. I held up my arms in surrender, but I couldn't help smiling at Bella's mock-angry face. She's just too beautiful for words. _I'm officially whipped_ _… Anyway, better play nice_ – I concluded.

"Where's Jared?" Leah asked, as she thought it.

"He had somethings to get done… he should be here soon." I answered, her with a smile.

Then, I got up and made my way to Leah and Sue. Sue was leaning against the side of the nearby couch, as Leah sat on it beside her. I walked slowly, knowing they might still be apprehensive around me.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater. I assume you know I'm Edward." I greeted Sue tentatively. "I wanted to officially introduce myself, and let you know I'm very sorry for your loss." I told her softly, and she smiled sadly at me, then let out a breath.

"Thank you, Edward. I must say, after spending the better part of the morning Esme, I can already tell that most of what we've ever known about vampires, appears to be generalizations. Thank you for your words, Edward, and thank you for being so accepting of both my children. I will do the same for you, and your family." She told me, and I nodded but felt I needed to clarify.

"Well, once we set aside our differences, it's easy to see that the pack and this coven share several similarities, despite our supernatural differences. Respectively, we love and coexist, share bonds, and we care for one another as a family would and we're committed to protecting those we care about." I said with a smile that quickly turned to a grimace as I continued.

"Unfortunately, that's what makes us unique and sets us apart from others of our kind. I'm afraid what your tribe knows of vampires is more accurate than we'd like; perhaps even lacking, when considering our enemies and the Volturi." I told her gravely.

I heard her heart speed up and in her mind, I heard her recalling the abridged version of what Leah and Jared had explained to her, Billy and the council. She nodded in understanding to me and reached to hold Leah's hand.

"Well, in any case, Leah and I would also like t that you, for your generosity today. That was a kindness you didn't have to do, and far more than we could have asked for." Sue told me, and I heard Leah's mind also thanking me.

I smiled, and told them it was my pleasure. Then, I heard Jared, Seth and Jake's minds approaching on foot, just under a mile out. _That reminds me_ – I smiled as I remembered the gift I had ordered for Jared that had arrived today.

"Jared, Seth and Jacob are almost here… I'll be right back." I announced and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I'll probably be in the way if I tried to help, but I'd like to give Esme some company, if its okay with Sue and Leah." Bella told me with a smile, and waited for Leah and Sue to waive her away.

Then, I made my way to the study, where I had hidden the proof of my purchase. I pulled out the envelope with the ownership papers and the keys, when I heard them joking and climbing the porch steps. I smiled, excited to see Jared's reaction. I knew, for some time, that I wanted to get one of these for him, and I hoped he'd like it.

I got to the living room, as the door swung open and Seth's collective greeting was heard, causing us to laugh.

"My Honeys, I'm home." He bellowed, then proceeded to laugh at his own joke.

We also heard Jared and Jake's voices, laughing along and calling him out. "Dork!" and "Dummy, you don't need to yell." They old him, laughing.

I noticed Sue's excitement, at hearing Seth and Leah jumped up, ready to greet Jared. Seth came around the corner first, and beamed when he saw his mom.

"Hey Ma'! What are you doing here? Missed you!" Seth said coming to hug her tightly.

"Hi Sue." Jake said, as he passed them and sat on the couch.

"Finally!" Jared breathed, as he came in and reached for Leah's hands. He pulled her into a tight hug and inhaled her scent, instantly calming him.

"Hello, to you too." She replied teasing him, but melting into his arms just the same.

"Hey guys, Esme has prepared a feast… It's supposed to be snacks before Dinner, but feast seams more accurate." Bella announced, as she walked into my waiting arms.

"Oh, shush! You know I just like to make sure there's always plenty." Esme waived her hand at Bella, dismissing the matter.

"I vampire after my own heart!" Jake joked with a chuckle.

"Here, Here!" Seth chimed in right after, laughing at his own cleverness.

"Well, I welcome the break when it's offered. It's no easy feat, shopping and preparing full meals for 2 shifters, three times a day. Thank you, Esme." Sue told us, making Esme beam happily.

I wanted to present Jared with his gift. Luckily, I heard Carlisle's car pulling in, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Then, I received a text from Alice. _"Almost there and so is Charlie. Now's a good time. He'll love it. XOXO."_

 _Perfect, everyone's home_ – I concluded.

"Everyone, just a sec." I called out to stop them from going into the dining room, just as Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were walking in.

"I actually have something I'd like to share. Alice, Jasper, and Charlie are nearly here, as well, so now's the perfect time. If you would all, please, follow me?" I asked of everyone.

They all looked at each other with confused faces, but smiling because I was. They nodded and began following me, while I led them outside. Once outside, we could all hear two cars approaching, and we all looked towards the end of the drive way to see Alice and Jasper turning in, ahead of Charlie.

Once they'd parked and got out, I noticed Alice's excited face and Jasper's smile as he reveled in her emotions, but also wondering about everyone's curiosity.

"Well, this is quite the greeting." Charlie exclaimed with a smile as he got out of the car. "What's going on?" He questioned.

I went down the steps and shook his hand in greeting. _How was I going to explain? –_ I realized and wondered for the first time. But, I heard Carlisle informing me from his mind.

 _"Edward. Alice texted me, to say I'd been the one to buy the gift for Jared instead of you… For Charlie's benefit."_ Carlisle thought out to me and I nodded slightly.

I made the decision to thank Alice, knowing she'd see it, and I heard her call out _"You're welcome!"_ in her mind.

"Well Charlie, Edward led us all out here for something, instead of letting us attack the snacks Esme so generously prepared for us. So, Ed my man, what's the deal?" Seth commented.

"I know it's not officially Christmas yet. But, a gift like this can't stay secret for long. It was Edward's idea and when he came to me with it, I readily agreed. Edward…" Carlisle said and gave me the go-ahead.

"Jared, as I've told you, I already consider you like a brother. And well… no brother of mine deserves anything less than the best. Jasper and Emmett can attest to that, I'm sure!" I said with a smile, as I walked to the garage door.

When I opened it, I heard several gasps, a couple of "Woh!". I also heard a, "Holy Shit!" Surprisingly, that last one came from Charlie.

I looked at all of their faces of surprise, and focused on Jared's look of disbelief.

"Edward?" He questioned softly and almost uncertainly. While his mind was yelling excitedly _"Are you serious?!"_

"I'm serious… come closer, look at it. Do you like it?" I asked him while everyone else was now giggling or chuckling at his wide-open jaw.

He approached it slowly and I figured I'd give him some of the details about the Metallic Midnight Blue Hummer, with black seating and pewter piping.

"It's a Hummer H3 Alpha. It …" I started but he cut me off, excitedly.

"It has a powerful 5.3L V8 engine for increased power and torque! Edward… It's amazing. But, it's too much!" He exclaimed, tearing his eyes off the car to look at me.

"It's an Alpha, how appropriate!" Chuckled Jake.

"Jared, it's really fine. I'd like… We'd all like for you to have it." I said to him and gestured to my family for their back up, which they all verbalized to him.

"Jared, if I know Edward the way I'm sure I do… he's probably been planning this since you first came into our lives." Bella said with a smile as she came to stand by me, facing him.

He looked to see the honesty in her expression and then back to me, so I nodding confirming her statement.

"Son, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Charlie chided with a chuckle, letting Jared to finally accept my offer. He moved in for a back-patting hug, which I accepted.

"Thank you, brother." He whispered to me, and I told him he was welcome.

Leah came bounding toward us after Jared and I came apart. Just as I expected her to go straight at Jared, I saw her intentions just seconds before she launched herself at me, for a hug. I was shocked and so was everyone else, but I hugged her back. She was yelling a dozen thank you's to me, in her mind.

Everyone was laughing at the scene before them, and Leah jumped off me and attached herself to Jared's side, as they marveled at the hummer. I pulled out the envelope and the keys I'd stuffed in my back pocket, and holding them up to him. Without missing a beat, he snatched the keys, then he and Leah went to open the car.

I stayed back with Bella in my arms as everyone else went to inspect the car. _"Thank you so much, Edward. I know money is not an issue for you, but it means so much to me that you've been so generous with my brother."_ Bella thought to me as she stared into my eyes.

"I Love you, beautiful girl… and I love him and Charlie too. Just wait until you see Charlie's gift!" I told her and wiggled my eyebrows.

We'd been moving side to side in each other's arms, but she seemed to freeze at my words. _"Oh Edward, what did you do? And, what am I gonna do with you?"_ She questioned me in her mind.

"Love me and our children, as I intend to love you and them, for the rest of my existence." I said simply.

"Done." She said and kissed me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Incoming**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

After the chaos of Jared's new Hummer died down, Seth declared it was time for snacks, so we all went inside. Dad wanted to personally congratulate us all, and confirm the wedding plans for Saturday, before heading back to the station for the night shift. He told us he invited a few people from his work, so he needed the details to pass along.

Alice informed him of all he needed to know. When he thanked her, he told her they could use detailed and efficient workers down at the station, like her. She beamed at him, but apologized, telling him that her heart was in fashion and party planning instead. He chuckled and told her she'd be perfect, no matter what she chose. Dad really had a soft spot for Alice.

Dad stayed for a couple of hours, just hanging out, and getting to know everyone. Believing us all to be young adults about to graduate, he'd pretty much offered almost everyone a job before he left. To Charlie, Jasper and Emmett seemed the most likely to take him up on the offer, but after they'd made their excuses, it was Rosalie that shocked him, and the rest of us, by accepting.

Rosalie told him that she had already completed all her school credits, except for her volunteer hours. She explained that those were to be completed before the end of the school year, and at her discretion. She had approval from the school to do so, during regular school hours. Rose promised to meet him at the station on Monday morning, to fill out an application, and wanted to attend deputy boot camp offered by the station. After his shock wore off, he smiled happily at her eagerness.

After Charlie left, taking Sue with him, so she could get her car from house, Rose told us the reason behind her decision. She wanted a legitimate reason to be at the station, to guard Charlie, in case anything came his way. Her offer touched me deeply, making me hug her tightly, thanking her. Even Jared expressed his gratitude, for her offer. The rest of the night was spent discussing our plans Christmas Eve. Arrangements, were also made, for all the vampires that the Cullens had amassed to come to our aid.

Every one of the Cullens, reached out, to as many of the friends that they made over the years. Luckily, many of them agreed to come. Within days, foreign covens and nomadic vampires, from all over, would be arriving in Forks. The wolves in our company became nervous about that, because, the majority weren't vegetarian vampires. Carlisle assured everyone, that the town's people would be protected, and he made sure that each of the invited vampires accepted the terms, laid out to them by the Cullens. They did that, because they all chose to stand beside the Cullens, against the Volturi.

Just as I was thinking of heading to bed, Edward announced there was a car approaching the house. He said that from the minds he read, it was the Denali Coven. _Great –_ I thought bitter sweetly. I knew they were coming to help, but I had already heard about Tanya wanting my Edward, for herself. I hoped she was ugly, but knowing what I did of vampires, I was sure she would be a knockout. _Double Great_ – I mentally grumbled. I had to keep a mature and level head, especially around _the enemy vampslut -_ I giggled to myself. Edward turned a questioning look my way, but since we weren't touching, he couldn't hear my thoughts. I just shook my head at him with a small smile, which got wider when he gave me his adorable pout.

Jared and his pack remained in their seats, while the Cullens went to greet the Denali Coven on the Porch. Except Edward and Rose, who stayed behind. I stood up beside Edward, and Rose came to stand by me. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I took it as a sign of solidarity or protection. Either way, I was grateful. I reached for Rose's hand, surprising her, which I didn't think was possible to do to a vampire. I giggled softly, squeezing it and murmured my thanks. She smiled beautifully and shot me a wink, then we turned to welcome the entering Coven.

An exotically beautiful couple, entered with Esme and Carlisle behind them, while chatting amicably. I figured they were the patriarch and matriarch, Eleazar and Carmen Denali. After them, Alice walking in while chatting happily, with the impressively blonde bombshell sisters. _Life is so unfair_ – I sulked silently, but plastering on a smile. I couldn't be sure which was which, and while they were beautiful, I didn't see how any of them held a candle to Rosalie.

Edward, having heard my thoughts, to whisper in my ear "Poor men's Bella, each of them." Then he kissed my temple, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by any of the newcomers.

"So, Edward, this must be the Bella I've heard so much about." Carmen said jovially, as she walked in our direction. She was walking slower than I knew vampires could move, and I noticed Edward nod at her. It dawned on me, that she was being respectful of him. _I can do this –_ I told myself up and released Edward and Rose's hands.

I held my head high and walked to Carmen, instead of waiting for her to finish her approach. I gave her my hand, and moved in for a one-armed hug, as I greeted her. "Yes, I'm Bella, and you must be Carmen. I'm very pleased to meet you." I said smiling confidently.

"Es un Tesoro!" She exclaimed happily, in Spanish after she'd accepted my hug, then translated for the English speakers. "She is a treasure, Edward. I can see how she has stolen your heart. Bella, this is my husband, Eleazar." She guided me towards him, still with my hand in hers.

"Hello Eleazar. It's nice to meet you as well." I said to him, studying his features and extending my hand, to shake his. He might not have been an exceptionally handsome man before his change, but certainly wasn't ugly by any means. I noticed he was studying me as well, for a moment, but I wasn't sure why.

"Bella, it's lovely to make your acquaintance." He shook my hand softly and spoke with a bit of an accent, that reminded me of the Spanish accent I often heard, while I living in Phoenix. That brought a smile to my face, but it changed to confusion, when he spoke again.

"You, lovely Bella, are gifted… even as a human. I suspect that will increase significantly, if you're ever changed." He said completely casually and sure of himself.

 _Huh?_ – I questioned, entirely too confused. _How would he know that, and what gift could I possibly possess?_ – wondered to myself. I must have spoken out loud, because Edward came to stand beside me and took my hand, then answered me.

"Of course, Eleazar. Bella, his gift is to know and identify gifted vampire abilities. He has detected that you are a Shield. They are rare, and I've only ever met one. Even then, they haven't been as powerful as you, never the less as a human. How had I not thought of that?" Edward was saying.

I was still stuck on that fact that I seemed to have an ability at all. _What would that mean for me or my children?_ Hadn't I heard somewhere, that Aro liked to collect gifted vampires? _Would he want to take me now? What about the rest of the Cullens_? – I wondered, becoming alarmed at the ideas swimming in my head.

"Bella, you might be on to something, regarding Aro!" Edward suddenly exclaimed, breaking me out of my thoughts.

He was wearing an astonished but grave look on his face. I questioned what he meant, as did Carlisle and Eleazar. Edward told us what I'd thought about. Then, Eleazar told us that in the time he'd worked for the Volturi, that had been Aro's way. He would find a particularly, gifted vampire he wanted, he would offer them a place in his guard. If they refused him, it wasn't long before that vampire or their coven was accused of a crime. More often, than not, Aro would pardon the gifted vampire. But, not before he destroyed everything they held dear. Then, he'd flip their allegiance to himself, with the influence of one of his gifted vampires.

"Then, the Cullens must be like a buffet for him… But, not until I came along." I said to everyone and realized the truth in my words, making me feel guilty. "If I hadn't come along…." I started to say, but was cut off by Rose.

"Then, he would have found another way." Rose said confidently and trying to calm me.

"She's right, Bella. That has always been Aro's way. I know this, all too well. He used me for decades, to identify gifted vampires for him. I couldn't even hide to truth to protect anyone, because he's touch me, and learn the truth for himself." Eleazar confirmed, bitterly, then softened his tone and said, "Do not feel guilty child, for I'm positive Aro's had this planned, long before you were born. He's only using this time, using you, to execute his plan."

I nodded accepting his words, but still felt rotten, about everything. That only escalated, when one of the blondes, walked towards Edward and me.

"Enough with the all that, for now. We still haven't all said hello." She said, grabbing Edward by the forearm, of the hand I was holding, causing him to let me go. Then, she pulled him into a hug, which he did not return. _Good boy –_ I praised him mentally, but couldn't keep the bitterness from spilling into my thoughts.

 _Tanya –_ I realized. _Not today, vampslut_ – I told myself, making a move to detach her from him.

"Tanya, I presume." I said harshly, while keeping a fake smile on my face and stepping between them.

My action caused her to release him, just as I'd wanted, and she took a step back. She regarded me standing before her, blocking her from Edward. She seemed stunned that little old me, would stand up to her, Still, she masked her shock and quickly, and smiled back at me. I was sure her smile was anything but genuine. She made no move to shake my hand, and I kept my hands on my hips as well. Edward's hands came to rest on my hands, as he held me from behind.

"Yes, Bella. How nice, to meet you." She said falsely.

 _I've got your number vampslut –_ I thought, while still smiling up at her. Edward heard my mind, because he coughed a chuckle.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I responded just as falsely, barely disguising my disdain.

I didn't know where my boldness was coming from, but I just attributed it to having Edward literally at my back. It was comforting to know he never returned her feelings. It didn't hurt, that I also had an entire vampire coven, not to mention a shifting-wolf brother and his pack on side. Nothing else was said between us, and for the few seconds our standoff lasted, no one else spoke. That was remedied by Emmett, of course.

"Is there gonna be a chick fight? Cause, I can bring the body oil for you gals, if you wanna get into it." He said jokingly, but I had to wonder if he was serious.

I chuckled at him anyway, and took that as my chance to turn towards the other two blonde vampires, I had yet to meet. As I walked over to them, I heard Rose tell Tanya a quick hello, then quickly caught up to me. She made it seem like she was going to introduce me to them, but I knew the truth. She was being a protective sister to me, and I loved her even more for it.

After she'd greeted them and introduced me to Kate and Irina, I realized two things. Kate seemed genuinely happy for Edward and myself, while Irina appeared to be put off by me. At first, I thought she might be taking Tanya's side, but then I noticed she was shooting dark glances, towards my brother and his pack, and I figured she might be wary of them.

I took that moment to introduce my brother as the Pack's Alpha and newest Quileute Chief. Then, I introduced Leah as his wife, and then Jake and Seth as well. Everyone murmured their greetings, but no one moved from where they were. I knew, as did everyone else, that it was decades upon decades of distrust, and not rudeness per say. So, we all just accepted their cordial hellos. All, except Irina, whom had more to say.

"I know you wolves killed Laurent. Victoria sent me a message, before she'd left to Volterra. I presume she wanted me to avenge his death against you. I will admit that I thought about it, because even if he was not my mate, I had come to care for him. I felt he was on a good path; that we were on a good path." She spoke assuredly, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I realize the truth now. His actions against Bella and the town, speak for themselves. It's obvious, that his loyalty remained with Victoria. That said, I do not feel comfortable with the shifters, at all. All I will say is, if they star clear from me, you will not have any problems from me." Irina finished.

I looked to see my brother nod at her words, as did the others. I felt that must have been harder for her to get out than it appeared, so I held out my hand to hers. She looked at my hand uncertainly for a moment, before extending hers to me. I held her hand and thanked her, for putting her feelings aside and staying loyal to my family. My gesture must have thawed her, because she smiled the first genuine smile at me.

"Alright, everyone. Pleasantries can resume tomorrow, during Christmas Eve dinner. Some of our guests, need sleep and the others will need to make living arrangements for the night. We also got preparations to finalize for our newcomers over the next couple of days." Esme said energetically.

At her words, everyone seemed to disperse. Jared hugged me goodnight, as did Leah, Jake and Seth, before heading to the basement. Two of the rooms down there, aside from the game room and the wine cellar, had become their bedrooms. Just as I heard Alice begin room assignments, I was suddenly whisked away by my handsome and very sexy vampire.

"You're so fucking sexy." Edward said into the kiss he'd pleasantly surprised me with, the second he'd slammed his bedroom door shut.

I wasn't sure what he was referring to, but I wasn't about to question him either. I was busy responding to his kiss. His hands were roaming all over my body, while he'd leaned me up against the wall.

"Bella, you're always incredibly sexy to me… but I was referring to your assertiveness downstairs, against the vampslut." He answered me between kisses with a chuckle.

His words made me chuckle, but it quickly turned into a moan, as he continued his ministrations. He took control of our movements and I surrendered gladly, knowing the ecstasy that awaited me. And, for the first time, caring very little that anyone could hear us. _Let her hear –_ I thought for a moment.

"Mine!" I growled out as I was rapidly approaching my peak.

"Yours, only yours." He agreed, never ceasing his motions.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** ** _I'm thinking some early morning lemonade is in order, for Bella and Edward… Anything to annoy Tanya (: LOL._**

 ** _If this isn't your thing, you could skip/ SCROLL to the bottom half of this chapter, without missing any vital information to the story._**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 **Chapter 22: Christmas Eve Morning (part 1)**

 **Edward POV**

* * *

Alice's mental voice was louder in my mind than anyone else's, come early Friday morning. She was rambling on and on, about everything that needed to get done today, with the occasional vision looped in there. We still weren't sure how she was getting certain visions these days, even with Jared and his pack staying here. Carlisle theorized her visions had been blocked due to our initial aversion to the Shifters, as well as theirs to us. Now that we had peace between our species, h believed it enabled her visions. Either way, she was grateful to not being blind anymore.

I noticed the sun beginning to rise through the window curtains, as I lay holding my beautiful Bella while she slept in my arms. I hated to wake her from her beautiful dreams of our children playing in the flower field that we often visited. But, Alice was mentally threatening on barging in here soon if I didn't. I kissed her naked shoulder, which was peeking out from the thick covers.

She barely moved, so I moved to kiss higher on her shoulder, and closer to her neck. I heard her intake of breath change, and saw her beautiful dream shifting into something more intimate between us. Her mind fascinated me on any occasion, but I loved how very sinful her thoughts could get, even in her dreams. I smirked at her train of thought and figured I would fuel her fantasy. I slid my tongue along her neck and pulled the covers slowly away from her body, then I moved above her, to press softly against her. While I did, I noticed her belly seemed to have grown slightly more, and was a lot rounder than before. I put that thought out of my head, as the visions of her dream began turning me on, and I bucked against her. She moaned and that seemed to wake her. She seemed confused I was there, like in her dream, but she wrapped her legs around me when she did and kissed me.

I knew Alice would kill me if I took this where I wanted to, so I settled for giving her pleasure instead. I moved one of my hands to untangle her arm from my neck, and used to other to grasp her breast and applied pressure. I was grateful she chose to sleep in the nude, after last night's escapades. She tugged on my neck, bringing me closer against her.

Immediately, I got back to caressing and praising her body. Her corresponding moans encouraged me as peppered her chest with wet kisses. Eventually, my mouth arrived at her right breast, as I kneaded the left. She was impatiently moaning and elevating her hips towards me, trying to create the friction she desired. I wasn't about to deny her the satisfaction she craved, so I switched my mouth to her other nipple while I moved my hand to rub her sweet spot between her legs.

Her moans to increased, as she thrust against my hand. I kept my thumb against her little bundle of nerves and plunged two fingers in her. She began chanting and bucking desperately, and I could tell she was nearing her climax. Her hands were scratching at my shoulders trying to pull me up, and in her mind, she was wanting me to fuck her. Her thoughts, her warmth, her wetness, and the smell of her arousal, were making me crazy with lust. I was so close to complying, but I wanted this to be about her.

Using my vampire speed, I bounced off her to land my mouth right at her clit. I used one hand to pinch her hard nipples lightly. I used the other hand to insert my fingers into her, as deep I could and curved them up. I knew when I'd reached my target within her, when she screamed out in her ecstasy.

"Yes! Oh Edward … Yes, right there! More, more!" She was chanting and I was loving every sound.

"That's it, my Bella!" I mumbled with mouth still attached to her sex, not breaking the rhythm she seemed to be enjoying.

"Yes, yes … Don't stop … I'm … I'm almost…" She was answering loudly.

In the back of my mind, I knew she'd probably be mortified when she realized everyone could hear her, but she'd learn soon enough that there isn't really such a thing as privacy in this house. Besides, I was much too turned on to care, as I was practically thrusting my hardness against the mattress, to relieve some of my own arousal. Within moments, she spasmed stiffly, and yelled out my name.

I slid my fingers languidly rub against her little bundle softly, and moved my tongue to lap up her sweet release, while her body still shook with little tremors. I read her mind and reveled in her euphoria.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Christmas Eve Morning (Part 2)**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

"Wow, Edward!" I exclaimed, and realized I was speaking hoarsely.

Edward moved up to lay beside me, bringing the bedsheet to lay over me. When he did, he stopped his hand over my much bigger and rounder belly. _Was it this big yesterday_ – I wondered. Then, I thought about how loud we must have been. _Was I loud?_ I wondered briefly, still too blissfully unworried.

"Yes Ma'am, you were!" Edward answered my thoughts with a smirk. "And, I was thinking the same thing about your belly. Our babies seem to be growing a lot faster than regular human pregnancy, but we knew that was going to happen." He reminded me, seemingly enchanted by my stomach.

I gave him a once over and realized _he looked like_ _the cat that ate the canary_ , with a very satisfied smile.

"Guess that makes you the canary." He chuckled.

It took a second to register, but when it did, a laugh burst from me. I rolled to put my arm around him, hugging myself to him, being mindful of my bigger tummy. I realized I really didn't care anymore, if anyone heard us. No matter how magical or miraculously special my pregnancy was, it didn't happen by Immaculate Conception. Everyone in this home knew the mechanics. I could only imagine how many times Edward had to endure all of them going at it.

"Too many times." He answered my thoughts again, causing me to laugh as I cuddled him.

 _At least you have me now, to keep you company when they do – I_ thought to him, while envisioning different ideas for things I'd like to experiment with, to which he let out a sexy groan.

We were enjoying out little moment of bliss when Edward groaned again, only this time it sounded out of frustration. I was about to question him, when the reason became clear, at the knock on the door.

"Ok guys … Things to do. You have 10 minutes, then I'm coming in after you … naked or not. Your choice!" Alice's sing-song voice called from the other side.

Edward and I chuckled at her as we got up. We used the in-suite bathroom, washed up, got dressed, and went downstairs. We said our good mornings to everyone, as I prepared a small bowl of oatmeal and fruits for breakfast. I've been a vegetarian forever, but when I smelled the lingering odor of bacon, I craved it. _What the heck_ – I wondered. Edward looked to me curiously and asked me if I wanted anything else. I shook my head telling him no, and even if I could tell he wasn't convinced, he let it drop.

Our day was filled with decorating and family bonding. The Denali all seemed to want to get to know more about me, except Tanya. She mainly stayed by Esme or Rosalie, but I caught her giving me sour looks, every once in a while. It would have pissed me off, but I kept thinking back to how Edward always makes me feel, instead. And knowing she heard us last night and this morning, all I could do was smile wickedly back at her.

By Lunch time, Sue had come over, bringing some traditional Quileute platters, to add to the huge spread Esme had prepared. The wolves descended, quite literally, but Sue blocked their path at once, by holding out her hand to halt them. It was impressive to watch how she managed to control them, and to watch them bump into each other when they stopped to obey her.

"At least someone can train the dogs." Rosalie stage whispered, causing several of us to giggle.

"Jared may be Alpha, but we know the real master, is the one that supplies food." Jake quipped, making us all continue our laugh.

"I just want the momma to be, who's eating for 3, to get her share first. I know the scraps these animals can leave behind." Sue scolded, trying to hold back a smile.

When everyone consented, I made my way to the table. I grabbed a plate and made quite a show of moving very slowly, looking over all the food available. I heard a few feminine giggles and a couple of manly coughs disguising a chuckle coming from the vamps behind me, and I knew the wolves were getting impatient. Really, I just wanted to see who'd crack a complaint first. I figured it would be one of the guys, so imagine my surprise when Leah, got in front of me and took my plate from my hands. Her quick action, caused my jaw to drop for a moment, until at almost at vampire speed, she served me a heaping plate of just about everything. Then, she handed it to me with a mischievous smile.

"Just helping a sister out!" She said with a wink.

The rest of the wolves laughed and proceeded to serve themselves, similarly to the plate Leah prepared for me. I was still standing in the same spot, watching them as they attacked the table, still surprised by what had just happened. Alice took pity and came to stand by my side.

"If it's any consolation, it was a toss-up between Leah and Jake doing that. I'm, pretty sure, Leah did it because Jake was probably too chicken, to do it with Jared there." Alice said smiling.

I just shook my head and made my way to a seat. _How the heck, am I supposed to eat all this_ – I wondered. There was meat served on the plate, and I realized Leah didn't know I was a vegetarian, so I wasn't upset. I figured I would start at the edges, then push the meat aside, as I worked my way inward. It wasn't as if I could eat so much after all, and I was sure one of the boys would want my leftovers.

Everyone was in great spirits, by the time Charlie came rolling in. He put a big box down by the door and greeted everyone. He gave me a hug and patted my bigger baby bump, then made his way to the food table. When he got there, he looked up searching.

"Am I really that late to lunch, that there's only scraps left?" He questioned with a smile.

"Don't be silly, Charlie. You know I'm always prepared." Sue told him with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sue separated a plate for you before serving everyone else. She knew you'd be at the station until now." Esme told him and I saw his shoulders relax.

I saw Charlie's cheeks and the tips of his ears get pink, and I wondered what that was about. I looked to Edward just in time to see him trying to hide a smile, turning his head away from my dad. I caught his eyes and scrunched my face in question, hoping he'd explain what he heard, but he shook his head at me and smiled adorably. _Hmmm … I'll get back to that_ – I told myself, and continued to eat.

When Sue came back, she handed the plate to my dad and he thanked her. He sat beside me to eat, as Esme introduced the Denali, as cousins visiting from Alaska. He nodded his hellos to everyone and they did as well. Conversation was flowing amazingly, and it was hard to think of a time when the vampires and shifters didn't get along. Charlie was the only one, not in the know, since it was safer for him. I hoped that he couldn't detect anything fishy.

Eventually, the guys decided they needed to fill their time with some sort of sporting event, down in the game room. And, Charlie got up to join them. It was then that I looked down, and became shocked I had eaten the entire plate of food Leah had served me. _I've eaten like a beast_ – I mentally scolded myself. Edward had his hand on my shoulder heard my thoughts, as I stared at my empty plate. He bent and whispered in my ear.

"You're only an animal in bed, the food was for the babies." He kissed my temple and shot me a smirk before he followed the guys.

I was sure the women all heard him anyway, because I heard them laugh as he left me dumbfounded in my seat.

"No need to worry, sweetheart. He's entirely right. Not sure about the first part and I don't want to know… but the second part is, absolutely, right. You might be inclined to serve yourself regular portions, but that's just not gonna cut it for carrying twins." Sue said with a smile as she came to take my empty plate.

It made sense, the more I thought about it. I was realizing I knew next to nothing about pregnancy or childbirth. With the twins coming, I was going to need a lot of information. Then, I became sad at the thought that we might not all survive, floated through my mind. But, I was determined to enjoy the next several days, as much as possible. After all, tomorrow would be Christmas, and I would be married to the love of my life the very next day.

I was very glad the Christmas gifts I thought to pre-order, were delivered early today, and I was positive the delivery men were going crazy with the other family members' deliveries as well. Knowing the Cullens like I do, I was sure they would be extremely well compensated for all their work, so I wasn't too worried.

Alice and Esme brought out many different rolls of beautiful looking winter wrapping paper. Most were different, but they still seemed to be color coordinated. _Of course_ – I thought with a smile. They also had scissors and ribbons and plenty of scotch tape. We set up different stations to wrap our gifts while we gossiped about any number of things. Occasionally, the men's hoots and hollers could be heard and we'd all just smile and continue our work.

In a moment's notice, Alice got up and made her way to the box Charlie had set by the door when he arrived. She picked it up and went to one of the rooms, taking some wrapping supplies. I asked her about that when she came back after a few minutes later, but she told me not to be nosy. I shook my head, but listened to her advice. I was sure I'd find out soon enough. After we were done, we all placed our gifts under the tree, and admired our handy work.

As I looked at how pretty, all the different wrappings matched the tree ornaments, beautifully. I couldn't believe I felt like I could use a snack, especially after all I'd eaten just while before.

Suddenly, Edward was at my side presenting me with the reddest and most appetizing apple in his hands. Wanted nothing more than to grab it, but I looked at him questioningly. _How did he…_ – I wondered. He looked confused my own confusion, and moved the apple closer, for me to take.

"Take it. It's the apple you called out asking me to bring you." He said slowly.

"I was just thinking I could use a snack, but I didn't call out to you, Edward." I told him, wondering what the heck he thought he heard.

He stared at me and looked around the room, and everyone must have backed up my statement, because he looked even more confused as ever. I got the apple and took a bite. It was as tasty as I thought, and I closed my eyes for a moment. _That's exactly what I wanted –_ I heard myself think. Only, I still felt full, so I couldn't understand why I wanted this delicious apple.

When I opened my eyes, Edward had a look of total shock on his face, as he stared at my baby bump.

"It was one of the babies, Bella. The baby wanted the apple and called out to me somehow. I just heard it commenting on that being what it wanted." Edward exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Christmas Eve Dinner Prep**

 **BellaPOV**

* * *

"Holy crap!" I yelled, shocked by Edward's words.

Two things suddenly clicked for me. First, at least of my babies can communicate with Edward and me. And secondly, that would explain why I wanted bacon this morning, ate meat, and still felt like a steak was in order.

"The baby just thought about how badly he wants meat. Bella, this is probably why I thought I heard you mumbling about bacon this morning." Edward said, having come to the same conclusion as me.

I felt tears filling my eyes, and I wasn't sure why, since I was smiling so wide. My babies are advanced, and are driving my cravings, apparently. I grabbed hold of Edward's hand and brought it to rub against my belly. _This is so cool_ – I thought, and Edward agreed.

"I will eat whatever you guys want in there. All the meat and nutrients you guys need, I swear." I told them sweetly, with teary giggles.

"And I will make sure she gets plenty, of whatever it is." He said to the babies, agreeing with me.

When I looked up, all the women had stopped what they were doing, to look at us. They were all smiling at our tender little moment. I noticed that even Tanya wore a smile looking on at us and when she noticed, she brought her hand to her chest and mouthed _sorry_ to me. I figured that was better than the jealous and frigid version of her, so I nodded and sent her a smile, and she returned it.

One less problem to worry about – I thought gratefully. Unfortunately, that only reminded me of what I didn't want to think about - _The Volturi_. Thinking about them, brought a whole new world of worry, especially now.

"Edward! Oh Edward! We've got to protect them. I love them so much already, Edward. I cannot allow any harm to come, to either of them. I hate that they're in danger. What are we going to do?" I questioned, becoming agitated.

Edward and the ladies took turns trying to calm me, but I was getting more and more hysterical. I was rambling like a burst damn, and I couldn't calm down. "Edward, this proves that, at least one of our babies is gifted … What if Aro wants more than to destroy us? What if he wants to keep my baby, too? Edward, no … he can't! Promise me." I was saying, trying to catch my breath, but couldn't.

I felt like I was going to faint. Everything, including Edwards painfully worried face, seemed to be getting dimmer and shrinking into tunnel vision. Apparently, Esme had quickly gone to get Carlisle, because the next thing I knew, Carlisle was in my face. She must have been subtle, otherwise I knew Charlie and Jared would be here too.

"Focus Bella. I need you to breathe with me, okay. Got it? We're going to breathe slowly. Match my breathing. Come on, sweetheart. Do it for the babies, you don't want to scare them." His voice was breaking threw as I tried to focus on following his instruction. "Uh huh, that's right." Carlisle's soothing voice was soothing me, as I tried to match my breathing to his.

Eventually, I was calmer and became more aware of my surroundings. Edward was holding me up from behind, and I realized it was because my legs were limp beneath me. I moved them, trying to place them securely, and stand up on my own. Edward held me, while I balanced myself, and whispered encouragingly in my ear.

"That's much better, sweetheart. Your color is already returning to normal. That was quite a scare, I'm sure, but you'll alright. You and the babies are fine." Carlisle was saying, as I continued to regulate my breathing.

Alice appeared at Carlisle's side in an instant with his medical bag, and opened it up for him. He thanked her and took out his stethoscope.

"Do you really need that?" I asked, I managed to aske, knowing he could probably hear better that those gadgets could help him.

"Sharp as ever, you're already much better." He said with a chuckle, before answering my question. "I can hear your pressure stabilizing as we speak, but I want to get a good listen on my grandkids. This will help block out your pulse and allow me to listen to theirs a little better. May I?" He asked, gesturing to my baby bump.

"Yes, please." I answered right away, lifting my shirt to expose my belly.

He moved the stethoscope around every few seconds and nodded each time. When he was done, he told me they sounded perfectly fine. Both hear beats were steady and strong, and I felt the first ounce of actual relief since my panic attack had started. He told me he was going to get me a pill. He said it would help keep my blood pressure regulated, in case I was to suffer another panic attack. He told me high blood pressure was a big no-no, for pregnant women, and said the medication was baby safe. I happily agreed, so long as it meant the health of the twins.

When I was better, he returned to the rest of the guys. Edward was more reluctant to go back, but I nudged him away, reminding him that we didn't want Charlie to become suspicious. Eventually, he went, but not before making every single one of the ladies promise to call out for him immediately if I even looked unsteady. After everyone's promise, and Rosalie giving him her bitch-brow and what I was sure was a piece of her mind, he left.

I felt like I needed to keep busy, to keep my mind off unsafe topics, so I offered to start the cooking. Esme agreed and brought out all the vegetables to be peeled and prepared for later. _With meat –_ I had a sudden thought and I now knew it was my baby.

"Yes, with meat." I answered out loud with a smile and rubbed my belly in return.

Esme and Rose who were standing close by, turned to look my way with a question in their eyes. When I gestured to the baby bump, they smiled radiantly. Esme went to the fridge and pulled out an enormous turkey, followed by pork and several racks of ribs. It was all still uncooked, but looked very appetizing.

"No worries babies, Grandma's got you covered in the meat department." She said triumphantly, as everyone one else laughed and continued their tasks.

Some were already peeling potatoes, while others were washing and chopping different veggies. I was sure we'd be done sooner, rather than later, and my babies agreed we couldn't wait. I settled for mixing the batter for dessert, and it was smelling wonderful already.

I went to place my mixture in the preheated oven, but when I felt the heat as I opened the oven door, it somehow shut itself. I almost lost my balance and nearly dropped the dessert mix. Rose was at my side in an instant, taking the desert from me with one hand and steadying me with the other.

"Bella, what was that? Are you okay?" She asked, looking stunned.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It was so strange, I opened the oven door but in a moment, it was slamming shut." I answered, still not knowing what that was about.

"Bella, you're not gonna believe this…" Edward said, walking in the kitchen and smiling like a lunatic.

When we all turned to him, as he reached my side and embraced me. I wondered which of the women had called him, but I figured he heard the commotion.

"Bella, it was our other child. From what I gather of its thoughts, it perceived the heat as dangerous and repelled it away. What exactly happened?" He asked smiling in wonderment.

We told him, and he started chuckling. "At least my danger magnet has some inside help now, literally." He joked.

I asked how he knew it was our other baby, and he confirmed the thoughts _felt_ different. _Whatever that meant_ – I concluded. This was, truly, amazing. Both my babies are intelligent and gifted. I refused to allow myself to worry like I had done earlier, but it didn't mean the worry was completely gone. I knew I had to watch myself, before _I_ became the danger to my children.

Edward said he was planning on asking Eleazar try to get a reading on the bump later. But I felt we already knew a bit more about our unborn babies. One of them, the more demanding one as I had deemed, could project his thoughts or ideas. It was almost like the flip-side of Edwards's gift. The other could, apparently, physically repel any danger it sensed.

 _I'm carrying very intelligent and powerful baby hybrid prodigies_ – I concluded.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Charlie POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

It was lunch time on Christmas Eve day, and as I drove to the Cullen House after work about midday, I found myself thinking about how great they've been with Bella and Jared. Bella really lucked out with this amazing family, and Jared wasn't faring too badly for himself either. I hadn't been part of a big family growing up, and Bella was an only child until recently. From what I'd learned, Jared grew up very lonely at times, as well. So, I was very grateful this family had been a blessing for both my children.

That said, I knew something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it quite yet, but I knew I was right. I only hoped they would trust me one day, enough to clue me in. No matter what they were - and yes, _what,_ because I knew they weren't entirely human – I would keep their secret. If for no other reason, because I trusted them all with my children, and my grandchildren's lives soon enough.

Maybe when I shared my family heritage with them, they'd be more forthcoming. With Bella in such a delicate state, I wasn't sure if now was the right time to add any pressure. Yet, at the rate she's going, it had better be sooner rather than later. That was the other thing.

I get that they were very secretive but come on… I had hoped they'd give me some credit. Did they not realize I was a trained police officer and could detect bullshit a mile away? Regardless, I was so grateful to them and I genuinely liked and trusted them, I continued the charade of not knowing and not asking.

The way I saw it … Something went down a couple of months ago, and then, Bella was pregnant. Next, that bump of hers is growing per day. I know she's carrying twins, but that is not a normal human pregnancy. And then, there's Jared and the rest of the Quileute kids. How could they not stop to think about the fact that I've known them their whole lives? I've watched them grow up. Then, suddenly they all hit sudden growth spurts, and begin walking about in t-shirts and shorts - seemingly immune to the Forks Washington winter weather.

I shook my head at the lot of them, for thinking they could pull one over on me, especially when they're barley careful at all. If I had my guess, I'd put the Cullens somewhere in the vampire category. But, if I remember my teachings correctly, their eyes would be red instead of the golden color all of them have. _Adopted, my ass_ – I thought with a chuckle.

As far as Jared goes, he wasn't raised with the Quileutes, but he did share Billy's bloodline on his mother's side. While I wasn't sure what to make of them, because they all seemed relatively human, I knew in my gut that they weren't. I was sure they all believed me to be a simple human. Boy, were they in for a surprise tonight.

When I arrived, I lay my surprise by the door and went on to greet everyone. I made my way to the food table and greeted my baby girl. _Yep, that belly is something else_ , but I put that out of mind, because I was starving. Bella was working on quite a plate, but I noticed there was barely anything left to serve myself.

Luckily, the beautiful as ever, Sue, was a godsend and went to fetch me a plate she had set aside for me. I momentarily wondered _how horrible of a friend it would make me, if I mentioned just how beautiful she looked_ – but I would put that out of mind as well. _She's Harry's girl and I'd respect that_ – I mentally scolded myself. As Sue brought me a plate, I sat beside Bella to eat. I noticed there were other people here that I didn't know yet, and Esme began introducing them.

Cousins from Alaska, she'd said _. Uh-uh, and all with the same eye color and paleness_ – I deduced resisting an eye roll. As usual, I made no mention of that, and I just greeted them all. After I was finished eating, the men all decided we needed to work off our food with sports. I doubted any of the Cullens or their cousins ate, if my theory was right, but I followed along.

These Cullens sure have a great setup down here. Emmett put some game on TV and Jasper took out the poker chips and a deck of cards. We kept busy and out of the women's way, since Carlisle had informed us they were gift wrapping and carrying on upstairs. At one point, Edward excused himself and was gone for some time. Esme came and quietly whisked Carlisle away from what I was sure was a great hand. I knew something was going on, but it was probably none of my business. Eventually Carlisle came back and Edward followed moments later. When I'd asked if everything was alright, they said Esme had asked for them to help carry some heavy pots. Their cover stories were amusing sometimes, and I had to wonder if they'd possibly believe me, when the tables were turned.

After some time, Edward sat up looking stunned with a stupid look in his eyes. He looked around and said he'd be back. I probably didn't want to know what that was about, so I didn't bother thinking on it too long. When he came back, he seemed to be in a great mood so I knew it wasn't bad.

Eventually, our game was coming to an end and my, soon to be protégé Rosalie, was at the door. She asked us to freshen, up because Dinner was about to be served. I hadn't even realized how long we'd been down here. We followed instructions and I followed Jared to his and Leah's bedroom. He told me to go ahead and use the washroom first. Afterwards, he washed his hands and we met Seth and Jake, on the way upstairs. I noticed Jake and Seth fall in line behind Jared, and I knew there was significance in the action that I hoped to learn soon enough.

 _After Dinner –_ I decided.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Supper, Swans, and Surprises**

 **Charlie POV**

* * *

It was sort of amazing to watch Bella stuffing all the food and meat she got her hands on. Don't get me wrong, she kept her table manners and all, but it just kept going in. I had a brief thought about her possibly being pregnant with a tape worm, but I figure it was best not to comment. I knew better than to offend a hungry pregnant woman. I noticed Edward cough to cover a chuckle when I'd thought that, and not for the first time. I wondered if there was a way he could hear my thoughts. But, I thought I had to be going crazy.

Conversation flowed nicely between everyone, myself included. I also found it hard to hold back a smile, as I casually looked around to small portions the Cullens and their cousins had served themselves. It was impossible, to not notice they mostly pushed the food around on their plates, without eating it. Occasionally though, if I was having a direct conversation with any of them, they would put food into their mouths. I sort of felt bad because while they hid it well, I knew they couldn't possibly like the taste, because I noticed them try to hide their grimaces. I let them suffer a little while longer, punishment of sorts, for having kept me in the dark so long. But, then Rosalie was about to take a bite, and I told her to stop. She was my future deputy, after all, and I took pity.

"Rose, don't take that bite." I said suddenly.

At my words, every single person at this giant table stopped to stare at me. I noticed Rose's eyes open wide in question. I turned my head and looked at them all as they looked at me curiously, but Rosalie's shocked face made me laugh.

"Alright that's enough guys. I guess I appreciate the effort, but it's entirely not needed. You can just put your forks down." I told them all between chuckles.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Bella asked curiously, as Jared also asked "What's this about?"

I looked at most of their faces again, and while Edward looked like he was concentrating hard on what I might say, Alice looked spaced out and I wondered if she might have been on drugs or something. I shook my head at the thought, and turned to Bella and Jared to begin my tale. Just as I was about to speak, Alice gasped loudly, causing me to look in her direction again. Then, Edward gasped while staring at her, and I was officially curious. They both turned to me with wide eyes. Even though I couldn't be sure, somehow, I felt like _they already knew_. At that thought, I saw Edward nod at me. As confirmation or for me to go on, was unclear, but I did anyway.

"Everyone, this will come as a shock. At least, to most of you, I'm willing to bet." I said with a nod at Edward and Alice. My suspicion was confirmed when Edward nodded again, and Alice smiled brightly while her head bobbed enthusiastically. _I'd get to that soon_ \- I thought.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to do this today, or even at all, but I feel like I have to. I feel as though something is coming, and somehow, that what I will say, is important. Now, I'm won't ask questions just yet, but I will say that I know that not everyone at this table is human. Let me get through my story, then I'll answer any questions you might still have. Is that okay?" I asked them all, and looked to Carlisle. When he agreed with a stunned face, I began.

"I'm sure you know about Helen of Troy, and her story. You know the part of her story that involves being taken by Paris, and her kingly husband launching his ships that started The Trojan War. The story I must tell you, goes back before that. It starts with her mother, Leda. Some of you, I imagine, might be familiar with the Greek Mythology story of Leda and the Sawn, while others may not be, so I will elaborate." I said to them, and I noticed some nodding their heads.

"Leda was the daughter of King Thestius, who was the son of Ares. Leda was married to the Spartan King Tyndareus. However, Zeus had admired her beauty and thus, turned into a swan and seduced her. This occurred on the same night that she'd made love to her King Husband. She became pregnant and had four children, which were hatched from two eggs she'd laid. Two of the four children, were Zeus's children. One of them was Helen. The egg part, I still find hard to believe and think that may be more fable or myth than anything, but I digress. Point is, Helen was the granddaughter of Ares and daughter of Zeus." As I spoke, I noticed everyone was engrossed in what I was saying, and seemed to be following along, so I went on.

"As Helen matured, her beauty and smarts were practically unparalleled. She had many suitors, but marriage was already being arranged for her. Before being married off to King Menelaus, she was romantically involved with Theseus, a son of Poseidon. She bore him a son, which continued her the deity blood line. That child was taken from her and raised by a barren townsfolk couple. They had been informed of the baby's heritage, so they named him Kyknos, which translates to Swan. That couple was sworn secrecy and promised to care and protect the child, for he was a descendant of Ares and grandchild of Zeus. You know the rest of Helen's story, I'm sure." I said to their eager faces, and they nodded.

"Zeus knew, all along, where his grandchild was but chose to keep him secret, in hopes that Kyknos would live a long and happy life. He knew his wife, Hera, would not take kindly to another child born from another one of his indiscretions. He did not want to subject Kyknos to anyone who sought to hurt him, due to his heritage. Hercules had been proof enough, of how far some would go to cause trouble. Zeus secretly watched over Kyknos as best he could from afar. Later, the Kyknos adoptive parents became ill with disease and were on their deathbeds. Kyknos questioned why he had been immune to the illness, so they confessed the truth of who he was.

By that time, he had no way of reaching his mother Helen. Many believed she had perished or was in hiding after the Trojan War. He went to one of the many Zeus temples, to ask for guidance from his grandfather. Zeus appeared to him in the form a swan, much like when he'd seduced his grandmother Leda. Zeus touched his beak to his grandchild's temple, and Kyknos was suddenly filled with knowledge and a sense of duty."

"Zeus told him that as a descendant of two powerful Gods, he was gifted. Zeus granted him the ability to remain impervious to illness, manipulation, or harm. Kyknos felt he could use those gifts to protect others, and prove his worth. He believed, that one day, he'd be reunited with his mother and wanted her to be proud of the man he would become." As I concluded all that, they still stared at me with black faces, and I realized I'd left out the main part.

"Basically, Kyknos went on to live his life, protecting those he could. His gifts manifested and grew stronger over time, and he knew it was his grandfather boosting them. Zeus was very proud of the life Kyknos had made for himself, so he came to Kyknos again when he older. Zeus offered him immortality and a place on Olympus, but Kyknos respectfully declined because he had fallen in love and married a human woman. Zeus understood but felt the courage and goodness of his grandchild should live on, so he made it possible for each generation to carry those gifts."

"Kyknos had several children, and the eldest son that carried the deity blood line, along with the powers granted by Zeus. He too, was filled with a sense of good and need to protect. That went on through the years, from generation to generation. So it was, and so it carried, all the way down to me. Sometimes more than one of the children would carry the powers, even the women of our family line." I said, smiling to myself as their eyes were all wide in wonder.

"It's extremely rare, but some of the women in our bloodline have even been known, to carry the ability to shift into Swan form, to protect others or fly from danger. I believe they're responsible for the stories behind the mythical Swan Maidens. I won't get into all that, just to say that I've never known it to be true. Although, lately, I suspect there could be some truth behind it, because of the supernatural company I find myself in, now." I finished my tail, and hoped they understood.

I stared at the shocked faces of everyone at the table, and I couldn't hide my smile. It had been a long story and I was thirsty, so I ignored their stunned faces as I reached for my glass of water. I put my glass back down, and no one had moved at all. I figured they needed a bit more time to let that all sink in, so I gave it to them. I picked up my fork and resumed eating, while they processed all that I told them.

"Dad!" Bella called suddenly, causing me to swallow and look her way.

"Are you telling me, us … that the Greek Mythologies are true and that you are a descendant of the Greek Gods… with powers?" She asked, still shocked by the idea.

"I've always known things others didn't, and I've been healthier than a horse my whole life. I've also wanted to protect and I don't think I'm easily manipulated… but, I don't think I have any additional powers to speak of. But, remember I also said those powers are passed down through each generation. Essentially, you and Jared are Greek descendants too, and your children will be as well." I told them with a smile.

"Oh my … Zeus!" Bella exclaimed, breaking the ice and everyone seemed to release a breath, in astonishment.

"You got it, Sweetheart" I told her with a chuckle, but I really wanted to get to the bottom of the questions that had been plaguing me, since I got to know the Cullens and the Quileutes.

"Now, if memory serves from the knowledge I was granted years ago, I figure the Cullens are Vampires. At least some kind of vampire, because you don't fit all the criteria I learned – evil, bloodthirsty, red eyes and such. Why is that? And what in Zeus's name are you Jared… along with the rest of the Quileute teens? I have tried to piece it all together, but guys have me stumped." I told them all, chuckling at how wide some of their jaws dropped.

"Daddy!" Bella exclaimed in full on shock, while Jared started coughing, probably trying to catch his breath. Clearly, they weren't going to budge quite yet, so I turned to Carlisle and Edward for an explanation, but it was Alice that burst first.

"You're right Charlie, we're vampires. We are the standard kind, but a lot less threatening because we choose to survive by feeding on animal blood, rather than humans. It's usually very difficult and some feel it is nearly impossible to do. But, as you can see, we've managed to do it. We all have, I swear it Charlie, even Jazzy, who had the hardest time with it because of his start in this life. But, he's doing wonderfully now." Alice rambled, while beaming at Jasper, before continuing.

"Carlisle is the oldest of us in this room, and has never tasted human blood. He changed Edward first, to save him from the Spanish Influenza. Then, he changed Esme and finally Rosalie. He only did it to save their lives, but we can get into those stories later if you want. Jasper and I joined the family years after." She said, in what seemed like a never-ending sentence, and I smiled at her candor.

Then, Jared spoke. "As for the Quileutes, Dad, we are shape shifters that turn into wolves. Among the people in-the-know within our tribe, we are known as The Protectors. We inherited the gene though select bloodlines, as a form of protection against those we believed were a threat. Since the Cullens moved back to Forks, the gene activated in us. Recently, we discovered that it happens with prolonged exposure and proximity to vampires, despite if they're a threat or not. We now know and trust the Cullens, as well as the Denalis, because they share the same values for human lives that we do. I am the Alpha of this pack, and most recently as you know, the newest Quileute Chief after my marriage to Leah. Sam was Alpha before me, and I let him keep the title above the other wolves that remain on the Reservation. Although, he is more of a beta, since he still answers to me."

When Jared finished, I found that I felt a whole new level of respect for my son, and I told him so. I saw Sue reach behind Leah to pat his shoulder and I realized she knew all along. When her eyes found mine, she smiled at me, looking even more beautiful than ever. _Not the time Charlie_ – I told myself. I had noticed that Bella had remained quiet through all of this and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Bells?" I questioned, and her eyes found mine.

It crushed my heart to see them pink and watery. She stood up silently and made her way to me, and I wanted to ask if she was alright. When she reached me, I saw the tears fall down her cheeks and she embraced me in one of the tightest hugs I'd ever gotten.

"I'm so glad you know everything, Dad. I hated lying to you for so long. I feel, for the first time, like _I know_ everything will be okay, finally. I'm so glad I can be open and honest with you now… you cannot imagine!" She said to me, between her blubbering.

"Oh, baby girl, I'm sorry. If I had known you would handle this so well before, I would have eased your mind before." I told her as I held her. I felt Jared come up to us and embrace us tightly as well.

Suddenly, there was a glow of gold light immerging from within our embrace. I noticed a bit of a tingling sensation just under my skin. We didn't let go of each other completely but we did come apart just enough to see a floating and glowing bubble between our bodies. We kept our arms interlocked around each other and I looked to see that everyone else in the room was staring at it. Then, there was a deep voice.

 _"My children. You have finally spoken in complete truth to one another and I must say that I am infinitely proud of the individuals you have become. No matter the different species you have emerged from, you have surpassed any expectations anyone could have set. I have made sure to place the special people surrounding you, over time. Some as gifts and others for your protection. Worry not, about the trouble that heads your way. You and the individuals around you will be protected, as will everyone that joins your side. You are all, well equipped, with the necessary gifts and strength of character to perceiver. I have already bestowed gifts among the unborn children of my beautiful Bella, who resembles my Leda so much… Just as well, for the lovely Leah's unborn babe. Sweetling, your shifting will not harm it. Exquisite Rosalie, you wouldn't have any other way of knowing this, but you are also my descendant. You have descended from Athena's bloodline, and therefore my own. You carry her wisdom and her tenacity, and because she and I are so proud of you, we have granted your deepest wish, my darling. The babes will also be blessed, as are all those of my bloodline. You are all loved and will be watched over._ Antío." The deep commanding voice was said, then the glowing bubble dissipated.

From the Greek I remembered, Antío meant goodbye. Zeus had never come to me, my father, or his. So, I knew this was very significant. I felt that _goodbye_ was final, making this the first and the last I'd ever from him directly. I didn't need to ask whose voice it was, and I didn't think anyone else did either. Zeus had so much to say and I could still feel the truth of it all, had resonated within each of us.

Suddenly, I heard a cry and looked across from where I was still seated, while Bella and Jared stepped back from our prior embrace. I turned to see Rosalie wiping away tears that had fallen. All the Cullens were looking at her, just as surprised by the tears she was shedding. She looked to Emmett and her blubbering doubled, he stared at her amazed.

"He… He's right Emmett! I feel the truth within me." She kept crying and wiping her eyes.

"What are you saying Rosalie?" Emmett asked, almost afraid to get his hopes up.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She stood up and placed her hands on her lower abdomen. She wore the most serene and beautifully glowing smiles I'd ever seen.

"I can feel the truth of Zeus' words! Emmett, I can feel it … our babies growing within me, heart beats and all." She said, and a stunned Emmett fell to his knees before her.

He put his ear to her belly and a wide smile broke across his face. He looked up to her from the ground, and spoke to tenderly.

"I always knew you were a goddess. Now, you're also the mother of my babies. You are a miracle Rosalie Hale Cullen McCarty." He spoke delicately as if truly worshiping her. She chuckled softly in return and pulled him up kiss him sweetly.

"This is truly amazing, I must say." Esme commented, with watery eyes as well.

"Leah, do you think?" I heard Sue ask from her seat. She was looking at Leah, who had several tears streaming down her cheeks as well. Jared, moved from where he was still standing behind me, to Leah's side.

"Leah?" He questioned, similarly to Emmett just moments before.

"Yes, Jared." She gushed smiling as her tears fell at the same time, then confirmed it. "I feel it. Zeus has blessed us as well."

Before she was finished, he'd all but pulled her from her chair and embraced her tightly and was peppering kisses all over her face. Then, he put his hand above hers on her lower belly and kissed her passionately.

"This has all been so completely amazing and I am so happy that sharing the truth with you all has brought Zeus to bless you all. I, too, and very proud of the group we've assembled here, and so very happy for your girls. But… can someone please fill me in on what trouble is headed this way? I'm thinking it's the danger I felt, which compelled me to reveal the truth. I just don't know what it is." I told them, as I wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye, as manly as I could.

The rest of Dinner had everyone filling me in on everything. They started at the beginning, explaining how some of them had specific gift that manifested after their change. Alice told me of about her visions and about Jasper being an empath. Edward clued me in about his telepathy, but confessed that he could barely get a read on me sometimes. He told me he'd never heard Bella's mind, until recently and only if he was touching her. We theorized it had to do with our lineage. Kate told me about her electric ability and Eleazar about his gift detection. Alice jumped back in, to inform me of the three wild vampires they'd come across and how that turned sour. Bella explained the truth behind her abrupt departure from Forks and her accident in Phoenix. I was both glad and pissed they'd destroyed James. I was glad he was gone, but wished I'd been able to do it myself. Jasper went on to tell me about Bella's disastrous birthday and Edward explained about trying to leave Bella, for her protection. They both apologized profusely, for their parts in my daughters suffering. Jared told me exactly how he'd found her and then they filled me in on the details of Bella's pregnancy. Finally, Carlisle filled me in on Victoria's plan and about who the Volturi are and their plans. It was all so unreal, but here we all were. After everything was said and done, I only had one thing I needed.

"Son, after everything… I just want to know if you guys will share your wolf selves with me." I asked and immediately, Jake stood up followed by Seth and told me to follow them outside.

Jared stood up too and said he'd be, more than happy, to. Everyone stood and went outside after them. Carmen and Eleazar were commenting how they were excited to finally see the infamous Wolf Shifters, and so were Tanya and Kate. Yet, I noticed Irina was the last to stand from the table. Only, she was about to make were way towards the bedrooms, forgoing the wolves.

"You alright?" I asked genuinely concerned, and she turned to me, surprised by my presence or my question.

"I have some… indirectly sad history with the wolves. They killed someone I had come to care about. I know he deserved it and that they were protecting others, as they are meant to. But, it is still a sour spot for me." She lamented.

I told her I understood, but I urged her to join us anyway. I told her that I thought if she could see for herself, she might be able to shake any negative thoughts about them away. I reminded her, that we were all in this together. She reluctantly agreed and followed me out.

When I got there, there were two giant wolves mock fighting and showing off their skills. One was a reddish-brown color and the other was more of a sandy brown. I gathered they must be Jake and Seth because I noticed Jared and Leah standing off to the side laughing with everyone else. They hadn't yet shifted and I figured they were waiting for me. Jared went behind some bushes when they saw me walk outside.

Within moments, a larger and darker brown wolf emerged. He had darker shading around his eyes. I was astounded, even after everything that was shared today. He was truly a sight to behold. Bella stood beside him, petting his shoulder blade. I made my way to him and reached my hand out to touch him too.

"Jared, you're amazing." I told him, and I looked to everyone as they observed our little moment.

I saw Leah holding Sue's hand and smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows at her, asking if she'd show me her wolf self. She patted her belly, so I reminded her that Zeus said the baby would be safe, so she nodded. She went behind the same bush Jared had, and emerged. Leah was slightly smaller, but still huge light gray, with flecks of white. She was just as beautiful in her wolf form, as she was as a human. I told her so as she reached my side. In turn, she licked the side of my face causing everyone to laugh and the other wolves to bark out, in what sounded like laughs too.

We stayed outside to watch Emmett and Jasper take the time to "train" with the wolves, as they called it. I was positive they were just trying to full around. Edward, Carlisle and even little Alice joined in on the fun. They were all so fast and skilled, it was still very impressive to watch them sparring against each other.

Eventually, I felt tired and announced I was ready to go home, offering to drive Sue to her home as well. Esme, of course asked me and Sue to stay over. They said they had plenty of room and would make for a happier Christmas morning. We both accepted and she flitted away, no doubt to prepare the rooms.

The rest of the sleeping folk also decided it was time to call it a night. Thus, ending our Christmas Eve festivities. I hugged Leah and Jared, and kissed Bella's temple and said goodnight. Then, I followed a practically glowing Rosalie to the bedroom Esme had prepared for me to stay in. I hugged her goodnight and told her how happy I was for her. She smiled beautifully again and she kissed my cheek. She thanked me, before saying goodnight.

As I lay in bed, just before falling asleep. I almost felt sorry for the hell that would befall anyone, that messed with anyone under this roof.

 _Almost –_ I thought with a wicked smile, before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Most the details surrounding the Greek mythology, was obtained in Wikipedia or Google. I looked up Swan in Greek and that's what I got! LOL! The part about naming Helen of Troy's child Kyknos, was all me.**

 *** I hope you like the Greek mythology I intertwined with my story. I couldn't leave Charlie out of my supercharged supernatural folks! - Until next time (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Christmas Eve & Morning **

**Jasper POV**

* * *

"You can really see that far, Sugar?" I asked Alice while we lay in our bed, wrapped up in each other.

"Yes, I can. It's wonderful. So many extraordinary things are headed our way. Every vision is like a new surprise I get to open." She told me, happily.

"I thought it was unusual that my visions seemed to be expending, and that the wolves no longer blocked them. Now, I get the feeling it has a lot to do with a certain Greek God, sending me a power boost or something." She told me.

I could feel the wonderment, amusement and overall certainty from her as she spoke. Still, I wanted to ask her something I had been worried to ask her earlier, with the entire family around. Just as I thought about how to formulate the question in my mind, she answered it for me.

"I am not upset or feeling left out of the baby making. Not. At. All." She said with an amused giggle, then continued. "I might not remember my humanity, but I have never felt, the least bit, maternal. I never questioned why, but I can tell you I am perfectly happy to be everyone's favorite Aunty Alice or Godmother – as I've seen I will be. Those kids will always know they can count on me for anything, not to mention how well dressed they always be. Jaz, I am truly happy for Bella, and over the moon for Rosalie and Leah, but I'm not a momma." She told me and I felt her genuine feelings on the matter, making me grateful.

I didn't know what I might have done if she had become pregnant, or wanted to be.

"Jasper. Did you… want to be a father?" She asked seriously while interrupting my thoughts, and I felt her worry about what my answer would be, so I was quick to reassure her. Once again, I grateful that we were on the same page, as usual.

"No, sugar. I'm relieved you feel that way. I was just thinkin' what I would have done, if you felt differently. I'm glad we're on the same page. Nothing against kids or nothin' but I can't see myself as a daddy; I wouldn't even know where to start. I guess that will make me the cool Uncle Jaz, to your Favorite Aunty Alice." I told her with a chuckle and was rewarded with her adorable tinkling laughter.

I was feeling everyone's emotions from within the household, along with Alice's delight. Since none of them were feeling any negativity, and everyone was in great spirits, I allowed myself to be filled with it all, and I would share little bursts of it with Alice. I guess you could call this an empath vampire's equivalent of getting high.

The night was spent mostly the same way - different couples' mating could be heard faintly, as everyone tried to maintain a level of respect for all the sonic ears in the house. Everything was peaceful. This bliss, this over-all joy, is exactly what I'd always longed for before I had my Alice. I rejoiced in it and in her.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Emmett POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

When I awoke in this new life, Rosie became my everything. Through the years, as I regained some of my human memories, I remembered myself playing with several nieces, nephews and plenty of little cousins. I also recalled that I wanted children of my own, but I kept those memories to myself. I knew they would only serve to hurt her, so I let that dream die off.

I kept one foot on the ground, while I cuddled with my Rosie on the back-porch hammock, so I could swing us slowly in the night's breeze. She was drawing lazy little circles on my chest and I was rubbing her back soothingly. Every now and again, she would sigh and when I asked her about it, she had answered that she kept thinking of our babies. She kept a hand on her lower belly, so she could better feel our baby's heart beat all night.

As we swung, she told me how much she had always wished against hope, to have a family with me. She longed to watch our children playing in the yard, with us watching from our rocking chairs and growing old together. She only ever shared this dream with me during her darkest of moments, because it always caused such profound sadness for her. This time, her happiness and excitement was palpable, as she spoke of our little family. We talked the whole night and we concluded, that neither of us cared if it they were boys or girls, or one of each. We were both thrilled to have this opportunity at all.

We also spoke of our amazement at how little we truly knew of the various creatures in existence. I felt surprised that, even after living so long, we were just learning of some of those species and their abilities. It was happening so often lately, and I loved it. Vampires, Werewolves, Shifters, Panlong, Diwata, Wizards and Witches… and if those weren't enough, we also learned that the Gods of Greek Mythology were real too.

Imagine our surprise to learn of Rosalie's heritage. Well, I'd always known she was my goddess, and I old her so. But now … now, we all knew it was a truth. I cuddled her impossibly closer as I thought of how blessed I am. Zeus has granted us a miracle, by allowing her to be a mother and me a father. I also kept my hand together with hers on her abdomen, and felt the wonder of life within her. My mind to wandered over all amazing parenting adventures that await us, and I promised myself that I would not take a single second for granted.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Jared POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Leah said her goodbyes on the phone to my Uncle Billy, wearing one of the loveliest smiles I'd ever seen on her. It was hard to think of a time that she wasn't everything to me, regardless of how short a time ago that was. She had just shared our phenomenal news and I heard Billy offer his Quileute congratulations and blessings. She also asked him if he would come tomorrow, for lunch at the Cullens. Even though I was now the Chief, everyone still admired my Uncle Billy a great deal, and I loved her even more for including him.

Apparently, Bella had already called him earlier with the Christmas Lunch invitation. When he explained that Jakes older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca were also in town, Bella had invited his daughters, my cousins, as well. He promised to let them know, but I heard him tell her it might be awkward, because Paul had imprinted on my cousin, Rachel earlier today. _What a crazy and wonderful day, in deed_ – I thought to myself with a smile.

Even though Christmas was a, fairly, recently added holiday for our tribe, my pack was all headed to the reservation early in the morning, to take part in the celebrations. Afterwards, Leah and I would bring Sue over to see the Cullens, and to finalize any last-minute wedding and reception details.

With everything else going on, I still marveled at the idea that soon, Leah would be making me a dad. We were going to have little pups running around and I was beyond thrilled. I pulled her into my arms after she'd hung up, and proceeded to show her just how much I loved her.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Carlisle POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

By the time Es and I had retreated to our room, she was friskily all over me and I naturally gave into her passionate embrace. For many years after her change, she battled her urges against her mind. She tried, so hard, to remain a lady she was brought up to be, and tried to remain the submissive woman that her vile ex-husband had forced her to be. She warred with her newborn urges and emotions, then often felt guilty after we mated. Because I always patiently explained and reassured her of my acceptance to her urges, eventually she gained the confidence and became empowered to take the lead in many of our couplings. There'd never be any complaints from me, when my beautiful wife got carried away.

Afterwards, as we lay in each other's arms, I touched on the topic of the evening. I asked if she was truly okay with, not only Bella's pregnancy, but now Leah and Rosalie's miracle pregnancies. She stiffened for a moment and I feared I had hurt her feelings. She remained quiet for several seconds before answering me.

"I'm not unhappy, I'm not. In fact, I am grateful they have been so blessed. Bella is young and still human, so her pregnancy would be understandable, despite how unprecedented. I also learned that Leah sadly feared, that as the only female of her species, she'd be unable to have children… so I am happy for her as well. And, no one knows more than I, how deeply Rosalie has suffered in this immortal life, because of the things impossible for us. What kind of person would I be, if I begrudged her the only happiness she's helplessly longed for?" She told me.

I knew she was being honest and I knew in my heart, that she was kind-hearted enough to not resent them their happiness. Yet, I felt she was holding back, so I prodded a bit more.

"Es, I am also extremely happy for the girls and I believe you are too. But, I worry if you will be okay watching them, day in and out, as their pregnancies progress… and eventually have their babies. I know you'd never begrudge them, just as I know you are not an envious woman. Still, I worry about your heartache, and if I'll always be wondering if you're truly okay." I told her honestly.

She looked me in the eyes and I noted her watery eyes before she blinked the venom tears away. She leaned forward to kiss me lightly, then smiled sadly.

"I had a baby once, my love, you know that. I carried him inside me, held him as he took his last breaths. You know it was him, that I planned to join when I leaped off that cliff. I will never forget him, as long as I live, in this world or the next. Still, I had to make my peace with that. That said, I will find the strength to love and spoil these children as I would my own. Carlisle, we will be their doting grandparents. Even if I already know what wonderful parents they have, we will make sure none of them will ever want for anything, ever… No matter what this long life throws at us. When the day arrives, that I meet my end, if the Gods permit, I will join my son wherever he may be, and I will do it all over again with him." She said and I was overwhelmed.

I was struck stupid, swallowing a lump in my throat, overwhelmed as I marveled at the this amazingly strong and brave woman. I kissed her passionately and felt her return my kiss just as feverishly. Still, I paused because I needed to clarify one thing, before continuing to where I knew this would lead.

"You are right, and I love you so much! Just, have no doubt that I will never leave you and if you were to go before me, I'd follow you at a moment's notice without hesitation. Maybe then, as you said, if the God's allow, we will spend that eternity with your son together." I told her sincerely.

She smiled widely and responded with a growl, "You'd better, Dr. Cullen. I'll hold you to that! And, if the unfortunate moment arrives, which takes you from my side on this earth, I'll meet you shortly after." Then, we lost ourselves in one another again.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

As Bella and I lay naked in each other's arms, I realized she was not feeling the cold of my body against her. She quickly rationalized that her pregnancy was, essentially heating her enough for the both of us. It felt wonderful to lay this way with her, without having to worry about having to burrito wrap her, as she called it. The feel of her in my arms, is one of the things I know I will treasure forever.

 _Hearing her thoughts was an added perk as well_ \- I thought to myself with a smile. I was treated to all the lovely plans she had for our kids when they finally arrived. I could also never put into words, just how amazing it felt to feel the babies moving within her. She mentioned feeling little flutters in the last day or so, but I could feel them now too, against my side while Bella cuddled against me. Every time one of them wiggled about, it would make us laugh and she'd giggle her apologies to them, for not having much room inside her for them.

Regardless of how I usually tried to block-out everyone's thoughts, especially during their private times, I could never block them all out entirely. During all the events and excitement of this afternoon, it became apparent that we'd all overlooked someone that we loved and cared deeply about. I felt stupid now, as I listened to Esme's confession to Carlisle, and I wondered if there was anything Bella, Rose or even Charlie could do for her, with their lineage. I would bring it up to them tomorrow, and I was sure that if there was a way, they'd find it.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Tanya POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Last night had been an eye opener for me. For so many years, I longed for Edward but the more I saw him with Bella, I was witness to how deep their love was. It helped me come to terms with what I felt for so long. I was infatuated with him, wanting to achieve what I thought was impossible to get. I do truly care for him, and I know he cares for me to, but as family should… and that's exactly what I hoped to get across to Bella. She was part God apparently. So, she wasn't likely to ever truly need anything from me, but I'd like for her to know that she could count on me, if the need ever arose.

"It was Charlie that convinced me to come outside last night to see the wolves in person. And I've got to say, I'm glad I did. It seems I've wasted so much time resenting them because of Laurent. Seeing them and having gotten to know them, I know they were doing the right thing by protecting their loved ones. While I might have preferred Laurent to stay with me, I can't fault _them_ for his actions." Irina's voice broke through my thoughts and I found myself nodding at her words.

"I for one, am glad we came. It does get, a bit lonely in Alaska, from time to time. We've always known the Cullens are great people and we're lucky to count them as family, but Bella and Leah are also great. I think it is beautiful to see them with their mates, so in love. It makes me wish my prince charming was on his way too, you know?" Kate chimed in.

"Hopefully, he'll be immune to your electric zaps, or it could make for a pretty charred prince." I giggled in response, causing them both to giggle.

I looked to the window in time to see the first sun rays breaking over the horizon, just as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Bella, I guessed by the sound, just as her scent reached me and confirmed it. I got up to meet her at the bottom step, hoping to have that chat and explain myself to her for a bit.

I noticed she was focusing on her steps, but looked up momentarily when she noticed me walking towards the stairs. The half a second of a distraction was enough to cause her to lose her balance. I noticed before she did, that her next step would be off. I looked on in horror, as realization dawned on her face, while she stared at me.

"Bella!" I called and I vamped up to catch her, before she could hurt herself.

However, just as I was about to reach her, her body seemed to float for a few seconds. It was long enough to allow for her to right herself, and stand securely on the step she had almost fallen from. She stared at me as wide-eyed as I looked at her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked majorly concerned and just a tad freaked out.

"Um… yeah I'm fine… I think I just…" She spoke but sounded shocked.

In an instant, Edward flew toward us at the center of the stairs, so I moved aside to allow him to get to her.

"What was that? In Tanya's mind… Bella, I think I just saw you… Float." He said but it sounded like a question.

"Yeah… umm… I think I might have, but I have no idea how." She was saying and giggling nervously.

"Do you think it could have been one of the babies?" He questioned her, but she was shaking her head.

"No, Edward. Not this time. I can't explain it, but it felt like I did it… somehow." She told him, then she turned her heard towards me.

"Thank you, Tanya, for getting to me so quickly. I've always been a klutz, and this belly doesn't help with coordination." She told me with a smile and a chuckle, causing me to laugh along, albeit slightly nervously.

With Edward holding her hand, Bella started going down the steps. I was about to follow when something caught my attention. There, in the very spot she'd been standing, were three almost translucent looking feathers, drifting slowly to the ground.

"Edward, Bella!" I called out to get their attention without taking my eyes off the feathers.

When I heard Bella's gasp, I knew they were seeing what I was. Just as the feathers landed on the ground, they quickly flashed gold and disappeared. I looked towards them to find that my sisters, along with Rosalie and Emmett, had joined us. By their shocked faces, it was obvious they'd all witnessed the same thing.

"Bella, what did Charlie say about legendary Swan Maidens? Didn't he say that, although he'd never seen one and he didn't know anyone that had, he still believed there was truth to that myth?" Irina asked and we all looked towards Bella.

"Um… vaguely. Truth be told guys, he said a lot and I can't remember everything. You guys are the ones with perfect memory." Bella said in defense, but looking spooked.

"Yes, Bella. That was what he said. I remember because in my early years, I'd also heard the myths and had been fascinated by the idea. I remember thinking that if Vampires were real, then Swan Maidens might be too." I told her with a smile, as I made my way towards her.

When I reached her side, she grasped my hand tightly and mouthed thank you to me, and I nodded. We were making progress and I was glad for it.

"Well, Merry Christmas Little Swan Goddess." Emmett said and pulled her into a hug, making us laugh. Once he released her, she hugged Rosalie as they giggled and rubbed each other's bellies.

The Pack was heading upstairs from the basement, and Bella rushed to Jared to tell him what happened, before they left for Christmas Morning festivities on the Reservation. Esme and Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar, and Alice and Jasper, came downstairs and got caught up. Everyone was amazed but ultimately glad she hadn't been hurt, as was I.

Esme was about to make breakfast for Bella, telling her she shouldn't have to cook, but Carmen asked if she could prepare something from her human years. When Bella agreed, the three of them made their way to the kitchen happily. The rest of us headed out for a, much needed, Christmas Breakfast hunt, and it ended up being the most fun I'd had in years.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Cullen Christmas**

 **Edward POV**

* * *

I was laughing with Carlisle and Eleazar, as we watched Emmett and Jasper racing for bragging rights. The girls were sitting and chatting about girly things nearby, and couldn't help wondering what Bella was up to. I would have liked to have stayed with her, but I knew she was in great hands with Carmen and Esme. Besides, I needed to hunt as well. I felt a text coming in and I reached for my phone with a smile, assuming I knew what it was. _Renee_ – I thought as I read it.

 _"The Eagle has landed - this is not a drill, LOL! We'll be at your house in about an hour. FYI - I've filled her in on everything. She knows about me, Bella, Jared and even you guys. Now, don't go freaking out son, there's no need to worry. She's totally okay. – Charlie"_

 _How can he drop that kind of bomb and not expect me to worry?!_ – I asked myself, then anther thought. _When did Charlie start using LOL?"_ – I wondered while shaking my head, as I let everyone know of his text.

"Holy crap, Emmett!" I heard Rosalie yell and we all looked her way and Emmett stopped fulling around and got to her side right away.

"What is it Hun, is it the babies? Carlisle, come quick, Fix it! Hurry!" Emmett yelled frantically and totally unnecessarily, as we got to them in moments.

"No, sweetheart. I'm sorry I frightened you. I'm fine, I promise. I just… Carlisle can you come closer for a moment and tell me what you feel?" She asked and placed his hand above her abdomen. I heard in her mind and his what she was thinking and I smiled to myself, realizing she was right.

 _Wow –_ I thought to myself as I smiled.

"Oh Rose." He gasped and I could hear in his mind all the joy he felt for her. Carlisle looked in to her watery eyes and nodded his head. Her venom tears fell down her cheeks and she laughed loudly and happily.

"Can someone please tell me that the babies are okay?" Emmett said forcefully but I heard him letting out a breath. In his mind, he knew that Carlisle and Rosalie's wouldn't be reacting this way if it was bad.

"Emmett, the babies are perfectly fine. In fact, I was just marveling at the fact that I could feel them moving." She told him, and smiled brightly.

I heard the Denali sisters gasp but they kept their mouths shut waiting for Emmett's reply.

 _"I knew it… wait for it… wait for it…"_ I heard Alice's mind chanting.

We both knew Emmett hadn't caught on to her words just yet, and I bit back a laugh and waited for him to realize what she'd told him.

"Good, perfect. Then, what'd you scare the living daylights outta me, woman?" He questioned in mock anger as he sat down beside her and reached his arm to place on the already small forming belly I noticed.

"I'm so sorry baby, but it was one thing to know they were there, and quite another to feel them… it just made everything more real." She told him, giggling in the most carefree laugh I'd ever heard from her, since this life.

"It's okay sweetheart… As long as they're okay." Emmett replied, happily.

Then, he picked her up and spun her in circles as he peppered her with kisses, and called her his fertility goddess. All the while, she was laughing joyously. We all looked at the scene and I heard everyone thinking how happy we all were for them both. I felt Alice sneak her arm around my back in a half hug.

 _"Jared too, by the way. Leah is also carrying twins, but they won't find out yet. Her pregnancy will progress at a more human rate. I've seen them all already, you know, the children. They are all magnificent, Edward. The little miracles will be a handful."_ She thought with a giggle, then her thoughts became more serious, and I turned my eyes down to hers.

 _"I've also seen what you've discussed with Bella about Esme."_ I was going to ask if she wanted me to inquire on her behalf as well, but she cut me off.

 _"No, thank you brother. Motherhood is not for me, at all, and Jasper doesn't want to be a daddy either."_ She thought out to me, leaving me to wonder where she was going with this.

 _"I'm ashamed that I hadn't thought of Esme's feelings in that way, but I'm so glad that you did. I haven't yet seen how it will come to be, but it will be granted for them. She and Carlisle will also have their children. It seems the Gods have a thing for twins._ " – She thought up to me with a giggle and then she flitted off to the girls, leaving me with deep feeling of happiness for my adoptive parents.

By the time, we made our way back to the house, Jared had already phoned Esme to ask, if we could host having additional guests for Christmas Lunch. Not only were Sue, Billy and his daughters coming, but so was Sam's Pack. He texted me, saying they had some news to share with the rest of us.

He also mentioned that the entire council planned to attend the wedding and reception tomorrow. Since their new Chief had explained about the Cullens good nature time and again, they wished to share Bella's and Jared and Leah's special day. They also expressed their wish to be formally introduced to the Cullens, because we were a big part of their new Chief's family.

Esme happily agreed and called in a favor to a local catering company, that owed her for finalizing their restaurant décor after they'd had a fire. They were the caterers for tomorrow's reception, and were all too happy to accommodate twenty-two additions. I was sure the commission Esme would be contributing, had a lot to do with it.

 _What an Interesting gathering this would prove to be_ – I thought to myself.

When we shared Rosalie and the babies' progress, if Esme had any sad thoughts or feelings, she never showed it and I never heard them. She quietly embraced Rose tightly, then we heard Esme whisper how great of a mother she knew Rose would make. Rose and Esme held each other for a several minutes and no one dared disturb them, regardless of the sniffles that could be heard. We also heard Rose thank her for being the type of mother she aspired to be.

After the emotional scene, Bella grabbed Rose as they had a twin celebratory baby-bump-rub between them. It was entirely silly, but I could tell how happy they both were to be doing this together. They only stopped their girly giddiness when Emmett made a comment about "Fertile Greek Goddesses at play". They both sighed in his direction, only to find him wiggling his eyebrows at them. _Always the clown –_ I thought.

Finally, I pried Bella away from the kitchen to seat her on the sofa. She was reluctant but came when I told her I had a surprise. Her giddiness was what I always hoped for when I got her presents, so I was glad she'd finally learned to accept that I always want to shower her with anything I could.

I whispered what Alice had told me about Esme, and Bella swore she do anything she could whenever the chance presented itself, just as I knew she would. Then, I heard the car pulling up with Charlie mentally rolling his eyes at Renee's rampant talking, until she suddenly stopped speaking and I heard her in my mind.

 _"Let me know if you can hear this Edward! Secret code word: Pineapple Piña Colada! This is gonna be so cool!"_ She yelled in her mind to me.

 _Great!_ – I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm, fondly.

"Bella, you're Christmas present just arrived." I told her and pulled her up and towards the door.

When I opened it, Renee Swan was standing there, in all her glory. It took both her and Bella a second to register that they were standing before each other, but then Renee reacted. She launched herself, quickly but carefully.

"Bella! Oh, my goodness, look at you! You're absolutely radiant. Charlie was telling me all about these little hybrid bundles you've got cooking in the oven. I thought he was exaggerating, but baby girl, you really are breathtaking!" She said happily and pulled out of their hug to rub and baby-talk to my children in Bella's tummy.

This gave Bella a chance to breathe and finally acknowledge her mother presence.

"Mom! Wow, I'm so glad you're here. I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow with Phil. Wait… Mom, did you say hybrid bundles?" Bella was saying happily but quickly worried looking to me and her dad.

Of course, Renee paused her baby-talk long enough to answer Bella with a simple 'yeah!' before she promptly started talking gibberish to my poor children again. Bella looked terrified for a moment, until Charlie explained.

"Sweetheart, I told her everything. I started off by telling her about myself first, to ease her into it. Surprisingly, your mom had an open mind, and received that quite well. Then, I remembered how much you hated lying to me, but I knew you and the Cullens couldn't break that rule… so I did for you. She was surprised but accepted everything easily, and very well." Charlie told us, just as Renee finished her convo with the babies.

Renee finally looked at me and launched into a tight hug. "I knew you were too handsome to be humanly possible." She said with a giggle and shot a thumbs-up to Bella.

It was impossible to hold back a laugh. She was infectious. Then, she looked to everyone that had gathered behind me, and made her way towards them commenting on how unnaturally beautiful everyone was. She greeted each, and every single one of them, with a hug as she introduced herself, so they did the same. They all thought her to be a tad eccentric, but lovely woman. To Renee's credit, she didn't flinch or show if she was nervous at all. As a matter of fact, she was very carefree in her thoughts as well.

I noticed Bella smiling wistfully in her mother's direction, as she made her way around the room to everyone. She felt me looking and turned to give me a strong kiss, then thanked me for getting her here. Then, she turned to her dad and hugged him tightly and thanked him for telling Renee, kissing his cheek affectionately.

About twenty minutes later, Jared arrived. He and Leah brought Sue, Billy and Rachel with them. Jake and Seth were followed in, by Sam with Emily, Embry and Quil, and finally Paul, holding onto Rachel. Renee practically tackled Jared, with a fierce hug, like she'd promised to do every time they spoke. He introduced Leah as his pregnant wife, and Renee welcomed Leah with the same enthusiasm she had everyone else, until she saw Jake.

"That cannot be Little Jacob Black!" She said as she walked toward him and hugged him, just as tightly as she had Jared. "You're almost as tall as a house!" She told him with a giggle and turned to greet Rebecca and Rachel in a similar manner.

She made her way to Billy and Sue right after. I noticed she wiped a stray tear from one eye as she hugged Sue first, then Billy in his chair. "It has been way too long, and I have been horrendous at keeping in touch." She told them. They each told her they understood and didn't hold any grudge.

Lunch was eventually served buffet style, and once again, Sue commanded Bella and Leah serve themselves first, then she Renee, Emily and Charlie served their plates, before the wolf frenzy could begin. Even amid Sam's Pack's wariness around so many vampires, they'd never turn down a meal. While they ate, very one was chatting amicably. We all knew it would be important for the other Pack to feel comfortable enough with us, and us with them.

Before I could process her thoughts, I saw Rosalie walk over to the dinner table, beside Bella. When Bella looked up at her expectantly, Rose asked her how the meat tasted. I thought it was odd. When Bella replied that it was scrumptious, Rosalie just nodded. Then, without a word or even a thought I could hear, she walked to towards the several racks of ribs that still remained. She grabbed a piece and examined it for about a half a second before she bit into it.

We all stopped and stared, wondering why the hell Rose would do that, and expecting her to spit it out immediately. Imagine everyone's surprise when she let out a grown of pleasure and practically devoured it. As if that wasn't enough to leave every one of us slack jawed, she gracefully picked up a plate and stacked it up. Then, she sat at the dinner table, and proceeded to eat her serving, as if this were an everyday occurrence. I heard everyone's confused but surprised thoughts, but no one moved until Charlie spoke.

"Haven't anyone of you any sense? You never heard it's impolite to stare at a pregnant woman while she eats?" He said strongly, but we could see the smile on his face.

His words broke the tension and everyone went back to their own plates or their conversations. Yet, I could still see them giving her occasional side glances. Rosalie for her part, smiled widely at Charlie with rib sauce smudge on the side of her cheek, before she went back to eating happily. Pregnant women really do glow, it seemed. I've never seen her look more beautiful, and most everyone's thoughts matched my own as well. I smiled as I listened to happy thoughts about feeding her babies ribs, as soon as they could eat them.

Emmett, ever the joker, went to stand by Rose to encourage her to eat some for him as well. Yet, when no one was staring, he lovingly wiped he sauce smudge with his thumb and offered it to her, and she sucked it off with a smile. Nothing sexual about either of their thoughts, as they were both thinking blissful baby thoughts, so I moved my focus to everyone else. I was thrilled to see that my Bella was giving the Packs, Leah, and even Rose, a run for their money for most meat eaten.

Finally, after everyone had eaten their fill, Alice declared it was time for presents. Sam and his pack felt uncomfortable for intruding and thought about leaving, but Alice told them she had gifts for them as well. She did some last-minute gift getting after having had a vision that they'd join us. At that point, they felt even more embarrassed because they hadn't brought gifts for anyone, but Esme waived off their concerns. She told them their presence and support meant more than any gifts, and Bella agreed with her.

Alice arranged everyone to assigned places all around the room, then she and Esme handed out the gifts. Everyone held on to their packages, waiting to start opening them. True to Alice's words Sam, Emily and his pack all had a gift bag for them as well. Had I not heard them dropping some of their walls while they ate, they definitely did now. It's impossible not to love Alice. _Even when she's bouncing off the walls or bossing everyone around_ – I thought with a smile.

Once every gift had been given out, Emmett yelled "Everyone… On your marks… Rev your engines…" to which, several made revving sounds, causing the rest to chuckle.

Then Emmett loudly declared, "Ready? … Tear 'em up people!" at the top of his lungs.

Everyone dug into their gifts with gusto, then happily admiring they presents and thanking their Santas. Bella and I made out great and I knew everyone was happy with the gifts Bella and I had picked out for them as well. When we thought, everyone was done, Charlie stepped outside and came back with a big box, and called Jasper to bring in another, just as big. These boxes were similar, to one he brought yesterday. I saw Alice smile widely before running upstairs to bring his other box, which was pristinely wrapped. His were a little untidy but I could tell he had made an effort.

Alice set the one she'd wrapped in front of Bella and myself, while she recited just about every alphabet in different languages, in her mind to block her thoughts. Charlie signaled Jasper to place his box in front of Rosalie and Emmet. Then, he placed the one in his hands, in front of Leah and Jared.

"I got Bella's before I learned of your pregnancies. Sorry my wrapping isn't quite as pretty, but I hope Rose and Leah can look past that." He said with a chuckle, before continuing.

"Bella, you make me a proud papa every day, I love you so much baby girl. In my family, fathers have always done this for their daughters, as expecting mommas." He explained and I could see the emotions on his face.

"Leah, sweetheart, I know I'm not your dad … no one could ever replace Harry in our hearts. But, I want you to know I love you and I'm so happy to have you for a daughter in law." Charlie told her, and I saw Leah wipe a tear away with a sad smile.

"Rose darling, I also know you've got Carlisle, but you also mean a lot me, too." He said to Rose and he chuckled.

They all looked at him gratefully and emotionally, but I could hear the emotions began weighing in him, so he imitated Emmett's yell from earlier. "Well, Ladies, tear 'em up!"

When Bella opened our box, there was a wide, wooden bassinet inside. There were swan figures carved along the edges. Inside, it was lined with soft creamy looking blankets. The bassinet was beautifully crafted, and in it were two small stuffed swans. I was speechless and Bella grasped my hand tightly, and I heard her mind was also overcome with emotion and wonderment.

I looked to Charlie and saw a twinkle in his eyes as he nodded at us, accepting our silent gratitude. I looked over to Rosalie and Leah to find them each with a similar bassinet. Rosalie's had owl carvings and a small stuffed owl inside. I realized the owl was in tribute to the Goddess Athena, whom we'd learned she was a descendant of. Leah's bassinet had wolf carvings and a small stuffed silvery white wolf. Leah and Rose inspected their bassinet reverently and thanked Charlie as well. Everyone congratulated Charlie on the beautiful sentiment and gift. Then, Bella Rosalie and Leah took turns hugging him, as Jared, Emmett and myself shook his hand gratefully.

The rest of the day and evening was spent in great spirits. They guys mostly wandered about talking sports or playing them outside or in the game room. The women all seemed to flock into wedding plans for the next morning, and I also heard talk of nursery color schemes, now that they had their bassinets.

When it was time to turn in, I was barely able to kiss Bella goodbye, as I was being swept away by the guys. They planned a bachelor night of Olympic style gaming near the mountains. Bella and Leah were apparently roped into a slumber party of Olympic propositions and beatification rituals. I dealt with this night's separation, because come tomorrow morning, I'd never have to leave Bella's side again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: PRE-Wedding & Reception**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

I felt myself waking up but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes just yet. One of the first things I noticed was how strongly it smelled like lavender. I felt like I was wrapped up in it, and while not entirely unpleasant, it wasn't what I was used to waking up to.

 _It's not Edward. Where's Edward_ – I wondered for a moment, until I remembered that last night was the bridal slumber party.

Alice had each of us receive lavender oil massages, which explained the smell. I cuddled my pillow a bit tighter wanting to fall back asleep. I was so sleepy lately, unless I was hungry. Those seemed to be the two main emotions driving me these days.

 _I'm so hungry!_ – I suddenly thought to myself, and I felt the urge eat a mountain of bacon and sausages, with eggs on the side.

 _And, that would be my hungry carnivorous baby_ – I realized with a smile and I rubbed my belly.

I felt wide awake now and sat myself up, while surveying the room. Leah appeared to still be knocked out beside me, on my bed, where we'd fallen asleep last night. I was surprised to not find any of the oils, nail polishes or evidence of last night's glamorous slumber party. Although, I knew I shouldn't be. Alice would have tidied everything up and I imagined her flitting around like a busy bee, doing all kinds of chaotic thing and bossing anyone she could, to finish things for the wedding today.

 _Holy crap… It's my wedding day… Finally!_ – I thought to myself smiling brightly.

"What's got the bride smiling so happily on her wedding day?" Questioned a very sleepy sounding Leah next to me, and I turned to look at her and smile wider.

"I'm marrying Edward today!" I exclaimed happily, and she nodded smiling back.

Her hair was a bit rumpled and she was wiping the sleep from her eyes, but she still looked pretty, as ever. I could only imagine what I looked like, since I fell asleep without drying or braiding my hair last night. I reached a hand up to feel out the bird's nest I was sure was on my head, but was surprised to find smooth and straightened hair. I heard Leah giggling beside me and I turned a questioning glance her way. She told me Alice had put something to smooth my hair and prevent any unruly curls or frizz, and I was grateful to Alice's foresight.

We made small talk, not really wanting to leave the warm bed just yet, but then the smell of bacon and breakfast reached us. We looked at each other and smiled. Then, we quickly jumped out of bed. I threw on a pair of flip-flops and saw she'd done the same. We made it to the stairs at the same time, and she took hold of my hand to help me with my balance, so I thanked her.

When we arrived at the kitchen, I was momentarily stunned to find Rosalie eating a stray piece of bacon as she prepared her plate. I saw she'd made enough for Leah and myself, so I went to set up a plate for myself and Leah followed me. When I sat beside Rose, I rubbed her belly for a second saying good morning to her and the babies, and she did the same to mine, as we giggled.

"Thanks Rose. I'm so glad you made breakfast. The baby was craving eggs, sausage and bacon when I woke up." I told her and Leah said she was craving anything edible.

"Edward is downstairs with the guys and told me he heard what the baby wanted. When he did, I wanted it too, so I got to work right away." Rose responded with a shrug.

"So, I didn't want ask yesterday with everyone watching… But, does I feel weird to eat again after so many years?" I asked Rose.

"You'd think so, right? Don't get me wrong, I still feel thirst for blood, but even if the food I eat is for the babies, it helps that I have acquired a taste for it. I feel my stomach processing the food, but I can tell the nutrients are for the babies only, so I know I'll still need to feed from animals. Anything these babies need or want, I will gladly do." She said and rubbed her belly cheerfully before taking another bite.

"Good morning, Ladies. Bella, I'm so glad you're awake. Leah, I trust you slept well. Rosalie, radiant as I've ever seen you. Ladies, we have a long day ahead but rest assured, that everything, every detail, has been handled by yours truly." Alice greeted us as she floated gracefully into the kitchen and sat beside Leah.

"Really? I would have thought you'd be ordering your minions around until the ceremony." I joked and they laughed.

"Oh, I did … been there, done all that already." She replied wittily.

"Thank you, Alice… so much." And I felt my emotions hinting at my nose as I felt my eyes water. "I don't believe any of this would be possible without you." I told her sincerely, and I hoped she knew I meant, so much more, than just the wedding preparations. If it hadn't been for her, I might have lost my family, and I wouldn't be as happy as I felt right now.

"You're entirely welcome, Bella. Planning is what I do best, and the rest, it's what I do for family." She told me and knew she knew exactly, what I was thanking her for, so I smiled when she winked.

Mom walked into the kitchen followed by Sue, and my dad following close behind. Mom, of course, was talking up a storm with them as she went to the cabinets. I was so engrossed in my meal, that I hadn't heard them arrive at the house.

"Good morning girls." Sue greeted as she walked in.

"Ladies." Dad said in greeting as he came around and kissed each of our heads before proceeding to pull out a seat for Sue to sit. I also saw the coy smile from her when he did. He sat beside her and they both adjusted their chairs a tad closer together. _Interesting –_ I thought to myself. I saw that Leah had noticed their interaction and I worried it might upset her, but she turned to me and smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Mom, was still rambling obliviously about candle making as she pulled out some extra dishes and went to the fridge. She pulled out some eggs and some more bacon, seemingly to cook. Mom grabbed a whisk and a bowl, then began scrambling some eggs in the bowl. The action was so, completely, unfamiliar to me that I had to question her.

"Mom, are you attempting to cook?" I asked her, interrupting her rant about the right wax for candles.

"Good morning, sweetheart... Leah, Rosalie, Alice. Yes, I'm scrambling some eggs and will make some more bacon. Just something quick to whip up, and get us going. Your father picked me and Sue up this morning at her place, but rushed us over before we'd eaten anything." She told me casually.

I knew nothing good ever came out of my mother cooking, so I tried to finish my plate before she could do any real damage. Luckily, Esme walked in and told Renee she was a guest and to have a seat. Then, Esme took charge of her kitchen before mom could get any actual cooking done.

The Denali Sisters came in afterwards and asked if Leah and I, if we wanted to start getting our hair done and we agreed. It was early but the wedding was in three hours. They'd all be able to do their own hair a lot faster, soon enough. Carmen breezed in afterwards, offering to start our make up as well, so we made our way to one of the guest rooms on the bottom floor.

Inside, it looked like a boutique had exploded. Everything was organized into four work stations. Two were heavily supplied with hair products and the other two, with cosmetics. Each was complete with light up mirrors and rotating salon chairs. It was hard not to get excited about everything, even if this sort of thing had never held much interest for me before. I eagerly hopped onto one of the chairs and Leah giggled as she did the same beside me, to start on our hair. Tanya was working on my head while Irina worked on Leah's. Carmen began applying make up to Rosalie across from me, and Alice began Kate's make-up next to Rose.

After about a half hour, we rotated and Mom and Sue walked in with Esme to get started on their hair and make-up. About another hour later, we'd all finished the beautification process and there was a knock at the door. It was Eleazar and after he'd commented on how beautiful we all looked, he handed me a red envelope with the Cullen Crest sealed in wax on the back and a small red box. The envelope elegantly addressed to Isabella Marie Cullen, and I noticed it was Edward's beautiful calligraphy.

I opened it carefully, and pulled out a card that was hand written, just as elegantly. I read it out loud, to appease the gushing curious women around me.

 _Dearest and most beautiful, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen,_

 _I impatiently count the seconds until I will see you walking towards me. You'll, finally and officially, become my wife - in the eyes of all the Gods, our family, and everyone we care about. You are granting me the greatest honor of becoming your husband and the most immense and profound joy of becoming a father very soon._

 _My sweetest Bella, you and our children will never want for anything and I will dedicate my existence to making you all safe and happy. I promise you this now and will do it before everyone else soon enough._

 _You are my family, my only love and my mate. Please wear this gift as you make your way towards me today. I love you more than words could ever express. I'll meet you at the end of the isle by the minister, my love._

 _Your future husband,_

 _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

I felt someone gently wiping a tear that threatened to fall, and I took a deep breath to prevent any more from falling. I didn't want to destroy Carmen's work, so I was trying to wish away the almost-falling tears.

"Damn, he's really good. Now, open the box." Leah commented, causing me to laugh and the ladies to agree.

When I did, I saw the Cullen Crest set on an oval platinum pendant. It was attached to a lace garter belt, under my dress. While I wanted to laugh or blush at the garment it was attached to, I knew the significance of this pendant, because I'd seen one on each member of the Cullen family. My eyes cut to Esme and she nodded at me, then she walked to me with a larger but similar white box.

"These are from Carlisle and myself." She sold me sentimentally.

When I opened that box, there lay a platinum necklace around the borders. In the center of the necklace, was a thick black leather wrist cuff and a platinum wrist cuff bracelet. She told me I could choose how I'd like to wear my pendant after the wedding. I was awestruck by Esme's gift, so I hugged and thanked her.

Rosalie and Alice approached me, next, each with a small white box. When I opened those, I found baby-sized white, leather wrist or ankle adjustable straps. The tiny cuffs had the Cullen Crest embossed on them. My emotions swelled but I held it together - just barely.

"They're perfect. Thank you, doesn't seem like enough, but it's all I've got right now… Thanks so much." I told them and hugged them tightly.

Mom, took that opportunity to gift me with Grandma Swan's silver and pearl hair pins that dad had saved for me. Mom and Dad had the jeweler add tiny sapphires surrounding the pearls, and she told me they were my _something blue_. Then, she handed Leah a little gift box as well. It was a silver charm bracelet with a silver heart, a bronze wolf, and a white-gold swan with yellow-gold outline charms. She loved it and thanked my mom and made plans to thank Charlie too.

"So, Bella, you have your _new_ pendant, these _blue_ sapphire pins…" Tanya said as she added them to my hair, before continuing. "I'd like to lend you a pin to wear for today, as your _something borrowed_ , if you'd accept it. It was my mother's silver pin." She asked softly and I was truly moved. I looked to her and her sisters, to make sure they wouldn't be upset. When they nodded at me, I accepted her offering. She carefully pinned it, just inside of my dress, near my right shoulder. She smiled fondly at me, and I returned it.

"That just leaves your _something old_ … and I've got just the thing. It was Edward's idea, but he told me you might need convincing since you have a hard time accepting expensive gifts." Carmen said with a giggle, when the girls all giggled.

"They weren't expensive and he didn't buy them, he told me to pass that along. Anyway, I had them shined for you." Alice said as she handed me a tiny box, causing me to open my eyes widely.

"He told me long ago, that he saved a few things of his mothers. It was his hope, to pass them to the woman that would become his wife, if he ever found her. They were his mother's, Bella." Rosalie chimed in.

I opened the box that revealed a priceless set of silver earrings. They had a heart shaped, silver interweaving, with a diamond at their center. They were stunning, and I quickly put them on. Everyone oohed and awed at them, while I felt honored that he trusted me, with something so precious of his mother's.

Alice announced the men had just left for the chapel, so I was finally helped into my beautiful dress and all the ladies also put their dresses on. I noticed Kate had been taking occasional candid photos as got ready and she told me it was for the album. I was grateful she thought of it, and I told her so.

Finally, the ladies and I made my way to the porch, where I found a stretch limo awaiting us. We all climbed in carefully, and then were off. I was on my way towards my love and father of my children - to be his wife.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: "Edward's vows" in bold - - -** **"** ** _Bella's vows" in bold italics - - -_** ** _"_** ** _Joined vows" underlined, old italics._**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 **Chapter 28: The Wedding**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

Mom and I had a very nice conversation, in which she told me just how happy she was that I found my happiness. She mentioned feeling sorry that Phil couldn't make it, because of his schedule, but she showed me a text he'd sent to her phone for me. He wished me all the best and was happy Mom promised to have pictures to show him. With a hug and a kiss, she and Esme made their way to where everyone waited for the ceremony to start.

Jared and Leah also stopped by, and he told me I looked beautiful as ever. He wished me luck but told me he knew I wouldn't need it. He also mentioned having had a serious one-on-one chat with Edward, just moments before. Apparently, he promised not to leave a spec of ash of Edward's remains, if he ever hurt me. Clearly, their friendship aside, Jared was still as overprotective of me, as before. He laughed like it was a joke, but I felt there was some truth in there. He said Edward took it in stride, but told Jared that he wouldn't fight back and would hand him his own lighter, if he ever hurt me. But, then he promised it never come to that. Jared hugged and kissed my temple after Leah hugged me, then they left me alone for a few minutes.

Sitting comfortably on a lounge chair while rubbing by belly, I allowed my mind to drift off. I pictured Edward and myself playing with our children in the yard. I knew, somehow, that I'd have a boy and a girl. I saw myself sitting with my daughter plucking flowers and her giggles as I put them in her hair. I pictured loving the way the tiny flowers contrasted against hair auburn hair. I could practically hear my son laughing wildly, as Edward chased him around. In my mind, Edward made his way to me and sat beside me as our daughter kissed his cheek and took his place playing with our rambunctious son. I held onto Edward's hand and loved the way both of our skin glittered under the sun. I loved the feel of his arms around me, as we swayed with the wind, watching our children playing. Their laughter would be the stuff dreams are made of, and I longed for time to speed up so I could meet them already.

"Bells, you look beautiful. I've always thought so, but today and with that smile… there are no words, Baby Girl." My dad said sentimentally, as he broke through my little daydream, even though I hadn't heard him enter the room I was in.

I smiled and thanked him for his words, then I leaned into him when he sat beside me. I sighed happily and he asked if I was nervous at all, because it didn't show.

"Not at all, Dad. I feel like I've been waiting for this my entire life. I'm so happy and grateful. Thank you, Dad, for everything. I love you so much." I told him sincerely.

"It's been entirely my honor, and a profound pleasure, sweet girl. Now this is when - as your dad - I offer you an out, and tell you that my car's right out back, in case you want to make a run for it…" He said mischievously and stopped to chuckle a laugh as I did too, before continuing.

"But, I know it would be a waste. I'd love nothing more than to keep you for myself, honey. But, you've found yourself a great man and a great family to make a life with. I know just how much happiness awaits you, and I can't wait witness your dreams coming true." He said and I was sure he was trying to make me cry, even as I fought back the heavy emotions.

I smiled a watery eyed smile and hugged him tightly, careful not to mess anything up. There was a slight knock on the door and my dad and I looked up to see Rosalie and Alice. They, both wore smiles and glossy eyes, so I knew they'd heard my chat with Charlie.

"You ready, Bella?" Rosalie asked, blinking away a tear as I stood up steadily, but more graceful than I could ever remember feeling.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that - Most definitely!" I said enthusiastically.

"Good… It's time." Alice declared with a very wide and happy smile.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Charlie POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I took Bella's hand and we followed behind Rosalie and Alice. Right before the corner that would lead us out side - to the outdoor and beautifully flowered and seemingly enchanted isle that Alice and Angela had created - we heard the music change into a lovely melody. I looked over to Bella just in time to see her close her eyes and breathe the moment in. When she opened her eyes, she also broke into the brightest and loveliest of smiles, I'd ever seen on my beautiful girl's face. I knew she was ready and this was it. When she turned to me with a smile, she asked that I not let her fall.

"Never. Besides, Swans don't fall sweetheart, we fly. Spread your wings and soar." I responded, then we felt a warmth in our joined hands.

We looked down and saw a slight glow through our skin and I heard Bella gasp, causing Rosalie and Alice to look back at us. I saw Rose's eyes widen, then she smiled before she turned forward again. Alice just smiled winked at Bella. When I turned to Bella, I saw a slightly transparent pair of white and silvery, swan-like wings, fluttering from her back. She turned her head to see them, astonished they were there, then tuned back to smile widely at me.

In front of us, Rosalie walked first. She was graceful as she walked in time with the beautiful melody. Alice turned back to us slightly and promised the human eyes wouldn't see the wings. She told us to just walk naturally, before starting her walk. Everything seemed to be timed perfectly, because just as the music swelled, it was Bella's and my turn to walk, as the lyrics were lightly heard around us.

 _Lyrics_ _: "Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But, watching you stand alone - all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer."_

When we entered, I saw many faces of everyone that stood from their seats, to watch the bride enter. I noted several astonished eyes as they took in her magnificence, and I was a proud papa for sure. I gave her a side glance and saw her eyes were glued to s specific spot ahead of us, and her radiant smile was in full display. When I looked forward, I saw Edward's smile matched hers, and I saw he was fascinated by her as well.

 _Lyrics_ _: "I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

When we reached Pastor Webber, he asked who gave this woman and I replied. "Her mother, and I do."

Edward stepped forward and I kissed my baby girl's cheek tenderly. Then, I gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. I reached to shake Edward's hand and went to take my seat by Renee, Sue and the Pack, leaving Bella in Edward's hands once and for all.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I have lived over a century, and in all my life, I had never seen such a mesmerizing creature in all my life. My Bella, was truly a Goddess among us and I was the luckiest being on the planet, that would get to call her my wife and mother of our children. For the first time in this existence, I couldn't hear a single other thought in the room, as all my attention was focused solely on her, walking towards me. If I hadn't already guess they were swan wings, I would have pegged her for an angel.

 _Lyrics_ _: "Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything, take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer." –music fades out._

When Charlie released her, I barely removed my eyes from hers, to shake the hand of the man giving her to me. I shook his hand with the mental promise that I would love and protect his greatest treasure, for she was mine as well. He went to sit, and I kissed Bella's hands briefly and winked at her, as I turned us towards Pastor Webber.

He welcomed everyone for coming to witness our union, and gave a short but lovely speech. At least hoped it was lovely. I barely heard a word of it, as I was starring in wonder, into Bella's eyes. She was showing me in her mind, a beautiful day dream she had earlier about earlier, of us and our children. Pastor Webber regained my attention, when he called my name, asking me to repeat my vows after him. And then, Bella's voice joined as she too, made her vows to me.

 **"I, Edward Cullen,"** **…** **_"I, Isabella Swan,"_**

 **"Take you, Bella Swan"** **…** ** _"Take you, Edward Cullen."_**

 ** _"_** ** _To have and to hold_** ** _"_** **…** ** _For Better or worse_** ** _,"_**

 **"For richer or poorer."** ** _… "In sickness and in health."_**

 **"To love…"** ** _… "And to cherish…_**

 ** _"_** ** _As long as we both shall live."_**

"Do you, Edward and Bella, take each other, under the scared vow of matrimony?" Pastor Webber asked us.

 **"I do."** ** _… "I do."_**

"I love you." I told her sincerely, slightly squeezing her hands.

 _"I Love you, too."_ She replied emotionally, giving me a smile.

"As we have all bared witness to their vows, let us also witness the close of this ceremony. Seal your vows with a kiss, forever cementing this matrimony." Pastor Webber said, joyously.

Without a second of hesitation, Bella seemed to float to me as I leaned down to kiss her. When our lips touched, I felt the most tranquil peace come over me and was filled with so much more love and devotion than I ever thought was possible. I might have thought Jasper had a hand in that, but I knew it was coming from within Bella and myself.

I was barely aware of anything outside of our kiss, except Pastor Weber declaring us Husband and Wife, then asked for a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Bella and I came apart, when everyone's happy cheering and Emmett's hoots and hollers above them all, caused Bella and I to laugh, among all the joy that surrounded us.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, but i think it had everything it needed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Reception**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

When we arrived for the reception, I was both, glad but sad, to see my wings had vanished. They were so beautiful, but I supposed they'd feel a little cumbersome for the rest of the night. I marveled at everything my eyes landed on. Everywhere I looked, I saw beauty and joy on the faces of everyone I cared about.

Alice and the family had arranged a huge, but very lovely tent, to accommodate all the guests, near the church. It was decorated with some of the most beautiful blue and purple hues of flowers, that maintained the enchanted garden theme, even in this cold winter. It almost looked like spring had rolled in early, just for the wedding. And yet, it still had a type of winter wonderland theme. I could see what looked like icicles sparkling on the center pieces and some of the flowers hanging from the ceiling. When I questioned Alice how she managed to get winter and spring under the same roof, she told me Angela and her family helped make the spring portion happen, while Ben and his family manipulated the water to create the icicles. There really wasn't anything else I could ask for, and I made sure to tell Alice she'd outdone herself.

Someone announced it was time for the Bride and Groom to have the first dance. Edward guided me to the dance-floor, which was made to resemble a grassy field with snow littered about. I recognized the song right away and let him sweep me around to Iron & Wine's "Flightless Bird American Mouth", just like we danced at prom together.

"Flightless swan, I suppose is more fitting." He whispered in my ear, responding to the song's lyrics, as we swayed happily in each other's arms.

"Bella, you were vision, as you walked down the aisle. I will be eternally grateful to my vampire memory, so I may never forget the way you looked." He sweetly said.

"Thank you. For once, I felt beautiful and worthy of walking towards you to become your wife. I had no idea they would come out. I don't even know where they came from, although I can guess." I told him giggling and gestured upwards.

Without releasing me at all, he moved his head away from my ear so I could see him. He never ceased our dance, but he seriously responded to my comment.

"Bella, you have always been more than worthy of me. In fact, it's me that will spend the rest of this life trying to live up to the man you deserve. No one could deny your beauty, but your heart, your soul, and everything that makes you, you … Bella, no another being on this earth can rival it. Please, Mrs. Cullen, never downplay yourself to me again." He told me seriously but so incredibly loving.

I felt my eyes water, but I nodded my head and smiled instead of letting them spill. Instead, I kissed him passionately and he returned my kiss just as fervently. I heard many people clapping and cheering us on again, and was pulled out of our deep moment, just as our song was ending.

The DJ announced that today was also a celebration for Jared and Leah's recent elopement. They were asked to come to the dance floor, for their first dance, just as Edward and I made our way, to our seats. Jared affectionately rubbed my cheek as he passed me and I shot a smile and a wink to Leah, whose happiness made her radiant. They danced beautifully to Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud".

Then, the DJ called for the Father/Daughter dance, and he said the song was a request from Charlie directly. I didn't recognize the song as the music started when I met Charlie on the dance-floor, but he took one of my hands in his. Next, he pulled me close to him and gave me a quick twirl. I smiled as I wondered who was responsible for teaching him that, since I couldn't ever recall seeing Charlie dance before now. As we swayed to pretty tune, I paid attention to the lyrics being sung.

 _Lyrics_ _: "Look at the two of you, dancing that way - Lost in the moment and each other's face - So much in love, you're alone in this place - Like there's nobody else in the world - I was enough for her, not long ago - I was her number one, she told me so - And she still means the world to me - Just so you know - So be careful when you hold my girl - Time changes everything, life must go on - And I'm not gonna stand in your way."_

I was feeling the sentimental feelings of the song and saw Charlie glance at Edward, who was standing nearby, before smiling back at me as we continued our dance.

 _Lyrics_ _: "I loved her first - I held her first - And a place in my heart will always be hers - From the first breath she breathed - When she first smiled at me - I knew the love of a father runs deep - And I prayed that she'd find you someday - But it's still hard to give her away - I loved her first."_

I felt a couple of tears slide down my cheek and I let them, because I wasn't about to let go of my dad, not for a single second to wipe them away. Besides, I figured there'd probably be several more before the song was over.

 _Lyrics_ _: "How could that beautiful woman with you - Be that same freckled face kid that I knew? - The one that I read all those fairy tales to - And tucked into bed all those nights - And I knew the first time I saw you with her - It was only a matter of time."_

When I noticed Charlie's eyes water, it about did me in, and I moved to hug him tighter and he welcomed me into his arms, as I continued our dance.

 _Lyrics_ _: "I loved her first - I held her first - And a place in my heart will always be hers - From the first breath she breathed - When she first smiled at me - I knew the love of a father runs deep - And I prayed that she'd find you someday - But it's still hard to give her away - I loved her first."_

We continued to sway softly to the beautiful and touching song that Dad chose, and I was relieved that everything was out, in the open. I was glad, this wouldn't be a bitter-sweet goodbye. I smiled, knowing, trusting, in Zeus' words – that we'd all be okay.

 _Lyrics_ _: "From the first breath she breathed - When she first smiled at me - I knew the love of a father runs deep - Someday you might know what I'm going through - When a miracle smiles up at you - Yeah, I loved her first."_ –music fades away.

I'd be lying if I said I kept any control of my tears, but I saw I wasn't alone. In fact, I couldn't spot a dry eye among all the smiles around me. But, I noticed Leah's tears didn't come with a smile and I immediately realized she must have been thinking of Harry. My heart broke a little for her as I looked at my Dad. Charlie must have noticed what I'd seen and addressed my concern. He kissed my cheek and told me he was on it, then headed in her direction.

I was about to walk off the dancefloor when Carlisle came to my side, offering his had to me and asking for the next dance. I smiled brightly, accepted by placing my hand in his. I looked over and saw Leah was smiling through her tears as my dad whispered something her ear, then offered her his hand. She wiped her tears away and took his hand, and he led her to stand by Carlisle and myself. Just as the next song's melody filled the air, we started to dance.

 _Lyrics_ _: "Someday, when I'm awfully low - When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you - And the way you look tonight - Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm - And your cheeks so soft - There is nothing for me, but to love you - And the way you look tonight." song continued to play_.

As the song continued, I realized I was just as comfortable dancing with Carlisle, as I was when I let Edward or my dad lead me. I figured it spoke of the trust I had in them. I looked around at the friends and family that had gathered tonight, I noticed a few people snapping pictures or speaking quietly among themselves. The faces of my large and extended family were all focused on Leah and myself, and every single one of them reflected joy while we danced. I noticed Emmett stand up towards the end of the song and made his way to the DJ's mic.

 _As if he needs am amp –_ I thought to myself with a giggle. Then, I wondered what in the world he was up to, but he answered that question right away.

"Alright everybody - Enough with the gooey-feely stuff. Let's rock this icicle stand!" He yelled enthusiastically, but he wasn't done. "Get it? Icicle stand instead of Popsicle? Is this thing even on, or are the guests all dead? Guess so! " He asked and laughed at his own joke loudly, as he handed the DJ his mic back. Then, upbeat music began to play. Even above the music and people getting up to dance, I heard Emmet yell out to me, "Bella Bean, don't you move, I'm next!"

"Oh goody, this ought to be fun." I told Carlisle with a laugh. I spotted Edward pulling Alice out onto the floor and Jasper tugged Rosalie behind him as well. I also spotted Jared headed towards a very happy looking Leah. But, I was most surprised to see Jake asking Tanya to dance while, Irina was accepting Seth's offer to dance. I noticed Kate was already grooving with a tall stranger, I had yet to be introduced to, but I could tell he was a vampire.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. I danced with Emmett and it was a hoot. Then, I danced with Jared and Jasper. I, pretty much, danced my way down the line of the entire pack and all my friends as well. Eventually, Leah, Rose and I sat down long enough to eat and it was delicious. A few times, I spotted Dad and Sue talking real close and even share a couple of dances. My mom seemed to cheer them on when they did, and I didn't detect a single ounce of negativity from Seth or Leah about that either. So, I found I was pleasantly surprised I liked the idea of them, as well.

I learned that the vampire Kate was dancing with, was Garret, an old friend of the Cullen Family. Based on how well they were getting along, I wouldn't be surprised to learn they'd found their mate in one another. There was no family drama, as I'd come to always expect and no clash of the species at all. I found Angela and Ben, and thanked them for all their help with everything. Mike was on good behavior and didn't seem to bug me anymore. Of course, I figured someone had probably threatened him with bodily harm.

I knew heavy things were headed our way, but I knew I had to trust in the power Zeus has granted me, and every one of magical people in here. I refused to let my mind go to any negative thoughts. I would enjoy this night and everybody here seemed to be on the same page. All the humans remained oblivious to the tremendous mix of supernatural beings surrounding them, and everything was just as Alice had predicted and promised … Everything was perfect.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x**

After the dancing and the food, the friends and the fun, the cake and the toasts, and even more dancing and pictures, the night was finally starting to wrap up. I, for one, felt tired but was still amped up from all the happy chaos of the day. Several people were still getting in some crazy dance moves, while I sat on Edward's lap. We listened and laughed at some friends telling childhood stories. Even Lauren's sour disposition seemed to have mellowed out with everyone else's good vibes… that, or she was drunk. Either way, I welcomed the change.

I saw Alice glance around and excused herself before she walked to the DJ's mic. She declared it was time for the last dance of the evening, before the big sendoff and surprise for the bride and groom. I looked to Edward to ask, but he seemed just as clueless as I was. I figured she was blocking him very well because he looked at Alice, very concentrated before shaking his head at me.

I stood up and pulled Edward to the dance floor, hoping the last dance was a good one. I heard an instrumental song begin, one I didn't recognize, but I tucked myself into Edward's arms as he moved us to the beautiful melody. When the words began, I immediately recognized it was Edward's melodic voice. He chuckled at my gasp, but I remained focused while we danced, so I could listen to his song.

 _Lyrics_ _: "I might be stupid to think I could buy you dinner when some better man should, but here goes my manhood. So, we order food I can't afford. You look so perfect. Maybe I should talk more. I could probably talk more."_

 _"And then, I kiss you for the first time. Your lips fit between mine. The taste fills my mind with the rest of our lives. You are my girl tonight."_

 _"I follow blindly where you go. You know the "me" that no one else on earth knows, and there goes my ego. We cannot sleep in separate beds. So, I ask the question and it hasn't left my mouth yet, and I hear you say "Yes"."_

 _"And then, I kissed you for the first time as husband and as wife. The taste fills my mind with the rest of our lives. You are my girl tonight."_

 _"Some love is real and some is fake. I used to think my heart just healed to break. That was before our first date. And, it's hard to say what true love is. All I know, my dear, is we define it… And, in me, you'll always find it."_

 _"So, I kiss you all the time 'cause your lips fit between mine. The taste fills my mind with the rest of our lives. You are my girl tonight - You are my girl tonight."_

Without leaving the comfort of his arms, I pulled my head from where it had been on his chest. Looking into his eyes as they searched mine, I knew he must have been able to hear my thoughts, but I felt compelled to speak.

"Edward. That was a truly, beautiful song. Where did you find it, and when did you record that?" I asked him.

"Did you really like it?" He questioned, making me wonder if my vampire husband had cracked his head. _How could I not? –_ I asked myself.

"Of course, I did, you must know I did." I told him, smiling and shaking my head.

"I wrote it." He confessed, causing my giggles to stop and stare at him.

Still, he had more to say. "Earlier tonight. I wrote it and made the recording inside the chapel, while you and the ladies were taking pictures. I meant it Bella, every word. I can see our forever and it's just as lovely as the daydream you shared with me earlier. I can't wait to get started making all those dreams come true with you, and our children." He added, so tenderly, that I kissed him with everything I felt I had.

When I pulled back, I smiled mischievously and told him to get us home, so we could start right away, on some of my other dreams and fantasies. He threw his head back and laughed, saying he was ready when I was, and I responded that I had been ready all day. He picked me up and I knew he was ready to dash us out of here, which I was perfectly okay with.

Alice interrupted our escape plan, to remind us that a surprise had been prepared for us, and said we'd have plenty of time for _that,_ later. Edward rolled his eyes at her and looked back at me optimistically, but I just shrugged my shoulders. Honestly, as eager as I was for my wedding night with Edward, I was curious as to what the big surprise they'd managed to keep from Edward could be. Having heard my thoughts, he sighed and placed me back on the ground, ready to follow Alice.

She smiled triumphantly and clapped giddily. She led us through the inside of the chapel again, towards the front porch, while some of the guests followed behind us. When she opened the doors, I was immediately surprised to see our family holding lit sparklers standing on either side of the steps, all wearing huge smiles. The guests filed out from behind us, lighting their own sparklers with the ones that our family members had already lit.

Beyond them, I noticed a very sleek and fancy looking car that had been adorned with white ribbons and balloons. We made our way to the car, smiling and thanking everyone for having celebrated with us. When Edward opened the car door, Esme handed Edward a little device. She instructed us to follow the GPS instructions, and handed me a white envelope made out to "Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen". She told us to follow the instructions on the GPS before opening the envelope.

I was giddy with anticipation and noticed Edward was too. I asked if he had any idea, but he shook his head smiling and I could tell he was as excited for the surprise, as I was. I imagined it wasn't everyday Edward Cullen could be surprised, so I knew this would be great.

I was about to get into the car when I saw my parents standing off to the side with Sue, Jared and Leah. I rushed up to them and grabbed them into my arms and felt them all hug me back. It wasn't a tearful good bye or anything, but I was just so excited. I thanked them for loving me enough to be okay with the choices I'd made for myself. I knew my mom was catching a flight tomorrow, so I wished her a safe flight, and told her I'd call her soon. Once I was done with that embrace, the Cullens were next and I repeated the same wide armed hug trying to group them all in. They hugged me back enthusiastically, while chuckling at my antics.

Eventually, I released them and made my way to the car where Edward waited, with a fond smile. He opened the passenger door and took my hand, helping me in.

"Ready, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed and allowed him to close the door.

Once inside, I turned to waive goodbye to everyone that had gathered to send us off. When I noticed Ben waving goodbye, he shot me a wink, just as his hands made a different kind of wave. Just then, tiny snowflakes began to fall lightly from above. I smiled widely at how beautiful they looked. I kissed my fingers and mimicked that I was tossing the kiss his way. In return, like goof I knew he could be, he reached a hand out to catch it and then stuck it on his cheek. Angela who'd witnessed our little interaction just shook her head at us and laughed, waving goodbye. I was also so grateful to her, so I repeated the action to her, and she responded just as Ben had, while laughing the whole time.

"Hey, not fair Bella. What do I gotta do, to get in on that flying kiss action?" Emmett questioned loudly, making me and the others laugh.

"Seriously Bella, cutting me deep over here." Jasper joked as well.

That got the Packs and other guests to chime in, asking for farewell kisses as well. While laughing at all of them, I re-positioned myself and responded like any mature newlywed would… I began kissing my fingers and launching imaginary kisses to everyone, over and over. Then, I laughed wildly as I saw them all acting like they were catching them. I had such weirdos in my life, but I loved them all.

"Save some of those for me." Edward said beside me, and I turned back to look at him.

"You get all the best ones… Forever." I told him and he leaned over to capture me in a loving kiss.

Just like that, I was done fooling with the guests, and told him so.

"Get us out of here, husband." I told him with a smile.

"As you wish, my wife." He responded and began to drive quicker.

As he did, I noticed fireworks lighting like fountains from the ground along the sides of the car as Edward drove. The sight was beautiful and when I told Edward that, he told me I was beautiful. He did say it all the time, and this time like every other, I felt my cheeks warm with a blush.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Edward POV**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

I followed the GPS instructions and noticed we were headed in the direction of our house. Yet, the instructions asked me to pass the street I would normally turn into, for the Cullen house. After almost a mile, the GPS instructed me to turn and park along the tree line. I looked to Bella and noticed her excitement and curiosity were in full display.

I got out of the car and rushed to her side to open her door. I helped her out and she was practically vibrating with anticipation. I loved to see her so happy and giddy and promised to always find ways to make her feel this way. She handed me the envelope and I opened it, so we could read it together.

 _What a beautiful Bride and Groom you make!_

 _A small little hike you'll have to take,_

 _To find the surprise that's for all our sakes._

 _Groom, pick up your Bride - it's the thing to do._

 _Twinkle lights will brighten the way for you._

 _Go 2 miles west and from the heart, you'll find a gift._

 _Hold it close and hike a half mile north._

 _You'll find your gift made with love,_

 _For you and the children, both._

 _What in the world could all this be about_? - I wondered to myself. I looked to Bella as she was re-reading it. Then, she looked up at me expectantly.

"Well Groom, what are you waiting for? Pick me up and let's go already!" She demanded laughing.

I laughed and did as instructed. I ran us swiftly and cautiously, making sure I didn't jostle my precious cargo too much. Almost a mile into the woods while following the path that had been made for us, we came to little twinkle lights in the trees along the path. I was about to wonder how they'd managed to get power out in the middle of nowhere, until I saw several the solar paneled generators. Bella's giggles reminded me that we had somewhere to be, so I rushed a bit more.

Within moments, we were at the place where I needed to turn north. There, we found a small table topped with white linen. In the center of it, was a red heart shaped dish, containing a keychain with two keys.

"A gift from the heart." Bella echoed with a giggle.

I grabbed them and handed them to Bella in my arms. Neither one of us had any idea what was ahead but were very excited to find out. Almost half a mile later, I could make out what looked like a small cabin, which was lit up. I nodded in its direction for Bella to see.

As we broke though the tree line, I realized it was smaller than the Cullen house, but much bigger than your average cabin. I set Bella down as we approached, so we could look around. I was stuck wondering how I'd never seen this place before, when Bella's gasp got my attention. She had found a small note hanging from a small wooden mailbox, that I hadn't noticed was there. So, I went to read it as well.

 _Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, to your new home!_

 _You're only about a half mile from the Cullen house, in case you ever need us for anything. None of us will be home tonight, as we're sure you'll be plenty busy on your own. Your new home is stocked, full of anything you'll need. Don't worry about the "hows" or the "who's". We can talk about all of that later._

 _May your love be forever blessed and your futures always shine brightly._ _We love you both, see you in a couple of days._

"Edward, they got us a house?!" Bella exclaimed shocked, but it sounded like a question.

"No Bella. I believe they _built_ us a house." I clarified, still very astonished that they'd managed everything they had, without me knowing or hearing anything.

I picked Bella up, surprising her, saying it's the thing to do, reminding her of Alice's prior note, which caused her to laugh. I slowly walked us up the steps of our home. She used one of the keys to unlock the door and I swung it open.

We both stood at the door, taking in, what seemed like a very warm and inviting home. I looked at Bella, just as she turned her beautiful eyes towards me.

"Welcome home, my beautiful wife." I told her, as I carried her over the threshold.

"It's always good to be home in your arms, husband." She replied and I knew I'd never tire of hearing her call me husband.

Without letting go of her, I kissed her deeply and poured all my love into our kiss. I followed the white rose petals on the ground, happy to discover our bedroom. I brought us to the bedside and let Bella stand. I moved behind her and I began to, carefully, unclip each tiny pin from her hair. I felt Bella relax against my chest, as she reached behind her, to pull me closer to her back. She was driving me crazy already and I hadn't even gotten started.

Once all her hair was free, I massaged her scalp for a few moments, causing her to moan at the sensation. The sound went straight below my waist as I recognized that first sound, as a sign of all the great things to come during our first night as husband and wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Songs Titles for the Lyrics in the last two chapters (in order):**

 **1\. A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri (as Bella walked down the aisle)**

 **2\. Flightless Bird, American Mouth (First dance for Edward/ Bella)**

 **3\. I loved Her First, version by Elliott Park (Bella danced with Charlie)**

 **4\. 4. The Way You Look Tonight, by Tony Bennett (danced by Carlisle/ Bella & Charlie/Leah)**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N:** ** _The next chapter is filled with more lemony escapades for the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. If it's not your kind of thing, you can skip to the next chapter, without missing of the story. I promise not to include any important story details, among the lemons._**

 _ **Sorry if it sucks. As I've said previously, I've never written anything like this until this story.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Pure Lemons in this chapter … If it's not your cup of tea, you can skip to next chapter without missing anything.**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter 30: Wedding Night / Honeymoon**

 **Edward POV**

* * *

I barely held back a growl at the sensation's stirring within me, when I smelled Bella's desire. I brushed her soft hair over one shoulder, and kissed the back of her exposed neck. This caused her to moan again and she moved even closer to me. I used one hand to swiftly unbutton the back of her dress and let it pool to the ground. Before the entire dress had landed, I had already pulled her out of the center and ground my hardness against her firm and enticing behind. She was wearing a white satin garter belt set and I knew I would lose control very soon.

"Edward, please." Bella's voice sounded as sexy as ever, as she rubbed her behind against me too.

"Tell me, wife. Tell me what you want." I implored her, as I held her tightly from behind and massaged her breasts above her satin bra.

"Make love to me, don't make me wait." She ordered and turned herself around.

My lips were on hers instantly and I lifted her in my arms as she wrapped her legs around me. I could feel her center was damp and warm, as it settled on my almost painfully hard penis. I thrust against the spot she needed it and used our position to open each garter clip from one of her thighs at my side. Then, I rolled the hose down her smooth leg, tossing it to the floor.

Next, I lay her on the bed and ran my hands up her legs, only stopping at the elastic garter on her thigh with the Cullen Crest I'd given her.

"I love seeing this on you. You're a Cullen already Bella, and one day soon, you'll be one in the only way you aren't yet. When that time comes, you will truly understand just how careful I'm being with you. Then Bella, I will have you as forcefully as both of our bodies will demand from us." I told her as I'd unclipped the garter clips and pulled the hose down and off her other leg.

She was slithering around to the sound of my words and closed her thighs tightly, trying to relieve some pressure. I bent down to kiss her knee below the Cullen Crest garter, and moved my other hand to press against her clit with my thumb, causing her to gasp out my name.

I used my mouth to remove the elastic garter with the Crest attached and placed it on the side table. Then, I licked my way up her thigh right up to her center, where she still held her thighs tightly around my thumb. I pulled her legs apart and replaced my hand with my mouth. Even through the material, I could feel just how ready for me she was, and the smell and taste were deliciously intoxicating.

"Yes, please Edward. I need you." She was muttering and moving against my face, while I loved every moment of her coming undone.

I quickly removed the garter belt from her waist and ripped her panties off. Within a moment, I was licking and sucking her intimately. Her raspy voice begging me not to stop and her moans driving wild with need, as I thrust against the mattress beneath me. While maintaining the rhythm that I knew she needed, I could stealthily remove my own clothes. I had to pump myself with my hand to relieve some of the pressure, but I never relented with my mouth until she came.

Once she came apart beautifully, I crawled up her body to kiss her. I heard in her mind that she was turned on by her own taste on my tongue, and that fueled my arousal further. She was still coming off her high and I felt the small tremors inside her as I entered her slowly. She was warm and slick as always. She was tighter than usual, due to her orgasm, and I had to concentrate on not plunging in with careless abandon.

She wrapped her legs tightly around me while I pumped in and out of her. Her gasps and deep breaths urged my pace to increase. I kneaded her breasts and realized I hadn't yet removed her bra in all our haste. I slid my hand beneath her and released the clasp. Then, I pulled it off her so I could take her hardened nipples into my mouth, one at a time and switched repeatedly. I was nibbling and flicking them with my tongue, when she began bucking wildly against me from underneath.

I didn't want her to cause herself or the babies any unneeded strain, so I flipped us. Once she was above me, she set her own relentless pace. She was bouncing energetically, driven by her need to climax, and she looked marvelous while doing so. The light sheen of sweat coating her skin almost made her appear like she was glittering, enhancing even more, just how beautiful she was.

When she reached her peak, she shook unsteadily. I grasped her by her behind and plunged twice more from underneath her, finding my own release. I slowly brought her down beside me and cuddled her close, while she tried to steady her heavy breathing.

"That was amazing, Edward. You were incredible, as always, but heightened because you're my husband now." She said with a giggle.

"And you, dear wife, were glorious … as always." I told her sweetly, as I kissed her shoulder.

She turned on her side and pulled me to move closer and spoon her. I went willingly and we chatted about our wedding and the day's events. It made my heart sing, hearing how happy she was. I was glad she loved everything about our wedding and I felt the same way.

After a little while, I noticed her breathing had evened out and she'd fallen asleep. I carefully left the bed to explore our new home. I would have waited for her, but I wanted to find a towel to wipe her clean and bring her a glass of water. She was usually thirsty at night and I wanted to be ready. I found a fully stocked closet, drawers, two bathrooms, kitchen and cabinets. I made a note to thank our family for everything they'd done for us.

I rushed back to the bedroom when I heard Bella mumbling in her sleep and placed the glass of water and small hand towel on the table, beside her. She woke up and saw me standing there, still nude. She smiled like the minx I knew she was, then lifted the covers, inviting me to join her. I knew she must still be tired after our very long day and our prior coupling, so I took lead this time.

Turned her on her side and hugged her from behind. I kissed and licked her neck as I massaged her breasts, and felt her tips harden in response. She started to ground her behind against my erection and I moved a hand to finger her clit and her opening. She brought one hand between our bodies to pump me and I growled lustfully. She maneuvered her body so her back was arched, with her legs opened, one of them above mine.

That was all the invitation I needed, and I quickly plunged into her from behind. The responding moan of my name falling from her lips like a prayer, rocked me to my core. I pulled her tighter to me as I pumped into her repeatedly, while I chanted her name and told her how good she felt. The urge to bite her was incredibly strong in this position and I caught myself turning my head to bite the pillow beside her neck. I felt her reach an arm behind her and dig her nails deeply into my butt as she tried to pull me closer with each thrust. Her moans became loud screams of pleasure, as we lost ourselves in one another.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed before I knew I would. I felt unprepared to hear myself say such a word, but before I could apologize to Bella for saying it, she spoke.

"Yes, fuck me Edward. Fuck, you feel so good, don't stop." She yelled in pleasure shocking me even more.

Still, her words drove me to thrust a bit harder and deeper, until we'd finally reached our finish. Then, we both lay immobile for several seconds, breathing deeply. I knew vampires didn't need to breathe per say, but I still felt I needed to regulate my breathing after that.

"Wow." Bella gasped beside me. Then, she giggled causing me to chuckle.

"Wow, indeed." I responded.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

Our wedding night was incredible. I'll never forget Edward's words, the feel of his muscles as he pumped into me each time, and the overall sensations he brought out in me. Our first morning in our new home found me waking up to Edward's mouth licking me and sucking on my clit expertly. I had been dreaming of him doing so, and woke up to find him making my dreams a reality. What I wouldn't give to hear his mind and make his dreams and fantasies a reality, in return.

I always imagined Edward had a wild side tucked underneath the control he always exercised. When I heard Edward curse unexpectedly during sex, and I responded to that, I noticed it encouraged him and I realized I was right. I was looking forward to bringing out his wild side and enjoying the spoils.

After several mornings of sexy-as-hell wake up calls, he'd prepare a warm bath for us to share. He lathered me up completely before rinsing me off. He said it was for my benefit, but I knew he enjoyed rubbing his hands all over me. I enjoyed it enormously and I wasn't complaining on bit … yet I longed to return the favor.

It was during our last morning bath, that I finally tried and accomplished orally pleasuring him, for the first time. At first, he told me I didn't have to and that he wasn't sure I should degrade myself for his pleasure. I grinned to myself and pushed him back and told him to let me know if something felt off or not pleasurable. Neither of us had done this before, so he reluctantly did as I said, leaned back, leaving me to figure it out.

I started with my hands pumping him and rubbed his sack softly, then I gave an experimental lick at the tip of his manhood. When it bobbed eagerly, I couldn't hold back the giggle before I sucked it unto my mouth softly, closing my lips around the top. Edward growled forcefully and went rigid. I removed my mouth immediately, wondering if I'd already messed up. When I asked him, he said he wasn't prepared for how immeasurably good my mouth felt, so I was relieved.

I wanted him to relax and I asked him to, but he still seemed unsure. Regardless, of his hips flexing trying to reach closer to my mouth instinctively. He seemed at war with what he wanted and what he felt was appropriate. I remembered what I'd learned on our wedding night and used my words to my advantage, so I could coax him into relaxing and letting go of his propriety.

"Edward, I want to suck your dick now and I will, just as millions of women do for their men. Now, be a good vampire husband and relax for your wife. I'm sure you'll enjoy me doing this, as much as I enjoy when you eat out my pussy with your talented mouth." I told him, trying to sound as sexy as he always made me feel … and I realized my words turned me on as well.

"Holy shit." He exclaimed mostly under his breath, releasing the air he'd trapped in his lungs. He threw his head back and I took him inside my mouth, as deep as I could. I thought I would gag, but was glad I didn't. I bobbed my head, sliding his dick in and out slowly. Once I got the hand of it, I was also feeling incredibly turned on by his taste. I moaned and swallowed, realizing this must feel good to him as well, because he jerked and snarled in pleasure. Without removing my mouth from around him, I turned my heard to look him in the eyes.

His black eyes were staring back at me, moving from my eyes to his dick sliding between my lips. I was pleased he looked, very much, into this now, so I decided to show him just how turned on I was too. I reached a hand to finger my wetness, enjoying the feel of my hand against my clit, and I moaned in appreciation. Again, Edward jerked and thrust himself deeper into my mouth. But suddenly, he pulled my hand out from between my legs and wanted to protest, but I was being moved. He'd took us out of the tub and brought us to the bed, where he laid down beside me.

"Please keep sucking me, love. You and your mouth feel incredible." He said, sounding so damn hot, that I was compelled to dive back at his member. Once I did, I felt him maneuvering me around, so my legs were spread on either side of his chest. I continued licking and sucking his amazing dick, but felt my knees weaken when I felt him blow a breath of cold air at my opening. It made me groan and my jaw tightened slightly around him.

He thrust his dick into my mouth in response to my groan, while putting his mouth was on me, licking and sucking at my clit while plunging his fingers inside of me. The sensation was enough to make me cum. Despite that, I didn't lose focus on him and began creating suction by swallowing and licking the under ridge of his dick's head. He began moaning and the vibration stimulated my still tingling clit. He was fucking me with his fingers and fucking my mouth with his dick. It was sensory overload, but I was loving every second of it. I was nearing climax again and I felt Edward was as well. That's when I felt him trying to pull out of my mouth.

 _"Not on your life, husband … Cum in my mouth so I can taste all of you."_ I told him in my mind, knowing he would hear it.

He roared my name against my clit when he came, and I was overcome by the sensation, that it forced my release as well. I felt like I was melting above him, completely spent from such powerful orgasms. When I turned to look at him, I realized he'd bitten and torn apart another pillow, just as he had when he took me from behind, the other night.

I giggled as the little feathers were floating down upon me, realizing I had caused my perfectly controlled vampire to lose control. So much so, that he took it out on another poor pillow again. He chuckled at my thoughts, and I mentally told him I couldn't wait to make him lose control every night for the rest of our lives. He laughed but told me he would hold me to that. I was eager for another round before returning to our family, he called me insatiable, but complied with my wishes. Not that I had to twist his arm, as he was hard and ready.

* * *

 **AN: I'm** **think that's the last of the lemons in my story … but we'll see.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Homecoming / Preparations**

 **Alice POV**

* * *

"The newlyweds are due to arrive momentarily. Get in here, so we can give them a proper welcome, people. And no sly comments Emmett, you know they embarrass Bella." I called out to everyone, cheerily.

I had a quick vision of Edward thanking me for that, so I knew he heard me.

Just as everyone had filed into the living room, Edward was opening the door with Bella following behind. I mentally noted that they both looked very happy and very well rested, not to mention satiated. This caused Edward's eyes to fly to mine almost shyly, and I knew if he'd been human he would be blushing. This caused me to giggle and I quickly clapped my hands to distract everyone from making the same observations I had.

I blurred my way to them and hugged them, welcoming them home. Everyone seemed to catch on and followed my example. When Rose got to them, we all laughed at Bella's and Edward's shock. Rose's belly seemed to have grown noticeably in three days. Rosalie rubbed it adoringly, as Bella and Edward greeted her and her babies as well. Emmett stood behind Rosalie, looking all sorts of proud, before he hugged the newlyweds.

The Denali coven, which now included Garrett, said their hellos as well. Bella was surprised to find Jake and Seth still staying at the Cullen's home, especially after learning Jared and Leah had gone to stay at Jared's old place, for a quasi-honeymoon of their own. I explained that they'd be here later, as would Angela and Ben. I also informed the family that the rest of our vampire arrivals were due throughout the day.

I hated to dampen the happy mood, but reminded them that if things remained on course, we should have nothing to worry about. I didn't want to jinx anything by speaking too soon, but instead of having them all worry, I told them that the outlook wasn't as bleak as we originally expected. I settled everyone to open wedding gifts, just as both Packs arrived. Bella and all the girls were giggling at something or another, when I was thrown into a vision.

 _Vision:_

 _Jasper jumps into attack mode suddenly, causing us all to become alarmed. He growls as he turns to the glass walls toward the rear of the house. Edward and Emmett follow his example and the shifters try to gain enough distance to shift if needed. Unfortunately, Collin had a harder time controlling himself since he was newer. He was far enough not to harm anyone, but Esme's vase caught the brunt of his change, and I watched as it fell to pieces by his giant wolf paws._

 _Next, I heard Peter's voice calling out for The Major._

 _\- End Vision_ _._

To prevent that scene from playing out, I made sure everyone knew what was about to happen.

"Guys, listen up. Peter and Charlotte will be arriving any moment. I believe they will smell the shifters' scents outside and become alarmed. Jaz, you'll feel their hostel vibes and respond accordingly, causing everyone in here to freak out. Just ignore any animosity you may feel. We'll calm them and explain … without braking Esme's beautiful vase." I informed him, then I giggled at Esme's wide eyes. She immediately went to the vase and took it out of the room.

I looked at Jared and Sam, explaining who Peter and Charlotte were. I promised that even if they were human drinkers, just like the others arriving today, every single one of them would be in control and not harm anyone in or around Forks. They still looked uncomfortable, but accepted my words.

Bella continued to open her presents, making sure to show them to everyone. Rosalie took inventory, so Bella could send thank you cards to everyone. They received cute picture frames and a few appliances for their home. Bella would need them since she would still need to eat human food for some time, and the children would as well. She also received beautiful bedding, which made her and Edward share a look and a smile. Then, they got to my gift. It was a big box, with about six pillows. No one else understood why Bella and Edward both threw their heads back laughing, but I shot them a wink and we left it at that.

When the moment came, both Edward and Jasper informed us of Peter and Charlotte's arrival. They both got up and went to greet them outside. The sooner they saw Jasper was okay, they should be calmer. After a couple of minutes, they were being led inside. Jasper introduced them and everyone waived their hellos. Save for Bella, of course.

She stood up and walked to introduce herself, similarly to when she'd done it with the Denali. They took in her pregnant belly as she waddled towards them. I saw Charlotte smile at Bella and Peter chuckled when Edward moved to stand beside her. Belle held out her hand formally, which Charlotte shook as Peter spoke.

"So, you're the little lady that managed to trap Eddy's heart, huh? Sorry we missed the weddin' but I'll bet them swan wings were a hoot." He exclaimed as he shook her hand that Charlotte had just released.

Bella looked at him questioningly, but he'd already moved to greet everyone else. Charlotte was the one that explained how Peter _just knew things_ sometimes. She explained that it wasn't exactly like Alice's gift, more of an awareness. Charlotte took an immediate liking to Bella, and I knew it was because she could sense a great aura from Bella. That was her ability, after all.

Eventually, Ben and Angela arrived, followed by Charlie and Sue. Those two couples would be headed down the aisle before they realized it, but I kept that tidbit to myself. Everyone was chatting as Bella continued her gift opening. I offered to help or she might never finish, and she accepted.

Suddenly, Bella's gasp got our attention. She was holding a wooden box, staring at its content with alarm. I saw Edward murmur something out of the side of his mouth that I didn't exactly catch, but it sounded like a curse word. When he turned the box around, I noticed what was inside. It was a priceless and huge diamond on a thick gold necklace. Attached to the lid, was a handwritten card. I could make out what it said, so I read it aloud.

 _Mrs. Isabella Cullen,_

 _Please accept this little treasure as a wedding present. Although, I fear my invitation did not arrive in time to allow my travel for the ceremony. Nevertheless, I shall see the gift upon you when I meet you in person very soon. I look forward to seeing if everything I've heard is true._

 _Warmest regards,_

 _Aro Volturi_

His words sent a chill down all our backs and I saw Edward reassuring Bella that everything would be ok. Needless to say, the time for gifts was over for now. We got to work planning for the Volturi's imminent arrival.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Bella POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

By Wednesday night, just two days before New Year's Day, I sat beside Edward among our enormous group, around the campfire. We sat waiting for any sign that the Volturi was approaching. Our bonfire was just at the edge of the woods, on the very field where the Cullens and I first met Victoria. It felt so long ago, but I still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Our group was made up of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, along with Edward and myself as the Olympic Coven. Jared, Leah, Jacob, Seth, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady rounded up the two wolf Packs. Ben and Angela formed a united front, shocking some of the vampires with their abilities. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garret represented the Denali Coven. Peter and Charlotte, along with their nomadic friends Randall and Mary also joined us. As if thirty of us weren't a lot already, four additional covens also joined us, to serve as witnesses or fight against the Volturi.

The Amazon Coven was made up of three members, as well as The Irish Coven. The Egyptian Coven had four. Earlier today, we had two additional and unexpected additions. The two remaining members of the ancient Romanian Coven joined us. Their reasoning was primarily out of vengeance, but they were welcomed to stay, if they abided by the no-human-drinking rule. They rounded are number to 42 supernatural beings waiting to face off with the Volturi.

Every one of the covens that joined us had members with abilities and all knew it would only be a matter of time, before Aro struck out at them. The Egyptians and the Romanians had barely survived their previous encounters with Aro, similarly to Tanya and her sisters. They knew, all too well, the lengths Aro would go for whatever he wanted, and made sure everyone else understood.

We tried to find the best strategy for our defense, some of which involved splitting into different groups, for different points of attack, per Jasper's suggestion. Even though Alice found us victorious in any of the three potential outcomes, splitting up led to severe losses that none of us were willing to risk. She refused to share who the losses might be, but I declared that no one was expendable, in any case. I asked everyone to please choose the option that guaranteed all our safety. Ultimately, everyone agreed, so it was decided that we would all face the Volturi together.

From that decision, Alice informed us we had the numbers to stop them long enough, to make them listen. That was what Carlisle hoped for, so we would try that first. We knew Aro had another agenda and that Victoria would not let this go without a fight. So, she informed us that it wouldn't hurt to have a second front ready, if it got to that. That said, we had Charlie, Angela's family, Ben's parents, and Mike with his family, along with the wizards waiting just out of range, by the edge of town.

Mike's family had decided against asking their Malfoy relatives, at Alice's suggestion, but reached out to a family of wizards they knew, instead. The six members of the Weasley Family were joined by a girl and boy, about my age. They arrived magically yesterday, and practically, out of thin air. They called it apparition, but whatever it was. It was unbelievably awesome, not to mention convenient. After their arrival, they chatted with us all and told us of the great battle they'd fought and won. We were truly grateful that after everything they'd endured in their realm, they were still willing to come here to help us.

One of their first actions upon arrival, was to cast a protection spell over the town, that extended over the reservation. It would prevent any evil supernatural beings from crossing, and we were thankful that such a thing was possible. Mike was still a novice, but even he looked pretty cool, along with the wizards waving their wands all about. Aside from the protection spells they cast this morning, they also made it possible for Dad and Sue, along with Angela's and Ben's families, to watch the Volturi confrontation in their minds. It would be similar, to how The Pack shared their minds. This way, we could remain connected, even if they remained away from the field.

Emmett of course, asked where he could get a wand for himself. One of the redheaded twins responded that he'd send one from their shop. I would make sure to steer clear of Emmett after it arrived. They were all incredibly nice and all, but the redheaded twins struck me as big time practical jokers.

While we waited, some told stories of prior battles, practiced their abilities, or sparred in preparation for the Volturi's immanent arrival. Ben and Angela seemed to be sharing pointers with Benjamin from the Egyptian coven. Their abilities were similar, in that they could create or manipulate the Earth's natural elements. Watching them, I felt the urge work on improving what I could of my shield. After learning that I was impervious to illness and knowing that my babies were also protected, I sought out Kate to ask for her help. We found a way to temporarily extend my shield to protect two or three people, if they stayed closely together.

Suddenly, while Peter and Emmett were sparring, Emmett had flung Peter in the air, without realizing I'd be in the path of collision. It felt like slow motion, as I watched him barreling through the air helplessly, in my direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I also saw Edward was headed towards me, to prevent me from getting hurt. Still, my instinct told me he wouldn't make it. It was that same instinct that had me floating up in the air, staring in down in wonder, as they stared up at me with wide open jaws.

"Oh, my Gosh Bella, that was awesome!" Angela cried out, waiving up at me.

"Um… anyone know how to get me down?" I asked with a nervous laugh, while rubbing my belly.

"Maybe, try relaxing … If I'm right, your flight or fight instincts kicked in … quiet literally." Carlisle hollered up to me, with a slight chuckle causing me to chuckle too.

I tried to think about relaxing but, in truth, I wasn't exactly scared anymore. I realized everything looked beautiful from up here, so I took the chance to look all around, as far as my eyes could see. I experimented with the slightly translucent white wings at my back. I reached for one of the light golden tips and marveled at the soft feel them. They were the same ones from my wedding day, and I realized I could move and flutter them about. When I did, I realized I could control my movements better than I knew I could.

"Bella, Sweetheart? You planning on coming down any time soon?" Edward questioned with a laugh, but I could tell he was getting nervous.

I decided I would, definitely, try this again and soon, but I nodded at him. Just as I took a deep breath and was about to float back down, I caught movement from my left. I turned my head in that direction, and saw what appeared to be a mostly black blanket, coming over the edge of the horizon in the distance. I was about to question what I thought I was seeing, when I heard Alice and Edward urgent voices below.

"Bella, get down!" Edward said worriedly.

"They're here!" Alice called out.

"Do you know if they saw me?" I questioned Alice, as my feet touched back on the ground and I hugged myself to Edward.

"No, I don't believe they did… at least, I don't see any visions leading me to believe so. I do know we have minutes before they arrive." She said as Edward shook his head.

I looked around and saw everyone was hugging or holding onto to their loved ones. I kissed Edward briefly, but I hoped my next words made hit their marks for everyone.

"This is not a goodbye or even a good luck kiss. We will have many more … better ones. We have forever." I told Edward seriously, and then addressed everyone else.

"Thank you all, for coming to stand by our side. We have each other and even the power of the Gods on our side. Even if I don't have Alice's visions, I know we will prevail." I said earnestly and felt the truth in my words as I spoke them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Volturi**

 **Aro POV**

* * *

As we broke through the tree line onto an open field, my eyes were drawn to the group that waited across the way. _And, what a group they'd assembled_ – I noted. I would not be deterred from my mission, but I had a brief notion of worry. They had impressive numbers, but I quickly swallowed any signs of doubt. I knew Carlisle well enough to know he was probably hoping for a peaceful resolution. I tried to mask my thoughts, but found it hard to erase the smirk from my face, as I urged my army onward.

As I did, it became clear to myself and my brothers, that not everyone from that group were vampires. A growl from Caius, drew my attention to follow his eyes, towards a large wolf in their company. It seemed that, at least one of Victoria's stories was correct. Initially, I doubted the truth of her words, but I planned to use her allegations to my favor.

It was my belief that a human got too close to our truth as he played doctor, and that his humane tendencies prevented him from taking a life. But I certainly didn't believe Carlisle could be so foolish, as to break the law so blatantly. I giddily wondered the merit of Victoria's other claims, and I felt my smirk broaden into a wider grin with each new heartbeat I detected. They had multiple humans with them, and I felt they were making this, way too easy for me.

"Carlisle, old friend. Quite a gathering you've amassed here today." I stated happily once I reached the center of the field. All the while, concealing in my mind, the real reason for my current merriment.

At my words, Carlisle began to walk forward to meet me, showing no signs of worry. _The fool probably believes his friends could stop my ..._ – I stopped my train of thought as my eyes shifted to the vampire I assumed to be Edward. He was walking a couple of feet behind Carlisle. Edward's eyes were entirely focused on me with determination. Yet, I saw his eyes briefly flicker, to those at my side and behind me, before returning to me. I had no doubt he was reading their minds and I was both, glad I hadn't shared my plans with anyone, and impressed with his ability. He would make a fine addition to my guard. As the thought ran through my mind, I saw him smirk and shake his head 'no'. _Pity_ – I thought.

Walking fearlessly behind Edward, was a heavily pregnant human, while everyone else remained a respectful distance behind them. I suspected this was the Isabella that Victoria blamed for her mate's demise. I might have attacked first without even bothering with questions later, but I felt curious of what they all planned to accomplish today. How on earth, they thought this girl would help matters, was intriguing.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle finally answered me when he came to a stop, twenty feet in front of me, with Edward at his side, and Isabella coming to stand beside Edward.

Upon a closer perusal, I noticed she wore the necklace I'd sent her. I had to admit that for a mere human, and a pregnant one at that, I could see what attracted young Edward to her. She held herself with confidence and poise. Briefly, I noticed she resembled my long-gone sister, Didyme. A quick glance at Marcus confirmed he'd noticed their similarities as well, as his eyes perked up at her. _This will not do_ – I told myself.

"Carlisle, I can assume that you are prepared for battle, based upon the group behind you. Yet, I must assure you that we have come, in observance of our laws. I have brought witnesses to this trial, in hopes of straightening the matter of Victoria's multiple claims. At least, that was the plan. Unfortunately, until upon our arrival, I see the proof before my very eyes." I stated and nodding to Bella and gesturing to the wolf that remained by the bulk of the group behind him. "Do you dare dispute the charges?" I questioned with a smirk, knowing they had no way of doing so. I ignored Edward's growl and young Bella's eye roll.

"As a matter of fact, Aro, I do dispute the charges. We all do, for none of us are guilty of whatever stories Victoria may have concocted. She seeks to manipulate the Volturi into do her bidding. She is nothing, but a bitter woman, with a vendetta against Bella and my family." He had the nerve to say, seemingly very at ease.

Anyone would be inclined to believe him, were it not for the proof before me. I told him so, as I chuckled while he remained quiet.

"What exactly, are the so-called charges Victoria has brought to your attention, if I may ask?" Isabella asked me firmly, ending my chuckle.

"Dearest Isabella, I presume. Well, darling you are at the center of one of them. A human must never learn of our kind. It is clear as day, that you are very much informed of what we are." I said smiling at her in a menacing way.

"With all due respect, that doesn't exactly answer the question. What, exactly, has Victoria accused me and my family of?" She questioned petulantly, showing no signs of fear at all.

 _Had she no preservation instincts at all?_ – I wondered with a scowl upon my face as I took in her fiery disposition. Edward's chuckle brought my attention to him, before I could respond.

"I wondered that very thing, when I first met her." He replied my unspoken question, while looking at her fondly.

"Isabella, might I introduce myself? I am Marcus, of the Volturi. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Came the dull voice of Marcus, sounding more alive than he had in centuries, as he took a few steps towards Isabella.

I half expected her to move back or shift closer to Edward, as he approached her. To my surprise, the scowl she shot at me was replaced by a wide smile as she regarded him. She took the final steps towards him, extending her hand to him as a greeting.

"Hello Marcus, I go by Bella. It is an honor to meet you as well. Welcome to Forks, Washington." Her words and giggle at the end, brought the first smile to his face that any of us had ever seen, since my sister's death so long ago.

 _She charmed and captivated him entirely, with just a greeting_ – I noted, leaving me speechless at the turn of events.

"She has that effect on most people." Edward commented glancing at me, before moving to shake Marcus's hand as well,

"Let us not forget why we are here. Laws have been broken, and justice must be sorted." Caius demanded, and I was grateful to get to the reason we were all here.

"Alas, he is right, darling girl. Would you mind explaining the events that led to you learning of our kind, and ultimately bringing you into this mess?" Marcus asked Isabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called.

"Certainly, Marcus. My family and our friends are innocent, as I will explain. You see, I moved here recently, to live with my father after my mother remarried..." She began her tail, as if this was gossip hour and I felt my frustration beginning to grow.

I did not come here for story time, regardless of the excuses I used to bring us all here. _I will have what I want, one way or another_ – I assured myself, but was quick to toss that train of thought quickly. I plastered a smile upon my face as I waited for her to finish trying to cover for the Cullens.

"So, you see, Marcus? My brother is not a werewolf, but a shifter instead. Unprovoked, he poses no threat, and neither are any of his pack. It was from his cousin and my childhood friend, that I learned of your kind. Naturally, at the time, he hoped that would keep me away from Edward and the Cullens. Well, he didn't account for my tenacity." She said and giggled again.

"One fateful day, on this very field, we met Victoria and her coven mates, James and Laurent. James became obsessed with hunting me, just to get under Edward's skin. My death became a sport to him. I'm sure Victoria might have glossed over the details…" She said bitterly and she shot a scowl at Victoria behind me. Then, ignoring Victoria's replying growl, she continued her tail.

"James chased me all the way to Phoenix. He contacted me from my mother's house, telling me he had mother and would kill her, if I didn't meet him alone. During that call, I heard my mother's voice calling out my name, so I believed him. He told me Victoria had broken into my high school here and obtained my records, leading him to find my mother in Phoenix. Fearing the worst, I managed to find a way to meet him. I was relieved my mother wasn't with him, and learned it was a trick. He'd used an old family video to lure me there.

In any case, I found myself alone, and face to face with the sadistic vampire that hunted me. He recorded of himself torturing me, to hurt Edward when he finally found me. Luckily, the Cullens arrived in time to stop him from killing me. Carlisle tried to reason with James, offering to let him live, if he promised to leave us be. James bit me, chose to fight them, and he lost." She said, holding out her arm to reveal the scar of a vampire bite.

"After recuing me, Edward bravely and successfully sucked out James's venom. He knew I wanted to be changed one day, but under our own terms. After we returned home, Edward and I grew even closer and fell in even deeper love. The proof is in my belly here." She said with a smile, rubbing her pregnant stomach, before continuing further.

"Over time, we learned of several attempts by Victoria, to get her revenge by destroying the life we were building. The most recent example, was tracking down Laurent, who had tried to make a new life for himself in Canada. She arranged for him and another vampire, whom we assume was her friend Riley back there, to attack and kill in innocent man from town. Then, Laurent attacked the reservation, so my brother and his Pack fought to protect their people. That night, we lost a dear loved one, all for the retribution Victoria feels she's owed." It was quite a tail she spun, but she wasn't done.

"As you know, Edward and I have married and miraculously, I have become pregnant. I assure you Marcus, that as preposterous as it may sound, the babies I carry are Edward's biologically. He is the only one I've ever been with. These babies will not be immortal children, as she accuses." She, finally, concluded her longwinded story.

"Well, I say that settles the matters raised by Victoria, Aro. Carlisle and his family haven't broken any laws at all." Marcus said jubilantly, irritating me to my very core.

"No, Brother. All, is not settled. What assurances, have we, that the … babies … will not be like the forbidden immortal children? They aren't human, as we can ascertain by Bella's accelerated pregnancy." I questioned loudly, baiting them, so I might justify our attack.

"Aro, if I may?" Came the sweet voice of Alice Cullen, from group behind Carlisle. I nodded eagerly, almost tingling as she approached us.

"I can attest that the miracle babies, will grow to maturity, quite rapidly. They already do. I can also confirm that they will understand our secret, and keep it safe as they grow up. Once they reach full maturity, they appear to be in their late teen, to early twenties. Then, they will cease aging. They will feed on blood, essentially making them immortal, but will retain many human characteristics and traits. That will allow them to blend and hide the secret better than, even the most practiced vampire. I have seen it." She reasoned, with a smile.

I could not contain my eagerness to touch her and see her visions for myself. The closer she stood, I more compelled I felt to order them all to be destroyed… leaving her no option, but to return to Volterra, where I'd keep her as my most treasured gem.

I heard Edward growl and realized I'd let my thoughts slip. She was so close, that I cared not, what consequences came next. I moved to grab her arm, when a sudden lightning bolt landed just inches from my feet, between myself and Alice. I felt myself being flung back a few steps and landing on my rear. I looked up in shock, to find Alice smiling triumphantly down at me. Everyone else seemed to have been shocked by the lightening, but Bella let out a giggle, drawing my attention to her.

"Silly me… I must have forgotten to tell you. As Zeus's descendant, I am here to inform you, that no one here will harm, so much as a finger, on any member of my family or any my friends." She said with a wicked smile and a gleam in her eyes.

I stood up to retaliate, but I found myself awestricken when a pair of wings emerged from her back. Nearly every member of the Volturi's guard gasped, and I knew they all were seeing them as well.

"Theá Kýknos Gynaíka (swan maiden goddess)." Marcus whispered, almost like a prayer and he fell to his knees before her, smiling like a lunatic.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Marcus POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

From my knees on the ground, I looked up at the Swan Maiden Goddess before me. She must be a descendant of my beloved Didyme. There was no doubt in my mind. Not only did she bare similar features, but those wings … I would recognize their meaning anywhere.

"Why are you on the ground Marcus? We are Volturi, and we bow to no one … Least of all, this girl and her cheap parlor trick. Let us be done with this farce, at once. I will personally enjoy the destruction of any that stand in the way of what I want. I will enjoy their destruction, either way. I will have my treasure!" Aro's irrationality and ignorance echoed through his menacing words.

He moved to attack Bella, not caring that both Edward and Carlisle would stop him. If I was right and I knew I was, he'd never get close to Bella, regardless of Edward and Carlisle. He was beyond reason and behaving erratically. Luckily, Caius restrained Aro before he got too close.

"Attack her, Aro, and I can guarantee it will be the last - in the very long line of atrocious things - you do on this Earth. So be it, by their hands, or my own." I told him with a smile as I turned my head to face him.

Aro roared loudly, as Caius maintained a strong hold on Aro's arm. I had seen Aro like this before and I knew better than to try and reason with him, but I needed to make the attempt. I knew everyone under Bella's protection would remain untouched, as declared by her… just as I knew what would happen to any that dared to challenge or defy her. It was in everyone's best interest, to drop this asinine suicide mission and return to Volterra at once. A fight would be the end of the Volturi, without question.

I stood up and tried to speak to Aro, but he turned his evil eyes toward me and accused me of being a traitor. I ignored him and asked that we retreat and calmly discuss matters. I needed to get him as far from Bella and her allies, as I could. In the commotion while I tried to reason with Aro, I saw Victoria charge in Bella's direction, and her friend Riley followed behind her.

When she did, Aro yelled for the guard to charge them as well. At his word, many of the guard followed the order without hesitation. That caused Carlisle's allies to run towards us, where the fight would break out. While I became distracted by the very war fight I was trying to prevent, Aro flung Caius and myself away from him, and tried to close in on Alice.

I looked to Bella just before Victoria could get close enough to her, just in time to see her float high up in the air. Meanwhile, Edward was safe because Victoria seemed to have hit an invisible wall of some kind. That caused her to fly backwards and collide with Riley, knocking them both to the ground. Edward looked up at Bella and shot her a grateful smile that she lovingly returned. I realized she'd been the one to block Victoria, and I was even more convinced of the powers she held.

One of the wolves jumped on Riley and ripped one of his arms off, while another ripped off his leg. While Riley was being torn apart and yelling for Victoria to help him, she was locked in place staring venomously at Bella, yelling at her to come down. Victoria had completely lost sight of her many opponents and Edward used her distraction to pull her head, clean off her shoulders.

Elsewhere that I looked, vampires and shifters were fighting any Volturi members and guards, as they could get their hands on. Bella remained floating safely above everyone, but I could see her concentrating look on Jane. I realized she must have been containing Jane's powers to prevent her from using it against the others. Beside me, only Alec and Felix remained because they'd stayed out of the fight. I looked to them and asked why they weren't joining the fight. Both shook their heads, and admitted they recognized it was a losing battle, and didn't plan to partake in it.

Aro, for his part, was already missing a leg, and pieces from of both his hands. That didn't stop him from yelling encouraging words to the Volturi fighters, and demanding that someone to bring Alice to him. It was utter madness. His wife, Sulpicia, fought alongside Chelsea and Jane, protecting him from any that tried to kill him. Renata had already been destroyed and her remains burned in a small pyre close beside him.

My eyes moved over the chaos and I found two entirely human looking individuals on Bella's side, that weren't exactly fighting. But, they were assisting the Cullens by using powers I could never have fathomed a human would possess, in all my years. The girl seemed to make thick tree vines erupt from the ground, and wrap around the feet or arms of Volturi vampires. The young man, an almost gangly boy, was somehow raising the snow from the ground and manipulating it to freeze around the threatening vampires. Their combined efforts, incapacitated the vampires long enough to allow one of their allies to destroy them.

So, it continued, I witnessed, one by one, the fall and destruction of nearly everyone that had come here from Volterra. Caius and Athenodora were in pieces, having been ripped apart by several wolves and their parts were being tossed into the fires, which appeared to be lit as if from thin air.

This had to stop, and I had to be the one to stop it, but I hadn't a clue of how to do it. If I tried to jump in, I would also be considered a threat and be destroyed like everyone else. I had sought a way to be done with this life, for so long after my dearest Didyme was lost. This could finally be my chance, but I needed to speak with Bella and confirm my suspicions first, so I could leave this earth with peace in my heart.

I looked up into the sky and prayed, as though somehow my beloved Didyme would show me the way. I closed my eyes and whispered her name. In mere moments, I felt the sun warming upon my face and it felt like her hand used to, when she'd caress my cheek. I knew it couldn't be her, that the clouds must have parted, but I still felt as though her presence was with me. When I opened my eyes, still looking up into the sky, I saw several people flying high above us on what appeared to be sweeping brooms. I wondered if someone was messing with my mind, making me see things that couldn't be there.

I saw several of them waive sticks around and pointing them, while I heard them yell words like "Petrificious Totallous!" - _Whatever that means_. When I finally looked back at the fray of remaining fighters, I noticed every single one of the Volturi that remained, appeared to be frozen in place. The Cullens and their allies ceased all fighting, and appeared to finally relax.

"Amazing." I commented.

"You haven't really seen anything yet." Bella's voice spoke clearly, as she sighed and landed at my side with a smile.

Bella's family and cohorts began regrouping and hugging each other with cheer, after their obvious victory. I was glad, to note that the Romanians had also been incinerated and would never rise their rule again. While I often questioned many of Aro's rules and leadership strategies, I recognized that we had put an end to The Romanian Reign of Terror for a reason.

Fifty Volturi members, guard and witness arrived here today. As I looked around myself, at the remining vampires that entered the fight, only Jane, Sulpicia and Aro, along with three witnesses, remained alive. The only Volturi that remained intact, were Felix, Alec and myself, because we did not fight.

"Why have you spared me … spared us?" I asked them, but looking at Bella for an answer.

"You three didn't fight us. Contrary to what it seemed, we had hoped to resolve this peacefully and without fighting at all. It didn't work out like we'd hoped, but I'm very pleased to see we suffered no losses on our side. Having heard of Aro's past conquests, we knew what to expect and were prepared. Marcus, I would say I'm sorry for _your_ losses, but you don't appear very troubled by any of them. Why is that?" She explained and inquired with a knowing smiling, as Edward moved to stand beside her.

"Also," she continued. "I'd like to know why you recognized me as _Theá Kýknos Gynaíka_ , and why you threatened to defend me against Aro, before the fight started." She asked curiously.

I simply smiled at her, for I could do nothing else. Her beauty, temperament and her fire, reminded me so much of my long-lost love. This young but marvelous woman was cultivating a fondness for her, as she stirred some happiness within me. After centuries of dormant feelings, I was beginning to feel emotions again. Just as I was about to answer, Aro's angry voice interrupted me.

"Destroy her, Marcus. It is all up to you now. Avenge our Coven!" Aro yelled.

He interrupted my thoughts of Didyme and my conversation with Bella with his hateful words, and I found another long-since buried emotion. It was anger, and it was strong against the man that had prevented my death for too long. He kept me from joining my love in whatever awaited me after this life. Thinking of Didyme, I couldn't understand how he didn't see it, as clearly as I did.

"Do you know nothing, of your own family's ancestry? We grew up in the same village, Aro. Even if you are ignorant of certain truths … Have you, truly, not seen the resemblance this girl bares, to your own sister? It cannot be ignored, Aro. Have you not made the connection?" I asked him, ignoring his orders.

"I care not, that this insolent girl resembles Didyme. I always hated her and I still resent that our parents favored her over me, while they lived. You must have known that. When we were turned and you two were mated, it made my blood boil. I was no longer _your_ best friend who you came to first. I had was devalued as _just_ your mate's brother. I refused remain second to her for too much longer, so I plotted ways to eliminate her. Once I'd handled it, I remained infinitely glad that she was gone. I am, not at all, sorry for what I did. I am Aro Volturi, _not_ Didyme's brother. As far as I'm concerned, Isabella can rot in the deepest and fiery pits of hell alongside her." He exclaimed wildly.

I was momentarily stunned by his revelation. I often suspect it, but he had hidden it so perfectly, that I had been so blind. Finally, with Chelsea gone, her influence no longer bound my allegiance to Aro. _Nothing will prevent me from ending Aro, once and for all_ – I concluded.

I allowed myself, to be filled with the rage his words ignited. Swiftly and faster than I'd moved in over a century, I sprung to destroy Aro. Sulpicia tried to defend her mate by blocking my path, but I would not be deterred. Half a second later, her head lay on the ground and I had a strong hold around Aro's neck. I became aware that Jane was trying to interfere as well, but she was pulled away by Alec.

"This is for Didyme!" I said low and ominously, to Aro.

It was clear to me, the moment realization dawned on him, as I looked right into his eyes. Before he could speak any further vitriol, I ripped off his head and tossed it into the fire close by. I let my eyes close with satisfaction, and reveled in the feeling that my Didyme's murderer had finally been destroyed. I felt the sun shining down upon me, warming me again from the inside, out. I could almost swear I felt the arms of my dearest, wrap around me. But when I opened my eyes, I knew that wasn't the case and the feel of her arms was gone.

I looked around at my remaining comrades. Each, and every single one of them, remained completely motionless. None of the Cullens or their group moved either. They were all staring, either at me or the spot where Aro's headless body lay on the ground.

"The Volturi is done here. This battle is finished." I announced speaking forcefully, to make sure they knew these were my official orders.

They nodded respectfully, and the witnesses bowed before taking their leave from the field, leaving myself, with Jane, Alec and Felix. I sighed and turned to face Bella, once again. I was ready to let everything out. She needed to know. Only then, could she make her choice and be left to live her life, however she chose to do.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Resolution & Goodbyes **

**Ron Weasley POV**

* * *

"Bloody Hell. He tore the head clean off. I've never seen a wizard do something like that!" I whispered to Harry, and grabbed Hermione's hand tightly.

The vampire and shifters' battle had come to an end, so Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I were chatting, not too far away from my family.

"It sounds to me like he had it coming." Harry responded.

"Probably did, and it was scary, but bloody brilliant … to see a person could do that to another." I told them, still shocked at what I'd seem. I knew I wouldn't soon forget it, if ever.

"They're vampire's Ron. They are strong enough to do it and there aren't many other ways for one to be killed." Hermione piped up, mater of factually.

"Well, I'm ready to get out of this realm. Some of them seem alright and nice enough, for vampires. But, the red eyed ones still give me a bad feeling." I confessed, hoping they'd see it my way.

Just then, Emmett came our way with a wide smile. He was big and scary looking, but I learned he was an alright vampire. I plastered on a smile as he approached. My brothers greeted him with high-fives and parents went to speak to the Newtons and the Cullens.

"Hey mates." He said to us, in his best, fake British accent. "Since you guys are ready to leave, I was wondering the best way we could stay in contact. You lads, and ladies, helped us a great deal and I'd like to offer my help in case you ever need it. Besides, you guys owe me a cool wand!" He told us, excitedly.

Hermione reached in her handbag, dug around deeply inside, for several seconds. I saw Emmett's eyes widened as he smiled at her, when she pulled out a crystal block.

"This is very new to the wizarding world, but it works similarly to a muggle cellphone." She told us.

"Muggle?" Emmett questioned, causing us all to laugh.

"Muggle is a term we use for non-magic folk." Ginny clarified, and he nodded.

Hermione held up the crystal and told him any supernatural being could use it. She explained that all they'd need to do, was squeeze it while thinking of who they'd like to contact. It would reach that person's consciousness. If they were free to speak, the person would appear within the crystal, and they could speak.

We all remained doubtful, until she demonstrated it. Within moments, Hagrid appeared inside the crystal, asking how our battle had gone. She handed the crystal to Harry for him to finish the conversation with Hagrid, who was stuck teaching at Hogwarts with new Head Master McGonagall.

"Sweet, it's like wizard skype!" Emmett chuckled. I had no idea what the loon was going on about, but Hermione nodded at him.

My parents came back with the Newtons and Rosalie, Emmett's mate. She thanked us again, on behalf of her family, just as Harry handed the crystal to Emmett and promised to stay in touch. Emmett and Rosalie took a few steps away from us and the Newtons took to their brooms and few to their home. My parents and brother held hands and apparated, disappearing before our eyes. After our final goodbye, I held Ginny's hand, she grabbed Hermione's hand, who took hold of Harry. Then, we apparated back home.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Rosalie POV**

 **x-x-x-x**

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could do that?" Emmett asked me as we walked back to our family and friends, and I nodded at him.

We got back just in time, to bid farewell to the nomadic vampires that had come to our aide, along with the Irish and Amazon Covens. We thanked them, yet again, for all their help and support, and they wished us well and congratulated us on our miracle babies. We'd tried to keep that part a secret, but my tummy was expanding noticeably. Leah came to stand by side and I noticed how tired she looked.

"Everyone, would it be alright if we headed home now? I'm, actually, starving and not all of us are vampires. Leah looks beat and I can imagine pretty hungry as well." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jared was at her side in an instant, asking if she was okay. She waved him off, reminding him that he'd already asked a bunch of times. But she admitting she was tired and hungry. He was offering to carry her back to the Cullen house, making her smile, when a car's motor could be heard approaching.

We all looked in its direction, to find Emmett's jeep coming through the tree line. Charlie was behind the wheel, with Sue sitting beside him. He was smiling and waived an arm outside the window, so we all began walking in his direction. I noticed that Marcus looked warily at the humans, probably wondering who they were and why they were aware of us. That was cleared up when Bella rushed to his side, as Charlie exited the car.

Charlie embraced her in a tight hug, as he walked them towards Jared and pulled him in too. Sue had been rushed upon by Seth and Leah, and they also hugged tightly.

"Edward … bring it in, young man." Charlie called out, causing us all to snicker when Edward to complied, and joined their massive hug.

"Ben and Angela, your parents went home. Jake, I spoke to Billy and he said he's fine and has Paul's grandma with him. He asked that you give him a call later." Charlie told them and he continued to hug his family.

With a chuckle, Charlie shifted his group-hug to join Sue's… forming an even bigger group hug. But, apparently, he still was not satisfied.

"I know we can do better that that … Participation is not an option, people!" Charlie yelled out with a laugh.

We all laughed freely and joined in - what would be always remembered as the Great Cuddle Fest, as dubbed by Emmett. Vampires, Humans, Panlong, Diwata, and Shifters - all embraced happily together, after ridding the word of a great evil. We were laughing as we hugged and the merriment was tripled, and I assumed it was Jasper's doing.

Suddenly, I felt Bella pulling out of Cuddle Fest, causing several of us to break apart. I followed her with my eyes as she walked away from us. She took a deep breath and smiled at Marcus. She walked silently in the direction he stood and he smiled at her. Then, she hugged him tightly, and thanked him for helping too. He hugged her back, shocking us and the remaining Volturi members behind him.

"Marcus, I can tell we've a lot to talk about, but I'm famished. Will you join us at our house? Felix, Alec, you are welcomed to join us at our home. Jane, if you can be civil, then you are as well. I'm sure you know, very well that any violence, will not be tolerated." She told them, taking Marcus's hand.

Felix and Alec we quick to follow their only remaining master, but Jane remained still for several moments. She looking somewhat confused, before she nodded and followed quietly behind her brother. The Denali took the opportunity to bid us all farewell, before heading back to Alaska. Then, Sam and his Pack said their goodbyes and headed for the reservation.

Charlie announced that the humans and the mommas-to-be, got to ride in the jeep on the way back. Emmett complained that it was his Jeep, but Charlie guaranteed Emmett would get tickets every day, for a year, if he tried to argue. Laughing and helping the ladies into the car, Emmett conceded and agreed to jog alongside the jeep. Edward did as well, while everyone else ran on ahead of us.

We dropped Ben and Angela off at her house, before going home. There were many thanks, hugs and well wishes, as well as a promise to call soon with any baby updates. I loved that girl more than I could express. She was kind and had a loving nature, and I was so glad she'd found someone as great as Ben. I could tell they were it for each other, and I looked forward to sharing in their happiness through the years.

Once we arrived at the Cullen House, Edward opened the car door and pulled me into his arms swiftly, and I was not complaining. I saw Jared embrace Leah lovingly, and when he saw me smiling in their direction, he winked at me before leading her inside. Dad followed behind them with Sue at his side. I heard giggles behind me and turned my head to see Emmett lifting Rosalie onto his shoulders as he walked her into the house, announcing his goddess's arrival. I threw my head back in laughter, and enjoyed the merriment, knowing that our enemies were defeated.

I imagined a great many things still needed to be worked out. And I figured Marcus was ready to divulge some heavy information, but I felt so happy that there wasn't an impending cloud of doom awaiting me. I felt lighter than I had in a very long time, and I hugged Edward tightly as I felt my eyes water. I was about to wipe away the stray tear when he pulled away and looked at me curiously.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked me.

I felt all the emotions coming in at once – the fear I was letting go of, the joy that it was all over, the immense gratitude that we were all in one piece. The adrenaline that had rushed through me on the field was dwindling and my emotions were becoming too much. The damn burst and I felt the uncontrollable tears falling and saw his curiosity turn to worry.

"Bella, sweetheart. It's all okay, I promise. We're all fine… what's wrong?" He murmured sweetly into my ear as he held me, while I sobbed. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I tried to stay as quiet as I could while this lasted.

Luckily, I was soon being filled with relaxation and getting control of my wayward emotions. Mood swings were no joke for pregnant woman, or so I'd heard. This being the kind of pregnancy it was, it was a wonder I wasn't crazier than I felt at times. I felt my sobs quiet and pulled away from Edward to smile at him. It wasn't one of my brightest, I was sure, but he rewarded me with a wide beaming smile in understanding.

"I was ready to go out of my mind worried that something had happened to you that I'd missed, but Jasper informed me that you'd just become overwhelmed. Then Alice confirmed it would be quick. Better now, sweetheart?" He asked lovingly, so I kissed him.

"Yes, much better now… In every way!" I giggled.

Then, Edward surprised me by lifted me in his arms and walked inside, similar to the way Emmett had done with Rose, also announcing that his goddess had arrived. I was still laughing at his behavior when he sat me on the couch, and realized mostly everyone was also chuckling at his playfulness.

"Dude, you gotta get your own forms of PDA. Your woman will appreciate you being an original." Emmett stage whispered, then shot me a wink before telling me he had my back.

I nodded through my laughter while Edward just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but there's lots still to come. (:**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: New Revelations**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

Once our mirth simmered down, I looked around to everyone that was gathered here. Marcus was sitting on the chair beside the sofa, across from me, and he was smiling in my direction. Alec, Jane, and Felix stood behind and on either side of him, seemingly in protection of their only remaining leader.

I noticed Felix and Alec looking around at everyone's joy, almost curiously. But, it was Jane's face that stood out to me. She was beautiful in the way that every vampire is, but I could tell she must have been a very pretty girl, before her change. _And very young_ – I noted. Her delicate features seemed out of place with the heavily confused and almost frown-like expression she wore, while looking around at my family.

"I assume there's much to discuss that concerns a member of my family - A very young, and mostly human member of this family." Carlisle commented, gesturing for Marcus to begin.

"Bella, first, I'd like to apologize for any and all inconveniences our arrival, and eventual fight have caused you. As well as your entire family, Carlisle." Marcus spoke to eloquently, and looked at every one in my family, extending his apology to them as well, which I appreciated.

"Secondly, I wonder how aware you are, of your ancestry. You mentioned being Zeus's descendant, but I wonder how much you or your father know of your family tree. You see, the glorious wings you displayed today, I've seen them before." He said, with a fond smile in my direction.

I looked to my dad questioningly, but he shook his head appearing just as clueless as I was.

"Everything I know, I've told Bella. Although, I have heard different variations of the ancient legends regarding mythical Swan Maidens, I never truly believed them. Until recently, I thought that part of the story was a myth, making Bella the first." Dad said to Marcus, causing him chuckle.

"Well, young one... Bella certainly is one of a kind. But as I said, I've seen those wings before." He said to my dad.

I chuckled at Marcus use of the term _young one_ to describe my dad, and I noticed my dad's mustache twitch as well, then Marcus continued.

"Aro and I were childhood friends and a rambunctious duo we were at that. As children, adult gossip held very little of our interest, but everyone in our village knew the rumors. Legend had it, that Aro's mother was a Swan Maiden, like you've probably read about in text book folklore. She was said to have descended from Zeus's lineage. Rumor was, she'd been discovered and captured by Aro's father, but he hid her feathers, preventing her from returning to her magical world. He made her his wife, and she gave him a son and later, a daughter." He began his tale, wearing a small smile as recalled the story he was telling us.

"Didyme was about ten years younger than Aro and myself. Even as a girl, she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She was kind, warm and I had my fair share of competition for her affections, as she grew into a beautiful young woman. I've loved her, even as a boy, and ever since." His smile lit his face as he spoke of his love, and we were all mesmerized by his recount of his early years, including the trio at his side.

"Until today, I have never, in all my years, heard anyone speak ill of her. Didyme was loved by anyone that new her. It was impossible to not love her beautiful soul. When I learned that she returned my feelings, I sought Aro's father, and asked for her hand. Unfortunately, because Didyme's mother had recently left him, he had become a sour mad with an even nastier disposition. He denied me the honor of my beloved's hand, and since a war had begun with a neighboring village, Aro and I were sent into battle." His words were wistful and filled with longing, as if reliving those days.

"The night before we left, she gave herself to me. That was the first time, I saw her wings. They were the same as yours, Bella. She entrusted me with hers and her mother's secret. Her great grandmother had lain with Zeus himself, creating their majestic bloodline. None of it was a myth at all, and her beautiful swan wings were proof." He said to me with a beaming smile.

"Before daylight broke, we had become one and she promised to wait for me, despite what her father said. We planned to run away together, if need be, upon my return. With the hope of her words in my heart, I left with Aro and several other men, to defend our village. During that battle, we encountered a creature we'd never heard of or could have ever imagined." The smile that seemed permanent on his face while speaking of Didyme, melted away and was replaced by a darker look as he spoke of his change.

"Aro and I were bitten, but left for dead as the fighting battle neared our location. When we awoke in this life together, we fed uncontrollably on some of the very same villagers that tried to care for us, while we writhed during the change. I knew we couldn't return to our village, as a means to keep them safe. We fled, and we fed, until we gained better control of our impulses. Along the way, we met others of our kind, and learned what it meant to be vampires." He shook his head of what I imagined were dark days for him.

"After nearly three years, I convinced Aro to return to our village. It wore on my heart, because I doubted she had waited for me for so long, but I still hoped. If she was still free, and if she still loved me, I planned to change her so I could love her forever. Imagine my surprise and hers, when I strolled into the village one night and found her in the same little hut. She looked even more beautiful than my memory served. Like a scene in the modern movies, we approached each other with no words spoken. In an instant, we were kissing, and I poured all my love into our kiss. When she pulled away, smiling through a few tears, she was curious about my eyes. I didn't want to scare her, but she held no fear of me as she embraced me like no time had passed." His smile was radiant once more as he continued his story.

"That night, she told me of the twins she'd given birth to, explaining they were mine, made the night before I left. Having my children prevented her father from marring her off to anyone else in my absence. She showed them to me as they slept and I fell in love with them at first sight. I told her about what I'd become and how I'd hoped to change her as well, but I couldn't leave our children without their mother. Leave it to my beloved, who wouldn't take no for an answer." He said with a chuckle, causing Edward to speak.

"These Swan Women know what they want, that's for sure." Edward joked, causing my dad and Marcus to agree. Then, Marcus continued.

"Didyme, said she'd talk to one of her cousins, who couldn't have children of her own. Didyme asked her to take them for a year or two, so she could become what I was and gain control as I had. She recognized it would be the hardest thing for her to do, but she refused to be without me ever again. Our plan was to raise our children after she was controlled, then offer them the change when they grew up. So, that was what we set out to do." He said, then cleared his throat.

"I changed her that week, and we left to rejoin Aro. After less than a year, she had impeccable control, so we went back for our children. When we arrived, we found that the village had learned more of our kind, than we expected. There had been a vampire attack in our absence, and our son perished. Didyme's cousin fled with our daughter, but no one knew where they'd gone. As years passed, we searched, village by village and town by town, until we did eventually find her." He spoke stoically.

"Our daughter was grown, by then, and as beautiful as her mother. She was married to a good man and had three children of her own. She recognized what we were and became scared, not wanted any part of the vampire life. We promised no harm would ever befall her or her family, as long as we lived. We were saddened by her refusal to join us, but she was alive, happy, and healthy, and that made us happy for her." She was smiling once again.

"Through the years, we would look in on them, from time to time. Eventually, we went away with Aro upon his request, and that trip lasted longer than expected. When we returned, we went to see our daughter and grandchildren again, but we found it their village burnt to the ground. Fearing the ultimate worst, Didyme and I mourned the loss of our daughter and grandchildren. We blamed ourselves, for not being there to protect them like we should have." He spoke, nearly choking on his words and I moved to console him in any way I could.

"Master, if I may?" Felix spoke for the first time, drawing our attention.

"I was changed, soon after you changed Mistress Didyme. I recall the trip Master Aro planned, just as I recall a village Master Aro ordered us destroy. It was a decade after you told us of your family. Master Aro told us the villagers knew of our kind and couldn't remain alive. That was the village where we found Alec and Jane. Aro told us the children were from a powerful witch bloodline, and gave us specific instructions that led to their home. He ordered us to change all three of them, the oldest and the younger twins." Felix spoke looking only at Marcus, sounding almost scared of his own words.

"He said we were to burn everything afterwards, and leave no witnesses. Master, when we arrived at the home he described, we only found a man with two young children. There was no elder child or a mother present. But since we changed Alec and Jane, we then burnt the village as we were ordered to do." Felix spoke slowly and I felt like there was something obvious in his words, but I hadn't made a connection.

Suddenly, Jane gasped loudly and turned her wide eyes to Marcus, but it was Alec that spoke.

"Master... Jane and I had and older brother. The night our village was destroyed and we were changed, Mother had been at a neighboring village with him. I remember she was planning his impending nuptials." Alec spoke, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What… Master, what was… your daughter's name?" Jane asked in a choked whisper.

Then, it clicked. All of it, in a nanosecond, for every one of us. Aro had ordered the attack on Marcus and Didyme's family. Those children were Alec and Jane, while their sibling had been spared. Although I wasn't entirely sure how exactly, I just knew my blood line was tied into all of this … to theirs. As I made these connections, I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

"Master, young Alec and Jane … I offer up my own life, for the ones I have helped to take from you." Felix's told them earnestly, as he knelt in front of Marcus and twisted his neck to the side, in a submissive gesture.

Marcus, Jane and Alec remained completely still looking down at Felix. Then, Marcus looked behind himself to Alec and Jane. They were all stunned by the latest information, but a smile blooming on Marcus's otherwise shocked face.

"Grandfather?" Alec questioned in a questioning whisper.

"My daughter's name was Antheia." Marcus answered Jane's previous question, confirming to them both, what we had all figured out. Then, he addressed Felix.

"Felix, please stand up. I know those were Aro's orders. It is clear that you followed his orders, without knowledge of who's family you sought. But, please tell me … my daughter and my other grandson … What of my them? Surely, she lived on." He said, looking frantically to Felix, Jane and Alec for clarification.

Felix bowed his head, before speaking. "As I said, there was no woman there that night. We just assumed she and the other child might have been in a neighboring home, but those were all burnt, per Aro's request. That's what we told him."

"According to Alec, she was in a neighboring village with her eldest son. They must have survived and continued the blood line, which leads us to Charles, Jared and Isabella." Marcus concluded, then looked to me, my dad and Jared.

That was the final piece of the puzzle I had been missing, and as soon as it registered it, I was on my feet in shock.

"Are you saying that … aside from being descendants of Zeus … that we … that I'm also your descendant? That is what you're saying, is it not?" I questioned needlessly, since it was clear to me already.

"This is truly amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed and several people nodded in agreement.

"Felix, if my grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren can forgive you, I surely can as well. I already had my suspicions regarding Bella, based on what we've witnessed here today. But, were it not for your confession, we might never have found out the truth about Alec and Jane." He said tenderly.

Edward stood behind me and maneuvered me to sit back down, and I was grateful. I felt like everything was spinning. In an instant, he asked that someone bring me a glass of water and was coaxing me to even out my breathing. I hadn't even realized I had begun hyperventilating.

After a few minutes, I calmed down, and looked around to find everyone looking at me with concerned. I smiled and I apologized, explaining that this was a lot to take in. They said they understood. Then, Esme reminded me that it was passed time to eat something, which aroused my hunger. Rosalie and Leah jumped up to serve themselves, and I stood up more slowly with Edward's help.

In a moment, Jane was at my side. I'd be lying if I said she hadn't startled me, but I smiled and gave her a questioning glance.

"Isabella, may I please sit with you, while you eat?" She asked, using impeccable manors which were so contrast with the version of her that I'd seen today.

 _Well, that's… different._ – I thought but her hopeful face had me nodding in agreement before I realized it.

Then, she smiled brightly at me. "Thank you. I believe I'll enjoy getting to know more about you." Her new bright disposition had everyone looking at her like she'd grown a second head, so I knew I wasn't wrong to assume this was a first for her.

"I'm sure I'd like to get to know you, as well." I responded with a small smile, to which she absolutely beamed.

She looked beautiful and even more youthful, smiling that way. We sat down across from Leah and Rosalie, and then Edward placed a plate of mouthwatering food in front of me. When I thanked him, he kissed my hairline and said he'd give me and Jane some time to catch up. I looked back in time to see Alec and Marcus looking at us with a smile, before getting into conversation with Jared and my dad.

 _Yep, this was definitely, a first for her_ – I concluded, and smiled deciding to make girl-talk enjoyable for her.

"So, Jane - or should I call you Aunty Jane?" I asked her with a smile and she giggled, and I was amazed to see the contrast in her as she put down some of her walls.

"Isabella, I believe that would be... a little weird." She said, sounding unsure of the verbiage.

"Bella. My friends and family call me Bella. Apparently, you're family and I'm hoping we can be friends, as well." I told her genuinely and she reached a hand to cover mine.

"I believe I might like that. I see how affectionate your family is, but I'm just, not at all sure I know how to love. I care for Alec, I do. And, I always honored and respected my masters, but love? I have not had reason for that emotion since my change. Will you please be patient with me, if I say or do the wrong thing?" She asked me, her pleading words making me sad for this young vampire.

"Definitely, Jane. That's what family is for." I told her honestly, as I tightened my hand around hers momentarily, before continuing to eat my lunch.

The rest of my meal was spent chatting with her about the babies, and Leah and Rosalie joined in too. After a little while, Esme and Alice also joined us. Alice promised to help Jane into some current and pretty clothing. I had to reassure Jane to just go with it, since Alice could not be stopped.

Soon, the sun began setting on this very long day, but I knew I still had something I needed to do. I made my way into the den where Marcus and Alec were with the rest of the guys. They were introducing Alec and Felix to video games, and I laughed at their amazed faces. I noted that Alec too, suddenly looked much younger than I'd pegged him previously. I couldn't wait get to know him as well.

 _But first_ – I thought to myself, as I spotted Marcus smiling at me from one of the chairs.

I made my way to him and sat beside him, taking one of his hands into mine. His smile widened when I asked him if he wanted to have a chat. He agreed and we made our way back towards the now, empty living room.

"Marcus, I believe our chat is a tad overdue." I told him with a giggle.

"Yes, my darling. I've already spoken to Charles, or Charlie as he goes by. I've also spoken with Jared; quite fascinating to have a shifter in the family." He commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I agreed with a short laugh.

We spoke for a long while, and he told me more about his and Didyme's travels and about Volterra. I was sure he was leaving out the gruesome aspects, but I was glad because I didn't want to hear any of that. He said he was pleased that my children will be half vampire, so I won't ever have to leave them after I'm changed, like regretted having to do. He also told me of how long he had wished to die, so he could join his love in the afterlife. But now, he was looking forward to leaving things in the vampire world a lot more settled. He also admitted wanting - needing - to get to know my children and Jared's, before leaving this world. I told him I was glad he decided to stick around because I would be sad if he left us too soon. He smiled at me, then he got to it.

"Bella, I believe the time for Vampires to rule the supernatural world is over. I've witnessed, for too long, the evil effectiveness of ruling by instilling fear. Granted, Aro knew how to play his cards and his ruling was a far better cry from the Romanians. Yet, today I witnessed, first hand, just how much more power resides in the bonds of family and of friendship. I've come to believe in peacefully coexisting on this planet, with a wide variety of supernatural beings. This could best and only be done, if the example of true acceptance is taught and demonstrated." He spoke clearly and the wisdom of his words could not be ignored, even if I was still unsure where he was going with everything.

"I agree Marcus, that acceptance would be key. The world is not as humans, or any of us grew up believing. There's more to our Earth, than Shifters, Vampires and our friends know about. But, I don't understand...If the Vampires cease to have rulers, won't there be chaos?" I wondered.

He smiled at me tenderly, and even if I still felt confused about his words, I returned his smile. There was something I wasn't seeing. He softly caressed my cheek and told me my curious nature reminded him of Didyme. I brought one hand to rest upon the one he held to the side of my face. I told him I was sure that where ever Didyme was, she still loved him as strongly as ever. His smile broadened and just before he could reply, I felt a hard and sudden pain in my abdomen.

My hands instinctively went to my belly as I let out a yelp and started in horror at Marcus's horrified expression. I briefly wondered what he could look so terrified about, until a felt a warm wetness between my thighs, and I looked up at him when he growled. I saw his nostrils flare and his eyes go black.

 _No! –_ I mind yelled when I recognized that look, and I realized what the wet warmness between my thighs must be. _Blood! –_ my mind screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Nooooooo! LOL**

 **We'e almost at the end ... hang in there kiddies!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Delivery & Change **

**Esme POV**

* * *

Rosalie had just gone hunting with Emmett, and I wondered if Bella might be hungry again or if she needed anything. I made my way to the living in time to hear Bella telling Marcus she was sure Didyme still loved him, wherever she might be. I slowed my steps as I placed my hand over my heart for a moment. I marveled again, at just what a beautiful heart and soul our Bella had.

When I turned the corner, I saw Marcus and her sitting facing each other on the couch. She had her hand above his on her cheek. He was smiling down at her affectionately, and I was glad Marcus could be counted on, as an ally.

In an instant, Bella gasped in what sounded like pain and moved her hands down and stared at her belly. I noticed Marcus go rigid, just as the smell of Bella's blood hit my nose. I was moving before I knew I was. I didn't think, I just reacted. I was behind Marcus, restraining him just as he was about to lunge. I saw Bella's terrified face, before she noticed me pulling Marcus away.

Marcus didn't seem to fight me as much as I expected, but he managed to get out of my grip. Instinctually, I moved to get in front of Bella and blocked her from him. He growled at me and I growled back. He was older, stronger and potentially a more skilled fighter than I was, but I would protect Bella and those babies, if it was the last thing I did. He didn't advance upon us, and I suspected he was warring with himself, so I tried to reason with him.

"Go Marcus! Leave at once!" I said forcefully, and after a growl, he stormed out in a blur.

Immediately, I turned back to assess Bella. She was frightened, and so was I when I saw the blood staining through her thighs.

 _Oh, heavens, no!_ – I mentally prayed, and yelled out for Edward and Carlisle.

"Esme, the babies… something's wrong!" She told me in agony as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Bella!" Edward yelled frantically, coming down the hallway with Carlisle not far behind.

Edward rushed to Bella's side, so I moved to allow him to comfort her. Carlisle came to her other side and took her wrist in his hand.

"Edward, she's losing blood. Labor has started and we need to get the babies out before she loses too much more. Take her to the delivery room we set up, upstairs. I'm on my way, son. Go." Carlisle said seriously and Edward turned his face to stare at Carlisle for another moment.

I was sure Carlisle was mentally telling him something more. Edward nod gravely, agreeing to change her as soon as the babies were out, and then they were gone.

By then, everyone was surrounding us, asking what happened. I noticed Jasper's eyes flash to black, as did Jane, Alec and Felix, when they smelled Bella's blood. Alice apologized for not having seen it until it was too late, but I shook my head, waving away her worry. I asked that she text Rosalie and Emmett, asking them to return right away.

"They were talking, and everything was fine. Suddenly, Bella gasped out in pain and I smelled her blood, just as Marcus did. I know we're fast, but I was on him and pulling him away before I realized I had moved. I prevented Marcus from getting to her. Luckily, he didn't really fight me as I thought he could. I convinced him to leave, and he did. He's probably feeding somewhere." I explained the events, as best I could since I was still shook up.

"He didn't bite her? When I smelled the blood, I worried he might have lost control." Jane, of all people, said worriedly.

I saw Charlie place an arm around her slender shoulders, and reassured Jane that his Bella was the strongest girl he knows. Jane, for her part looked at his hand on her shoulder, still stunned at Charlie's show of affection. Then smiled sadly at him, agreeing with him. We were all worried and listening to Carlisle and Edward coaching Bella upstairs when Rosalie and Emmett rushed through the back door.

"What is it, what's happened? Why do I smell Bella's blood?" She questioned desperately.

Before anyone of us could answer, we heard Bella howl out a scream and I saw comprehension dawn on Rosalie's face. She moved to run upstairs, but Emmett held her arm and told her Carlisle and Edward could handle it. She nodded for a moment, but with Bella's next scream, she flew out of Emmett's hold.

"Bella would be there for me!" She exclaimed as she blurred upstairs.

I decided to try to being helpful down here, to pass the time while I worried for _my daughter_. Alice and I began organizing the furniture that had been misplaced, as Sue and Leah removed the two cushions from the couch that were still stained in Bella's blood. When they came back inside, I nodded gratefully at them, deciding to remove that couch entirely, so I moved it out of the way. Emmett and Jasper came back in, each with a love-seat in their hands, and they placed those where the original couch had been, so I thanked them. Then, Jake and Seth took the couch downstairs and came back.

After several minutes of waiting in silence, we heard it. A baby crying, and I felt my eyes tear up. I looked around and although we were all nervous, we were all smiling at the cries of the newest member of our family. Then, we heard the second baby crying. Their crying only lasted a few minutes before they calmed. But, our smiles quickly melted off our faces when we heard Edward yell out _"No!"_ and yelling for Bella to stay with him. Charlie's eyes met mine for a second, and then we rushed upstairs as well.

When I burst through the door, the scene before me caused me to stop and gasp in horror. I heard Charlie cry out Bella's name as he ran in behind me. He came to a stop beside me, as his eyes took everything in. Then, he rushed to Bella, staying by her head whispering encouraging words and begging her not to leave him. I tore my eyes away from them, and I noticed Rosalie standing by the corner, with both babies in her arms. For the second time as a vampire, her venom tears spilling down her cheeks and neck as she stared at _her sister_.

I moved to stand by her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while she held the babies. She turned her tear-stained face to me and mouthed Bella's name helplessly, and I knew it wasn't only my heart breaking. I looked back to see Edward was removing a huge syringe from Bella's chest and I smelled his venom strongly. I realized he'd injected it straight into her heart while Carlisle doing chest-compressions on Bella's chest with one hand, while removing the IV tubes from Bella's arm, with the other. Carlisle resumed CPR as Edward was biting into the artery on Bella's wrist, and then her thigh.

I realized he was hoping to get as much of his venom into her while Carlisle kept her heart beating. Charlie didn't even bat an eye while Edward worked, be just brushed Bella's hair to the side, allowing Edward to bite her there, too. Finally, Carlisle eased off her chest and I could hear her heart beat increasing and we all let out a collective breath. When we filled Charlie on what we could hear of Bella's progress, he smiled and kissed her forehead saying he knew it. Still, I knew that none of us were likely to leave her side for a while.

I hadn't even occurred to me, until Charlie questioned why Bella didn't look to be in pain. While Edward held her hand, he replied that he heard her thoughts telling him Carlisle's morphine was helping, and Charlie nodded gratefully. Throughout the remainder of the day, Rosalie and I cleaned and dressed the babies, in the same room, near Bella.

She appeared to be sleeping, but Edward told us she needed to hear us and the babies, as a distraction. I thought about Alice bringing the camera, and within a few moments, she and Jared showed up. She took pictures while he video-taped Edward feeding the babies. We all took turns talking to Bella about the babies, and Edward would tell the babies, stories of Bella, while they drank their bottles. Rose and I took turns burping them and Charlie and Jared were put on diaper duty.

After several hours, we looked outside the widow to see the sun rising. I heard Charlie yawn and but he stopped us before we could tell him to get some rest. It took some prying but when Jared said he'd get Sue up here, he reluctantly agreed. He made Edward and myself promise that we'd get him if anything changed. After he kissed Bella's temple and caressed the cheeks of both babies sleeping in Edward's arms, then he and Jared left to get some sleep.

That was when Edward confessed the truth to us. He told us Bella was controlling her pain, to avoid hurting Edward, her family or scaring the babies. At his words, we marveled, yet again, at her strength. Then, Alice kissed each of the babies' foreheads, wishing them a _Happy New Year's Eve_ , before saying she'd go give everyone an update. Carlisle began organizing his medical supplies while Rosalie cleaned Bella up, and I softly brushed Bella's hair. Then, Alice stopped at the door for a few seconds before leaving and Edward looked up at her astonished. She turned back around and told us it wouldn't be long now.

"By tonight!" Alice said, giggled and winked before leaving us.

I took note of just how rapidly her heart was beating and realized I could already detect how her scent had started changing, so I kissed her forehead.

 _Of course, she'd beat the odds_ – I smiled to myself.

"Yes, leave it to her." Edward agreed with my thoughts as he smiled.

The rest of New Year's Eve Day, was spent similar to the day before. We all spent the day cooing the babies and chatting with Bella, while she _slept._ We weren't surprised that Jane visited with her a few times, telling Bella about clothing that Alice was giving her. But we were surprised when Alec sat with her. They hadn't really spoken before Bella began going through the change. Still, he told her that he looked forward to getting to know the girl that made his sister smile again, and he chatted with her about his family during his youth.

Marcus had returned a while ago, horrified and apologetic of his behavior. He said he understood if he was no longer welcome, but we all told him we understood. Besides, I told them all, how he didn't put up much of a fight, and Edward told him he knew Bella would forgive him, just as she had Jasper. We asked him to stay, so Bella could tell him that for herself when she could.

A few hours after sunset found Rosalie and myself holding a baby each, while Edward stood by Bella with her hand in his. According to Alice, her change would be complete in in just a few hours. Jasper warned us to take precautions for the babies and the humans in the house, due to Bella's impending newborn status. So, it was agreed that the shifters would remain downstairs in the den, with Sue and Charlie, behind locked doors. Rose and I would take the babies downstairs with the rest of the family, including the Volturi that remained under our roof.

Just before eleven, Alice called out that it was time, and we all went to agreed places, although Alice kept telling us everything would be okay. We still wanted to be prepared for the possibility of any sudden changes. Then, we heard her heart stop, and we braced ourselves.

I felt the agonizing burn decreasing and I felt grateful for that. Never mind, that I felt like my heart would jump right out from my chest. I felt like I could handle that, a million times more than the excruciating burning, that I felt would never end. Throughout that ordeal, I felt I needed to remain perfectly still. I knew if I moved even a fraction of an inch, I'd lose control and give away just how much pain I was truly in.

As my heart beat, strongly, hammering against my ribs painfully, I recalled all that I could hear and paid attention to, while I burned. I remembered my father encouraging me to stay alive and kissing my cheek and ear. I remember my chest being pounded on heavily and rhythmically. I remember it hurt a lot, but nowhere near the pain of burning that followed. Suddenly, I remembered feeling the fire starting within my chest, and the feeling as the flames spread throughout my body, over every surface and crevice. I remember knowing Edward was there, that he hadn't left me at all. Just as I remember his desperate words demanding that I not leave him or my children.

 _My children –_ I recalled. They were beautiful from what I could recall. They were perfect, even in my blurry vision. I remember becoming aware of Edward's enthralling scent as he sat by me, holding my hand and murmuring sweet words into my ear. Sometimes, I heard Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Jared. Just as I remembered Jane, Alec and the rest of my family chatting with me numerous times. I remember their scents as well, although Jared's was a bit foul. I recalled that was the odor the Cullens complained about, when they joked between each other. While it wasn't a particularly good smell, I didn't find it horrible … just very earthy and woodsy. I could also remember noticing that ever so often, Edward's scent would be accompanied by one or two newer scents. Those filled me with incredible longing and peace, and I remembered Edward telling me about our children, so I associated those scents to his words.

* * *

 **A/N: Just one chapter left! I hope you've being enjoying the story (:**


	36. Chapter 36

**Final Chapter 36:**

 **Newborn / New Year / New Beginnings**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, my heart finally gave out, taking the last of my pain with it. Everything was quiet and everything was loud, all at once. I lay completely still and listened for the sounds around me. I heard the breeze outside as it ruffled the leaves, an owl and a car off in the distance. I opened my eyes and noticed the slight creeks along the ceiling and even the specs of dust flitting though the air. Still, I lay there taking it all in, astonished at how blind I had lived my entire life.

"Bella?" Came the soothing voice from inside the room. _Edward –_ my mind recognized.

I sat up in an instant and looked in his direction. I took in his smile but I noted the worry within his expression. I smiled to let him know I was okay, and his smile widened, making him even more beautiful than my human eyes had done him justice.

"You're exquisite." He told me as he approached me slowly. _Mush too slowly –_ I realized.

I was up and in front of him in an instant. It was quicker than I knew I could move, and I smiled while looking into his beautifully golden eyes.

"I love you, Edward." I told him and heard my voice clearly for the first time, causing my eyes to widen and he chuckled at me.

"And I love you … so much, Bella." He responded and I couldn't wait.

My lips were on his and we were kissed passionately. I realized I no longer needed to breathe and I could do this forever, and I fully intended to. So, I pressed him closer to me. But, he pulled away from me with another chuckle and a groan.

"Sweetheart, it's your turn not to break me now." He said and I giggled.

The sound reminded me of Alice's giggle, and I nodded at his words. I asked where everyone was, and he told me they were downstairs with the babies.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see and hold them!" I exclaimed from the door, not having realized his words had caused me to rush to the door, incredibly fast. I felt him tugging at my hand back, away from the door, so I looked back to question him.

"Bella, we thought you might want to … hunt first." He told me, cautiously.

At his words caused me to rise my hands to my throat, and I acknowledge the burning there, that I had been pushing aside. I realized I did need to hunt, very badly, so I nodded my head and he smiled.

We walked over to the window and said I could go first. I moved to stand beside him and looked down, then back at him like he was crazy. He chuckled like he knew that would be my reaction. He explained it was less risky than having a hungry newborn wandering the house, putting the babies at risk. I agreed whole heartedly, but this is the 3rd floor.

I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing a dress and heels, and then I noticed a very important piece of jewelry around my neck. It was the Cullen Crest that Esme and Carlisle had gifted me on my wedding day. Edward noticed when I saw it and he placed a finger on it, then lifted my face to look at him. He smiled and said he'd go first so I could watch how he did it. Based on Edward's landing, I knew the heels had to go. I was removing them when Emmett's voice called out to me.

"Go on Bella, you scared? Need a good push?" He yelled up, causing me to laugh.

I was about to respond when Jasper's serious voice yelled. "Emmett, don't antagonize the New Born." I would have been offended, if everyone's laughs hadn't followed his statement, so I tossed the heels out the window, determined to do this.

"Bella, those are thousand dollar shoes." Alice yelled up and I laughed.

"I'm still me, Alice. Fashion sense did not increase with Vampirism." I yelled back, although I was sure we could hear each other without the yelling.

I looked down at Edward's smiling face and climbed easily up to the ledge. The urge to be near him was strong and I felt myself gliding to the ground. I landed with a soft thud and then I straightened my knees. Edward had me in his arms right away, telling me he'll never get used to watching me jump out a window. I giggled at his words and then we ran off together.

After a near miss with a rock climbing human, I fed on a cougar and three dear, until I was finally sated. I finally understood, just a sliver, of the torture Edward must have endured for so long, to be near me. He assured me I was worth it and asked if I wanted to meet the babies, to which I responded giddily and we ran back home.

When I neared the back porch, Jared and Jake stood outside with Emmett. I thought they were simply welcoming me back, but the serious look on Jared's face told me there was more. Jake approached me and I hugged him. We joked about each other's odors for a moment, then I looked to my brother. He approached me cautiously. He held out a small white blanket and I understood. They wanted to make sure I could resist the smell of my babies, before letting me in. I was grateful they were standing guard of my precious babies. I inhaled the smell of the little white blanket, and noted how strongly it smelled of the two scents that brought me peace while I was burning.

I told them the smell did nothing but call out to me, urging me to care for them. I looked back to Edward imploring to be let it. He held my hand and marveled out loud, at how strong my control was for a newborn vampire. Jared hugged me tightly and then I was dragging a chuckling Edward inside, and Emmett stayed close to me as well. I understood I was the risk, but I felt I was in complete control, so I just punched his shoulder. I laughed when he groaned and rubbed his arm once we'd come to a stop, and I realized my _light punch_ was stronger than I intended.

My instincts went wild, when I noticed there were nine vampires poised for attack in the room. Emmett passed my side and joined them, bringing their number to ten vampires before, me in several rows. Jake and Jared immediately stood in front of them, but I looked around them, taking note of everyone that was here.

Behind the shifters, were Alec, Jane, Marcus and Felix, and I smiled at them. In the center behind them were Jasper and Alice. Jasper's very serious face was a complete contrast to Alice's bouncing body and wide smile. I waved at her and she blew me a kiss, causing me to giggle. Then, I noticed Carlisle step out to the right from behind Alice, just as Emmett did, on Jasper's left.

My fight or flight instincts were making me a bit unsteady, until I smelled them and detected their little hearts beating. My senses pinpointed their location behind Jasper and Alice. My babies were in here. Instinctively, I took a step forward, only to have Jared and Jake block me. I took a deep breath reminding myself that I was grateful for their help, and tried to keep my frustration at bay.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine okay. Edward can read my mind and I'm sure Jasper can feel my emotions. I want to see my children. Now." I managed to say, barely able to hold back my annoyance.

"She's right. Let her by. There are plenty of us in here to prevent a catastrophe. But, as I've said… repeatedly… Bella is a natural. She is and will remain perfectly fine." Alice said, breaking formation to hug me tightly.

With Alice on one side, and Edward holding my other hand, I walked forward and everyone spread out, finally revealing what I so longed for. Esme stood with a pink bundle in her arms, beside Rosalie holding a blue bundle in hers. They were smiling at me, but my eyes only went from one baby, to the other.

"Hello my precious treasures. I have been waiting to meet you, a long time. Hi, my angel. Hi, sweetness. Momma's here." I whispered to each of them as I neared them, and noticed they were both awake and staring at me.

I stretched my right arm and took a secure hold of my daughter, then Edward placed my son in my left arm. I couldn't take my eyes off them. Somewhere in my mind, I knew they looked much older than newborns, and it was confirmed when they both smiled at me. Nothing would ever compare to this feeling. They're perfect and so beautiful.

"Yes, they are. I've never seen a more perfect sight, in all my years." Edward answered, and since we weren't touching, I realized I'd spoken out loud.

When I looked to Edward, it was clear he was referring to me holding our children. If I were still human, I might have blushed. As it was, I just looked back at the babies and leaned forward to inhale their heavenly scent once more. I will never forget this, not ever.

Then, my son gripped my hand and I was flooded with the feeling of wanting food. I knew it didn't come from me, so I looked around curiously. When Edward noticed my astonishment, he chuckled. Edward told me our gifted son could express himself by touch, like he had while I was pregnant.

"It seems my baby boy is hungry. Could someone, please, bring me his bottle? I'd like to feed him?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off him and giggling at his toothless smile.

I looked to my precious daughter asking if she was hungry too. She just smiled another perfectly toothless but adorable smile, confirming that she was. Esme said my daughter was usually content to let her brother eat first. I kissed by precious girl's fingers as she waved them happily in front of me.

I moved gently to the couch and Alice prepped the pillows having seen what I intended to do. I maneuvered them, letting the cushions help me support them on my lap. Rosalie came back with two bottles of formula, and I fed them simultaneously.

"No more waiting, my treasures. Momma's got you." I told them lovingly and cooed at them while they drank.

"Where are Dad, Sue, Leah and Seth?" I asked curiously, while still looking at my beauties.

When no one answered right away, I looked up and noticed everyone's guarded faces. I became alarmed, wondering if something had happened, but Jasper noticed and settled my fears.

"They're safe, hon. We thought it would be safer to keep the humans away. In case their blood was too much for you." Jasper said seemingly studying me.

"Nonsense. I'm sure it will be uncomfortable, but they should be here. I will be fine, promise." I told him and looked to Edward for confirmation.

Jasper looked ready to argue, but Edward explained how we came across a human in the woods, while I hunted. I was mid hunt and almost lost control because of his scent. He explained that once I recognized what the smell was, I calmed myself right away. Jasper looked doubtful, by Edward texted something on his cell.

Within moments, I heard a door, somewhere beneath us, opening and slamming. I heard steps on the stairs climbing and four pounding heartbeats approaching. It wasn't easy, but I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth and smiled.

"You keep proving them wrong, Bells. I always knew you would." I heard my dad's voice approaching.

When I looked up, I noticed him come into the room. He stopped for a second, taking in the sight of me with my babies, and I saw the tender emotion on his face.

"Look what I made, Daddy!" I said, remembering when I said that to him as a child, and he swallowed thickly.

"I know, baby girl. They're precious. A lot better than the mud pies you used to make for me with Jake." He replied with a chuckle, and wiped a tear away from his cheek as he approached us.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" I said, as Dad kissed my forehead and kneeled beside me to rub my babies' cheeks.

My daughter smiled at him around the bottle, then resumed drinking. Edward wiped a few drops of formula that slid from the side of her mouth when she did. My son, was already nearing the end of his bottle. _My little guzzler –_ I thought with a smile. Then realized I didn't know my own children's names, and I felt my smile fall.

"What will we name them?" I questioned Edward with some distress, realizing I was horrible at this already.

"No you're not, my love. A new born vampire could never show the control you've exhibited today. Never the less, it is still overwhelming. We waited for you to give them their official names. Are we still going with our original plans?" Edward soothed and questioned me, making me take a calming breath.

"Everyone, let me introduce my son as Anthony Masen Cullen, and our daughter Carlie Alesrose Cullen." I said happily and laughed at the sound of Anthony continuing to suckle at the now empty bottle.

 _Little guzzler indeed_ – I thought fondly with a smile, as I removed the bottle.

Edward picked him up to burp him and I noticed Carlie was finishing her bottle as well. I smiled at her while I removed the bottle. I lifted her up to burp her, hugging her to me gently. Edward said Anthony was asking for me so he placed him in my other arm, against my chest so I could continue to burp him. I was in heaven feeling their little hearts hammering against my chest, loving every second.

Then, I focused my eyes around the room, trying to gage my family's reactions to the babies' names. Rose, Esme and Alice appeared touched, so I shot them a wink. Carlisle and my dad wore the same look on their faces, as they nodded smiling. My eyes were drawn back to Alice, as she was bouncing in place. Then, she flashed out of the living room and quickly returned with the two small boxes I recognized from my wedding day.

"People! Sixty seconds until the new year." Alice said happily, as she pulled out the small wristbands and with the Cullen Crest engraved on them, and placed one on each of my babies.

"Welcome to the family Anthony and Carlie." Carlisle declared, sincerely.

Gradually, I sensed the room growing brighter. I turned towards the source of the warm light, to find it was coming from Esme in Carlisle's arms. Suddenly, she gasped loudly and raise a hand to her mouth. Tears sprung from her eyes, as the golden light centered around her lower abdomen.

"Carlisle … It's a miracle!" She whispered, staring at him in ecstatic shock.

"Thank you, Zeus. What a tremendous blessing, thank you!" Carlisle yelled jubilantly, as he picked her up and spun her in his arms. Then, kissed her tenderly with his hand on her lower belly.

"I can feel it Rose, just as you described. It's the most wonderful feeling." She whispered through her happy tears.

I looked around to all the smiling faces of everyone I cared about, while they all hugged and congratulated Esme. I looked up and closed my eyes thinking of Zeus and mentally thanking him for making all this possible. My family continued the count down, and Edward sat beside me.

"Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One… Happy New Year!" We all said joyously!

Edward kissed me and when we pulled apart, we peppered our babies with kisses and heard their first giggles.

"This year is already beginning better than any other." Edward commented.

I thought of everything we'd overcome and imagined all that still awaited us. I knew I still needed to finish my conversation with Marcus, and I just knew that all sorts of new and exciting things were in store for us.

"This marks New Beginnings, Edward, for all of us. We'll be an entirely new kind of family. A whole new life awaits us, but I know I will love you every day of our forever." I told him sincerely.

"Every day of forever." He agreed with a beautiful smile and kissed me again.

* * *

 **A/N: The End!** ** _… or is it?_** **Not sure yet.**

 **Just want to** **THANK EVERYONE** **, for their comments or messages.**

 **Many of you encouraged me throughout this process, from the start. Others sent their constructive criticism or helpful tidbits of information.**

 **I've gone back and made a ton of corrections. Forgive me, if I missed a few. I get so excited and tend to think faster than I can type… typos happen.** **THANKS** **for seeing past all that and sticking with me.**

 **As I said before, this was my very first story on FF or elsewhere. Although I had lots of ideas, I had no idea where the story would take me. I have to say... it took me deep into my own imagination, and I had a great time putting my wild & crazy ideas in writing. Every comment motivated me tremendously, so I appreciate everything and I'm super grateful to each of you!**

 ** _Now_** **-** **I will address the** **ANONYMOUS** **negative comment(s) I received or will get eventually. I don't plan to delete any of them, as I believe everyone is entitled to their opinions. But, if you think negative comments upset me, then all I have to say, is …**

 **LLLLLL-MMMMM-FFFFFF-AAAAAA-OOOOOOOO!**

 **(•_•)**

 **\\) )./** ** _Doing my LOL dance_** **!**

 **./ \,**

 **I wasn't writing a book to be published, nor was this a submission in hopes of winning a Pulitzer. I never really understood the phrase "Laugh at the Haters", but I do now. Once again, it was truly a great laugh - I realize people love to vent and bitch, but having to hide anonymously to do so ... to each their own. LMFAO!**

 ***That's all for this updated version of this story! Thanks again, and I hope you like my other stories! Love you guys!**


End file.
